Está en los Genes
by Curlies
Summary: MPREG / LEMON / RIVAILLE X EREN La capacidad de Eren para volverse un Titán y poder regenerarse llevan a la humanidad a distintas pruebas para crear super humanos con los genes de Eren. Pero todas las pruebas fallan, hasta que descubren que el mismo Eren puede crear a estos tan codiciados seres... Pero con una pareja como Rivaille, las cosas se complicarán un poco...
1. Super Células Madre

_¡HOLA! ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS A: "ESTÁ EN LOS GENES"! :D_

_En verdad tengo que decir "Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece"? Acaso no es eso obvio? Si me perteneciera no tendría que satisfacer mis impulsos de fangirl-fujoshi por medio de fanfics y lo pondría en la verdadera historia!_

_Este es mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin. Adoro este manga/anime, se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos en muy poco tiempo y estoy muy obsesionada con Rivaille XD_

_Éste fanfic es un MPREG (hombres embarazados! *Eren*) Quedan advertidos desde ahorita, si no es de su agrado, por favor dejen de leer ahora. La pareja es Rivaille X Eren. Igual, si no les agrada el yaoi o se sienten muy inocentes o jovenes para leer escenas sexuales, no lean (haha, si, muy jovenes, como no, apuesto a que la mayoria de ustedes aún no es mayor de edad! Y quien soy yo para quejarme, escribo lemon desde que tengo 12 años! Hahaha!)_

_Este capítulo es algo asi como el prólogo. Lo siento si me meto muy biológicamente profundo al porque Eren puede embarazarse, pero esque, personalmente, no me gusta la idea de *PUM* "ESTOY EMBARAZADO" "PERO COMO, ERES UN HOMBRE!" "QUIEN SABE!" *FIN* =A=_

_Bueno, ahora si, les dejo para que lean la historia que le causa dolor de cabeza a mi novio y lo hace dudar del porque sigue saliendo conmigo XD_

-.-

El hombre de cabello castaño entró a aquél cuarto que parecía una réplica exacta de una sala de operaciones de un hospital. Azotó la puerta con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Le habían llamado durante su día libre y había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas se lo habían permitido hasta el laboratorio.

Los hombres y mujeres vestidos de blanco dentro lo miraron y después dirigieron su vista al suelo. Comenzaron a quitarse los tapabocas y las batas. Una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes con lentes fue la única que se atrevió a mirarlo y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negación.

-Hora de muerte: 8:23 a.m.- dijo, mirando sus notas y apuntando en ellas, mientras los otros doctores cubrían el rostro de la mujer en la camilla con la sábana blanca.

El hombre que acababa de llegar, quien respondía al nombre de Richard Heinz, se quitó los lentes y masajeó el puente de la nariz entre sus ojos.

La rubia salió con él de la sala, dejando a los doctores dentro para que terminaran su trabajo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duró ésta, Rebecca?- preguntó el castaño

-28 días y 19 horas desde la concepción, señor-

-... 28, ¿eh? Menos de un mes...- fue a la máquina que había entre los abandonados pasillos y se sirvió un café. Al parecer no podría tener su día libre, después de todo -¿cuántas quedan?- preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso de unicel

-...Señor... Ella fue la última- respondió Rebecca tras un momento de silencio

-...- Richard alejó el vaso de sus labios y lo dejó en la mesa -... La última, ¿huh? Así que fue un fracaso...-

-... Tal vez nuestros experimentos no dieron resultado, pero es probable que los médicos hayan encontrado otra forma- dijo la mujer de aproximadamente 27 años, llamando la atención del científico -Hace 7 días, los doctores de todo el muro Rose y Sina se juntaron y obtuvieron el permiso del Estado para realizar análisis más profundos y detallados de Eren Jaeger. Hace 4 días empezaron estos exámenes que duraron 2 días enteros. Su cuerpo era como el de cualquier humano normal, con una simple diferencia que tardaron en descifrar. Hoy, a las 3:54 a.m, el doctor Millers de Sina se comunicó conmigo diciendo haber descifrado el misterio del cuerpo de Jaeger que le causó días sin sueño a él y varios de sus compañeros...-

El doctor Heinz escuchó en silencio y con sorpresa el resultado de las pruebas...

.

-¡Solados! ¡Rompan filas!-

Y tras las palabras del general, todos abandonaron aquella máscara de fuerza y perfección, soltando suspiros al aire acompañado de una que otra queja y maldiciones del duro entrenamiento.

Todos, excepto Eren quien parecía rejuvenecido. Estaba feliz de poder volver a entrenar con su escuadrón original, como lo hacían cada cierto tiempo, pero pronto debería volver con su equipo de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Eren, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó con su típica expresión seria y preocupada su hermana adoptiva

-Ah, sí, estoy bien Mikasa, ¿porqué lo preguntas?-

-No puedo creerlo, Eren, eres la envidia de todos los humanos- murmuró Armin

-¿Huh? ¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó de nuevo Eren, incapaz de comprender a qué se referían sus compañeros

-Llevamos 2 horas entrenando sin parar, hasta Mikasa está cansada y sudada y tu te ves perfectamente, como si acabaras de despertar...-

-Ah, así que es eso- sonrió Eren -Desde que me convertí en Titán he notado que tengo más resistencia y fuerza. Hace unos días unos doctores me hicieron exámenes y al parecer, como Titán, tengo la capacidad de regenerarme más rápido que una persona promedio. Dijeron que en mi forma humana podía correr sin detenerme durante 4 horas para comenzar a notar rasgos de fatiga. Al parecer mis defensas son también más fuertes de lo normal...-

-Guaa... Eso es mucho...- soltó el rubio sorprendido

-Lo sé, es genial...- susurró el chico mirando sus manos mientras cientos de dudas se aglomeraban en su cabeza. Dudas acerca de su propio cuerpo, más que nada. Es decir, sus clases de anatomía y fisiología se habían ido a la basura después de su "incidente". Era obvio que despertara la curiosidad de los mejores doctores de la humanidad, él mismo estaba curioso y se sentía ansioso de saber los resultados de sus pruebas que le habían prometido. Pero ya habían pasado varios días, comenzaba a preocuparse... ¿Acaso los doctores encontraron algo extraño en él?

No, no, tenía que quitarse eso de la mente. Si ese fuera el caso, en estos momentos no estaría entrenando con sus compañeros y amigos, estaría en un calabozo o un laboratorio.

Como si los hubiese invocado, vio a un hombre y una mujer de batas blancas hablando con el general y vio como lo habían señalado. El hombre a cargo del escuadrón miró le dirigió una corta mirada a Eren y después pareció cederle su permiso a ambos para pasar.

Los demás soldados miraron extrañados a los intrusos, ¿eran doctores? ¿Que hacían ahí? Nadie estaba herido. Más que nada, ¿porque había doctores del Estado en el ejército? Ellos tenían a sus propios doctores.

Los siguieron con la mirada, curiosos, mientras estos se abrían paso hacia Eren Jaeger.

-¿Eren Jaeger? Soy el doctor Richard Heinz y ella es mi asistente, Rebecca Weiss. ¿Nos darías algo de tu tiempo para hablar acerca de los resultados de tus pruebas del otro día, en privado?-

Eren suspiró. Bueno, si venían solos, sin un ejército detrás o una orden de arresto, y además querían hablar en privado, entonces no debía ser nada malo. Quizás ni siquiera hubiesen encontrado algo anormal en él, después de todo.

Mikasa pareció molesta ante la petición de los extraños de hablar en privado con Eren, mientras Armin se mantenía tranquilo, pensando exactamente lo mismo que Eren, unos doctores del Estado, sin conocimiento alguno en cuanto a matar Titanes o usar los Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales jamás hablarían a solas con un Titán si tuvieran, claro, malas intenciones.

-Por supuesto- respondió Eren y se fue con ellos, dejando atrás a Armin y Mikasa, esta última aún preocupada. Tal vez Mikasa no era tan lógica como Armin, pero tenía algo que ni él ni Eren tenían: Instinto Femenino. Y éste le decía que esos "doctores" no traían nada bueno entre manos...

.

Ninguno de los tres había dicho palabra alguna durante el recorrido por la ciudad hasta un discreto edificio que por dentro parecía ser una ciudad futurista.

-Umm... Ustedes, son doctores, ¿cierto?- preguntó Eren al ver el lugar tan extraño al que lo habían llegado.

-Bueno- dijo Rebecca -tenemos un doctorado, pero no curamos personas. Somos científicos-

-¿Eh? ¿Científicos?- Eren se mostró sorprendido, pero entonces otra pregunta vino a su cabeza al saber la identidad de ambos desconocidos -Umm... No van a... Convertirme en un sujeto de pruebas o algo así, ¿cierto?-

Esta vez fue el doctor Heinz el que respondió después de un largo suspiro.

-Por más que me gustaría disecarte, me temo que no obtuve el permiso del Estado, pues te consideran "valioso"-

Eren tragó saliva. Así que aquél hombre quería disecarlo... No pudo evitar preocuparse...

Rebecca, por otro lado, comenzó a reír

-¿En verdad crees que ratas de laboratorio como nosotros, que no sabemos ni siquiera disparar un arma, traerían a un Titán a uno de los más importantes laboratorios del mundo, sin protección alguna o guardaespaldas, para intentar volverlo Berserker?- y tras decir esto, su risa subió al menos dos tonos más de volumen, que hicieron que el otro científico se alejara un poco de ella, cubriendo sus oídos.

Llegaron finalmente a lo que parecía ser una sala de conferencias, pero no había nadie dentro, solo ellos tres. Le pidieron a Eren tomar asiento en una de las sillas y ellos se pusieron al otro lado de la mesa para poder verlo de frente.

-Eren Jaeger- comenzó el doctor Heinz, acomodándose un poco sus lentes con un movimiento delicado de dedos -Empezaré dándote los resultados que los doctores te prometieron acerca de tu cuerpo-

Rebecca le entregó un folder bastante grueso de color crema que llevaba dentro varias hojas con palabras y datos desconocidos, como si se tratase de una lengua extraterrestre. Decidió mejor escuchar como el científico le traducía lo que había escrito en aquellas hojas.

-Como ya sabes, tu cuerpo es capaz de regenerar miembros e incluso órganos con solo un poco de reposo y tu fuerza y resistencia han aumentado desde que activaste tus genes de Titán. Creemos que esto se debe a algo que bautizamos como "super células madre". Las células madre son las encargadas de crear miembros y órganos cuando el feto está desarrollándose apenas dentro del vientre materno. Una vez que el ser nace, las células madre se encargan de curar heridas en el cuerpo y órganos, pero no es capaz de volver a crear un miembro nuevo. Tus células, sin embargo, si pueden, y a una velocidad increíble, es por eso que les llamamos "Super células madre" Por supuesto, regenerarte viene con un costo que produce fatiga y puedes hasta enfermar-

Eren escuchaba atentamente, intentando mantener el ritmo de la conversación, era algo difícil, pero agradecía que el tratara de hablar de la forma mas entendible posible y no como venía en las hojas.

-Ahora que sabes eso, me gustaría que habláramos de algo aún más importante, y la razón por la que estás aquí con nosotros hoy-

El rostro del hombre mayor se volvió muy serio de repente y después de aclararse la garganta continuó:

-Lo que voy a decirte ahora es un secreto de Estado. Algo que solo unos ciertos doctores, científicos y personas políticamente importantes saben... Hace exactamente 37 días te hicieron unos exámenes médicos como a los demás soldados. Sin embargo, a petición nuestra, a ti te pidieron algo que a los demás no: tu esperma-

Eren recordó aquél día y su rostro lleno de vergüenza y confusión cuando le dieron un frasco y le pidieron que eyaculara dentro. Había hecho lo que le pidieron, aún incapaz de comprender la razón, pero había supuesto que se lo habían hecho a todos. Al parecer estaba equivocado.

-La razón de esto fue un experimento sumamente secreto, en ese entonces ya teníamos la teoría de tus "Super células madre" que aún no había sido comprobada y sin embargo llevamos todo el experimento basados en esa teoría. Creíamos que si estas células mutantes tuyas pudieran heredarse, crearíamos super humanos, tal vez, o tal vez no, estos niños tendrían tu habilidad de convertirse en Titanes. Pero lo que si sabíamos era que heredarían tu capacidad de crear infinitos miembros y curar heridas a una gran velocidad. Estos seres se convertirían en la máxima arma de la humanidad, podrían pelear contra los Titanes sin preocuparse de salir heridos en el proceso. Así, con aquella idea en mente, conseguimos a 23 mujeres voluntarias para llevar en su vientre a la nueva y mejorada esperanza de la humanidad mediante inseminación artificial-

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación cuando el doctor dejó de hablar. Eren parpadeó un par de veces, procesando la información que le acababan de dar.

-E-esperen un segundo...- dijo -¿...Están diciendo que yo, básicamente, voy a ser padre? ¿Hay 23 mujeres embarazadas de mí y yo no lo sabía?- Dios, si sus amigos se enteraran de eso... ¡Si MIKASA se enterara de eso!

-...No...- respondió el doctor con un semblante de dolor y estrés -Hoy en la mañana, murió la última de ellas-

Eren quedó impactado. ¿Morir? Esperen, ¿entonces las otras 22 mujeres también habían muerto? ¿Cómo? No podía ser una coincidencia.

-Sus cuerpos no soportaron al embrión- dijo Rebecca, leyendo en el rostro de Eren sus dudas -Un "aborto natural" ocurre cuando el feto está mal, cuando ocurre algún fallo al momento de la lectura del ADN o cuando el cuerpo de la madre no puede soportarlo. En este caso, creemos que al momento en el que el cuerpo de las mujeres detectaron que se trataba de un gen mutante o diferente, intentó deshacerse de él de la manera más abrupta y violenta posible, llevándose la vida de la mujer consigo también. Sin embargo, incluso durante los abortos naturales, muchas mujeres sobreviven, entonces, ¿porque éstas murieron? Tras investigarlas un poco, nos dimos cuenta que el embrión absorbía muchas más vitaminas y nutrientes que un embrión normal, acabando poco a poco con la energía y salud de la madre, lo cuál la llevaba a la muerte en ese caso tan agresivo. El embrión absorbía tanto de su vida y destrozaba su sistema inmunológico tan rápidamente que igual podrían haber muerto hasta con el veneno que trae el piquete de un mosquito-

-...Entonces...- Eren miró a sus piernas apretando los puños -¿Están diciendome que jamás podré tener una familia? Digo, claro que aún no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, tengo sólo 15 años, pero en el futuro... Bueno... Va a ser algo doloroso estar solo por el resto de mis días...-

-En ese caso, la siguiente noticia te alegrará- dijo el , enseñándole una lámina donde se veían figuras extrañas y con muy baja calidad, casi imposible de distinguir -Cuando te hicieron las pruebas de ultrasonido, los doctores encontraron algo dentro de tu cuerpo que no debería estar ahí. Un órgano diferente y extraño que jamás habíamos visto en la anatomía del hombre. Llegaron a pensar, incluso, que podría ser la razón de tus habilidades super humanas, pero después de investigar mejor, finalmente lograron decir que era. Eren, dentro de tu cuerpo, justo a un lado de tu colon tienes algo que ningún otro hombre tiene: una matriz-

-...¿Eh?- el rostro de Eren era un poema, uno que ni el más culto o sensible lector podría descifrar en su vida, uno que ni siquiera el mismo escritor conocía su significado

-Tienes el don de crear vida dentro de tí. Eren, puedes ser "una madre". Eren, queremos, no, NECESITAMOS, que te conviertas en una madre-

-...¿Ehh?-

-.-

_Pobre Eren! Es muy joven D: Meeh, hoy en día los embarazos adolescentes son, desgraciadamente, muy comunes ._. Protejanse chicas! No dependan solo del hombre! Cuidado por donde andan y pongan atencion a sus alrededores para evitar una violacion D: Yo me he salvado de 4 intentos de secuestro de esta forma: _

_*Si notan que alguien los esta siguiendo y no hay nadie alrededor, saquen su celular y fingan estar hablando por telefono. Recuerden decir muchas veces "si, ya estoy llegando, estoy por *** lugar" y miren varias veces hacia los que los siguen, hagan contacto directo de los ojos, no te veas insegura, intimidalos para que ellos sepan que, cualquier cosa, puedes reconocerlos facilmente._

_*De ser posible, entra a algun lugar con mucha gente. VIPS SALVÓ MI VIDA!_

_*Si alguien te intenta agarrar, no grites "Ayuda!" grita: "Fuego!" Cuando gritas por ayuda, la gente se asusta, cuando gritas fuego, atraes la atencion de las personas y varias iran a ver que sucede._

_*Aprende algun arte de defensa personal, les recomiendo Krav Magá, pueden ver videos en youtube si no los enseñan en donde viven (Afortunadamente, gracias a los tres primeros tips, jamás tuve realmente que usar el Krav Magá, pero siempre es bueno estar preparado)_

_Es triste que tengamos que llegar al punto de que ni las mujeres ni los hombres pueden caminar seguros por las calles, pero siempre hay que estar preparado para todo! (En mi caso, uno de mis hobbies es aprender métodos de supervivencia en cualquier situacion :3)_

_Y ESOS FUERON LOS TIPS ANTI-SECUESTRO Y ANTI-VIOLACIÓN DE CURLIES! Espero nunca tengan que usarlos! Pero si sí, ya saben que hacer!_

_Reviews please? Es gratis!_

___Siento que son mas notas del autor que fanfic... Lo siento! Intentaré ser más callada a partir del proximo capítulo!_


	2. Candidatos

_¡Guau! ¡¿Un nuevo capítulo tan rápido?! Oh sí, su escritora procrastina mucho en la escuela y trabajo, ¡hahahaha!_

_Me alegro de haber visto que hubo muchas personas a las que les gustó ;w; Muchas gracias por los reviews y favs TTwTT me llegan todos sus reviews y las personas que le dan favorite y follow a mi celular al instante, pero desgraciadamente no puedo contestar sus reviews por el cel, así que tengo que esperar a tener computadora XD A CONTESTAR TODOS! :D Me gusta platicar y los reviews me dan muchas ideas :3 GRACIAS!_

_Sin más que contar, pueden continuar leyendo este capítulo!_

-.-

-Eren Jaeger, queremos que des a luz por el bien de la humanidad-

Eren se levantó de su asiento ruidosamente.

-¿Están pidiéndome... Embarazarme para ustedes? ¿Parir a un conejillo de indias? Deben estar bromeando... ¡P-Para empezar! ¡¿Cómo llegó ahí esa matriz?! ¡Estoy completamente seguro de que yo nací siendo un hombre!-

-Nuestra teoría es que, en el momento en el que activaste tus genes de Titán, tus mismas "super células madre" crearon la matriz en tan solo unos minutos-

-¡Incluso si eso es verdad y tengo una matriz dentro de mí, no hay forma de que pueda embarazarme! ¡No tengo una vag...! Umm...- se sonrojó un poco y la vergüenza de mencionar esa palabra, que a pesar de ser solo una parte del cuerpo, sonaba sucia. La inocencia era más que notable en aquél chico, pero eso era obvio, tenía sólo 15 años

-Si es por eso, no te preocupes- le dijo la rubia -Al igual que la matriz está conectada con la vagina de la mujer, el ultrasonido mostró que tu matriz está conectada a tu colon. Por lo que suponemos que si eres analmente penetrado por otro hombre, podrás embarazarte-

-¡¿ANA-?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡NO VOY A HACERLO! ¡¿Y si yo muero también?! ¡Estarían perdiendo al único sujeto capaz de proveerles ese... "Esperma mutante"...- había entrado en pánico, eso todos los presentes lo habían notado. Eren no estaba asustado de morir, era un soldado, moriría cualquier día por el bien de la humanidad. De lo que tenía miedo era de la responsabilidad que estos científicos le encomendaban. Le estaban pidiendo ¡tener un hijo! ¡Llevar una vida en su vientre durante 9 meses! Nueve meses en los que no podría pelear o defenderse y después el bebé pasaría a ser un conejillo de indias para todos los científicos y doctores del mundo.

-No morirás- le dijo el doctor Heinz - La razón por la que tú tienes una matriz es exactamente para eso. Concebir. Porque tu ADN mutante mataría a cualquier mujer que se embarazara de ti, por eso llevas tu la matriz, para embarazarte tú. Tus mismas "super células" te darán resistencia y lo suficiente para sobrevivir a las exigencias del embrión que fueron letales en las demás mujeres. Tendrás un hijo sano y tu estarás bien-

-... A-Aún si así fuera...-

-¡Eren Jaeger!- gritó el hombre, fastidiado de la actitud del joven -¡Eres un soldado, ¿no es así?! ¡Darías tu vida por la humanidad si fuera necesario, ¿no es así?! ¡No tienes que morir en este caso! ¡NO VAS a morir! ¡Lo único que harás será un milagro! ¡Una esperanza para la humanidad!-

Eren tragó saliva

-T-tengo que pensarlo...- susurró, con la vista baja y aún con un rostro lleno de confusión

-No tienes que pensarlo- le dijo -No tienes derecho a "pensarlo". La decisión ya fue tomada. En estos mismos instantes, se está decidiendo quién será el padre...-

.

Eran un total de trece personas en aquella habitación, cada una sentada en su respectivo asiento. De estos trece, tres eran científicos que se habían encargado ya de explicar la situación a los otros diez, quienes eran conocidos como "lo mejor de lo mejor". Los mejores caza titanes, ya sea por su fuerza, habilidad o destreza mental. Eran diez hombres inigualables y necesarios para el soporte de la humanidad. Diez hombres que en esos momentos leían los papeles frente a ellos, donde se les presentaban los resultados de las pruebas y se les explicaba la situación.

Eren Jaeger debía tener un hijo por el futuro de la humanidad.

Sobraba decir que se trataba de una misión sumamente secreta por el momento, los únicos que estaban enterados eran los científicos y doctores que participaron en las pruebas de Eren, unas personas políticamente importantes y esos diez hombres ahí sentados en silencio.

Entre ellos, se distinguían el Comandante Dot Pixis, quien leía con tranquilidad sus hojas, siendo de mente abierta como lo era, él estaba de seguro de que lo que resultara de aquél experimento, cambiaría a la humanidad y al mundo entero. El Comandante Irvin Smith también estaba ahí, con las hojas en la mano, se veía serio y calculador como siempre, pero en su mirada se notaba un rasgo de escepticismo. El Sargento Rivaille estaba a su lado, sólo le había dado una hojeada a sus papeles y los había dejado sobre la mesa, sentándose cruzado de brazos y piernas, esperando una mejor explicación oral.

-Bien. Como ya leyeron en aquellos papeles y como les explicamos anteriormente, Eren Jaeger formará parte de un experimento para crear super soldados a partir de sus genes de Titán -tomó la iniciativa un científico que se veía relativamente joven- Ustedes, señores, están aquí porque son los mejores, los más inteligentes, los más letales hombres del mundo y queremos que su sangre también corra por las venas de estos super humanos-

-¿Huh? ¿"Nuestra sangre"?- preguntó uno de la policía

-Por supuesto, un bebé necesita de dos progenitores para crearse-

-¿Así que nosotros estamos aquí para servir de banco de esperma?- preguntó, más de forma retórica que una verdadera pregunta -¿Veremos quién de nosotros es el mejor calificado y daremos nuestro esperma para la inseminación artificial?-

-...Umm...- murmuró una de los científicos de apariencia frágil y tímida -M-Me temo que la matriz que Eren Jaeger p-posee es muy diferente a las que c-conocemos - la pobre chica estaba tan nerviosa que no podía decir una oración completa sin tartamudear - A-aún no entendemos como f-funciona su matriz, p-pero no creemos que sea i-igual que la de las m-mujeres. Por eso... Ehmm...-

-Queremos intentar que sea un embarazo natural- concluyó el último doctor, uno muy, muy alto.

Tras decir eso, vino un corto silencio y después la habitación se llenó de murmullos de los presentes.

-Esperen- la voz del Comandante Smith hizo que todos guardaran silencio y lo miraran -¿Por "embarazo natural" se refieren a que se embarace mediante relaciones sexuales?-

-Así es- respondió el primer científico

-... ¿De... Uno de nosotros...?-

-Efectivamente, Comandante-

Toda la habitación quedó en completo silencio. A pesar de que ya sabían la situación de Eren y demás, no podías esperar que lo aceptaran así tan fácilmente. No puedes vivir toda tu vida creyendo en algo y que de repente te digan "Oigan, ¿qué creen? ¡Resulta que un hombre sí puede embarazarse!" Y esperar que todos lo acepten como si fuera lo más normal del mundo...

-Como ya lo dijimos, la matriz de Eren es muy diferente a las de las mujeres normales- el primer doctor rompió el incómodo silencio - Eren no menstrua y, por lo tanto, tampoco sabemos cuándo serán sus días fértiles, pero suponemos que, al igual que las mujeres, esos días deben aparecer en algún momento del mes. Tal vez sean menos días, tal vez sean más, incluso podría ser siempre fértil, no lo sabemos. Por eso, el que sea escogido de ustedes tendrá que irse un mes, a solas, junto con Eren, a una cabaña abandonada que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, por el bosque. Su misión será - el hombre se aclaró la garganta antes de terminar - tendrán que mantener relaciones sexuales entre los dos, cada día, hasta que Eren se embarace o termine el tiempo límite, que será de un mes-

-¿Y cómo vamos a decidir quién lo hará?- preguntó uno de los diez soldados.

-Los hemos numerado. Por supuesto que, con ustedes, a diferencia de con Eren, tienen la opción de negarse si no desean hacerlo. Entonces, primero, el Comandante Dot Pixis-

El hombre levantó la mirada de sus hojas al escuchar su nombre.

-Usted es un gran Comandante. Un hombre muy inteligente, excelente táctico y además con una gran habilidad y liderazgo natural. Sería un honor que la próxima esperanza de la humanidad llevara sus genes-

El hombre calvo dejó sus hojas en la mesa. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho y cerró los ojos, meditando, ante la mirada de todos los presentes que esperaban su respuesta.

-Ciertamente... Conozco muy bien a Eren- dijo -Es un buen chico y me gustaría poder protegerlo... Soy un hombre de mente abierta y viudo, realmente no me molestaría...-

El doctor sonrió, satisfecho por la respuesta y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-En ese caso-

-Pero... - lo interrumpió Pixis, guardando silencio por unos segundos que parecieron horas a los demás que esperaban la respuesta. El rostro serio de Dot Pixis cambió repentinamente a una risa muy ruidosa que llenó la habitación - ¿Quieren que yo mantenga relaciones todos los días, durante treinta días? ¡Me sobreestiman! ¡Ha ha ha! ¡Soy un hombre viejo, chicos! ¡Ni siquiera puedo asegurarles que pueda seguir teniendo hijos! - y dicho esto soltó otra carcajada.

-Ah... Ya veo...- dijo el científico -...En ese caso, ¿que hay de usted, Comandante Irvin Smith?-

-¡¿Yo?!- gritó el susodicho al escuchar mencionar su nombre. Se dio cuenta de que había elevado el tono de su voz, así que se aclaró la garganta y después continuó -Estoy casado, y mi esposa tiene un mes de embarazo... No se me hace algo... "Propio" o "responsable", tener otro hijo con otra persona en mi situación-

-Irvin, ¿tu esposa está embarazada? ¡Felicidades!- le gritó Pixis desde su lugar, 5 asientos a su derecha con una gran sonrisa

-Ah, gracias, Comandante-

Los tres científicos se miraron. Sólo había diez candidatos posibles y dos de ellos ya habían rechazado la propuesta, y los ocho que quedaban no se veían muy dispuestos a aceptar tampoco.

El Comandante Pixis habló, obteniendo la atención de los demás:

-Necesitamos a alguien joven y resistente...-

-Que no tenga compromisos familiares, como esposa e hijos- agregó Smith

-Que se pueda dar el lujo de tomar un mes de vacaciones- dijo otro de los diez

-Y recordemos que Eren sigue siendo un monstruo, el candidato debe ser alguien fuerte y capaz de controlarlo si algo se sale de control...- mencionó otro de los soldados.

Todos se mostraron pensativos unos segundos, y se miraron al mismo tiempo, como si hubiesen leído las mentes de los otros. Como si lo hubiesen ensayado, los nueve soldados, más los tres científicos dirigieron su vista a Rivaille al mismo tiempo

-¿Huh?- fue lo único que murmuró el sargento.

-Felicidades, Sargento Rivaille- le dijo el Comandante Irvin posando su mano en el hombro del joven -Vas a ser padre-

-... ¿Huh?...-

-.-

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Rivaille va a ser el padre?! Lo sé, ¡nadie se lo esperaba! ¡Hahahahahaha! (SARCASMO)_

_Un review me motiva a seguir escribiendo, ¿me dejan uno? ¿Aunque sea cortito? ;w; *ojitos de gatito de 2 meses en una caja de cartón en la calle mojándose con la lluvia mientras es rodeado por 3 perros gigantes* (Así encontramos a mi hermosa Zwei :P Me sentí el típico chico rebelde-pero-sensible de un manga shojo XD)_


	3. Compañeros

_Tengo ganas de llorar! ;w; Hoy que me desperté tenía 15 reviews nuevos! ;A; Son geniales chicos, los amo! Me inspiran tanto que ya les tengo el nuevo capítulo! Ahora para los que me leen en inglés:_

_I would also like to thank the english speakers who take their time and make the effort to read this! I'm really thankful! It's okay to leave reviews in english too! I know english, and this fanfic was supposed to be written in english at first, but there were just too many hard words that I couldn't translate... But, well, maybe while reading this you will learn or improve your spanish. I remember that when I started watching anime and reading manga I had to learn english, because most of them are in english XD I used to read manga with a dictionary in hand! But it really helped! I know the feel when you suddenly find something you've been wanting to read and it's in another language... "GodF*ckinDammit" =A= I'm sorry for using hard words in this fanfic, if there's anything you didn't understand, you can ask me anything! _

_Y ahora si! DISFRUTEN!_

-.-

Eren llegó a su habitación, completamente agotado, no físico, sino mentalmente. Aquella plática con los científicos, mas los demás exámenes físicos que le practicaron, las preguntas, muchas de las cuales eran vergonzosas y mucho peor era contestarlas con sinceridad. Además de que estuvo argumentando durante mas de una hora acerca del porque el no debía formar parte de su "experimento".

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la chaqueta naranja y tirarse a su cama boca abajo.

No quería saber nada, no quería pensar en nada. Pero aún así, no podía sacar de su mente una sola pregunta: ¿Quién iba a ser el otro candidato?

Le dijeron que solo habían propuesto a los diez mejores soldados, por lo mismo de los genes y demás tonterías... Los diez mejores, ¿eh?

Trató de nombrarlos en su mente. Los Comandantes Dot Pixis e Irvin Smith definitivamente estarían ahí. No había tenido la oportunidad de convivir lo suficiente con el Comandante Irvin, pero se veía como un hombre serio y responsable, pero también apreciaba y sentía que le debía mucho al Comandante Pixis, después de todo, sin su ayuda, él ya estaría muerto, y lo peor es que no a causa de los Titanes...

Escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta delicadamente.

-¿Eren?- escuchó que le llamaba su hermana adoptiva y sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta -Ah, ya llegaste- dijo

-... See- afirmó sin muchas ganas, realmente

-... ¿Está todo bien? ¿Sucedió algo?- comenzó a interrogarlo, y se sentó a su lado en la cama

-... Estoy... Bien... - respondió desanimado, lo cual no convenció a Mikasa

-¿Te hicieron algo esos doctores? ¿Te dijeron algo? Tardaste mucho-

¿Qué si le "habían hecho algo"? Mejor dicho, "¿qué no le hicieron?" Justo después de enterarse que tenía una matriz lo llevaron a un cuarto, con la intención de aprender un poco más de su "nuevo descubrimiento"... No había sido muy cómodo sentir como el tocaba su cuerpo... Y DENTRO de él...

Ahh, que estrés. Quería mucho a su hermana, pero su instinto maternal y sobreprotector resultaba ser fastidioso a veces, sobretodo en casos como aquél, que no podía contestarle con la sinceridad que él querría.

_"¿No puedo decirle nada a nadie?"_ Recordó que le preguntó al

_"Bueno, es cierto que este es un experimento secreto... Pero no podemos aislarte durante los meses que dure, así que puedes decírselo a las personas más cercanas a ti... Si eso deseas tú, claro"_

... No, no lo deseaba, realmente... Le daba mucha vergüenza decírselo a sus amigos, mucha más a Mikasa. La conocía, si ella se enteraba, era capaz de armar una revolución en contra del mundo entero. Así de egoísta era su hermana, así estaban ordenadas sus prioridades. En su lista, lo primero siempre era e iba a ser Eren, y después estaba el resto del mundo.

Armin quizás sería más comprensivo, siendo el genio que era, lo más probable es que fuera a verlo desde el mismo punto de vista que los científicos y siempre a favor de la humanidad.

-¿Eren?- escuchó que le llamaba después de que Eren no contestara su pregunta, y sintió como la chica con rasgos de lo que alguna vez habían sido japoneses, le tocaba su frente, como si intentara ver si estaba enfermo

-Te dije que estoy bien, Mikasa- respondió, alejando la mano de la otra de su frente -Me interrogaron mucho, estoy mentalmente agotado-

La chica no pareció muy convencida, pero igual soltó un suspiro, cuando Eren se ponía en ese plan de "no hablo con nadie", "no me molestes", no había nada ni nadie que pudiese hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-¿Eren? ¿Estás ahí?- escuchó a la sargento Hanji Zoe llamándolo desde afuera de su habitación

-Ah, sí, pasa, Hanji-san-

La excéntrica mujer hizo lo que le dijeron y se sorprendió al verlo ahí acostado en su cama.

-Eren, ¿qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó

-¿Huh? Bueno... Acabo de volver de algo importante y estoy algo agotado...-

-¡¿Aún no has hecho tu maleta?!-

-¿M-maleta?-

Mikasa miraba de Hanji a Eren, preguntándose que sucedía.

-Ahh, maldición, Rivaille va a molestarse...-

-¿Eh? ¿El Sargento Rivaille?-

-Llegó de una junta hace unos quince minutos de muy mal humor y me dijo que viniera por ti y ayudarte a llevar tus maletas-

-¿Qué clase de maletas? ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Mikasa a la chica de lentes

-No tengo idea, intenté preguntarle, pero no me dijo nada, está muy, muuuuy molesto. Tiene cara de "acércateme y te muerdo"-

Mikasa miró a su hermano, pero éste le negó con la cabeza, diciendo que el tampoco sabía nada.

-Iré a hablar con él... ¿Dónde está?- le preguntó el castaño a Hanji

-Debe estar en su habitación. Te recomiendo que no te le acerques a menos de 2 metros o podrás perder alguna extremidad...-

.

-¿Sargento Rivaille?- tocó la puerta dos veces y tras escuchar un "¿qué?", pasó.

-¿Eren? ¿Ya estás listo?-

-Umm, a eso vengo, Sargento. ¿A qué se refiere con "hacer mis maletas"?-

Rivaille miró confundido a Eren

-¿Nadie te lo dijo?- preguntó

-¿...Decirme... Qué...?- en algún momento, comenzó a pensar que Rivaille estaba expulsándolo por alguna razón, quizás se había enterado de todo, es decir, era algo así como su jefe, después de todo, obviamente le dirían la condición de uno de sus soldados. Y ahora que tenía que llevar a cabo aquella "misión especial", ya no era necesitado en la Legión de Reconocimiento...

-Ese Doctor Heinz... ¿En qué rayos esta pensando...?-

Así que había hablado con el doctor Heinz... Definitivamente iba a ser expulsado de la Legión de Reconocimiento...

-S-sargento...- dijo -... ¿Puedo suponer que usted está al tanto de mi... "Situación"?-

-Sí, eso de que eres una mujer-

-N-no soy una mujer...- se sonrojó sin saber realmente la razón -...simplemente tengo... Ciertos órganos de una...-

-Llámalo como quieras, sólo las mujeres dan a luz-

Eren tragó saliva y cerró las manos en puños. Se puso en posición de firmes y se llevó el puño al pecho y la otra mano a la espalda.

-Sargento Rivaille- le llamó, obteniendo su atención enseguida -¡Pido permiso para seguir en la Legión de Reconocimiento, señor!-

-¿Haa?-

-¡Aunque mi situación vaya a cambiar, juro que mis habilidades no disminuirán y yo continuaré haciendo mi trabajo hasta que mi estado no me lo permita más! ¡Una vez que haya completado mi misión, juro regresar a mis actividades como miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento!-

Rivaille lo miró en silencio. Eren estaba realmente desesperado y completamente rígido. No quería que lo que tanto luchó por lograr, que su sueño de entrar a la Legión y ser el héroe de la humanidad se fueran a la basura de esa forma... Haría lo que fuera para continuar ahí...

-...No lo harás- dijo Rivaille secamente, haciendo que el corazón de Eren se acelerara y su cuerpo comenzara a temblar discretamente.

-...Señor... Quiero insist-

-No vas a cumplir tus actividades de la Legión de Reconocimiento mientras estés embarazado. Te lo prohíbo. Te quedarás aquí, en el Cuartel de la Legión y dejarás que nosotros, tus compañeros, te cuidemos-

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par. ¿Eso significaba que... No estaba siendo expulsado...?

-Así que prepara tu maleta, nos vamos en una hora- Eren no lo había notado en todo ese tiempo en la habitación del Sargento, que lo que estaba haciendo era empacar ropa en una maleta.

Rivaille cerró la maleta y la puso en el suelo, mostrando que él ya estaba listo.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos?-

-...En verdad no te dijeron nada, ¿cierto?- Rivaille se sentó en la cama y comenzó a explicar lo que le habían ordenado -Los doctores aún desconocen tus "días fértiles" por lo que irás a una cabaña abandonada por el bosque, que es un punto de descanso cuando los reclutas entrenan en el bosque, e intentarás embarazarte TODOS los días durante un mes entero-

-...- Eren se quedó sin palabras. Esperen un momento, si había entendido bien lo que le decía el mayor... ¿Eso significaba que tendría que tener sexo todos los días? ...Era joven, tenía 15 años, un adolescente, obviamente no le molestaba lo que tener sexo todos los días... Pero... Sería con otro hombre, ¿cierto? -...Y, usted, Sargento... ¿Irá conmigo?- Pensó que eso sería incómodo...

-Por supuesto. Seré tu compañero en esta misión después de todo-

-... ¿Por "compañero" se refiere a...?-

-Seré el padre de aquél futuro "super humano"- respondió el otro, muy tranquilamente

Un silencio sepulcral apareció entonces, la mano de Eren se resbaló de su pecho a sus costados y en su mirada mostraba confusión, viendo a un serio Rivaille.

No era broma.

Por más que Eren deseara en esos momentos escuchar un "mentí" o "ya quisieras" o "era broma", esas palabras nunca llegaron y en su lugar, la seriedad en el rostro de Rivaille decía que no estaba bromeando...

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó una vez que su cabeza captó toda la información que acababa de recibir...

-.-

_¡Llevo tan buena racha! ¡Un capítulo al día! ¡Hahaha! Ayúdenme a mantenerme así alimentándome con sus reviews ;3_

_(Nota: Al ritmo que va, tengo pensado empezar lo que todos han estado esperando, el lemon, a partir del capítulo 5 XD)_


	4. La Cabaña

_UGGH! QUE CAPITULO TAN CORTITOOOO! LO SIENTO TT_TT_

-.-

Mikasa miraba confundida y a la vez algo molesta al Sargento Rivaille, mientras Armin y Hanji se quedaban atrás, sin decir nada, solo observando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la de rasgos asiáticos

-Como les dije - repitió Rivaille - Eren y yo tendremos una misión especial, y partiremos durante un mes-

-Un mes es demasiado tiempo, Sargento- le dijo Hanji

-Ésta es una orden, se nos pidió que fuéramos solo nosotros dos. Estás a cargo hasta que vuelva, Hanji-

-Ah... Está bien, Sargento-

-Yo también iré - dijo Mikasa de repente, haciendo que Eren se exaltara

-¡No! ¡No puedes! - le gritó, recibiendo las miradas de los demás miembros de la Legión que se encontraban en el comedor. Se suponía que era secreto y nadie más debía saberlo, pero había entrado en pánico de solo pensar en Mikasa acompañándolos.

La chica se vio dolida, odiaba cuando era dejada de lado. Su prioridad siempre había sido Eren, y era doloroso recordar que ella no era la prioridad de él...

Incluso Rivaille miró a Eren, con el seño fruncido.

-No se preocupen, solo será entrenamiento a petición de los doctores-

-Ah, entonces yo...- dijo Hanji, refiriéndose a que, si Eren iba a entrenar en su forma de Titán, ella deseaba estar ahí

-Tu debes mandar mientras yo esté fuera, así que te quedarás, Hanji- después miró a Mikasa -TODOS ustedes se quedarán-

.

Tardaron en llegar a la cabaña unas 10 horas a caballo, más o menos. Cada paso que daba el caballo acercándose a la casa de madera, hacía que Eren estuviera cada vez más consciente de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que tenía que hacer. De lo que le estaban FORZANDO a hacer...

Tenía ganas de simplemente hacer que el caballo diera la vuelta y huir, pero sabía que era inútil si su compañero era Rivaille.

-Urg...- escuchó que murmuraba el Sargento -...se ve muy sucio ese lugar...-

Ah, claro, había olvidado que estaba con un obsesivo compulsivo de la limpieza...

Y vaya que Rivaille tenía razón, apenas habían abierto la puerta, una nube de polvo los llenó. Se suponía que esa cabaña era usada para entrenar nuevos reclutas, ¿no? Pero parecía que nadie había puesto un pie ahí en años.

-Tch. Siempre odié este lugar...- murmuró el mayor -Mi escuadrón fue el último que se quedó aquí, antes de que cambiaran el lugar de entrenamiento a uno más al Este-

El Sargento regresó a su caballo y bajó su maleta. La abrió en el suelo y de ella sacó todo un kit de limpieza.

-Ahmm... ¿Sargento?-

Rivaille le dio un trapo a Eren.

-Debe haber escobas dentro, tu también limpiarás-

.

-... ¿Porqué estoy haciendo esto...?- se preguntó Eren a si mismo de la nada, mientras terminaba de barrer el cuarto principal.

-Porque yo no pienso quedarme en un lugar lleno de polvo y mugre- le respondió Rivaille

-... ¿Y porqué tuve que barrer y limpiar los otros cuartos si sólo vamos a quedarnos en el principal?-

-PORQUE YO NO PIENSO QUEDARME EN UN LUGAR LLENO DE POLVO Y MUGRE- repitió

Ahh... Cuando el Sargento se ponía d esa forma, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Finalmente terminaron de arreglar todo ya caída la noche, no sabían con exactitud que hora era, realmente, sólo que era muy, muy tarde.

-Ah...- suspiró Eren, agotado. Notó que su compañero también se veía muy cansado, así que se le ocurrió que esa era la mejor forma para evitarlo.

-Umm...- dijo -Entonces... Supongo que desea descansar después de un viaje tan largo... Yo... Iré a la otra habitación, buenas noches, Sargento- y se dispuso a salir del cuarto

-¿Crees que soy tonto? Ambos sabemos que no puedes irte, no intentes evitarme, no te funcionará- Eren se paró en seco en la puerta

-Sargento... Quiero pedirle un favor...- le dijo, sin atreverse a encararlo -Acerca de lo que tenemos que hacer... ¿Podemos fingir haberlo hecho?-

-¿"Fingir"? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Si... Ehmm... Quedarnos aquí el mes, sin hacer nada, y cuando regresemos decir que lo intentamos, pero no pasó nada...-

-Eren, ¿entiendes que ése bebé va a ser la esperanza de la humanidad?-

-...Lo sé... Pero...-

No pudo terminar de hablar, sintió como Rivaille lo jaló de la muñeca y lo aventó a la cama sin la menor delicadeza.

-¡S-Sargen-! - intentó levantarse, pero la mano de Rivaille en su pecho lo forzó a acostarse de nuevo.

-No, no lo entiendes- dijo el otro, arriba de él -No vinimos a unas vacaciones, vinimos a una misión...- y diciendo esto, se comenzó a quitar la chaqueta, aprisionando el cuerpo de Eren entre sus piernas -Así que terminemos con esto... Eren...-

-.-

_Oh, yeah, mañana empezará el lemon ;3_

_Prepárate Eren XD_

_Reviews para regañarme por el capítulo tan corto y ayudarme a inspirarme? ; v ;_


	5. La Primera Noche

_Y EMPIEZA LA ACCION! DISFRUTEN! (Lamento la crueldad de Rivaille. Yo estoy totalmente en contra de la violación, pero es por un bien mayor...)_

_-.-_

Estaba en una posición incómoda. Su cuerpo le dolía.

Después de que se su plan falló y se encontró en peligro de ser violado por Rivaille, intentó empujarlo, a lo que el otro respondió jalándole el pelo y forzándolo a quedar boca abajo. Le tomó de las muñecas y las amarró con su cinturón en la espalda.

Eren intentó huir como pudiera, pero, una vez más, Rivaille lo incapacitó, ésta vez poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de Eren.

El más joven se congeló al sentir la entrepierna del otro chocando contra sus nalgas. Las manos del Sargento recorrieron sus muslos, obligándolo a elevar un poco las caderas, intensificando, aún más, el contacto con el otro y provocándole un fuerte sonrojo.

Rivaille llevó sus manos al pantalón de Eren y le desabrochó el cinturón. El complicado uniforme de soldado que llevaban puesto y con el que habían viajado "por si acaso", resultaba ser muy estorboso y Rivaille lo maldijo mentalmente por el valioso tiempo que ése traje le quitaba.

Mientras Eren continuaba paralizado por una mezcla entre sorpresa, miedo y vergüenza, Rivaille aprovechó y le quitó el pantalón junto con su ropa interior, dejándolo solo con la camiseta puesta.

-¡N-no! ¡Espera!- gritó el otro al verse a la merced de Rivaille, e intentó darse la vuelta, pero el Sargento no se lo permitió y, tomándolo del cabello de nuevo, lo regresó a su posición anterior.

-Si continuas moviéndote voy a tener que lastimarte- lo amenazó y después sintió su aliento en su oído -Si te corto una extremidad, volverá a crecerte, ¿cierto, lagartija?-

Eren, siendo consciente de que, a pesar de su tamaño, Rivaille seguía siendo el soldado más fuerte del mundo, y que definitivamente no bromeaba con eso de cortarle alguna extremidad, se quedó quieto, aún en pánico por dentro.

Las manos de Rivaille recorrieron sus hombros, bajaron por su espalda y acariciaron sus costados hasta llegar a su pecho, donde acarició sus pezones a través de la camisa, la fricción creada le envió impulsos eléctricos a Eren a todo el cuerpo, llegando hasta su garganta y haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido. Rivaille hizo una media sonrisa al escucharlo. No le importaba realmente si Eren sufría o lo disfrutaba, lo único que quería era satisfacerse a sí mismo. Y la imagen de Eren, amarrado e incapaz de hacer algo, satisfacía sus deseos dominantes.

Su mano izquierda se mantuvo pellizcando aquella pequeña bolita que se había puesto dura y resaltaba de su camiseta, mientras su mano derecha bajó de nuevo, explorando su pecho, su abdomen, su vientre, hasta llegar a su miembro.

-¡Ngh!- soltó el más joven al sentir una mano desconocida en su parte más íntima.

Las manos del Sargento comenzaron a masturbarlo lentamente, como si lo estuviese torturando. En menos de un minuto, el miembro de Eren había crecido y se había endurecido en la mano Rivaille.

-Ah... Mph... - Mordía su labio inferior, intentando acallar sus gemidos, pero dejando escapar uno que otro. Ya no podía más. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y sudado. Quería correrse... Pero la lenta tortura de Rivaille se lo impedía.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al sentir como Rivaille alejaba su mano, dejándolo incapaz de aliviarse de alguna forma.

Aún con las caderas elevadas, Rivaille le separó las piernas y se puso entre ellas para impedirle cerrarlas de nuevo.

Vio el rostro de Eren de lado, recostado en la almohada, tenía los ojos cerrados muy fuerte y un singular tono rojizo en todo el rostro. Se mordía el labio y su cuerpo temblaba.

Rivaille se relamió los labios ante tal vista tan exquisita.

Aquella inocencia y ternura del joven... Lo único que el Sargento pensaba al verlo era... En como deseaba destrozarlo... Cuanto deseaba verle llorando y suplicando...

Con los dedos manchados del pre-semen de Eren, acarició su entrada y vio como el otro se exaltaba del repentino toque. Metió el dedo de enmedio rápido, sin darle tiempo a Eren para acostumbrarse al sentimiento. Una vez dentro, comenzó a moverlo circularmente, al mismo tiempo que lo metía y sacaba.

Un segundo dedo no tardó en abrirse paso dentro de Eren y en el tercero soltó su primer grito de la noche. Fue como música para los oídos del mayor y decidió que no sería la última vez que lo escucharía en esa noche.

Sacó los tres dedos, dejando un pequeño rastro del líquido blanco entre éstos y la entrada del menor.

Eren sintió que podía volver a respirar normal de nuevo, aunque aún estaba agitado.

Pero aquél pensamiento no le duró mucho, pues enseguida sintió algo frotándose con su trasero. Eso no eran dedos... Definitivamente no lo eran...

Rivaille separó las nalgas de Eren y metió su miembro entre ellas, sin penetrarlo, solo frotándolo. Se puso de nuevo sobre Eren y susurró a su oído eróticamente:

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo haga, Eren? ¿Cómo deseas que te folle en tu primera vez?-

Que cruel. ¿En verdad quería que Eren contestará? Ya lo había dejado duro y ahora estaba humillándolo. Su voz temblaba, pero contestó sin tartamudeos:

-...Sea... Gentil... Sargento...- pidió, casi a modo de suplica, recibiendo como primera respuesta una pequeña risa sínica de su compañero

-No lo creo-

Y apenas dijo esto, sin aviso previo, comenzó a penetrar a Eren, sin dejarle acostumbrarse o siquiera calmarse. Eren no podía controlar su respiración y soltaba gemidos de dolor y jadeos desesperados por llevar al menos una bocanada de aire a sus pulmones. No poder ver que pasaba y simplemente sentir lo hacía desesperarse. Ser incapaz de tan siquiera apretar las sábanas o poder defenderse lo hacia sentir imponente.

Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos, evitando a toda costa soltar una lágrima y morder la almohada con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sentía como Rivaille se abría paso dentro de su él a la fuerza.

Finalmente estaba completamente adentro.

-¿Estás listo?-

Eren cerró los ojos más fuerte. Era inútil contestar, y ambos lo sabían. Rivaille no iba a contenerse.

El Sargento tomó las caderas de Eren, para controlar mejor su ritmo y sacó su miembro de dentro del menor, solo para volver a meterlo de una estocada.

-¡Ahh!- gritó Eren sintiendo de nuevo el intruso en su interior -¡N-no, Sargen-! ¡Ngh! -

Rivaille llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza a Eren, para jalarlo del cabello. Cada vez que la sacaba, su cabeza se iba para atrás y cada vez que la metía de nuevo, se iba hacia adelante. Inesperadamente, eso le había ayudado a sincronizar su respiración con las embestidas.

-¡P-por favor! ¡Sargento! ¡Deteng- Ahh!-

Rivaille logró encontrar aquél punto donde, cuando lo tocaba, Eren apretaba y gritaba más y más fuerte.

El menor comenzó a sentir las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Le habían arrancado una pierna y un brazo antes y no había derramado una sola lágrima... Pero este tipo de dolor era distinto al de aquella vez...

Supo cuando Rivaille estaba a punto de terminar. Sus embestidas se habían vuelto más rápidas y agresivas y en cada una de ellas, tocaba aquél punto. Sentía que con solo eso, él también terminaría corriéndose sin necesidad del "trabajo manual".

-Maldición... Tan apretado...- escuchó que el otro susurró en un tono casi desesperado.

Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los gemidos de Eren, el rechinar de la antigua cama, meciéndose de un lado a otro al ritmo de las estocadas, y obsceno sonido líquido que provenía de la entrada de Eren cada vez que el otro lo embestía.

-¡Nnn...! ¡AHH!- gritó a todo pulmón, sin vergüenza ni pudor el menor al llegar a su límite. Se corrió manchando las sábanas. No podía creer que había eyaculado siendo tomado por detrás.

Al sentir como Eren le apretaba al correrse, Rivaille igual terminó viniéndose dentro de él, dejándole a Eren sentir el espeso líquido tibia dentro suyo y escurriendo hacia afuera.

Rivaille salió de su interior y notó que su miembro tenía sangre. Miró después el trasero de Eren, donde había estado hace poco y vio un rastro de semen y sangre escurriendo.

Ahh, lo había destrozado.

Su mirada se dirigio hacia el rostro de Eren ahora y se dio cuenta de las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y como temblaba. Se veía adolorido y asustado.

Le desamarró las muñecas, dejándolo libre finalmente. Y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño.

Eren se quedó en su misma posición boca abajo, aliviado de que todo había terminado finalmente... Al menos por esa noche... Y de que sus manos estaban libres de nuevo. Claro que no las necesitaba ahora, realmente. Estaba completamente cansado. Se suponía que gracias a su ADN Titán, ahora Eren tenía mas resistencia que nadie, no? Pero aún así, parecía no ser suficiente frente a Rivaille.

Escuchó desde el baño el sonido de la regadera. Ah, claro, era Rivaille después de todo, obviamente se tomaría una ducha después del sexo.

Cuando su respiración se calmó y sus músculos volvieron a relajarse, se quedó completamente dormido...

_-.-_

_Un capítulo SOLO DE LEMON XD_

_Lo siento..._

_Rivaille usó el semen de Eren para dilatarlo... me pregunto si Eren podrá embarazarse de él mismo O_O Pero no se preocupen, eso no pasará, fue solo un pensamiento raro que se cruzó por mi mente mientras escribía la escena XD Pero esque no me imagino a Rivaille lamiendo la entrada ni nada por el estilo con lo "higiénico" que es XD_

_Tuve muchos problemas intentando escribir este capítulo... No sabía si hacer a Rivaille tierno o agresivo, si poner o no algo de Bondage o SM, la verdad estaba en BLANCO! Y después de que fui a llorarle a mi novio que no sabía como hacer el Lemon él me terminó dando varias ideas y consejos XDD (No aman a mi novio?) _

_También, se suponía que normalmente iba uno o dos capítulos adelantada a los que subía, pero lograron alcanzarme con el 5 y las actualizaciones tan constantes ._. Me dormí a las 3 am terminando este! (Y aún así me levanté 2 horas después y fui a la escuela y de ahi al trabajo y ahorita voy saliendo a una entrevista en otro trabajo y tengo exámen de Contabilidad mañana y tengo que terminar de escribir el capítulo de mañana y les juro que me estoy muriendo de sueño y mañana en la madrugada sale el nuevo cap de Hetalia y quiero verlo (AHHHHH!)) A lo que quería llegar es: Tal vez no pueda actualizar mañana y tenga que hacerlo hasta el Sábado... TAL VEZ... Por otro lado, tal vez me emocione de más con lo reviews :3 Y ya tengo 4 pags que escribi del capitulo hoy en el trabajo XD_

_Pero los reviews son mis defensas! Si el virus de la pereza, procrastinación o inseguridad me atacan, con sus reviews puedo contrarrestarlos __

_GRACIAS!_


	6. La mañana siguiente

_Okay, se que dije que no iba a actualizar hoy, porque tuve un examen y dos trabajos... pero creo que soy una WORKAHOLIC... así que he aquí el capítulo 6 XD_

_Disfruten :)_

-.-

Rivaille salio de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y otra secandose el cabello. Fue hasta unos cajones que había en el cuarto y sacó su pijama que ya había ordenado dentro cuando hacía el cuarto.

Se desnudó sin pudor y se vistió ahí mismo.

Después vio que Eren se había quedado dormido en la misma posición.

-Hey, Eren- intentó despertarlo, moviéndo su brazo con la mano y sentándose a su lado -Despierta, las sábanas están sucias-

Pero el otro no abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se movió. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero aún así, se veia tranquilo durmiendo.

-Ahh...- suspiro el mayor.

Llevo su mano al rostro de Eren y separo unos mechones de cabello de su frente, para poder verlo mejor. Nunca habia notado con tal detalle las facciones del otro, y ahora que lo hacia, no podia negarlo, eran delicadas, casi femeninas, la forma de la cabeza, de la nariz, los ojos grandes. Eran realmente atractivas, al menos para sus gustos.

Un escalofrio corrio por su cuerpo y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que la temperatura habia descendido mucho. No era buena idea dejar a Eren destapado de la cintura hacia abajo, pero estaba dormido sobre las sábanas.

-Tch-

Rivaille tomó las sábanas del otro lado de la cama matrimonial, donde se suponia que dormiría él y tapó con ella a Eren.

De todas maneras, Rivaille no pensaba dormir en esa cama tan sucia.

Salió del cuarto y esa noche durmió en la habitacion contigua.

.

Eren abrió los ojos con pesadez, aún cansado, no quería despertarse todavía, pero la habitación no tenía cortinas, por lo que todo el sol se colaba y lo golpeaba en la cara.

Nunca había bebido alcohol (excepto aquella vez que el Comandante Pixis le dio un poco del suyo, pero había terminado escupiendo todo), pero se sentía como le habían dicho que se sentía la resaca.

-¿Sigues dormido?-

Dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz del Sargento Rivaille, un salto que fue interrumpido por un terrible dolor en la espalda baja. Normalmente se pondría de pie enseguida y saludaría a alguien de mayor rango, pero esta vez regresó a su posición original y apretó las sábanas.

-... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rivaille al verlo temblando del dolor

-A-ah... Si... Ya se me pasará el dolor...- respondió con voz ronca, intentando no soltar gemidos de dolor

-No me refiero a eso- dijo el Sargento, sentándose a su lado en la cama -¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Tienes náuseas?-

-...- Eren se quedó quieto por unos segundos, prestando atención a su propio cuerpo. Su dolor por la "actividad de anoche" era tan fuerte que probablemente no sentiría nada más si no se concentraba en sentirlo -...No lo creo...- murmuró después de pensarlo un rato.

-Bueno, los doctores dijeron que quizás no sufrías síntomas ni nada de eso... Así que lo mejor será estar seguros- y le dio un pequeño aparato, muy parecido a un termómetro

-... ¿Qué es...?-

-Una prueba de embarazo-

-...-

-Solo tienes que poner un poco de tu orina en esta esquina y después de unos minutos te dirá si estás o no embarazado-

-...-

Eren continuó viendo aquél aparato con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿Qué esperas? Ve al baño y hazlo-

-¡Ah, sí!-

Eren intentó ponerse de pie rápido, para evitar pensar en el dolor, pero no esperaba que sus piernas le fallaran al levantarse. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Rivaille lo agarró del brazo a tiempo y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que Eren terminara abrazado a su pecho.

-No te levantes de esa forma. ¿Estás bien?-

El menor no pudo responder nada por el shock y sólo se quedó en silencio, recargado en el pecho de Rivaille y escuchando su corazón latir. A veces se preguntaba si aquél hombre en verdad era humano, por su personalidad y su fuerza y agilidad que sobrepasaban el nivel de cualquiera. Era justo como se lo habían dicho, él solo equivalía a un ejército completo.

En algún momento cruzó por su mente la idea de que se sentía aliviado de estar con él en esto. Claro que el Sargento no debía sentirse muy feliz al respecto.

-Tch, maldición- murmuró de pronto Rivaille. Se levantó, tomando a Eren entre sus brazos.

-¡¿S-S-S-Sargento?!- tartamudeó el menor completamente sonrojado al verse siendo cargado por el otro.

-Te llevaré yo mismo-

Se habría negado, pero recordó que en realidad no tenía muchas opciones. Era cierto que en esos momentos era inútil y su condición no le permitía siquiera moverse. Así que sólo se abrazó al cuello de Rivaille para tener más soporte.

Muchas dudas se juntaron en su cabeza en el momento en el que Rivaille comenzó a caminar con el en los brazos. "¿Pesaba mucho?", "¿En verdad Rivaille podía cargarlo?" Es decir, el Sargento era 10 cm más bajo que él, eso lo hacía algo complicado, ¿no?

Pero se quitó esos pensamientos de la mente al notar lo femeninas que eran. ¡No era una mujer, de esas eternamente agobiadas por su peso, maldita sea! ¡Si Rivaille quería cargarlo, que lo hiciera! ¡Era su culpa que él no pudiese caminar, para empezar! ¡QUE TOME RESPONSABILIDAD!

Llegaron hasta el baño y no parecía haberle costado mucho esfuerzo a Rivaille llevarlo. El que la había pasado peor había sido Eren, a punto de morir de la vergüenza al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Pero se dio cuenta que era tonto mencionar eso a esas alturas, y más después de lo de anoche.

Rivaille metió a Eren cuidadosamente a la tina y abrió la llave, midiendo la temperatura con su mano hasta encontrar una perfecta.

-Quítate la camiseta- le ordenó el Sargento y éste lo hizo sin chistar, ante la intensa mirada del otro.

-¿Q-qué...?- preguntó al sentirse siendo mirado tan fijamente y se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos pudorosamente.

-¿Después de lo de anoche aún escondes tu cuerpo de mí?- le dijo el otro con su habitual mirada seria y desinteresada. Parecía que sólo quería fastidiarlo o que se estaba burlando.

Eren se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero continuó cubriéndose, esta vez más fuerte.

El agua ya cubría hasta su cintura y Rivaille seguía ahí al lado suyo y Eren mantenía el sonrojo y el seño fruncido. Ambos parecían mantener una competencia de miradas, una que Eren estaba destinado a perder.

Su corazón dio un brinco al ver como el Sargento comenzaba a desnudarse frente a él. Se quitó primero su blusa y cuando comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, Eren desvió la mirada.

-¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!- gritó avergonzado

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo tomarme un baño?-

-T-tendrá toda la tina para usted cuando yo termine-

-Quiero hacerlo ahora-

-¡Hay más baños en los otros cuartos!-

-Quiero hacerlo aquí. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¡Usted es el problema! ¡Necesito privacidad, al menos en el baño!-

-Los dos somos hombres. No importa-

No sabía como responder a eso. Si, bueno, se desnudaba en los vestidores todos los días en sus tiempos en la Academia y había visto desnudos a todos sus compañeros hombres y ellos lo habían visto a él. Pero no sabía como decirle que era diferente para él ver desnudo y estar desnudo frente a Rivaille.

Sintió el movimiento del agua cuando Rivaille entró a la tina, en la otra esquina, frente a él. Sus pies se tocaron accidentalmente dentro del agua, exaltando al menor y alejó su pie del del otro. Pero Rivaille pareció insistir con el contacto y de nuevo estiró la pierna hasta que ambos pies se encontraron de nuevo. Esta vez Eren no lo retiró y se quedó quieto mientras sentía como el pie de Rivaille, practicamente, acariciaba el suyo.

Era algo tonto, pero fue suficiente para acelerar el corazón de Eren.

.

Eren yacía acostado en la cama con el pequeño objeto blanco en sus manos y Rivaille estaba sentado a su lado.

-...Ya es hora- dijo el mayor

Y ambos miraron al mismo tiempo la prueba de embarazo y el signo que salía pixeleado en su pantalla.

Negativo.

Rivaille soltó un suspiro, como irritado o maldiciendo mentalmente. Mientras Eren suplicaba a cada deidad que conocía que otra línea apareciera verticalmente a la primera. Pero eso no pasó.

-Este será un laaaargo mes- comentó Rivaille -Espero que estes preparado-

Eren tragó saliva en completo shock...

-.-

_Y así empieza el mes! XD_

_Una amiga va a venir hoy a dormir a mi casa, asi que AHORA SI, es probable que no vaya a actualizar mañana, pero no me crean de nuevo XD_

_Me está gustando mucho escribir este fanfic :D_

_Lo mejor es que le prohibí a mi amiga ver Shingeki no Kyojin, para empezarlo a ver aquí conmigo, tendremos una maratón de Shingeki *w*_

_Capítulo tierno e inocente merece review? :3_


	7. Amabilidad

_Adelante, cuélgenme TT_TT_

_Soy una irresponsable y para colmo el capítulo está muy malo TT_TT Terminé rompiendo la racha de actualizar cada día D:_

-.-

-¡¿NO TRAJISTE PROVISIONES?!-

La voz de Eren resonó en todo el bosque que rodeaba la cabaña. Tardó en captar que acababa de regañar a un Sargento, más aún, a SU JEFE. Se aclaró la garganta, y respiró profundo.

"Trajo una maleta llena de artículos de limpieza, pero no comida..." Pensó, irritado.

-Traje lo necesario para vivir... Pero olvidé la comida-

"¡TRAJO UNA MALETA LLENA DE ARTÍCULOS DE LIMPIEZA, PERO NO COMIDA!"

Rivaille se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde va?- preguntó Eren

-Te lo dije, ¿no? Mi escuadrón se entrenó aquí en nuestros años en la Academia. Recuerdo que había un lugar secreto cerca lleno de vegetales y frutas. Incluso había animales para cazar-

-¿Su entrenador los ponía a buscar su comida?-

-Por supuesto que no. Pero en esos tiempos fue cuando la Muralla María cayó y la comida escaseaba... la comida del ejército era un asco...-

Claro, Rivaille prefería mil veces morir de hambre antes que comer la comida polvorienta del ejército...

-Ah, en ese caso iré con usted- dijo Eren, reincorporándose

-¿Seguro que puedes caminar?-

-Creo que ya estoy bi...- no pudo terminar la frase y ahogó un gemido de dolor en su garganta al sentarse en la cama y sentir de nuevo el terrible dolor de espalda baja -...P-pensándolo bien... Solicito permiso para quedarme descansando en cama todo el día de hoy, señor...-

-Permiso concedido. Tu no te muevas, yo iré por comida-

.

15 minutos

30 minutos

1 hora

2 horas...

¡¿DONDE RAYOS ESTABA RIVAILLE?!

Okay, tenía que admitirlo. Estaba preocupado. ¡¿Qué tan lejos estaba ese lugar que había mencionado?!

Se reincorporó lenta y cuidadosamente, intentando ignorar el dolor agudo de sus caderas.

Se levantó de la cama con cautela, como un venado recién nacido aprendiendo a caminar, con las piernas temblando y pasos torpes.

Fue hasta la ventana, notando como sus movimientos eran "extraños" a causa del dolor que le impedía moverse libremente, como acostumbraba.

Desde la ventana, tuvo una vista del bosque que los rodeaba y suspiró aliviado al ver a Rivaille en el patio barriendo hojas.

Era extraño que no se lo hubiese pedido a él que lo hiciera... (o mejor dicho, ORDENADO) Primero pensó que la razón era el dicho: "si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tu mismo"; pero después se le ocurrió que quizás, tan sólo QUIZÁS, lo había hecho por ser considerado con él.

Rivaille era... Una buena persona, ¿cierto?

A pesar de lo frío, serio e incluso cruel que podía llegar a ser a veces (y vaya que Eren conocía la crueldad del Sargento) Rivaille seguía siendo un hombre confiable, inteligente, responsable, disciplinado, fuerte...

Rivaille era... Todo lo que él siempre había deseado ser...

Un LÍDER para los soldados bajo su mando. Un COMPAÑERO CONFIABLE para los Comandantes y demás Sargentos. Y un HÉROE para las personas.

Era alguien que creía en la humanidad, y la humanidad creía en que Rivaille los salvaría.

Él siempre había deseado ser así...

Pero desde su "accidente" de convertirse en Titán, nadie confiaba en él... Ni siquiera él mismo. Todos sus compañeros, sus amigos, vivían con el miedo de ser repentinamente atacados por él... Y él vivía con el miedo de llegar a lastimarlos alguna vez...

Pero ahora le daban una oportunidad. Lo estaban poniendo a prueba, a él, a sus habilidad y, sobre todo, a su lealtad.

Ser capaz de abandonar tus sueños, a tu familia, amigos y tu estilo de vida... Estar arriesgando TU PROPIA VIDA por el futuro de la humanidad, eso era una prueba de lealtad.

Cerró los ojos y pegó su frente al vidrio, pensativo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que esforzarse y lograrlo.

Tenía que tener un hijo por el bien del mundo...

En algún momento, se sintió identificado con "María", la mujer de un libro antiguo que Armin le había enseñado alguna vez, hace años.

Al igual que ella, Eren debía tener un hijo y entregarlo por el bien del mundo...

Les había aburrido el libro y lo dejaron de leer, pero en esos momentos se preguntó... ¿Qué hizo María cuando vio a su hijo morir...?

Porque, básicamente, eso pasaría, ¿no? Daría a luz y el bebé sería criado por los científicos y usado como conejillo de indias...

... ¿En verdad estaba bien USAR a un ser inocente para sus experimentos...?

Se dio una palmada en la cabeza, intentando alejar esas ideas de su mente.

Él era un soldado.

Y ésta era... Sólo una misión...

.

-¿Qué estás haciendo...?- le preguntó Eren a Rivaille en el patio. Le había tomado como 5 minutos bajar los 12 escalones de la escalera, pero finalmente había logrado llegar.

-Limpio- respondió el otro de lo más normal.

-... ¿No se suponía que ibas a buscar comida?-

-Está en la cocina-

-...- Eren miró al Sargento mientras éste maldecía al viento que volaba las hojas que acababa de apilar - Entonces... Emm... Supongo que iré yo a cocinar...-

-¿Has cocinado alguna vez?-

-... No realmente... Pero veía a mi madre cocinar todo el tiempo...-

-¿Hace cuanto murió tu madre?-

-... Casi 6 años...-

-Cocinaré yo-

.

Eren estaba recargado en la barra de la cocina, observando a Rivaille cocinando.

-No sabía que usted cocinaba...- dijo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio

-A diferencia tuya, yo no tenía una madre que me cocinara. Tuve que aprender a vivir por mi cuenta...-

Eren quería preguntar, saber más del misterioso pasado del introvertido Sargento, pero pensó que sería algo atrevido e irrespetuoso, así que calló.

Una vez que Rivaille terminó de cocinar, ambos se sentaron en la mesa, Eren con mucho cuidado, sufriendo cada segundo que tenía que pasar sentado en esa silla de madera.

La comida había quedado realmente deliciosa. Y no sólo eso, había comido algo parecido a una sopa, pero sabía a carne, o algo parecido, jamás lo había probado en su vida y le había fascinado.

-Es conejo- le había dicho Rivaille cuando comentó lo bueno que estaba

-Ehh, así que hay conejos aquí...-

-También hay venado, pero no encontré ninguno hoy. Ve mañana conmigo para buscar algo-

-Ah, s-sí, seguro... Bueno, si puedo hacerlo...-

Rivaille se levantó de la mesa una vez que había terminado y estiró los brazos.

-Ayúdame a limpiar- ordenó

-¡Sí, enseguida!- respondió el otro, comiendo más deprisa.

.

Cuando el sol se ocultó, Eren regresó a la habitación principal y se tiró en la cama. Estaba cansado, no había dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior, y todo el día se había sentido adolorido.

Sintió como Rivaille se colocaba sobre él.

-Ya es hora- le susurró al oído. Sentir su aliento tensó los músculos de Eren y un escalofrío corrió por su espalda.

.

-Ngh... Ahh...-

Eren mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados todo el tiempo, dejando escapar unos cuantos gemidos de placer, mientras sentía la mano de Rivaille subiendo y bajando por su miembro unido al de él, masturbando a ambos al mismo tiempo.

¿Cuándo habían quedado los dos desnudos? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta por la velocidad y agilidad del mayor.

Los dos estaban de costado, frente a frente. Rivaille observaba detenidamente cada expresión inocente y erótica del otro y aumentando su velocidad.

Eren enterraba las uñas en el pecho de Rivaille. Abrió los ojos sólo para cerrarlos de nuevo rápidamente al ver como el otro lo miraba tan intensamente. Ocultó su rostro avergonzado en el pecho de Rivaille y continuó gimiendo, ahora más abiertamente al saber que el Sargento no podía verlo.

-S-Sargento... Mmm... No pued...Ahh... No puedo más...-

-Está bien- susurró Rivaille -Puedes correrte-

-Ah... Ngh... ¡AHH!- y con un último grito manchó de su semilla el pecho de ambos.

Mantuvo el rostro oculto, respirando agitadamente. Por nada del mundo le mostraría ese rostro tan vergonzoso a Rivaille. Jamás lo haría...

Pudo escuchar los latidos del corazón de Rivaille contra su oído. Eran como una canción de cuna, cada latido le hacía sentir más sueño.

-Ngh...- escuchó un pequeño gruñido provenir de Rivaille y cuando se dio cuenta, su pecho ahora tenía también su semilla.

-... ¿Sargento...?- lo llamó con un murmuro, confuso -... ¿Acaso no va a...?-

-Lo siento- lo interrumpió el otro -Lamento haberte lastimado anoche. Hoy puedes descansar-

Eren se sonrojó y se abrazó más fuerte al otro. ¿Le estaba dando una noche libre?

Eren lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos a punto de cerrarse, y Rivaille se veía igual de cansado.

-Buenas noches- le dijo el Sargento y el menor cayó dormido, siendo lo último que vio los ojos oscuros de su compañero.

Rivaille... Era una persona amable...

-.-

_Intenté escribir lemon, pero fallé patéticamente ;A; Así que aproveché y puse un lado amable de Rivaille XD_

_Prometo esforzarme e intentaré subir el siguiente mañana ;A; Pero no tengo mucha inspiración, mi casa ha sido un caos y no tengo tiempo para pensar en silencio y el terrible calor me pone de mal humor .-. Aún así, me esforzaré por ustedes y porque rompieron mi record de reviews! +100 REVIEWS?! ENSERIO?! ;A; YA DIJE CUANTO LOS AMO?! TTwTT_


	8. Libertad

_PARA COMPENSAR LA TARDANZA LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO HASTA AHORA Y CON TODO Y SU DOSIS DE LEMON ;)_

_También, quiero irles diciendo de antemano que vamos a comenzar a meternos un poco en el pasado de Rivaille. No estoy segura de como haya sido y aún no nos confirman nada, así que me disculpo de antemano si para cuando alguien lea esto ya se explicó mejor la vida de nuestro amado Rivaille, mientras, ésto es sólo como me la imagino yo, pido perdón si hay gente a la que le disgusta eso de "inventar pasados" ( personalmente, no soy muy fan de eso, pero en este caso se me antojó escribirlo por varios doujinshis que leí ;w; )_

_Bueno, entonces, diviértanse :D_

-.-

Al tercer día, Eren despertó mucho mejor, más descansado y ya no le dolían las caderas.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que su compañero no estaba a la vista. Se levantó fácilmente y se estiró. Tomó sus ropas del suelo y se dirigió al baño a tomarse una ducha con agua fría.

Salió ya vestido y con la toalla secándose el cabello.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja, pudo oler algo delicioso. ¿Acaso Rivaille estaba haciendo el desayuno?

Cuando llegó a la cocina, el mayor ya había terminado.

-Ah, Eren, buenos días- saludó desganado

-B-buenos días, señor- respondió el otro, poniéndose en posición de firmes y haciendo el saludo de los soldados, la mano izquierda atrás y la derecha como un puño sobre su corazón.

-Relájate, Eren. Estamos solos ahora- dijo el otro, al verlo saludando tan formalmente

No, aunque Rivaille se lo pidiera, era mucho para Eren. No solamente tratarlo normal, incluso llamarle por su nombre era vergonzoso. De cierta forma, deseaba que lo que había pasado los últimos dos días fuese un sueño, pero él sabía que no lo era.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y comieron en silencio.

.

Llevaban unas tres horas paseando por el bosque, buscando algo para comer. Eren supuso que lo que Rivaille buscaba, al ignorar a las aves y peces, eran los venados que había mencionado. Nunca antes había probado venado, se preguntaba como sabría. Desgraciadamente, ése día tampoco lo probaría. El cielo se nubló de pronto y supusieron que llovería, así que se dirigieron de regreso a la cabaña.

Rivaille se veía algo molesto, él parecía esperar poder comerlo después de mucho tiempo. Al final, terminaron en el río y Rivaille atrapó ágilmente dos peces de tamaño promedio, antes de volver a su refugio.

-Ayúdame a cocinar- le pidió, o mejor dicho, ORDENÓ a Eren

-¿Eh? ¿Está bien si lo hago?-

-Sí, tu ayuda no me vendría mal. Terminaremos más rápido-

Eren terminó aceptando, algo preocupado e inseguro de que sus habilidades culinarias terminaran arruinando la comida, y más cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer.

Fue al lado de Rivaille, quien ya tenía uno de los pescados en mano, así que él tomó el que sobraba y comenzó a imitar todo lo que el mayor hacía.

Una vez que terminaron de cocinar, ambos comieron el pescado que habían hecho con puré de papas encontradas ayer por Rivaille.

Eren levantó la vista hasta el platillo de Rivaille. Obviamente, se veía mucho más delicioso que el suyo, pero ¿porqué? ¡Si Eren había hecho EXACTAMENTE lo mismo que él!

-¿Quién le enseñó a cocinar?- preguntó de pronto

-Mi hermana mayor-

Eren bajó el tenedor con todo y comida de regreso a su plato, sorprendido. ¿Rivaille tenía una hermana? El mayor estaba serio como siempre y continuaba comiendo tranquilamente, así que Eren intentó no verse tan indiscreto y continuó.

-E-ehh... ¿Así que el Sargento tiene una hermana mayor? No tenía idea- comentó simplemente para romper el silencio incómodo.

-Está muerta- dijo secamente el otro, haciendo que el silencio incómodo volviera.

-...- Eren desvió su mirada a su plato, mientras que Rivaille seguía concentrado en comer con la misma mirada seria de siempre, no parecía haberle dado mucha importancia -...Lo siento...- murmuró el castaño, disculpándose por si había despertado recuerdos dolorosos.

-A menos que seas la bacteria de la tuberculosis, no veo porque debas disculparte-

Eren volvió la vista a su plato, incomodado por su fría respuesta.

¿Así que su hermana había muerto de tuberculosis? Pero si la tuberculosis era una enfermedad controlada desde hace mucho, ¿no? Ya había vacunas y medicinas para tratarla. Es cierto que eran algo caras, pero cualquiera podría comprarlas... Cualquiera, excepto... Los más pobres...

Cierto, ahora que lo recordaba, ¿no le había dicho Petra algo? Que "Rivaille solía vivir en los barrios más pobres de la capital" o algo así...

-Umm...- aún así, todo lo que había escuchado de Rivaille eran puros rumores, y a él le interesaba escuchar la verdad de sus propios labios -...el lugar donde usted creció... ¿Cómo era?- preguntó con discreción.

-Petra ya te lo dijo, ¿cierto? Ustedes dos chismean como viejas. Nací en la capital, pero no en aquellas enormes y lujosas casas que todos imaginan, La gente moría de enfermedades, hambre, deshidratación. Los que buscaban un empleo honesto, pronto eran golpeados por la dura verdad que nadie los contrataba o les pagaban una miseria que no les alcanzaba ni para alimentarse. Nuestras únicas opciones para vivir eran robar o enlistarnos al ejército-

-...Así que usted optó por el ejército...-

-No. Yo no tuve opción-

El Sargento se levantó con el plato vacío y regresó a la cocina a lavarlo, dejando a Eren con mucha curiosidad.

-Robé un 3DMG del Cuartel de la Policía Militar- continuó, mientras lavaba -Quería usarlo para huir de Sina, quizás a Rose o Maria, donde había oportunidades de trabajo en los campos, así nunca volvería a pasar hambre... Pero...-

.-FLASHBACK-.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Escuchó que le gritó un hombre

Maldición, lo habían descubierto. Corrió hacia la ventana y usó por primera vez el aparato de los militares que llevaba puesto. Lo había visto miles de veces, y había sido perseguido por varios también, así que tenía una idea de como usarlo y como esquivarlos.

Apretó la palanca que venían en el mango de las espadas, pero no había alcanzado a tomar cuchillas, así que no podría pelear, solo le quedaba huir rápidamente y desear no ser atrapado.

El cable salió disparado hacia un edificio de piedra y apretó la palanca de nuevo para ser jalado por el cable con ayuda del gas.

-¡Espera, maldita rata!- Escuchó que gritaba el hombre antes de salir del cuartel.

Había oído de alguien que usar los 3DMG era realmente difícil y costaba años de practica poder dominarlos. Pero él lo sintió realmente fácil. Se sentía ligero como una pluma y era fácilmente jalado, recorriendo la ciudad a una gran velocidad.

Miró atrás y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguido por varios miembros de la Policía. Expertos en los 3DMG, pero aún así, ninguno era capaz de mantener su paso. Tal vez era su corta altura, bastante normal a su joven edad, o tal vez era su peso, muy por debajo de lo normal, debido a que apenas y podía alimentarse. O quizás era por ambas razones, fuera lo que fuera, era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos.

Podía ver el Muro de Sina cada vez más cerca, cada vez se acercaba más a Rose y a su salvación.

No importaba qué o cómo... Él debía vivir...

Pero no contaba con que el gas se terminaría tan rápido. Al parecer había usado mucho más de lo que debía, y cuando se dio cuenta, se dirigía al suelo.

Cayó sobre un árbol, que amortiguó su caída al suelo, pero le dejó varios raspones en todo el cuerpo.

Cuando intentó reincorporarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de la Policía, quienes apuntaban sus espadas a él.

Rivaille levantó las manos, dejando caer los mangos de las espadas colgadas al equipo militar robado.

-Rivaille, ¿cierto?- Le preguntó un hombre de lentes, viejo y canoso con barba.

-...- El joven no contestó. Sus muñecas estaban esposadas y tenía a dos policías escoltándole a ambos lados, por si intentaba algo.

-Eres tan joven- le dijo el hombre -se ve que tienes casi la misma edad que mi nieta. Que triste que termines aquí. Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-...- El otro no contestó

-...Bien, parece que no te gusta hablar, ¿huh? Si me dices al menos la razón por la cual robaste ese 3DMG, reconsideraré tu sentencia-

Rivaille frunció el seño, abrió la boca, pero no para responder, sino para escupirle al hombre en la cara.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- Le gritó uno de los guardias que lo escoltaban, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

-¡En verdad que tienes agallas para hacer eso, bastardo!- Le gritó el otro, pateándole la cara con tal fuerza que su labio comenzó a sangrar.

El hombre de enfrente que se encargaría de decidir su sentencia y el mismo al que acababa de escupirle, levantó la mano, haciendo que los guardias dejaran de golpearlo.

-Rivaille- mencionó su nombre, y le echó un vistazo a unas hojas que tenía en frente -Al parecer robarle al Estado no ha sido tu único crimen. Tenemos varios reportes de ciudadanos que describen a un asesino y ladrón igual que tú. Así que, a menos que puedas demostrar que tienes un hermano gemelo o que es una coincidencia, me temo que no me dejas otra opción más que sentenciarte a muerte-

Rivaille se quedó en shock. ¿Muerte? ¿Estaba siendo sentenciado a muerte? No... No, él debía vivir... Él no podía... ¡No podía morir, mucho menos de esa forma, como un ladrón, como un asesino, como una vil rata de alcantarilla!

-¡No! ¡Espere, por favor!- Le suplicó al hombre mientras era arrastrado por los guardias

-Ah, claro- dijo el que acababa de condenarlo -también se agregan a tus crímenes ofender a un juez-

Y sin decir nada más, el hombre dejó que Rivaille fuera llevado por los soldados.

.

No dijo nada durante en camino a su celda. Caminó lentamente, siendo empujado por los policías cuando su paso iba demasiado lento y se atrasaba. Se detuvieron frente al que reconocía como el Comandante de la Policía Militar y uno de los guardias le informó de lo que había pasado.

Detrás del Comandante, vio llegar a otro hombre, alto, de cabello rubio, bien peinado y ojos azules. Llevaba en su uniforme la insignia de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Pero no pudo verlo por mucho tiempo, fue empujado de nuevo por los policías y siguió su camino hacia la habitación de cuatro paredes que lo albergaría por esa noche, antes de su ejecución mañana...

.

-¿Quién es ese chico?- le preguntó Irvin, llegando con el Comandante de la Policía Militar

-Ah, un mocoso estúpido que nos dio muchos problemas a los de la Policía y a todo Sina...-

-...Es muy joven... ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-No estoy seguro. Pero, no te dejes engañar por su edad. Tenemos denuncias de que ha robado y asesinado a al menos 14 personas. Pero es una rata escurridiza, me duele admitir que no lo habríamos capturado en mucho tiempo, pero él prácticamente se terminó entregando-

-¿"Entregando"?-

-Se metió al cuartel y robó un 3DMG. Lo perseguimos por toda la ciudad, pero no lográbamos alcanzarlo, hasta que se le terminó el gas a pocos metros del Muro-

-Espera un segundo... ¿Me estás diciendo que ése niño, que nunca antes había usado un 3DMG en su vida, simplemente se puso uno como pudo y evadió a los elites de la Policía Militar?-

-Increíble, ¿cierto? A mi también me sorprendió... Es una lástima que lo hayan condenado a muerte. Un gran desperdicio...-

-¡¿Condenado a muerte?! ¡Pero si es un niño!-

-Es un asesino, Irvin. Un monstruo en el cuerpo de un joven-

El Comandante de la Legión dirigió su mirada hacia donde el chico se había ido. Apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta y entró a la sala del juez.

-¿Irvin?- lo llamó el otro Comandante, siendo ignorado por el susodicho.

.

Rivaille estaba sentado en el suelo empedrado y sucio de su celda, en una esquina y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Vio un par de ratas pasar frente a él, ruidosas, pero las ignoró. Entonces escuchó un silbido y elevó la vista hacia la única ventana que dejaba entrar la luz solar, demasiado alta como para alcanzarla. En el marco, entre los barrotes de acero, una pequeña ave se movía nerviosamente, dando pequeños brinquitos y mirándolo desde arriba. Extendió sus alas y regresó afuera.

Cómo envidiaba a esas aves...

-¿Rivaille, cierto?- escuchó su nombre desde atrás de los barrotes. No lo había escuchado llegar, estaba algo distraído.

El joven lo miró con el seño fruncido, pero no respondió. El que acababa de llamarlo le pidió al guardia que lo escoltaba dejarle pasar a la celda y éste lo hizo.

El hombre alto se puso de cuclillas frente a él, para poder verlo de frente.

-Soy el Comandante Irvin Smith- se presentó, extendiéndole una mano para saludarlo, pero ésta fue ignorada al igual que su saludo -...Eres Rivaille, ¿verdad? ¡Ha ha ha ha, no me lances esa mirada asesina!-

-...SOY un asesino- dijo el otro en un tono de voz muy bajo, casi como un susurro.

-¿Porqué robaste el 3DMG?- preguntó Irvin

-...¿Estás jugando a ser el policía bueno?...- murmuró el menor, mirándolo intimidantemente.

Irvin se preguntó las cosas que aquél chico había vivido para ser de esa forma. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan joven tener esos ojos tan llenos de rencor y odio? ¿Cómo podía alguien mostrarle esa mirada a alguien que acababa de conocer?

-Quiero ayudarte- respondió el rubio, a lo que el otro apretó los dientes -Mañana vas a ser ejecutado públicamente- continuó -Pero yo podría ayudarte a salir de ésa-

Rivaille e Irvin se miraron por un silencioso periodo de tiempo, como si tuvieran una competencia de mantener la mirada. Éste terminó cuando Rivaille desvió los ojos hacia el suelo, rindiéndose.

-...Quería irme de Sina- dijo -A trabajar a Maria o Rose... En los campos o algo... Aquí no... No hay nada en lo que los pobres podamos trabajar. Mi padre fue soldado y vivimos bien hasta que murió. Después de eso, lo perdimos todo... Ahora estoy solo...- Rivaille golpeó el suelo con fuerza -¡Pero yo tengo que vivir! ¡Tengo que vivir y... SER LIBRE!-

-... ¿"Libre"? ¿De quién? ¿De dónde? ¿A dónde quieres en realidad?-

-A afuera de las murallas- respondió sin una pizca de duda o vergüenza por hablar de algo tabú para los civiles

-...Es un suicidio...-

-Prefiero morir peleando, que dentro de una jaula-

Irvin sonrió.

-Si ese es el caso... Entonces, felicidades, estás dentro de la Legión de Reconocimiento-

Rivaille lo miró a los ojos, incapaz de comprender lo que el otro acababa de decirle.

-Así que sal. Sal y pelea por tu libertad-

.-FIN FLASHBACK-.

Una pequeña sonrisa de dibujó en los labios de Eren tras escuchar la historia de Rivaille.

-No me imagino a usted como un criminal- le dijo -Usted parece el tipo de persona que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra y que nunca desobedece una órden. Es un héroe, después de todo-

-No soy un héroe- dijo Rivaille, desvaneciendo la sonrisa de Eren -Sólo da la casualidad de que he sobrevivido hasta ahora. Sigo siendo un humano... Y, en el límite, los humanos son capaces de lo que sea con tal de sobrevivir...-

Rivaille dejó el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza sobre la barra de la cocina y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Huh? ¿Sargento, a dónde va?-

-Voy a limpiar el cuarto. Cuando termines, limpia la cocina-

-Oh... D-de acuerdo...-

"Ese hombre necesita un nuevo pasatiempo" pensó Eren, mientras continuaba comiendo.

Arriba, Rivaille miró la palma de su mano, la misma que hace años estaba siempre llena de tierra, sangre y mugre.

"¿Un... Héroe...?" Pensó en cómo lo había llamado Eren.

Cerró con fuerza su mano en un puño "...No soy un héroe... He matado y dejado morir a más de los que he salvado..."

.

Ambos habían limpiado hasta el anochecer, Eren supuso que Rivaille estaría demasiado cansado como para hacer "algo", pero se había equivocado.

Esta vez no se había resistido mucho, comprendía la posición en la que se encontraba y había analizado su deber, su misión y el propósito de ésta. Pero parecía que, incluso sin oposición, a Rivaille le gustaba el bondage.

Ahora le había quitado la ropa y le separó las piernas, amarrando sus tobillos a sus muñecas. Era incómodo, pero no le dolía tanto como parecía, supuso que, gracias a su entrenamiento militar, su cuerpo era flexible.

Las manos de Rivaille recorrieron su torso completo y acariciaron sus muslos, esquivando siempre su entrepierna, pero rodeándola eróticamente, logrando que Eren soltara unos cuantos suspiros de satisfacción.

-¿Hoy no te resistes?- preguntó Rivaille

-C-comprendo mi situación, así que... No pienso resistirme más...- respondió, sin querer imaginarse lo que le haría Rivaille ahora que lo sabía, pero deseó que, al menos, el bondage dejara de ser necesario.

-Hoo, ya veo. En ese caso, haré contigo todo lo que yo quiera- dijo el otro de forma lasciva.

El Sargento se sentó en el pecho de Eren. Se quitó la playera frente a él, como si se tratara de un show de striptease, permitiendo que el sonrojado Eren admirara su cuerpo.

Rivaille desabrochó su cinturón y bajó el cierre de su pantalón, liberando su hombría frente a Eren.

-Chúpala bien, porque ése será todo tu lubricante- le dijo el mayor, pegando aquella parte de su cuerpo contra los labios del castaño.

Eren sintió su rostro arder y su corazón acelerarse mientras sentía aquél pedazo de carne delineando sus labios.

Era sucio, era obsceno, era vergonzoso.

Pero, aún así, no se negó. Abrió la boca y lo dejó pasar a aquella cavidad. Lo sintió dentro, estaba caliente y podía saborear el líquido pre seminal.

-Cuidado con los dientes...- le susurró Rivaille. El tono de su voz era distinto del habitual, como si estuviera intentando no gemir.

Eren sentía como el miembro de Rivaille se frotaba dentro de sus cachetes y entraba hasta su garganta. Sentía que se ahogaba y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos.

-Usa la lengua-

Eren hizo lo que le ordenaron y aún con el miembro en su garganta, comenzó a mover la lengua, tocándolo. El miembro de Rivaille se hacía cada vez más grande y se ponía más duro dentro de su boca, e incluso Eren comenzaba a sentirse caliente al darle sexo oral al mayor.

Miró a Rivaille a los ojos, aún con la boca llena, suplicándole hacerle algo. No podía resistirse, su cuerpo pedía ser tocado a gritos.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de Rivaille en su miembro, comenzando a masturbarle.

Soltaba gemidos que eran callados en su garganta por lo que le hacía a Rivaille.

La mano del mayor se detuvo y sacó su miembro del interior de la boca de Eren, dejándolos aún unidos por unos hilos de semen.

Rivaille se acomodó entre las piernas de Eren y la punta de su miembro rozó la entrada del menor. Iba a ser la segunda vez que sentía eso. El castaño cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó una bocanada de aire, preparado para sentir el mismo dolor que la primera vez, pero no fue así. Si bien, continuaba doliendo un poco, no era tan insoportable. Sintió incluso que el Sargento se estaba conteniendo y entraba lentamente, permitiéndole a su cuerpo adaptarse bien.

Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando sintió todo el miembro de Rivaille dentro de él. Jadeó por unos momentos, y volvió a respirar hondo al sentir a Rivaille retirándose de nuevo, pero no había salido por completo cuando su miembro volvió a entrar de una sola estocada hasta el fondo.

-¡Ahh!- soltó un grito-gemido Eren, sintiendo como Rivaille había tocado aquél punto dentro de él que le había hecho correrse la última vez.

A esa embestida le siguió otra y otra, todas llegando a la zona más sensible y placentera del menor.

Podía sentirlo, no dolía tanto como la primera vez. El Sargento era más considerado ahora, por supuesto que aun no era tierno y amable, pero sentía la diferencia de esa y la primera vez que lo habían hecho.

Aun sentía algo de dolor en su interior, pero había algo más... Algo que no era del todo doloroso y le enviaba toques eléctricos a todo el cuerpo, haciendo que su espalda se encorvara y sus caderas se movieran al ritmo de las embestidas.

...¿Placer?

Si, le gustaba. Se sentía bien, y no solo eso... Quería más... Quería sentir más...

-...M-más...- suplicó en un gemido, inconscientemente y de forma casi inaudible, pero Rivaille pudo escucharlo a la perfección y sonrió. Por supuesto que le daría más.

Rivaille aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas tras escuchar a Eren. Llevó su mano de regreso al miembro del menor y comenzó a atenderlo.

-¡Haa! ¡N-no!- gritó, sin saber cómo reaccionar al sentir tanto placer en aquellas dos zonas tan sensible.

Ah, quería agarrarse de las sábanas, o cubrirse la boca, o, incluso... Abrazarse de Rivaille... Pero no podía a causa del fetiche del mayor.

Lo único que podía hacer era sentir, gemir y llorar.

Rivaille lo miró intensamente. Si Eren ya era hermoso de por sí, ahora la imagen era simplemente exquisita e invaluable. Los ojos húmedos de llorar de placer, las mejillas sonrojadas igual que las de una adolescente enamorada, los labios entreabiertos, con aún rastros de semen escurriendo por un lado, gimiendo y jadeando.

Eren comenzó a sentirse al límite. Un cosquilleo bajaba desde su espalda y llegaba a su entrepierna. Sentía como su cuerpo entero se estremecía y sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse. En una última estocada en su zona erógena, eyaculó entre ambos, al mismo tiempo que Rivaille lo hizo en su interior, al sentir como Eren le apretaba.

Esperaron hasta recuperar la respiración para que Rivaille saliera despacio. Una vez afuera, el Sargento desamarró a Eren y se acomodó al lado de él.

Rivaille jaló las sábanas y los cubrió a ambos con éstas. Eren ya había caído dormido casi de inmediato, mientras él debatía mentalmente si darse una ducha o dormir. Increíblemente, al final, se quedó dormido accidentalmente. En verdad estaba cansado...

-.-

_Me gustaría contestar todos y cada uno de sus reviews, PERO YA LLEGAMOS A 130 Y ME PERDÍ! D: Pero prometo contestar todos los PM ;w; Lo siento chicos..._

_En otras noticias: _

_Isayama-sama ya confirmó por twitter que en realidad "Rivaille" es "Levi" y que "Eren Jaeger" es "Eren Yeager" ...pero da igual... XD Me gusta "Rivaille" y "Jaeger"..._

_Ah, y también mencionó que quería que al final de la serie, Reiner y Bertholdt se casaran *A* Eso sería tan-_

_Y QUIÉN MÁS ESTÁ EMOCIONADO PORQUÉ RIVAILLE VA A APARECER ÉSTE SÁBADO?! *A*_

_Y quién más está triste porque ya van a cambiar el opening? ;w; Y justo cuando me aprendí el "Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jager" TTwTT Aunque ya escuché el preview del nuevo y también se escucha bueno, lo genial es que se llama "Wings of Freedom" porque lo que sigue es más que nada de la Legión de Reconocimiento, cierto? Y YA SALIÓ LA VERSIÓN COMPLETA DE "RELUCTANT HEROES" (la canción que sale cuando Rivaille aparece en acción por primera vez! ESTA GENIAAAL!)_

_Bueno, esas fueron las últimas noticias, intentaré no demorarme para el próximo, lo siento ;w;_

_Review para decir al menos "ALELUYA!"? XD_


	9. Calidez

_Excusas por tardar en actualizar: _

_*Todo un día entero de obsesión por el nuevo capítulo (RIVAILLE PORQUE ERES TAN MALDITAMENTE SEXY?!)_

_*Nueva obsesión con el libro de "Cazadores de Sombras" (mi mejor amiga me metió en eso y yo a cambio la metí a Shingeki XD)_

_*Mi cuarto está en remodelación y he estado trabajando en él por días =_= _

_Ahora sí, disfruten el nuevo cap! :D_

-.-

-Hey, Rivaille, ¿lo sabías? Dicen que los Titanes son el enemigo natural de los humanos, pero en realidad no es así. El asesino más cruel y mortal en la historia de la humanidad siempre ha sido uno mucho más pequeño, uno de un tamaño invisible. Los gérmenes, los virus, las bacterias...-

El pequeño Rivaille, de tan sólo 8 años de edad levantó la vista a su hermana, quien yacía acostada en varias sábanas sucias y viejas que la hacían de cama. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y debajo de ellos se asomaban enormes ojeras de las noches que pasaba en vela cuidando al único familiar que le quedaba.

-Yo no me cuidé, y mira como estoy ahora- La joven puso su mano sobre el cabello de su hermanito, intentando consolarlo -pero tú vas a estar bien. Cuídate mucho de esos enemigos invisibles. Tú debes vivir, Rivaille- la muchacha cubrió su boca con la mano, tosiendo sangre, después, con voz ronca dijo -Vive y... Sal de esta jaula...-

.

Rivaille abrió los ojos lentamente y se reincorporó en la cama y llevó su mano al rostro, extrañado por algo que sentía en éste. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que de sus ojos aún corrían lágrimas que había derramado en su sueño.

Se talló los ojos, intentando borrar todo rastro de aquél vergonzoso acto inconsciente. Pero ya sabía él que cuando lloraba sus ojos se hinchaban y se ponían rojos, así que se levantó de la cama para ir a lavarse el rostro al baño, mirando de reojo como Eren dormía tan plácidamente a su lado.

Se echó agua en la cara y se miró en el espejo del baño. Escuchando el agua correr tanto del lavabo como el de la tina que acababa de abrir.

No podía creer que había llorado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que había incluso olvidado como se sentía. Definitivamente no era algo placentero.

Miró su rostro, la piel pálida, los ojos rojos y con ojeras.

¿Por qué había soñado eso? Su hermana había muerto hace años. Por supuesto que jamás la había olvidado, pero creía que, al menos, la herida ya había sanado...

Cuando alguien querido muere, lo único que desea es no volver a sentir aquél sufrimiento de soledad y abandono. Desgraciadamente, para Rivaille, el cadáver de su hermana fue sólo el primero de los muchos más que vería a partir de entonces...

-¿Sargento?- escuchó la voz de Eren llamándolo desde la habitación.

Rivaille abrió la puerta del baño y asomó la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó

-Ah, no, nada, es sólo que desperté y no lo vi...- respondió el otro nervioso.

El Sargento se le quedó viendo en silencio por unos segundos que dejaron congelado a Eren.

-Ven acá- le ordenó el mayor

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos a bañarnos juntos-

Las mejillas de Eren se encendieron y desvió la mirada de la de Rivaille, dirigiéndola al suelo.

.

No sabía cómo había logrado convencerlo, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba de nuevo en la tina con Rivaille.

La posición era la misma, Rivaille en una esquina, de frente a Eren, quien estaba en el otro extremo de la bañera. Eren no miraba a Rivaille, mientras que éste parecía no poder despegar sus ojos del rostro del menor. Cada vez que Eren le regresaba la mirada para ver si seguía observándolo, se encontraba con la mirada penetrante del mayor y volvía a desviar la cabeza.

No hablaban, y lo único que se escuchaba en el baño era el eco que hacía una gota de agua que goteaba de la regadera y se perdía en el agua de la tina.

Lo único que se tocaba eran sus pies, igual que la vez anterior.

Fue un baño tranquilo y silencioso, con una extraña atmósfera, pero relajante. Al menos para Rivaille, por su parte, Eren apenas y había disfrutado el baño. No podía relajarse del todo y pensar, con Rivaille mirándole todo el tiempo.

Rivaille le dio el aparato blanco de nuevo a Eren, y, por insistencia de éste y su "derecho de privacidad", esperó fuera del baño hasta la respuesta.

Eren salió del baño después de un rato sosteniendo el objeto en su mano. Soltó un suspiro un tanto decepcionado y dio el resultado:

-Negativo-

Rivaille también suspiró. Pero algo dentro de él se sentía un poco aliviado. ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que su propósito ahí es embarazar a Eren?

.

Eren miró por la ventana por enésima vez ese día.

-...Sigue lloviendo...- susurró, mirando las gotas de lluvia que se pegaban al cristal de la ventana y corrían en éste, como si de una carrera se tratara.

-No tienes que mirar a la ventana para saberlo. Se escucha el agua en el techo-

-...Me gusta la lluvia...- murmuró Eren bajo y Rivaille lo miró, extrañado por el comentario tan al azar

-Ven a ayudarme- le ordenó para que Eren se despegara del marco de madera y cristal y fuera a hacer algo productivo. Eren realmente no quería ayudar a cocinar, ya estaba bastante decepcionado de sus dotes culinarias como para volver a decaerse. Pero sabía que si no ayudaba, no comía, así que se alejó de la ventana y fue con el Sargento a la cocina.

La lluvia no les había dejado ir a cazar algo, así que ese día no habría carne, y les preocupaba que la lluvia se extendiera hasta el día siguiente, o varios días más, así que estaban cocinando pocos de los vegetales que habían llevado y que seguían en buen estado.

Ambos cocinaron juntos, esta vez Rivaille instruyó a Eren paso por paso al verlo desesperado por aprender bien. Y la comida de ambos quedó bastante bien, claro que la de Rivaille, cuando se volteó y Eren le robó un poco, aún tenía un sabor ligeramente más rico que el de él... ¿Era esto a lo que le llamaban "talento nato"?

.

Eren exhaló en sus manos, intentando calentarlas. Había llovido todo el día y en la noche la temperatura había caído drásticamente. Vio de reojo como una pequeña nube se formaba de los labios de Rivaille cada vez que exhalaba y se dispersaba por el lugar. Así que él igual tenía frío, pero no lo demostraba.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó el Sargento de repente

-L-la temperatura b-bajó mucho, ¿n-no lo cree?- intentó sonar casual y discreto, pero tenía tanto frío que incluso su voz temblaba

Rivaille lo miró por unos segundos antes de pararse del sillón y dirigirse a una puerta en la cocina. Eren lo siguió todo el recorrido hasta su destino y vio como el Sargento se hincaba para observar el candado que aseguraba esa puerta, se erguía de nuevo y después tiraba la puerta de una patada. Eren se quedó en shock al ver aquél trozo de madera romperse en cientos de pedazos. Lo comprendía, él también había sido una víctima de las patadas del Sargento...

Después de unos momentos de curiosidad escuchando ruidos extraños provenir de esa misteriosa habitación, Rivaille finalmente salió de ahí, llevando en sus brazos leña y regresó hasta donde se encontraba Eren, dejando todos aquellos pedazos de madera en la chimenea de enfrente.

Arrancó una delgada rama que sobresalía de uno de los troncos y con ella, algo de física y una técnica muy bien pulida con los años, prendió fuego a lo demás.

En cuanto vio el fuego y sintió el calor que emanaba de la chimenea, Eren corrió para acercarse más a ella y calentar sus manos. Rivaille lo miró cuando el menor sonrió aliviado de sentir algo de calor de nuevo en su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que el fuego no podía durar toda la noche, y cuando la flama comenzó a bajar, Eren volvía a soplarle a sus manos.

-¿Aún tienes frío?- preguntó Rivaille

-B-bueno, el fuego comenzó a ap-pagarse... ¿Usted no tiene frío?-

-Tengo frío, pero estoy acostumbrado, así que no importa-

Ambos estaban sentados de nuevo en el sillón. Rivaille le había llevado una manta a Eren para que mantuviera el calor y éste la había aceptado avergonzado. Pero Rivaille no llevaba nada para él y se quedó en el sillón sólo mirando el fuego.

Eren comenzaba a sentir sueño mientras veía lo que quedaba de las llamas bailando. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido ahí mismo, hasta que sintió la mano de Rivaille sobre la suya, regresándolo a la realidad por la sorpresa.

Eren lo miró con la idea de que Rivaille quería decirle algo, pero el otro continuaba con la vista perdida en el fuego. El mayor simplemente había tenido el impulso de tomar su mano, y así lo había hecho. Eren desvió la vista de regreso a la chimenea, sonrojado.

Sintió los dedos de Rivaille acariciando los suyos delicadamente y un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió cuando su mano comenzó a subir por el brazo, acariciándole. Vio de reojo como Rivaille se alejaba de su esquina y se acercaba a él y después sintió su respiración en la nuca y sus labios sobre su cuello. Eso era algo nuevo, y se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo sensible que su cuerpo era, y lo bien que se sentía ser tocado y besado de esa forma y en esos lugares.

Las manos de Rivaille llegaron hasta el cuello de su camisa y comenzaron a desvestirlo por debajo de la manta. Sus manos acariciaron su pecho, atendiendo sus pezones y continuaron bajando por su abdomen.

La manta resbaló de sus hombros y cayó al suelo, dejando su torso al desnudo, siendo acariciado por el mayor. No tenía frío, comenzaba a sentir cierto calor dentro de él, que se concentraba una parte en su rostro y la otra en su entrepierna.

Eren llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras los labios de Rivaille bajaban de su cuello a su pecho y comenzaba a empujar a Eren poco a poco hasta dejarlo acostado sobre el sillón, con él arriba.

-Ah...- Eren soltó un gemido al sentir los labios de Rivaille en su pezón. Lo succionó, después lo delineó con la lengua y al final lo mordió delicadamente.

Su mano izquierda se agarraba del sillón y la derecha se sostuvo del cabello oscuro del Sargento. Los dedos de sus pies se retorcían al igual que sus piernas hacían movimientos extraños al sentir su miembro ya erecto aprisionado aún en su pantalón.

Rivaille bajó las caderas, pegando su cuerpo al de Eren y ambos sintieron sus bultos tocándose a través de la ropa. Eren comenzó a mover las caderas, intensificando el contacto.

El mayor llevó su rostro al pantalón de Eren y mordió la zona donde aquél bulto se formaba. Le quitó de un jalón el pantalón junto con su ropa interior y tomó su miembro entre sus manos. Lo acarició y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras veía atentamente cada expresión en el rostro del menor. Llevó sus labios a la punta y la chupó, sacándole un gemido a Eren y haciéndolo estremecer. Se irguió de nuevo, dejando a Eren con ganas de sentir más de la boca de su compañero en aquella parte, pero ya sabía él que Rivaille era de los que torturaban.

El quinceañero tenía los labios entreabiertos y sintió los dedos de Rivaille deslizándose dentro de su boca. El simple instinto y el rostro del Sargento fueron suficientes para hacerle entender que tenía que hacer. Movió su lengua, humedeciendo los dos dedos ajenos que tenía dentro de su boca. Continuó haciéndolo por un tiempo, hasta que Rivaille los sacó, ya mojados de su saliva.

Estar en el sillón era algo incómodo y no era nada práctico para tal situación. Rivaille lo volteó hasta quedar acostado en sus costados, de lado, mirando hacia la chimenea, mientras que el mayor se colocó detrás de él, recargado en el respaldo del sofá. Eren pudo sentir la respiración del otro en su cuello y sus dedos masajeando su entrada.

-Levanta la pierna- le ordenó y Eren accedió, levantando la pierna en el aire para facilitarle a Rivaille lo que seguía.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir los dedos finalmente invadiéndole, su pierna luchaba por mantenerse al aire, era difícil concentrarse mientras tenías dos dedos entrando por tu trasero.

-No bajes la pierna, mantenla ahí- le dijo el mayor al oído

Eren se ayudó a hacerlo con su mano, sosteniendo su pierna en aquella posición. Escuchó como Rivaille soltaba un bufido, parecido a una risita.

-...Buen chico- y dicho eso, beso su cuello y nuca, mientras su otra mano se entretenía jugando con su pezón.

Una vez que llegaron los dedos al fondo, se mantuvieron ahí por unos segundos, antes de volver a salir y ser reemplazados por algo más grande y tibio.

-¡Ah!- Eren soltó un gemido al sentir el miembro de Rivaille entrar de una sola estocada, pero mantuvo su posición, mientras se mordía las uñas de la otra mano y unas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

Las caderas de Eren comenzaron a moverse cuando las embestidas comenzaron y los gemidos siguieron el ritmo de éstas. Tomaba aire al sentir como el miembro salía y soltaba un gemido al sentir su interior nuevamente invadido por éste.

Se sentía en el límite. Rivaille había aprendido la localización exacta de aquél punto dentro de él que hacía que los gemidos de dolor se volvieran de placer, y la tocaba con cada estocada. Para colmo, los labios del otro en su nuca enviaba toques eléctricos a todo su cuerpo y combinado con los dedos que jugaban y pellizcaban sus pezones, no faltaba mucho para que se corriera.

-¡Ahh! ¡Riv...!- tenía ganas de gritar su nombre, pero no se atrevía y callaba a media frase.

Una profunda embestida fue suficiente para hacerlo correrse y sintió a Rivaille haciendo lo mismo en su interior. Una vez que el mayor salió de él, Eren finalmente pudo soltar su pierna y regresar a su posición.

Respiró profundo, mientras miraba lo que quedaba del fuego de la chimenea. El brazo de Rivaille lo rodeó de repente y escuchó como le susurraba:

-¿Ya no tienes frío?-

Cierto. Ya no sentía frío. Ahora en su lugar sentía aún su cuerpo arder.

-...No...- contestó en un susurro. Estaba tan cansado que incluso esa palabra monosilábica era difícil de pronunciar.

Rivaille lo ayudó a llegar hasta la cama y lo dejó ahí. Después vio como iba a bañarse, por alguna razón, no pudo conciliar el sueño y simplemente se quedó mirando la puerta del baño durante minutos, sintiendo como poco a poco la temperatura de su cuerpo volvía a descender, hasta que el mayor salió y regresó a la cama, con sólo un pantalón de tela puesto. Se acomodó al lado de Eren y puso su brazo alrededor de él, aprisionando al menor.

El castaño estaba tan agotado que simplemente se dejó aprisionar por Rivaille, en una especie de abrazo que se asemejaba al de dos amantes. Rivaille con su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y Eren con la cabeza recargada en el pecho del otro, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo por la ducha con agua caliente y escuchando el palpitar de su corazón como una canción de cuna.

-Buenas noches- le susurró el mayor, pero Eren ya no tenía las energías para contestar, y cayó dormido en aquella misma posición.

-.-

_Aww, me gusta comenzar a escribir lemon mas tierno :3_

_Tal vez crean que la historia ya se está volviendo lenta, pero estos capítulos son necesarios. Pronto verán lo que todos esperan ver... UNA PANCITA! :D_

_Y en el próximo capítulo habrá algo interesante... ._. _

_¿Review por favor? :'3_


	10. Torre de Cartas

_Realmente el español no tiene palabras para describir cuanto lo lamento. Este capítulo fue MUY difícil de escribir! D:_

_A PETICIÓN DE MUCHOS LECTORES, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN LEMON ALGO DIFERENTE AL DE LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES (lo entederán cuando lo lean, aunque a algunos ya se los había dicho XD)_

_No me gustaba como quedaba este capítulo porque era mucho sexo y poca historia y pensé que eso les moelstaría... pero después capté de que hablaba de fangirls-fujoshis XD_

_Hahahahahahahahaha_

_Disfruten! (Y lean en un lugar sin familiares alrededor)_

-.-

Veinte días habían ya pasado desde que llegaron a aquella casa de madera en medio del bosque; viviendo de vegetales e incluso algunas frutas que encontraban en la tierra, pescado que capturaban del río y otros animales como venados, conejos y aves que encontraban en el camino.

Veinte días de misión juntos, solos. Veinte días conociendo y explorando el cuerpo del otro, dejándose llevar en el calor del momento y a la mañana siguiente ver en la prueba de embarazo un signo negativo.

Se suponía que sus encuentros íntimos eran una vez al día, pero a partir del día siete, éstos habían aumentado a dos o tres por día. Eran como una pareja de recién casados, sin culpas, sin temores, simplemente queriendo disfrutar del otro cada vez que tuviesen la oportunidad. En la cama, en el suelo, en una silla o mesa. Incluso una vez que preparaban la comida juntos, Rivaille había repentinamente atacado a Eren y habían terminado teniendo sexo sobre la barra de la cocina.

O una vez que fueron a buscar comida. Se dirigieron al río por pescado y habían terminado empapados. El mayor no se resistió a la imagen de Eren mojado y con la camiseta transparente y pegada a su cuerpo y lo había follado a la intemperie. Como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

Pero, ni siquiera con tantos intentos, había un bebé. Y todos los resultados seguían dando "Negativo".

-Quizás estén mal- comentó Eren de repente, pensando en la prueba de embarazo de ése día. Se hacía una prueba al día, todas las mañanas, ya que a Rivaille le habían dado un total de treinta.

-¿Huh?-

-Me refiero a que, bueno, como ya sabemos, mi embarazo sería... Ahh... No tan fuerte, Rivaille...-

-¿"sería..."?-

-D-diferente al de.. Ngh... Las mujeres, ¿no? A-así que... ¿quién nos asegura que se mostrará igual? Es posible que incluso ya esté embarazado y no lo hayamos notado...-

-Cierto. Y a lo mejor no te crece el estómago, si no una joroba. Eso si que sería raro-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Porqué una joroba?!-

-No te preocupes, estaría básicamente en el mismo lugar que el estómago y tendría la misma forma que una panza de embarazo... Solo que en la espalda...-

-¡No digas eso! ¡Suena horrible! ¡Ahh...!-

-Deja de distraerte, Eren-

Eren mordió su labio inferior, ahogando menos de la mitad de sus gemidos, mientras Rivaille continuaba embistiéndolo y lamiendo sus pezones.

Ese era uno de los lugares favoritos del Sargento, la tina. Y esa era una de las posiciones más cómodas para Eren, con el mayor abajo, penetrándolo y besando su pecho y cuello. Y el más joven sentado sobre él, controlando un poco mejor el ritmo.

Unas cuantas estocadas más, moviendo el agua de la tina y haciendo oleajes que hacen que varios chorros de agua salgan de la tina y terminen empapando el piso del baño. Eren curveó su espalda y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, abrazando a Rivaille contra su pecho y soltando un grito sordo cuando se corrió. Como siempre, cuando él terminaba, Rivaille también lo hacía casi al mismo tiempo.

.

Eren miró a Rivaille desde la tina, con el cuerpo y medio rostro hundido. Exhalaba y hacia burbujas frente a él que explotaban mojando su cara, mientras veía de reojo como el Sargento se vestía, acomodando en el cuello de su camisa aquél pañuelo tan distintivo en él. Se preguntó porque Rivaille usaba algo que se veía tan formal cuando ambos estaban solos, aunque, bueno, conociendo a Rivaille y su obsesión-compulsión por la limpieza, incluso algo trivial como su forma de vestir relucía algo de ésto. Incluso cuando tenían sexo, Rivaille siempre se bañaba o se limpiaba cuando habían terminado, y si manchaban la cama, Rivaille era capaz de destenderla y poner sábanas nuevas aunque ambos estuvieran a punto de caer dormidos, y al día siguiente, Eren tendría que lavar las sábanas porque era él "quien siempre las manchaba"... No era su culpa, si Rivaille no eyaculara dentro de él, él también tendría que lavar

-¿En verdad se siente bien...?- se preguntó en voz alta

-¿Qué cosa?-

Eren captó que había hablado en voz alta y ocultó su rostro de nuevo bajo el agua.

Intrigado por no haber recibido una respuesta, Rivaille lo miró.

-...M-me preguntaba...- comenzó Eren, forzado a responderle por aquella mirada penetrante y seria - ¿En verdad se siente bien estar d-den... dentro de mi? Porque, bueno, tu siempre terminas corriéndote en mi interior...-

Rivaille parpadeó un par de veces, mientras Eren moría de vergüenza internamente.

-¿Nunca lo has hecho con alguien más?- preguntó Rivaille, levantando una ceja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-...No...-

Rivaille desvió la mirada, pensando por unos momentos lo inocente que era aquél chico. Era algo encantador. Claro, era obvio que no tenía experiencia con otros hombres aparte de con él, pero esperaba que al menos lo tuviera con una chica.

-Ackerman... ¿No es ella tu novia?-

-...E-es mi familia... Mikasa es como una hermana para mí...-

-Hmm...-

Rivaille terminó de acomodar su pañuelo frente al espejo.

-Se siente bien- respondió finalmente Rivaille

-... ¿M-mejor que con una chica?- Eren se sonrojó por su pregunta y desvió la mirada a sus manos que se movían nerviosamente. Se estaba metiendo dentro de la vida privada de un Sargento...

-Mmm...- Rivaille miró al techo, como si lo estuviera analizando por unos momentos -...Tal vez... Me gusta de tí que no tengo que usar protección, eso definitivamente te da puntos extra- y dicho eso, salió del baño, dejando a Eren solo con sus pensamientos.

¿"Puntos extra", decía? ¿Más puntos que quién? ¿Que QUIENES? Además, Rivaille hablaba como si fuera todo un experto. Eso inesperadamente molestó un poco a Eren...

¿Cuántas novias había tenido Rivaille? Espera, ¿alguna vez tuvo una "novia"? Tal vez todas sus experiencias habían sido sexo casual o algo por el estilo, sin lazos ni nada. Bueno, Rivaille era popular entre la gente, no dudaba que unas cuantas chicas se hubieran "ofrecido", pero ¿"una novia"?

...¿Se había siquiera enamorado alguna vez?

.

Cargó la pesada cubeta llena de agua con las dos manos, dando pasos lentos, pero seguros, que le recordaban a la forma en la que caminaban los pingüinos.

Llegó hasta donde estaba su caballo, dejó la cubeta en el suelo y tomó la esponja que venía dentro de la cubeta, flotando sobre el agua jabonosa, y se dispuso a comenzar a tallar a su caballo con ella.

Levantó la vista y vio a Rivaille a varios metros de distancia cepillando el pelo de su propio caballo, ya que había terminado de bañarlo, mucho antes de que Eren llegara, según parecía.

No pudo alejar su vista de él, aún pensando en lo mismo que en el baño. ¿Qué clase de novio sería Rivaille? Era imposible imaginárselo regalando flores o escribiendo cartas de amor. Aunque definitivamente era la clase de hombre que una chica presentaría a sus padres, importante, educado, formal, serio, bien vestido, dejando de lado su sarcástico y crudo sentido del humor y su boca mal hablada, Rivaille en realidad resultaba un muy buen partido.

Parece que Eren lo miró con intensidad por mucho tiempo, pues de alguna forma, Rivaille volteó a verlo, a lo que Eren reaccionó rápidamente regresando a su trabajo de limpiar a su caballo.

Vio de reojo como Rivaille, ya que su caballo relucía de limpio, tomaba su cubeta de nuevo y se dirigía hacia él. Por un momento creyó que lo pasaría de largo y se seguiría a la casa, pero se detuvo del otro lado del caballo y sin decir nada, tomó su esponja y comenzó a ayudar a Eren a bañarlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no intercambiaron palabras ni siquiera miradas.

.

Cayó la noche. Había sido otro día aburrido y ocupado. Rivaille se había puesto a tapar goteras que se habían formado por tantos días lluviosos y había prácticamente forzado a Eren a ayudarle.

Eren entró a su habitación, cansado y tambaleando se dirigió a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. Sólo quería dormir unos minutos, por favor, ya había tenido relaciones con Rivaille ese día, no era necesario hacerlo de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Ah, por supuesto que era cierto, no era "necesario" volver a hacerlo, pero al parecer Rivaille lo deseaba aún así y Eren lo supo cuando sintió su peso sobre su cuerpo y sus besos en la nuca.

Las manos de Rivaille bajaron hasta su trasero, una mano en cada nalga, y las acarició, las separó y le dio unas nalgadas, haciendo que Eren soltara unos quejidos.

El menor se dio la vuelta, para quedar frente a frente con el otro. Rivaille le sacó toda la ropa hábilmente, casi arrancándosela a su dueño, y bajó besando su cuello, su pecho, deteniéndose a lamer sus pezones y continuaron bajando por su abdomen y llegando hasta su entrepierna.

Rivaille tomó el miembro en su mano y lo lamió de abajo hacia arriba, deteniéndose en la punta y depositando ahí un beso. Eren apretó las sábanas y los dientes para evitar gemir, mientras el mayor se metía a la boca todo el miembro de Eren.

El castaño llevó las manos hasta el cabello del otro, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones obscuros de Rivaille.

-Ngh... ¡Ahh!- calló un gemido, pero no pudo callar el que le siguió, cuando sintió la lengua del Sargento jugando con su miembro, aún en el interior de su boca.

Sentía que iba a correrse, pero no podía hacerlo todavía... No debía terminar tan rápido, Rivaille se enojaría y se burlaría de él por "no aguantar nada". Así que apretó las sábanas incluso con los dedos de sus pies, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se tensaban.

Rivaille sacó el miembro de su boca, aún uniéndole a él rastros que no sabía si era saliva o líquido pre seminal.

-Esto será suficiente- murmuró, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Suficiente para qué?" Se preguntó Eren. ¿Ahora qué ideas se le habían ocurrido a Rivaille?

No tuvo tiempo de armar hipótesis, cuando reaccionó, Rivaille estaba arriba de él, bueno, eso era normal, lo que era nuevo fue lo que sintió Eren en la punta de su miembro... ¿Era esa... la entrada de Rivaille?

Intentó reincorporarse, pero Rivaille lo empujó de nuevo a que se acostara.

-No te muevas- lo amenazó, se veía irritado -Si te mueves, no va a ser lindo-

Eren sintió como Rivaille tomaba su miembro con la mano y comenzaba a ayudarse para meterla en su interior. La sensación de estar dentro de alguien era indescriptible para Eren... Era estrecho, cálido... Pero la visión que tenía era igual de excitante, a Rivaille con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretando los dientes, estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pudo notarlo.

Rivaille descendió por el miembro de Eren poco a poco hasta quedar completamente sentado sobre sus caderas. Llevó las manos al pecho de Eren y soltó un jadeo.

-...Hace mucho que no hacía esto- susurró tan bajo que debería de haber sido inaudible, pero Eren entendió sus palabras como si las hubiera dicho lentamente a su oído

-¿P-porqué...?- comenzó a murmurar el menor con dificultad, con la respiración agitada

-Dijiste que no tenías experiencia de esta forma, ¿cierto?- dijo el otro, mirándole seriamente. Era increíble como, incluso en esa situación, Rivaille era capaz de mantener su cordura y orgullo, incluso su personalidad dominante seguía latente aún cuando era el "pasivo". El pelinegro se inclinó hasta llegar al oído de Eren y le susurró con voz erótica -Te enseñaré como se hace-

No dejó que Eren dijera una sola palabra, Rivaille regresó a su posición, sentado sobre Eren y comenzó a moverse. Apoyándose en sus manos, el Sargento comenzó a subir y bajar sobre el miembro del otro, creando un ritmo de embestidas y jadeos.

Eren observaba atónito y excitado el cuerpo de su compañero. Cada movimiento, cada vez que sus músculos se tensaban, cada estremecimiento.

Rivaille apretaba los dientes e intentaba disimular su sonrojo, frunciendo el seño. Ocultaba sus gemidos entre jadeos, pero se le escapaba uno que otro. En su rostro se veía dolor e incomodidad, pero aún así, continuaba manteniendo el ritmo.

-R-Rivaille...- lo llamó, intentando no soltar jadeos entre las letras -¿Estás... bien en esta posición?-

El susodicho lo miró como si Eren acabara de decirle el peor insulto de todos.

-Yo no pienso ser un muerde almohadas llorón como otros- le dijo, su voz temblaba un poco y se escuchaba forzada por sonar normal.

A pesar de lo que le dijo, Eren lo tomó de las piernas, y con el peso de su cuerpo lo forzó a quedar acostado boca arriba, con Eren encima de él.

Rivaille se quedó mudo por la sorpresa, mientras Eren se veía algo desesperado, jadeando, era como un animal hambriento. Lamió el cuello de Rivaille, mientras dirigía ahora él el ritmo de las embestidas.

El mayor no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, nada para quitárselo de encima. Tal vez porque, en realidad, no quería hacerlo. Movió las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando unos gemidos que sonaban como quejidos.

Eren lo sostenía de la cintura y usaba sus brazos para impulsarse más fácilmente. Nunca antes se había sentido así, tan lleno de lujuria, con tanto placer desesperado por liberarse. Rivaille era increíble, su interior estaba caliente, tan apretado y ahora se había vuelto húmedo, al ser manchado progresivamente por el líquido que salía del miembro de Eren.

-Y-ya no puedo... Más...- gimió Eren, observando como Rivaille ocultaba su rostro con el brazo y lo mordía al mismo tiempo, para ocultar los sonidos de su garganta.

-N-no adentro...- le dijo el mayor -No vayas a... ¡Gah! A correrte adentro...-

Las embestidas subieron de nivel, Eren no se contenía para nada, pero quizás Rivaille se lo tenía muy bien merecido. Rivaille acababa de aprender que Eren también tenía una parte dominante y justo ahora trataba de satisfacer aquella parte, luego de haber sido dominado tantas veces.

Incluso Rivaille comenzaba a caer víctima de Eren. Se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza y movía las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas.

-Rivaille...- Eren gimió su nombre cuando ya se encontraba a punto de terminar. Sintió un escalofrío caminar por su espalda, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

-Nh... Ahh...- el mayor sintió como Eren eyaculaba dentro de él. Un líquido caliente y espeso inundando su ser y se corrió el también con un gemido -¡Ahh! ¡Irv...!- calló su grito con las manos, y abrió los ojos pasmado.

Eren sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido esa fracción de segundo que duró el nombre a medias que gimió Rivaille.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los dos sorprendidos, ninguno dijo nada.

Finalmente, Rivaille se cubrió el rostro con el brazo y le ordenó a Eren que saliera de él.

Una vez que salió de él, Eren se quedó sentado de rodillas en la cama, con la cabeza gacha. Rivaille se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Después de tantos segundos en silencio, el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada con fuerza no hizo más que volver el silencio más incómodo e intolerable.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la regadera, Eren se dejó caer en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta del baño.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma? ¿Por qué sentía aquél vacío en la boca del estómago y un nudo en la garganta? Llevó su mano a su pecho. Tal vez no estaba roto o lastimado físicamente... Pero dolía...

Hacía muchos años que no sentía algo parecido. La última vez fue cuando vio como su madre era levantada del suelo por un Titán y se encontraba encerrada en el puño de éste, sólo esperando a ser devorada. Aquél sentimiento de ver como alguien a quien quieres te es arrebatado de pronto, frente a tus ojos y tu no puedes hacer absolutamente nada. Como todo tu equilibrio se rompe con un simple toque y darte cuenta de que tu vida tranquila y feliz era una torre de cartas. Tan difícil de construir... Tan fácil de destruir...

Dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, humedeciendo sus pestañas y recorriendo un camino por su rostro hasta la almohada.

...Lo amaba...

Maldita sea... Se había enamorado...

...Y lo había perdido en tan sólo unos segundos...

-.-

_BUM! RIVAILLE VA A SER EL EMBARAZADO! (Hahahahaha, es broma, jamás haría eso XD)_

_Y para los que se lo pregunten: sí, Rivaille gimió el nombre de Irvin._

_Esto se quedó interesante... ya quiero saber como mi alter-ego escritor va a continuarlo O_O Mientras imaginaba este capítulo, jamás vi venir este final, no se cuando se me salió de las manos el drama..._


	11. Positivo

LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA TARDANZA!

Les contaré lo que sucedió, yo escribo todas mis historias en mi celular, pero cometí un error muy estúpido y borré el capítulo que seguía, así que tuve que volverlo a empezar desde cero TT_TT Cuando me di cuenta que lo había borrado accidentalmente, me deprimí, sobretodo porque ya había desechado los borradores... Pero sabía que no podía dejarlos así! D: Así que me animé y me esforcé y volví a escribirlo :D

Aquí tienen a cambio de la tardanza, el capítulo más largo hasta ahora! Y como diría mi linda Di-chan "Vamos al cuchiplancheo!" ( Waa! Que vergüenza que estés leyendo este fanfic, Di-chaaan =/= )

-.-

Rivaille se despertó por el movimiento de la cama. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, toda la habitación estaba a obscuras, a excepción de una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesita de noche que para el pelinegro, en esos momentos, era un equivalente de mirar al sol directamente. Quemaba.

A través de la ventana, se veía que sólo faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer. Ya podía escucharse el sonido de las aves despertando y emprendiendo vuelo.

Una vez que su vista se enfocó, distinguió la ancha y bien marcada espalda de Irvin, quien se terminaba de poner los pantalones.

-Nnn...- murmuró, tallándose los ojos.

-Ah, lo siento, ¿te desperté?-

Irvin lo miró, mientras Rivaille trataba de proteger su rostro de cualquier cosa luminosa que le forzaba a despertar, incluso si él no quería hacerlo.

-...¿Ya te vas?- preguntó perezosamente el menor, viendo como el Comandante se ponía su chamarra con el símbolo de La Legión de Reconocimiento tatuada en la espalda, pecho y brazo.

-Sí, me quedé dormido, es tarde- respondió el rubio y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

Rivaille estiró el brazo y alcanzó la manga de su chamarra, impidiéndole irse. Irvin soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que su plan de simplemente escabullirse había fallado. Miró a Rivaille.

-...-

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente mantuvieron sus miradas hasta que el menor se rindió y bajó la suya, su mano aún aferrada a Irvin.

-...Una vez más...- susurró el pelinegro -Sólo fóllame una vez más y ya...-

Irvin se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

-Ya hablamos de esto anoche, Rivaille-

Rivaille se sentó en la cama, su cuerpo completamente desnudo, lleno de marcas de los besos de Irvin. Tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus manos, acunándolo y lo besó.

-...Te amo...- susurró Rivaille sobre sus labios.

Irvin sintió como el menor se sentaba sobre él y comenzaba a besar su cuello. Se frotaba contra él, la fricción de su cuerpo desnudo contra la ropa del otro era excitante. Rivaille fue hasta el cuello del Comandante y lo lamió.

Había comenzado a desnudarlo, cuando Irvin lo detuvo.

-Basta- le dijo, alejándolo de él -...Lo siento, Rivaille...- colocó sus manos en los hombros del otro y lo miró a los ojos -Lamento haberte involucrado en esto, lamento haberte quitado tu virginidad... Lamento que te enamoraras de mí... Y lamento no poder corresponderte...-

-...- Rivaille miró al suelo.

-Espero que lo que pasó entre nosotros se quede en el pasado y no afecte nuestra relación laboral. Estarás bien. Eres fuerte. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien a quien amarás más que nada en el mundo, mucho más que a mí-

Irvin se inclinó y besó su frente con dulzura. Después se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir. Rivaille se dejó caer en la cama.

-Rivaille, por cierto, mi invitación sigue en pie. Se que puede resultarte incómodo, pero Isabel en verdad quiere que vengas a la boda-

-No lo haré...- murmuró el otro tirado entre las almohadas.

-Inténtalo, por favor. Mi boda es esta noche, a las siete- y salió sin decir nada más.

Rivaille se quedó en su posición tumbado sobre la cama. Estúpido Irvin... ¿En verdad quería que su amante fuera a su boda?

Sus ojos se sentían pesados. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. El nudo en su garganta le lastimaba y sentía como si de repente, aquél mundo gris en el que vivía, se hubiese tornado completamente negro.

A pesar de que había estado de acuerdo con que la noche anterior iba a ser la última, seguía sin poder aceptarlo. Le había dado todo a Irvin, sus habilidades para cumplir su sueño y hacer su labor, su apoyo cuando regresaban a los muros tras haber fallado una misión, y su cuerpo cuando el otro quería desahogarse, para cumplir todas sus fantasías y ayudarle a dormir.

Y anoche en verdad se había esforzado por complacerlo. Se entregó sin restricciones, sin condiciones, permitió a Irvin hacerle todo lo que quisiera y como quisiera. No le importó si dolía, no le importó si lo desgarraba, no le importaron sus mordidas y los moretones con los que había amanecido a la mañana siguiente.

Rivaille cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas. Ése cuerpo que le había entregado a Irvin, ese cuerpo que sólo Irvin había tocado. Ahora se sentía tan sucio...

Nunca se había sentido más sucio en su vida como ahora. Nunca antes había sentido repugnancia tras haber tenido sexo con Irvin. Pero no podía moverse. Irvin si que había tomado enserio su oferta de "sin límites" de anoche.

¿Y le había pedido que fuera a su boda? ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser ese hombre?

No había forma de que fuera a ver como juraba una vida eterna junto a otra persona. Saber que ahora sólo estaría con ella, que desearía regresar a casa después de una misión sólo por ella, que dormiría sólo con ella...

Y ahí estaba él. Un simple juguete con el que Irvin había jugado y que ahora que encontraba uno mejor, lo había desechado.

...Pero no le importaba...

No le importaba si Irvin sólo le había usado, ni siquiera le importaría si después de una pelea con su mujer regresará a él sólo para desahogarse.

...No le importaba ser su juguete, ser usado y después deshechado...

...Porque lo amaba...

Y sabía que jamás amaría a alguien tanto como lo amaba a él.

.

Eren despertó y notó que Rivaille no estaba a su lado. Tampoco había rastros de haber dormido ahí esa noche.

El castaño se talló los ojos y bostezó. Las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron a su cabeza como un rayo.

A pesar de que debía ser un buen recuerdo... Había perdido su virginidad con Rivaille. Rivaille se había entregado a él. Se había sentido increíble. Debía ser algo bueno... Pero Rivaille había gemido el nombre de Irvin...

Sintió sus ojos hinchados. Cierto. Había llorado anoche...

Se puso de pie y se arregló. Después bajó a la cocina, donde Rivaille desayunaba. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de prepararle el desayuno a Eren.

-...Buenos días...- murmuró Eren, algo nervioso, pero tratando de sonar casual.

-Mmm-

El castaño fue hasta la barra de la cocina y agarró su habitual taza blanca. Tomó un poco del agua hervida que Rivaille había dejado de su café, y se preparó un té.

-Umm... A-acerca de lo de anoche...- comenzó Eren.

El fuerte sonido de la taza de Rivaille contra la mesa le interrumpió. El mayor se puso de pie, su plato aún casi lleno y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Porqué eres tú el que está enojado?! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-

Rivaille se detuvo en seco.

-¿Haa?- murmuró con el seño fruncido, molesto por la forma en la que Eren le había hablado -¿A tí que te importa? Cállate y come-

-¿"Comer"? ¿Comer qué? Ni siquiera te molestaste en prepararme algo...- la forma en la que Rivaille le había mirado, tan amenazadoramente, fue suficiente para que bajara el tono de su voz, pero aún pretendía pelear, no iba a dejar que Rivaille escapara así nada más.

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu madre? ¿Tu criada?-

-N-no es eso... Pero nunca haces nada por mí...-

-¿Huh? No debo hacerlo. No soy tu novio ni nada por el estilo-

Alguna vez, Eren había escuchado a alguien que comparaba las palabras con un arma. No lo había entendido en ese entonces, pero ahora lo hacía. A pesar de que sabía que era cierto que en realidad no había nada entre ellos dos además de la misión, aún así, las palabras de Rivaille fueron como una daga que le clavaban en el corazón sin misericordia.

No, era mucho peor. Con una daga en el corazón habría muerto y ya no sufriría más.

Rivaille literalmente parecía desear cortarlo poco a poco, pacientemente, humillarlo, torturarlo y al final, dejarlo morir sufriendo.

Eren bajó la mirada. Junto con el dolor en su pecho, un nudo en la garganta apareció.

-...Si tanta hambre tienes, quédate con lo que dejé- le dijo Rivaille

-...Heh... Así que soy tu perro...-

Rivaille se le quedó viendo en silencio. Parecía querer decir algo, y no dejar la conversación así, pero no tenía palabras.

-...¿Qué rayos te pasa?- susurró el pelinegro molesto -¿Porqué te comportas de esta forma?-

-¿De qué "forma"?-

-¡Así! ¡Igual que una... Una adolescente enamorada celosa!-

-¡Ah! ¡Tal vez sea porque eso mismo soy!- Eren levantó la vista, enfrentándosele. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban por salir.

¿Porqué lloraba? ¿Era por rabia?

-...No me digas que tú... No estás enamorado de mí, ¿o sí...?-

Rivaille le miraba casi como si se estuviese burlando, como si se tratara de una broma.

Las lágrimas que se habían acumulado én los ojos de Eren, finalmente se desbordaron.

-...Eres un idiota...- susurró el menor, con voz desafinada a causa del llanto.

Dejó su taza de té sobre la barra e intentó salir de la casa, pero Rivaille le detuvo de la muñeca.

Eren se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente contra Rivaille, intentando zafar su brazo del agarre del otro, pero sin éxito.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Eren, mientras lloraba, pero Rivaille se rehusaba a hacerlo y se rehusaba a decir el porqué.

La poca paciencia de Eren terminó rompiéndose y levantó su puño y golpeó el rostro de Rivaille con todas sus fuerzas, forzando al mayor a soltarle y caer al suelo.

Eren se quedó estático en su lugar, respirando entrecortadamente. Miró su mano y la marca rojiza en la mejilla del Sargento.

Había golpeado a un superior. Maldita sea.

Rivaille se puso de pie, con la vista ensombrecida. Escupió un poco de sangre y después tomó inesperadamente a Eren de los hombros, le pateó el estómago y le hizo caer de rodillas. Una vez en el suelo, golpeó su rostro con su rodilla, provocándole que su nariz comenzara a sangrar.

Eren se quedó helado, tanto de la sorpresa como del dolor. La patada de Rivaille en su rostro no le preocupaba tanto como la que le había dado en el estómago. Sentía que se había quedado sin aire, sofocado.

Rivaille le tomó del cabello y le forzó a levantar la vista. Eren aún lloraba, complicándole aún más tomar aire, y sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Su cerebro tardó en captar lo que siguió. Había visto el rostro frío y furioso de Rivaille, y después sentía como lo besaba.

Rivaille lo había besado...

Sus lágrimas se habían detenido y sentía que respiraba con normalidad de nuevo. De hecho, ya ni siquiera sentía dolor...

Aún podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Rivaille sobre los suyos.

Rivaille estaba serio como siempre. Por supuesto, un beso no debía de afectarle en lo absoluto, sólo era un beso, eso era tan inocente como un recién nacido comparado a todo lo que ya habían hecho.

Y sin embargo, el corazón de Eren se había acelerado.

Rivaille volvió a inclinarse sobre él, acunó el rostro de Eren entre sus manos y le besó otra vez. Y otra, y una vez más.

Al intentar tomar una bocanada de aire en medio del beso, Rivaille aprovechó y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Eren.

Eren soltó un leve gemido al sentir una lengua ajena dentro de su boca. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Era su primer beso...

Movió inconscientemente la lengua, comenzando una batalla entre ambas por el control. Se enredaban, se sentían. Eren podía saborear el café que Rivaille había bebido hace unos minutos.

Se separaron, ambos agitados y sonrojados, comenzaron a jadear, intentando volver a llenar sus pulmones.

Una vez que se habían recuperado un poco, volvieron a mirarse y se besaron de nuevo, esta vez mas inocentemente.

-...Maldición...- murmuró el mayor, poniéndose de pie y jalando a Eren de la muñeca, forzándole a seguirle por la casa, hasta que llegaron a su habitación.

Se arrojó a la cama junto con Eren, y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente. Eren llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello del mayor, mientras éste se encargaba de desnudar a ambos.

Tocó el cuerpo del menor. Acariciando cada rincón. Conocía a la perfección los puntos sensibles del joven, lugares como el pecho, las piernas, el cuello. Se encargó de estimular todas, pero sin dejar de besarle ni por un momento.

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Sus bocas seguían conectadas por un líquido transparente que resplandecía como blanco ante la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

¿Se habían golpeado y después habían terminado en la cama? ¿Qué tan ridículo era eso? Era casi perfecto para ambos. No es como si fueran normales, después de todo...

Eren se sonrojó de sobremanera y desvió la mirada al sentir la mano de Rivaille en su entrepierna. Demonios, se había puesto duro con sólo un beso, era tan vergonzoso. Estaba seguro de que Rivaille se burlaría de él, pero no fue así. Rivaille en lugar de burlarse, tomó la mano de Eren y la llevó a sus pantalones. Eren dudó un poco y su mano tembló al sentir el duro miembro de su compañero. Pero después se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. Rivaille también se había excitado de sólo besarle.

Inexplicablemente, eso le hizo feliz...

Volvieron a besarse, mientras ambos se deshacían del resto de ropa que les quedaba. Rivaille le forzó a abrirse de piernas y frotó su miembro contra su entrada.

-Es-espera, Rivaille, ¿vas a hacerlo así nada más?- preguntó Eren, separándose de los labios del mayor

-Sí. Después de todo, golpeaste a un superior- Rivaille fue a su oreja y le susurró -Tengo que castigarte- Y dicho esto regresó a poseer los labios del menor.

Eren arañó la espalda de Rivaille al sentirlo forzando su entrada. Sus piernas temblaron un poco, pero le era imposible cerrarlas, Rivaille las sostenía con fuerza.

¿Esto era un castigo? Se sentía tan bien. Aún si dolía un poco más de lo normal, sentir aquél pedazo duro de carne abrirse paso dentro de él se sentía increíblemente bien.

Rivaille soltó las piernas de Eren y éste las amarró a la cintura del otro, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el mayor usaba una mano para sostenerse y otra para masturbar al menor.

-Nnn...- Eren gimió dentro de la boca de Rivaille. No habían dejado de besarse en todo el acto.

Era la primera vez que Eren era besado y ya se había vuelto adicto a ellos. Los besos se sentían tan bien, no tenía idea que la boca fuera tan sensible, cada vez que la lengua de Rivaille tocaba dentro de él, se estremecía.

Sintió finalmente el miembro de Rivaille completamente dentro de él y ambos separaron sus labios, con respiraciones agitadas.

Rivaille le observó por unos momentos. Jamás lo diría, jamás lo confesaría, pero grabaría aquella imagen en su cabeza para siempre. Su rostro sonrojado, su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos verdes llorosos y los labios entreabiertos.

Eren era una verdadera belleza. Era perfecto. Esos fueron los pensamientos de Rivaille antes de embestirle con fuerza.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ngh!- Eren continuaba abrazado al cuerpo del otro, se negaba a soltarlo.

A medida que las embestidas se aceleraban, también lo hacían los movimientos de la mano de Rivaille que atendía la hombría de Eren. Los gemidos de éste último ya no eran leves quejidos, se habían convertido en gritos de dolor y placer que pedían por más.

Rivaille lo besó al mismo tiempo que le daba la estocada final que los llevaría a los dos al clímax. El gemido que ambos soltaron se perdió dentro de la boca del otro.

Sus cuerpos se separaron por completo, pero aún se sentían conectados. Eren podía sentir aquella sensación con la que ya estaba familiarizado del semen corriendo dentro suyo y saliendo a sus piernas, manchando un poco la cama.

Rivaille se acostó al lado de él. Eren no estaba realmente cansado, acababa de despertarse, aún era de mañana. Pero Rivaille se veía somnoliento.

El mayor acercó a Eren a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

-¿Rivaille?- le llamó el castaño, sorprendido por el comportamiento del otro.

-...Irvin y yo...- comenzó el otro. Eren lo miró, ¿iba a hablar de lo que había pasado anoche? -...Fuimos amantes por muchos años...-

Eren tragó saliva. Era obvio, la respuesta era más que obvia, pero aún así, escuchar que sus suposiciones eran correctas seguía siendo doloroso.

-Pero dejamos de serlo hace ya mucho tiempo-

Rivaille lo dejó así, no deseaba dar más explicaciones. Pero Eren por su parte, aún no sabía lo que más le importaba de todo esto...

-...Tú...- le susurró el menor, llamando la atención del otro. Eren recordó el rostro que Rivaille había hecho mientras nombraba a Irvin y apretó los puños, pero se armó de valor y preguntó -...¿Lo amabas?...-

La pregunta pareció tomar desprevenido a Rivaille.

El mayor se rascó la cabeza y apretó los dientes. Parecía ser un tema delicado, algo que había deseado olvidar.

-...Sí...- susurró, fingiendo una voz monótona -...Me enamoré de él... Irvin salvó mi vida. Cuando pidió mi cuerpo, no se lo negué. Al contrario, sentirme un poco más cerca de aquella persona... Ser uno con esa persona aunque solo fuera por unos minutos... Era un gran honor para mí. Antes de darme cuenta, noté que estaba enamorado... El día de su boda, fue la última vez que me tocó...-

Eren se acostó en el pecho de Rivaille. De alguna forma, sentía lástima por él, pero también empatía...

Podía entenderlo... Sabía lo que era enamorarte de alguien que amaba a alguien más. Comprendía que era entregarte a esa persona y no ser correspondido...

Rivaille sintió unas gotas manchando su pecho.

-¿Estás llorando?- le preguntó e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar su hombro

-...- Eren no contestó.

Sí, lloraba, aún si él mismo no entendía el porqué, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Lloraba por Rivaille y su triste historia de un amor no correspondido, y lloraba por él mismo y su propia historia de un amor no correspondido también.

-... ¿Aún... lo amas?- susurró, con la voz cortada y sin atreverse a mirarle directamente.

Rivaille no contestó. Continuó acariciando el hombro del joven. Eren sabía la respuesta aún antes de preguntarla. ¿Por qué era tan masoquista? ¿Por qué quería escuchar directamente que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos? Sabía que algo como lo que Rivaille sentía por Irvin no podía desaparecer tan fácilmente.

-... ¿Cómo puedes trabajar con él...? ¿No es doloroso?-

-... Lo es...- respondió el pelinegro

Eren lo admiraba de cierta forma. Rivaille no sólo era fuerte por fuera, también lo era por dentro. Eren sentía que, si fuera él en su lugar, ya se habría vuelto loco desde hace mucho.

No supo porqué, pero comenzó a besar el pecho del mayor. Se sentía tenso y deprimido, necesitaba sentirlo. Necesitaba a Rivaille.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- preguntó el mayor, con un tono burlón.

Sorprendentemente para ambos, Eren le miró y le respondió con un directo "Sí" mientras se subía sobre él.

-Estoy cansado, no dormí anoche. Pero si tanto quieres, házmelo tú- le dijo el mayor.

-...- Eren se sonrojó, ¿se refería a hacerlo de nuevo, como anoche?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó tomar el control ayer?-

-...Me gusta más... Cuando tú estás dentro de mí...- confesó. Era algo que jamás habría dicho en voz alta, pero ése día se sentía extraño, su comportamiento era raro. No le importaba, quería a Rivaille dentro suyo, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba.

Eren bajó por el cuerpo del otro hasta llegar a su miembro. Lo tomó con una mano y lamió la punta, provocándole un escalofrío a Rivaille. Después se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a hacer movimientos rítmicos.

Sintió el miembro del otro endureciéndose en su boca y saboreó el líquido pre seminal. Lo sacó y ya se encontraba completamente duro, él mismo se había excitado de solo darle sexo oral al otro. Se relamió los labios y tragó todo el líquido blanco que había quedado dentro.

Rivaille admiró la escena con la respiración entrecortada. Estiró el brazo y jaló a Eren hasta que éste quedó sentado sobre él.

Eren sabía que era lo que Rivaille quería. Se ayudó de sus manos para separar sus nalgas y comenzar a meter el miembro del otro dentro, poco a poco. La posición le ayudaba a controlar la penetración, por fortuna, pero seguía siendo incómodo. En su interior aún quedaban rastros de semen de la vez anterior, hacía tan sólo unos minutos, éso facilitó la penetración, sirviendo como lubricante y llegó hasta el fondo con relativa facilidad.

Eren respiró profunda y entrecortadamente, estaba sobre Rivaille, recargándose en su pecho. No había pensado en que en ésta posición no podría ocultar su rostro del otro y ahora se arrepentía. Pero eso significaba que él también podría ver a Rivaille durante el acto y decidió no perderse nada.

Comenzó a subir y bajar, creando un ritmo de profundas embestidas. La posición también era conveniente en el hecho de que Eren podía controlar el ritmo, agradecía mentalmente por ello. Pero por supuesto, Rivaille no le permitiría tener el control por tanto tiempo. Le tomó de la cintura y comenzó a mover las caderas, forzando a Eren a acelerar el ritmo.

Eren literalmente saltaba sobre el cuerpo del otro. Enterraba las uñas en su pecho y gritaba el nombre del otro con deseo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Riv-aille! ¡Ngh!-

-Eren...- al principio el menor creyó que Rivaille había gemido su nombre, pero después se dio cuenta que le estaba llamando -...¿Tú... estás enamorado de mí?-

Otra vez esa pregunta.

Ambos dejaron de moverse en esos momentos y se miraron.

Eren se inclinó hasta quedar prácticamente acostado sobre él, tomó el rostro de Rivaille entre sus manos y lo besó.

Cuando se separaron, Rivaille observó su cara sonrojada y las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Una sonrisa forzada se dibujaba en su rostro.

Le recordó a él mismo.

Por eso odiaba tanto a Eren. Porque cada vez que lo veía, era como verse en un espejo.

En esos momentos, a Eren no le importaba si sus sentimientos eran o no correspondidos. No le importaba ser un juguete. Sólo lo quería a él.

Le molestó verse a sí mismo.

Tomó a Eren en un abrazo para impedirle irse y aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas. Lo miró mientras gemía con fuerza y sintió como le apretaba cada vez que arremetía contra su punto más sensible.

Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo que llegaron al clímax y disfrutaron de la expresión del otro mientras se liberaban.

Eren se separó de Rivaille y se tiró a la cama, tratando de controlar su respiración. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido por el esfuerzo físico y su interior inundado de la semilla del otro.

Rivaille le abrazó por atrás y besó su nuca. No con lujuria, sino como una muestra de afecto. Eren se dejó abrazar por el otro, pegándose a su cuerpo y sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón contra su espalda.

Deseó que ése día nunca llegara a su fin. Deseó que su misión durara para siempre... Así estaría con Rivaille... Por siempre...

Con aquellos pensamientos rondando su mente, se quedó dormido en los brazos del otro, al igual que Rivaille.

.

Rivaille sintió la cama moverse, despertándolo de su sueño. Abrió los ojos un poco y vio como Eren se sentaba en la cama. Cubría su boca con una mano y sostenía su estómago con la otra. Miró la ventana de reojo y se dio cuenta que llovía de nuevo. Eren se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. No le prestó mucha atención y volvió a dormirse.

Después de unos minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo, y la voz de Eren captó su atención.

-Rivaille...- le llamó el menor, ignorando el hecho de que el otro estaba dormido.

-Mmm- contestó en un murmullo, aún dándole la espalda e ignorándole. No quería mirar porque sabía que la luz del baño estaba prendida y era molesta.

-...R-Rivaille...- lo llamó Eren de nuevo, ésta vez, con voz temblorosa y aguda. No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta, sólo por la voz, de que estaba llorando.

Rivaille se reincorporó de un brinco, preocupado por Eren. En el marco de la puerta Eren lloraba con algo en sus manos. Eran tres pruebas de embarazo. Todas con el mismo resultado marcado en pixeles:

Positivo.

Positivo.

Positivo.

Las lágrimas de Eren, sin embargo, no eran de felicidad...

-.-

Siento que hice spoiler con el título del capítulo...

Ya era hora, no? :P

Nuestro Erencito ya está embarachado :D Hihihi!

Reviews para esta pobre escritora? No necesitas tener una cuenta en fanfiction para comentar! :D

-El otro día leí que si nos encontráramos con un clon nuestro, no reconoceríamos nuestro propio rostro. Dicen que el cuando te miras al espejo te ves diferente a como realmente te ves... Me pregunto ¿cómo me veré realmente, entonces? Es algo curioso... pero me puse a pensar que podría ser cierto, ¿ustedes que opinan?-


	12. El último día

**_Waaa! +400 reviews?! No puedo creerlo! Soy tan feliz! ;w;_**

**_Voy a ponerme a contestar sus reviews! Muchas gracias por dejarlos! Me motivan tanto!_**

**_Lamento haber tardado, tuve un bloqueo creativo... ._._**

**_Y por último, pero no menos importante:_**

**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NAGISA MICHAELIS! Gracias por ser una lectora constante y siempre dejarme tan lindos reviews :D Espero que te la pases muy bien en tu cumpleaños :)_**

**_Ahora sí, a leer el capítulo que terminé de escribir a las 5 am =w= (Lamento que esté tan corto…)_**

-.-

¿Por qué cuando te embarazas no puedes, no sé, sentir cosquillas en el estómago? O incluso dolor habría sido aceptable. Pero, ¿por qué tenías que vomitar?

Rivaille llegó al baño con un vaso de agua que le dio a Eren y salió casi de inmediato, era demasiado grotesco para él. Eren llevaba ya dos horas en el baño, vomitaba, se calmaba un poco, se sentaba en el suelo y después de unos minutos volvía a expulsar su comida. ¿Que comida? Ni siquiera había comido. Y ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

Rivaille se sentó en la cama y miró a la ventana, seguía lloviendo. Suspiró, parecía un diluvio, no podrían ir a Trost ése día... Sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago, como si el también fuera a vomitar, cuando pensó en el regreso a Trost.

...Así que su misión ya había acabado, ¿huh?...

-R-Rivaille...- la voz de Eren llamándole desde el marco de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo centrar su atención en él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de que usaba un tono preocupado. Bueno, tenía que admitirlo, estaba algo nervioso por la situación, sobre todo por la salud de Eren en esos momentos.

-...Sí, estoy bien... Es sólo que... T-tengo hambre...-

Rivaille no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, por un lado aliviado porque sólo se tratara de eso, y por otro lado molesto porque ahora Eren le trataba como si fuera su sirvienta.

Vio como Eren llevaba su mano al estómago y caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Ugh... Ya no tengo nada en el estómago...- murmuró

-Tch. Ahorita te traigo algo...- dijo el mayor, despeinando su cabello azabache, estresado.

Rivaille salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

Eren se quedó en el suelo de la habitación, mirando a un punto inexistente en la pared. Recargó su cabeza contra la pared y llevó su mano a su vientre.

...Estaba embarazado...

Pero no sentía nada diferente. Por supuesto que no esperaba que su panza creciera de la noche a la mañana, pero en verdad que si las pruebas de embarazo no hubieran dado positivo, habría creído que simplemente estaba enfermo o algo...

De cierta forma, en algún momento de esos días, había olvidado su misión. Había olvidado que sólo estaba ahí para procrear un hijo...

...Había olvidado que Rivaille sólo lo tocaba por esa razón... Y había querido creer que habían sentimientos de por medio...

Talló sus ojos con fuerza. "No, no podía llorar" o al menos eso repetía mientras las lágrimas corrían por todo su rostro.

-Hey-

Dio un salto involuntario al oír la repentina voz de Rivaille llamándole, cuando volteó a verlo, una manzana voló hacia él y la atrapó torpemente.

-Confórmate con esto por el momento y baja a ayudarme a preparar la verdadera comida- le dijo -No pienso ser tu cocinero- escuchó que susurraba antes de salir del cuarto, de regreso a la cocina.

Eren miró la fruta en sus manos. Realmente las manzanas no eran sus favoritas, pero en ese momento, ésta se veía simplemente exquisita...

Le dio una mordida y parecía que su sabor había mejorado cien veces más. Tal vez era por el hambre, tal vez porque Rivaille se la había dado. Quién sabe, devoró la manzana muy rápido. Eso sólo le había abierto el apetito.

Se puso de pie y fue a unirse a Rivaille a hacer la comida. En realidad ya era algo tarde, calculaba que serían entre las 5 y 6.

Al bajar, se deleitó con el delicioso aroma de verduras al vapor. Le recordó a la comida que solía preparar su mamá de verduras y arroz al vapor. Sintió ganas de volver a llorar al recordarla. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de llorar por todo últimamente?

Se puso al lado de Rivaille en silencio y le observó cocinando.

-Pásame otras 2 zanahorias- le dijo el mayor

-Ah, e-enseguida-

Eren fue hasta donde guardaban las verduras. Rivaille no sólo era un limpiador obsesivo-compulsivo, también era un maniático del orden. Separaba las frutas de las verduras y cada una estaba colocada en orden de "tiempo de vida", de cuál caducaría más pronto, a cuál duraría más, para no desperdiciar nada.

-Eh... Son las últimas dos zanahorias, ¿está bien?-

-Tráelas y pícalas-

Eren las tomó y las llevo a donde Rivaille, tomó el cuchillo y la tabla que el Sargento había usado anteriormente para picar las demás verdura y comenzó a pelarlas primero, con cuidado de no cortarlo demasiado profundo.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto, Rivaille le miró de reojo y vio que Eren apenas llevaba media zanahoria.

-Ahh, en serio que eres...- abandonó su trabajo por unos momentos y fue hasta Eren, le arrebató la zanahoria de las manos, bastante irritado, pero cuando le intentó quitar también el cuchillo, los dedos de ambos se tocaron.

Los corazones de ambos brincaron sincronizados en ese acto que duró un segundo. Rivaille ocultó su exaltación mejor que Eren, quién se sonrojó y soltó el cuchillo nervioso. Rivaille decidió ignorar lo que acababa de pasar, mejor no pensar en eso...

El pelinegro tomó la zanahoria y el cuchillo y lo peló rápidamente con agilidad y una técnica pulcra. Le extendió la verdura ya sin cáscara a Eren.

-¿Puedes aunque sea picarlo?- le preguntó con un tono que Eren reconoció como burla.

-S-sí, claro que puedo hacerlo- respondió el otro, tomando la zanahoria, indignado y comenzó a picarla con otro cuchillo, mientras Rivaille pelaba la otra zanahoria y picaba la propia.

Para cuando Rivaille había terminado, a Eren aún le faltaba un tercio de la zanahoria por picar. Apretó los dientes. Sabía que no era una competencia, pero de todas formas sentía como si acabara de perder patéticamente contra Rivaille. Se apresuró y le dio los pedacitos del vegetal a Rivaille los cuáles tomó con una mano.

-Por cierto, Eren, ¿te lavaste las manos?- preguntó de pronto

Eren se quedó congelado por unos segundos, sin entender realmente el significado de su pregunta.

-Ehm... Ahora que lo menciona, no recuerdo haberlo hecho...-

Rivaille le miró fijamente por unos segundos, antes de abrir sus manos y dejar caer la zanahoria picada directa al bote de la basura.

-¡¿Ehh?!-

-Lástima. Eran las últimas. Tendremos que conformarnos con las demás verduras- dijo y regresó a lo que hacía antes de distraerse con las zanahorias.

-¡¿E-en verdad era necesario tirarlas?! ¡¿Incluso las que usted cortó?!-

-Por supuesto. Estuviste todo el día vomitando, no pienso poner algo que tus manos sucias tocaron dentro de mi comida-

Sus palabras le recordaron a las de un chef orgulloso que se negaba a probar ingredientes que no fueran sólo los mejores.

...Sus manos ni siquiera estaban tan sucias... Rivaille era demasiado extremista...

-...a pesar de que eran las últimas...- murmuró Eren, parándose a un lado de Rivaille, percibiendo el aroma de la comida. Nunca antes había puesto tanta atención a los aromas, mejor dicho, era como si su olfato hubiese mejorado, podía captar distintos aromas y saber de que se trataba, como si fuera un sabueso -...tendremos que ir mañana por más... Tal vez unas 10 serían suficientes para la semana...-

-¿Mañana?- Rivaille le miró incrédulo -¿De qué hablas? Hoy vamos a regresar a Trost, ¿recuerdas?-

Eren se quedó sin aliento.

...Lo había olvidado...

No podía creerlo, lo había estado pensando hace menos de media hora y ahora lo había olvidado por completo.

No, no era que hubiese desaparecido de su mente. Por supuesto que estaba consciente de la situación... Pero había sido como si su mente hubiese deseado olvidarlo. Pensar que todo fue un sueño, una alucinación, que no había sido real, había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo, inconscientemente, de que esta vida, que tanto había odiado al principio y que ahora amaba, no terminaría ya.

Deseaba que continuara...

...Eternamente.

Eren miró al suelo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y sentía como si algo se le hubiese atorado en la garganta.

Rivaille miró hacia la ventana.

-Bueno, considerando la hora que es, no me parece conveniente salir ahora, tardaremos unas 10 horas en llegar a Trost. Tampoco ha dejado de llover... Así que saldremos mañana por la mañana si el clima está mejor-

Rivaille regresó su mirada a la comida que cocinaba, pero después miró discretamente a Eren, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos a punto de salir.

-...¿Eren?-

-A-ah, sí, claro, estoy de acuerdo, es muy cierto, es mejor no salir en la lluvia, esperemos a mañana- dijo el otro con gran velocidad, pero con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarlo.

Eren le dio la espalda a Rivaille y comenzó a buscar los platos, vasos y cubiertos para ir acomodando en la mesa.

Rivaille miró su espalda, mientras buscaba, y estiró el brazo, con deseos de tocarlo, quería besarlo, quería abrazarlo y quería tomarlo ahí mismo... Su mano se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él... Y la alejó...

Era tonto e inútil hacer eso ahora, a estas alturas. La misión... Ya había terminado...

.

Después de comer en silencio, ambos se dedicaron a hacer sus maletas y después de eso se pusieron sus pijamas y se fueron a la cama.

Eren se veía algo nervioso, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Pero Rivaille simplemente se acostó y se dedicó a dormir, Eren le miró desde su esquina de la cama. Deseaba que Rivaille le tocara. Sentía que su cuerpo ardía, pero... Sería inútil. Rivaille ya no tenía motivos para tocarle...

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Ambos durmieron de espaldas al otro, centrados en sus pensamientos llenos de deseo y lujuria, y ajenos a que el otro pensaba lo mismo.

Afuera, la lluvia seguía golpeando contra la ventana.

Mañana, todo acabaría...

-.-

**_¿Cuántas veces dije la palabra "vomitar" en este capítulo? BLEH. Espero que nadie haya estado comiendo mientras leía esto..._**

**_...Extraño actualizar todos los días, ¿recuerdan, mis queridos primeros lectores? Ahh, que tiempos aquellos... (Hace cuánto fue eso? Un mes?)_**

**_Ahh... Es una lástima que procrastine tanto... No, en realidad no procrastino tanto como en otras ocasiones, la cosa es que el principio se escribió prácticamente solo, pero se ha vuelto más pesada la historia. Hay varias escenas a las que ya quiero llegar, rápido, pero no debo forzar las cosas, debo dejar que todo fluya y pase poco a poco... Eso significa, mucho relleno para ustedes! (Haha, intentaré no hacerlo cansado ^^U)_**

**_Tengo una idea, a nadie le gustan los Lunes (sobre todo porque ya van a empezar clases varios, no? Y los Lunes yo no trabajo... Y si actualizo cada Lunes? XD) (En realidad me gustaría actualizar algo así como cad días, pero se que les quedaré mal ;_; Y como digo, no quiero que salga un cap medio mediocre, con faltas y que se note que lo escribí bajo presión...)_**

**_Buenos, díganme que piensan en un review o PM, si? Gracias!_**


	13. Regreso a Trost

_****__**Yo sólo estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que fueran las 12 am para poder subir el capítulo XD (Por cierto, no especifiqué que las actualizaciones son los Lunes -06GT, porque es la hora de aquí, de México)**_

_****__** Y ahora éste capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora! **_Me gusta esto de actualizar cada semana =w= Lo bueno es que si ya vieron todos el episodio del Sábado, este capítulo no les spoilea acerca de los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento ;3

_**Procrastinando, hice un personaje en los Sims 3 y la hice escribir una novela dramática llamada "Está en los Genes" ...Se volvió un bestseller! XD Hahahahahahahahaha!**_

_**Bueno, ahora quiero decir:**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños atrasado a fushiginashoujo que fue el 25! Espero que te la hayas pasado muy padre! :D**_

_**Y también el 26 cumplió mi novio ^^ Feliz cumple, amor! (Viejo...) Lástima que tuvieras que trabajar ese día XD (Haha, por procrastinador...)**_

_**Bueno, sin más, a leer este capítulo! (Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo...)**_

_**Por cierto, les tengo un REGALO ABAJO ;)**_

-.-

Eren detuvo su caballo por sexta vez desde que habían salido de la cabaña, Rivaille hizo lo mismo al verlo y desvió la mirada, sabiendo lo que seguía a continuación.

Eren bajó de su caballo y se alejó unos metros de ahí, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol y expulsando lo que quedaba del desayuno en su estómago al pasto. Rivaille cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso a pensar en otras cosas, se preguntaba si los demás soldados habían limpiado el Cuartel General durante su ausencia, por su propio bien, más les valía que sí, o rodarían cabezas, y no, no era una metáfora.

Vio como Eren regresaba a su caballo y tomaba algo de agua antes de hacerlo avanzar y seguir su camino. Rivaille le siguió, cabalgando a su lado.

-Hace 4 horas que salimos del bosque, pero aún no llevamos ni un tercio del camino. A este paso, llegaremos a Trost mañana, o, si tenemos suerte, al anochecer- se quejó Rivaille de las continuas paradas que tenían que hacer por culpa de Eren.

-N-no es como si yo quisiera hacerlo...- se defendió el otro.

Iba a decir algo más, pero sintió que su estómago se revolvía de nuevo. Volvió a parar a su caballo y se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto.

-¿Otra vez?- murmuró irritado el Sargento.

Pero se dio cuenta de que Eren sólo se quedaba hincado mirando al suelo, tosiendo, como si estuviera a punto de soltar más, pero no lo hacía.

-...Ahh... Ya no tengo nada que sacar...- mencionó el más joven, llevándose una mano al estómago. Tenía hambre.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, ya que pararse había sido en vano, realmente, y volvió a su caballo.

Incluso el animal parecía molesto de tantas paradas...

El rugido que hizo su estómago antes de avanzar llegó hasta lo oídos de Rivaille, y éste se puso a buscar algo en la maleta pequeña que traía a la mano.

-Toma, come esto- le dijo, extendiéndole algo.

-...¿U-una papa?- La tomó en sus manos consternado, mientras continuaban avanzando. Y no sólo se trataba de una papa, se dio cuenta Eren cuando la tuvo en sus manos... Era una papa CRUDA.

La llevó a su boca, seguía siendo comida, ¿no?

Se sorprendió de lo bien que sabía, era extraño, no era la primera vez que probaba papa cruda, pero nunca le había agradado, y ahora tenía tanta hambre que incluso eso le sabía al manjar más exquisito del mundo...

Recordó a Sasha en el primer día en la Academia y de ahí llegaron a su mente todas las demás personas a las que conoció en sus tres años ahí.

¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Habrían salido a una misión mientras él estaba esos días ausente? ... ¿Estarían todos bien...?

Agitó la cabeza. No, no debía pensar en eso. Por supuesto que estaban bien, todos ellos debían estar perfectamente. La Legión de Reconocimiento no saldría a ninguna parte sin el Sargento Rivaille, ¿o sí?

De pronto, otra pregunta preocupante apareció en su cabeza...

...¿Qué les diría...?

¿Sería buena idea decirles... Lo del bebé? ¿Lo de la misión?

Podía ocultarlo y disfrazar la verdad cuando llegaran en unas horas... Pero cuando su estómago comenzara a crecer, no podría excusarse más...

¿Que harían si se los dijera? "Oigan, ¿qué creen? Resulta que por mi ADN titán, ¡tengo una matriz! Eso significa que puedo embarazarme. Ah, lo cual, por cierto, ya lo estoy. Y el padre es el Sargento Rivaille"

Ah maldición...

Prefería mil veces tirarse de un precipicio...

...Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir y Crista...

¿Todos ellos lo apoyarían?

.

-...ren... erta... ¡Hey, Eren, despierta!-

Eren abrió los ojos abruptamente. ¡¿Se había quedado dormido sobre el caballo?! Ahh, demonios, ese era un nuevo nivel de cansancio... Afortunadamente no le había pasado nada.

-Tch, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Despertarte hoy también fue muy difícil. Mira, ya estamos llegando a Trost- dijo Rivaille con tono de fastidio.

Eren se talló los ojos, enfocó la vista y, efectivamente, pudo ver a lo lejos como se alzaban las casas de arquitectura similares. Avanzaron un poco más y Eren se detuvo en la cima de la colina, desde donde podía tener una vista de toda la ciudad.

Finalmente estaban en Trost... ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

.

Rivaille estacionó su caballo afuera de una casa muy grande, de al menos 5 pisos de alto, se encontraba en un área un poco alejada de las demás casas, rodeado entre árboles y pastizales. Cualquiera podría confundirle con un hotel o algo por el estilo, pero, desgraciadamente, Eren ya sabía en donde estaban.

-¿P-porqué vinimos al laboratorio primero?- preguntó

-Es obvio que deberíamos venir aquí primero, ¿que no?-

Bueno, en realidad era cierto. Pero Eren no se sentía con ánimos de ver a los científicos en estos momentos. Quería llegar al Cuartel General y dormir por horas.

Rivaille tocó a la puerta y casi de inmediato ésta fue abierta por Rebecca, la asistente del Dr. Heinz.

-Ah, están de regreso. Pero aún no ha terminado el mes- los ojos de la rubia brillaron detrás de sus lentes -¡¿Acaso ya estás preñado?!- gritó casi emocionada.

Eren se sonrojó y miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie hubiese oído eso, pero era más que obvio que nadie lo haría, estaban demasiado lejos de la civilización.

-Sí. ¿Está el Dr. Heinz?- preguntó Rivaille sereno como siempre.

-Ah, claro, está en su oficina, pasen-

Ambos soldados entraron a la "casa", que solo aparentaba ser una por fuera, por dentro, el lugar parecía casi sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción, había algo parecido a pelotas de cristal en el techo que iluminaba sin necesidad del fuego y demás cosas que jamás habría podido imaginar.

Rebecca los condujo por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al fondo, donde un letrero en la puerta escribía "Dr. Heinz". Rebecca tocó a la puerta tres veces y no abrió la puerta, asomando la cara sin si quiera escuchar una respuesta del doctor antes.

-Señor Richard, Jaeger y Rivaille están aquí- informó.

La mujer en bata les dio una señal con la cabeza a ambos y ellos entraron a la oficina. Rivaille fue directo a una de las sillas que estaban colocadas frente al escritorio del doctor y se sentó sin esperar a ser invitado.

-Ah, Eren Jaeger, Sargento Rivaille- saludó el hombre -Si ya están aquí tan pronto, ¿puedo suponer que me traen buenas noticias?-

Eren bajó la cabeza.

"¿Buenas noticias?"

-Enséñame los resultados positivos- le pidió el doctor

Eren sacó de su pequeña maleta que llevaba las tres pruebas en forma de termómetro y Richard las checó.

-¿Así que hiciste tres?-

-Fue para estar seguro, señor-

-Me parece bien, sería realmente improbable que tres pruebas de embarazo fallara, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, así que te haremos una prueba de sangre. Trae la jeringa, Rebecca-

La rubia afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y sacó una jeringa que traía en el bolsillo de su bata.

...¿Quién iba caminando por ahí con una jeringa?

El doctor tomó el brazo de Eren y le inyectó la aguja. Eren no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, no tanto porque doliera, sino por la sorpresa y, bueno, debía admitirlo, las jeringas no eran sus preferidas...

-Bien, mandaremos a analizar estas pruebas y te tendremos los resultados definitivos mañana. Rebecca te hará unas preguntas antes de que te vayas, ¿de acuerdo? Vayan ambos a descansar-

La asistente los guió fuera de la oficina y los llevó a otra habitación parecida a la que acababan de estar, sólo que esta vez sentó a ambos en un sillón. Rebecca sacó una tabla sujetapapeles con unas hojas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y una pluma de su bata y acercó una silla para sentarse cerca de los chicos.

-Así que, Eren, ¿cuándo dieron las pruebas positivo?- preguntó

-Ayer. No pudimos regresar antes por la lluvia- respondió el chico

-Oh, está bien, no te preocupes por ello. ¿Y hacías una cada día?-

-Sí. Una cada mañana-

-Perfecto. Así que tienes un día de embarazo. Dime, ¿te has sentido diferente? ¿Has tenido alguna clase de síntomas?-

-Umm... He tenido náuseas y mareos constantes...-

-¿Eh?-

-También duerme mucho- agregó Rivaille

-S-sólo estoy algo cansado...- se excusó el castaño

-Sí, eso es normal, formar una vida dentro tuyo es cansado- dijo la doctora -Pero, me preocupa más lo que dijiste antes, ¿has vomitado acaso?-

-Sí. Desde ayer he estado haciéndolo...-

La chica lo apuntó en las hojas y después se levantó sosteniendo su barbilla en pose de El Pensador.

-¿Ha-hay algo malo? ¿Estoy bien?- preguntó Eren, comenzando a alarmarse

-Es normal que las mujeres sientan náuseas durante el embarazo, ¿no?- dijo Rivaille, encarnando una ceja, él tampoco comprendía la razón por la que la rubia se veía tan sorprendida o consternada.

-Sí- respondió ella -Es normal, pero eso sucede casi al término del primer mes de embarazo. ¿Están seguros de que la prueba dio negativo todas las veces anteriores? Eren, ¿las hiciste correctamente?-

-Espere un segundo, ¿está diciendo que llevo muchos días más embarazado?-

-No, no... Bueno, TAL VEZ NO. Los mareos se dan a causa de los cambios en tu cuerpo, pero me gustaría tener los resultados de la prueba de sangre antes de sacar una conclusión, así que dejémoslo así por el momento. ¿Es eso todo?-

Eren y Rivaille se miraron.

-Sí, creo que eso es todo...- murmuró el menor

-En ese caso, pueden retirarse-

Rebecca los acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Ah, regresen mañana a las 5 p.m. para los resultados definitivos, ¿ok?- les avisó -Eren, cuida muy bien esa pancita, come mucho y descansa todo lo que quieras-

-Entendido. Nos vemos mañana entonces, - se despidió Eren y comenzó a retirarse junto con Rivaille a los caballos, pero la mujer detuvo a Rivaille de la muñeca

-Ah, tengo algo que hablar con el Sargento, tu adelántate, querido- le dijo la mujer y Eren obedeció, aunque en el fondo sintió un poco de celos de que esa mujer estuviera a solas con Rivaille.

Subió a su caballo y los miró de lejos ¿De que hablarían? Vio la boca de la chica moviéndose, pero Rivaille le daba la espalda a Eren y no podía ver si él respondía o sólo escuchaba.

Su mente comenzó a hacerle jugarretas y comenzó a imaginar su conversación.

Rebecca: _"Hey, por cierto, eres lindo"_

Rivaille: _"Jamás me llames lindo o cortaré tu cabeza"_

No, no, eso no estaba bien, su imaginación estaba demasiado podrida.

Rebecca: _"Hey, guapo, ¿qué te parece si salimos luego?"_

Rivaille: _"Lo siento, sólo estoy interesado en Eren"_

Eren se sonrojó. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas y las apretó, avergonzado y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No, no, eso era demasiado irreal.

Rebecca: _"¿Qué te parece si te escabulles a mi cama esta noche?"_

Rivaille: _"Prefiero escabullirme a la de Eren, gracias"_

Ahh, ¿qué estaba pensando? Para empezar, estaba sonrojándose con cosas que estaban ocurriendo dentro de su mente. Además, no había forma de que eso fuera posible, Rivaille jamás diría cosas así.

Maldición, era como una adolescente con su primer amor, imaginando escenas románticas salidas de una mala y cliché novela de amor. Bueno, ERA un adolescente y este ERA su primer amor... Así que realmente no estaba tan mal. Quizás podría incluso terminar bien, como en esas novelas, exceptuando, claro, al clásico de "Romio y Hurietta". Pero dudaba que alguna de esas novelas románticas empezaran con un chico de 15 años embarazado por su jefe en un mundo apocalíptico para salvar a la raza humana... Aunque no conocía muchas historias de amor, claro...

-Eren. Andando- la voz de Rivaille lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sumido en su mente? ¿Ya habían terminado de hablar tan rápido?

Puso en marcha su caballo tras el de Rivaille. Mientras comenzaban a alejarse, Eren miró atrás y vio a Rebecca despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano, y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

-¡Eren!-

La primera en verlo llegar y correr hacia fue Mikasa, quién estaba afuera del castillo alimentando a los caballos. Armin se encontraba con ella y la siguió, pero a paso más lento y menos desesperado que el de Mikasa que podría competir con un perro viendo llegar a su amo después de no verlo por semanas.

Eren bajó de su caballo y se dejó abrazar por Mikasa.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estás lastimado?- preguntó la asiática, manoseándolo

Armin y Rivaille se dieron cuenta de lo obvia que era Mikasa, inventando una excusa sólo para tocar a Eren, aunque éste último jamás habría pensado eso. Armin rió nerviosamente, acostumbrado a sus acciones pero aún incomodado por ellas, Rivaille sólo los miró con el seño fruncido.

-No es como si no se hubiesen visto en años- dijo Rivaille, curiosamente irritado - Podrán hablar todo lo que quieran cuando terminen sus tareas. Eren, tu regresa a tu habitación y desempaca tus cosas-

-Ah, sí, Riv-digo, Sargento-

Mikasa sólo se limitó a echarle su mejor mirada asesina a Rivaille mientras se alejaba.

.

Para la hora de la cena todos los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento se reunieron en el comedor principal, como siempre solían hacerlo. Al llegar, se sorprendieron de ver a Eren sentado en la mesa junto a Rivaille.

Mikasa no dijo nada y fue a sentarse al lado de Eren, así que todos supusieron que ya se habían encontrado antes, bueno, ya que la chica no se le había lanzado encima... Armin avanzó igual y se sentó al lado de Mikasa.

-Bienvenido de regreso, Eren- lo saludó Hanji sonriente. Ya había hablado con Rivaille y sabía que habían llegado, pero Rivaille había esquivado sus preguntas acerca del propósito de su misión en esos últimos días.

-Gracias, Sargento Hanji- respondió éste y después observó a su grupo de amigos que continuaban parados en el marco de la puerta -Hola, chicos-

Ymir fue la primera en avanzar, jalando con ella a Crista.

-Vamos, pareciera que nunca hubieran visto a un chico antes- se burló la mujer de pecas.

La siguiente en avanzar fue Sasha, que realmente no entendía porqué todos se habían quedado petrificados en la puerta, ella simplemente les había seguido el juego.

-¿Qué sucede, chicos? Dejen de actuar como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, es hora de cenar- les dijo

Pero ellas por ser mujeres no se habían dado cuenta de algo que todos ellos, hombres, sí. Al ver a Eren, por alguna razón, todos habían pensado "que linda" Y se habían petrificado al darse cuenta de que se estaban refiriendo a un compañero suyo, HOMBRE. Pero por alguna razón, no podían quitarle la mirada de encima.

Cuando finalmente reaccionaron, todos se miraron entre sí y soltaron una risa nerviosa. Avanzaron con rapidez, casi competitivamente y se sentaron en la mesa, todos peleando por ver quien se sentaba más cerca de Eren.

-Ah, b-bienvenido de regreso, Eren- lo saludó Jean

-Espero que te haya ido bien en tu viaje, ¿que hicieron?- preguntó Bertholdt, empujando a Jean

-Eren, Eren, mis músculos crecieron 6 centímetros este mes, ¿quieres tocar?- preguntó Reiner guiñiéndole un ojo

-¡A nadie le importan tus músculos, Reiner, todos saben que tomas esteroides!- le gritó Connie

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?! ¡Yo soy 100% natural!-

-¡Sí, claro, lo mismo decía tu mamá!-

Reiner agarró a Connie de la camisa del cuello y ambos continuaban gritándose. Era sorprendente, Reiner solía ser de las personas de cabeza fría, pero comenzaba a comportarse como un bárbaro, habría lanzado a Connie por la ventana de no ser que Bertholdt, Sasha, Armin y Crista lo detuvieron.

-Eren, perfeccioné unos movimientos con el 3DMG estos últimos días, puedo enseñartelos mañana si quieres- le dijo Jean, volviendo a acaparar su atención mientras los demás estaban distraídos deteniendo a Reiner.

-Ah... Ahh, g-gracias...- dijo Eren nervioso por estar recibiendo tanta atención.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Eren y yo entrenaremos juntos mañana!- se interpuso Reiner, empujando a Jean para quedar frente a Eren

-¡Él jamás accedió a hacerlo! ¡Eren y yo estaremos mañana todo el día JUNTOS! ¡Acepta tu maldita derrota, chico esteroides!-

Por alguna razón, Eren sentía toda la tensión del otro lado de la mesa y sintió escalofríos al ver como todos se comportaban extraño. Hanji rió al darse cuenta de que el comportamiento de los chicos asemejaba al de los machos peleando por una hembra en temporada de apareamiento en el reino animal.

-¡Eren hará guardia conmigo mañana!- gritaba Connie

-¡No! ¡Eren entrenará conmigo!- gritó Reiner

-¡Eren ya accedió a entrenar conmigo, perdedores!- gritó también Jean

-Eren, ¿quieres mi cena?- ofreció Bertholdt

-¡No! ¡Toma mi cena Eren!- gritó Jean, empujando a Bertholdt

-¡No! ¡Toma la mía!- le ofreció Reiner poniendo su plato enfrente de Eren

-Ch-chicos... Estoy bien, enserio, g-gracias...- rechazó Eren sus comidas, negando con la cabeza.

Rivaille, harto de todo el escándalo que se estaba formando en el comedor, dejó su taza en la mesa con una fuerza que llamó la atención de todos, y sorprendentemente, la taza no recibió ni un sólo rasguño.

-Eren no saldrá con nadie. Eren va a descansar los próximos días, así que dejen de fastidiar y terminen de cenar de una buena vez- les dijo Rivaille mirándolos de una forma tan escalofriante como sólo él sabía hacerlo y los demás soldados se sentaron en silencio en sus lugares y empezaron a comer.

Hanji sonrió. Finalmente, el verdadero macho alfa había aparecido.

-Así que, Eren- dijo Armin, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio -¿Qué tanto hiciste estos días? ¿De que se trataba esa misión? Nadie nos dijo nada...-

Eren dejó de comer al escuchar su pregunta, y se petrificó, nervioso.

-Umm... Bueno... F-fue sólo...-

Todos miraban atentamente a Eren con curiosidad por saber la respuesta. Muchos de los presentes ni siquiera habían podido despedirse, despertaron un día y vieron que Eren y el Sargento Rivaille habían desaparecido...

-Eren y yo estuvimos entrenando- respondió Rivaille en su lugar, lo cuál Eren agradeció. Sobretodo por su mentira y no decir la verdad...

-¿Entrenando? ¿Tan lejos?- preguntó Sasha

-Entrenó en su forma de titán, era peligroso hacerlo aquí o en cualquier lugar cerca de la ciudad, así que tuve que llevármelo lejos- respondió de nuevo el Sargento

-¿Eh? ¿Y si algo te hubiera ocurrido?- preguntó Hanji a lo que Rivaille la miró molesto y con el seño fruncido

-¿Te refieres a MÍ?- preguntó el pelinegro con sarcasmo

-¿Y qué tenían que ver los doctores?- como siempre, Armin era realmente perspicaz, no dejaba que nada se le escapara

Eren se dio cuenta de que estaban acorralados, no tenía idea de cómo contestar eso, no se le ocurría nada coherente. Afortunadamente, a Rivaille sí.

-Los doctores querían que en el entrenamiento le hiciera unas pruebas de resistencia, ritmo cardíaco y esas cosas. Pasamos a entregarle los datos antes de venir aquí y mañana iremos por unos resultados-

Todos se veían convencidos con su respuesta, incluso Armin y Hanji se mostraban satisfechos. No tenían nada que discutir contra una respuesta tan sólida y lógica.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, pero ninguno de los chicos podía dejar de ver a Eren, y éste estaba nervioso por sentir todas sus miradas fijas en él... Era incómodo...

.

Al final, Mikasa, Armin y Rivaille acompañaron a Eren hasta la entrada de los calabozos. Los demás chicos habían querido ir también con ellos, pero Rivaille los había mandados directo a sus habitaciones porque eran muy problemáticos.

Eren se quedó viendo las escaleras de piedra que descendían hasta los calabozos, todo cubierto por una sombra. Así que iba a regresar a dormir en la celda fría, obscura y abandonada, ¿huh?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué no caminas?- le preguntó Rivaille poniendo su pie en la espalda de Eren y moviéndolo para jugar con el equilibrio del otro, temeroso de llegar a caerse.

-Eren, si tienes miedo, puedes dormir en mi habitación- propuso Mikasa

-¡¿Haah?! ¡N-no tengo miedo! ¡Además, eres una chica, Mikasa! Espero que no vayas por ahí ofreciéndole eso a cualquier chico...-

-No me interesa ningún otro chico que no seas tú, Eren-

Eren sintió escalofríos ante la mirada fija de Mikasa. Armin rió nerviosamente al lado de Mikasa.

-Si ese es el problema, podrías dormir en la mía- dijo el rubio

Eren le sonrió.

-Gracias, Armin-

-Eren no irá a ningún lado- los interrumpió Rivaille -Las condiciones dicen que vas a dormir en el calabozo, y en el calabozo dormirás. No irás a la habitación de nadie- después se refirió a Mikasa y Armin -Ustedes, regresen a sus respectivas habitaciones y duerman. Podrán hablar con Eren mañana todo lo que quieran-

Mikasa frunció el seño, pero Armin tomó su brazo y se comenzó a llevársela.

-Buenas noches, Sargento, Eren- se despidió antes de que ambos desaparecieran al doblar una esquina.

Rivaille cerró la puerta de la entrada del calabozo y todo quedó en penumbra a excepción de las antorchas que cada uno llevaba. Eren avanzaba con pasos lentos y cautelosos, pues la poca luz de las antorchas no iluminaba más allá de sus pies.

Al tocar piso, Eren prendió con su antorcha otra que estaba atascada a la pared y comenzó a avanzar iluminando una que otra que se cruzaba en su camino, para no ir a tan obscuras.

Finalmente llegó a su celda. Sólo tenía una cama y una caja de madera que le servía de mesa. Tenía una ventana hasta arriba de la pared, tocando con el techo. No era una ventana, realmente, era más bien como el hueco que había dejado un ladrillo que se había caído.

Eren entró a su "habitación" de sólo tres paredes de ladrillo y una de barrotes y se sentó en su cama. Rivaille entró con él. Ambos dejaron las antorchas en un lugar especialmente para ellas en dos de las paredes.

-U...umm... V-voy a cambiarme, ¿podrías darme un poco de privacidad?- pidió el castaño al ver que Rivaille le observaba fijamente.

-No es como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo-

Eren hizo una mueca, pero sabía que discutir con Rivaille era imposible, más cuando se ponía así.

Se quitó la camiseta y trataba de concentrarse sólo en ponerse la ropa. Si dejaba que su imaginación volara en esos momentos, terminaría con un problema en los pantalones que le resultaría difícil explicar.

Rivaille le miró mientras se quitaba la blusa. Vio su pecho, su cuello. Sus tetillas estaban erectas por el frío que hacía allá abajo. Tenía ganas de tocarlas, de lamerlas.

Maldición... Tenía tantas ganas de simplemente jalar a Eren a la cama y cogérselo ahí mismo...

Tragó saliva. E intento distraer sus pensamientos. Desvió la mirada, sabiendo que si veía más no podría soportarlo...

Eren finalmente terminó de ponerse la pijama y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Rivaille.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el menor

-¿Hm?-

-...¿Quería decirme algo? ¿Porqué me acompañó hasta aquí?-

-Ah- no podía confesarle de que se había preocupado de que se cayera por las escaleras o que algo le hubiese pasado... -Sí. Quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado-

-¿"Cuidado"? ¿De qué?-

-De tus compañeros-

-¿Te refieres a Jean, Connie, Reiner y Bertholdt?-

-Sí, como se llamen-

-¿Porqué tendría que cuidarme de ellos? Son mis amigos...-

-¿Enserio no lo notaste? En estos momentos, ellos no te ven como su amigo o compañero, te ven como si fueras una hembra en celo a la cuál montar-

Eren frunció el seño y mostró los dientes.

-¿Perdón? ¡Si hay alguien aquí de quien tenga que preocuparme de que vaya a "montarme", ése eres tú!-

-¡¿Haah?!-

-¡Ellos son mis amigos! ¡Los conozco desde hace años! ¡No te refieras a ellos como si fueran animales descerebrados!-

Rivaille se molestó. ¡¿Cómo era posible que Eren fuera tan ingenuo cómo para pasar por alto la forma en la que esos chicos le habían visto hoy?!

Con su enojo al tope, tomó a Eren de las muñecas y lo arrojó a la cama, colocándose sobre él.

Estaba realmente furioso, y miraba a Eren lleno de rabia. No sabía porqué, realmente. Tenía ganas de golpearlo. Tenía ganas de encadenarlo y no dejarlo salir de ese calabozo nunca...

Pero todos sus pensamientos se disiparon de su mente al ver que Eren derramaba unas lágrimas.

-S-suéltame... Me lastimas...- susurró

Las manos de Rivaille temblaron. No se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que le había apretado las muñecas hasta que quitó sus manos de ésa área, que comenzó a ponerse rojiza.

Rivaille se levantó de la cama, como si estuviera sorprendido. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente, tomó su antorcha y después comenzó a irse a paso acelerado, Eren lo miró retirarse, sentado en la cama.

Se dejó caer en las almohadas al escuchar cómo el otro cerraba la puerta. Abrazó su almohada y comenzó a llorar.

.

Cuando el Sargento salió del lugar, se recargó en la puerta de madera, respirando profundamente. Llevó su mano al rostro y se masajeó las sienes.

¿Qué había hecho? Había deseado tener sexo con Eren... No sólo eso... Por un segundo... Por su mente incluso apareció la idea de forzarlo si era necesario...

Pensó que no le importaba lastimarlo, que no le importaba romperlo o hacerlo llorar y gritar... Sólo había deseado entrar en su cuerpo...

Pero ya no había misión... Ya no tenía razones, ya no tenía ningún sentido...

¿Porqué él aún...? No... ¿Cuándo había comenzado a mirar a Eren de esa forma? ¿Desde hace cuánto que ÉL MISMO deseaba a Eren? No era por la misión, ni nada por el estilo; era deseo. Eran las ganas de besarlo, de tocarlo, de sentir su temperatura, su piel y escuchar su voz...

Tragó saliva. Y recordó las palabras de Rebecca Weiss esa tarde...

_"Cuida de Eren. Él te necesita, Rivaille..."_

Se había alejado de ella sin responder nada. Era un pedido tonto que no necesitaba respuesta.

¿Que lo cuidara? Era tonto que le pidiera eso... Él ya lo sabía...

Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera Eren quien necesitara de él... Si no al revés...

-.-

_**A los días siguientes de subir el capítulo 12 me sentí algo deprimida porque no había recibido tantos reviews como normalmente hacía y comencé a pensar que mi fanfic había decaído D': Y después me di cuenta que había olvidado pagar mi línea del celular de éste mes y no me estaban llegando los mails al celular XD Y cuando entré a fanfiction por la computadora, fue cuando me di cuenta que... YA LLEGAMOS A LOS +500 REVIEWS! KYAAAAA! HURRA! :D Fiesta en mi casa! (No, no es cierto) Pero lo que sí es cierto es que les hice un dibujito de agradecimiento! ( imageshack /a / img12 / 8837 / mfal . jpg) sólo tienen que borrar los espacios y agregar el "PUNTO COM" despues de "IMAGESHACK" (porque por alguna razon me lo borra la página...Bebé de RiRen se los agradece!**_

_**Y, ¿qué les parecieron Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt y Connie peleando "discretamente" por Eren? XD Lo que hacen las nuevas hormonas... Aunque sigo amando el Reiner X Bertholdt...**_

_**Aún no tengo ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA planeado para el próximo capítulo :D ...Aunque tampoco tenía este planeado... XD**_

_**Por cierto, ya se enteraron de que finalmente confirmaron la edad de Rivaille? ._. Yo le calculaba entre 18 y 22 a los mucho, y ustedes? Su verdadera edad es... *redoble de tambores* TREINTA Y CUATRO AÑOS O.O**_

_**Oh, Ravioli-sama, díganos el secreto para su eterna belleza -ejem- juventud!**_

_**Porqué platico tanto?! XDD Hahahahaha! Nadamás le hago para aumentar las palabras del capítulo y que se vea más largo (?) XD**_

_**Bueno, ahora sí, esa fue toda mi semana XD Bye byee, dejen sus reviews, si? :3 (Por cierto, creo que he contestado mensajes dos veces, me disculpo si no hubo coherencia o confundi a algunos. Normalmente llevo una hoja con un control de a quienes he respondido, pero a veces me pierdo ._.)**_


	14. Días de tranquilidad

_**AHORA SON +600 REVIEWS?! O_O (A-acaso estoy recibiendo unos 100 reviews por capitulo?! ;A; Waaaaaaa!) GRACIAAAAAAS! TTATT**_

_**El otro día escuché la versión completa del segundo opening "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" Está MUY buena, hace mucho que no me emocionaba tanto con una canción!**_

_**Pero la justicia divina me castigó por descargarla de internet ilegalmente, empujándome por las escaleras... Hace unos años tuve un desgarre en los ligamentos del tobillo derecho, dicen que los ligamentos nunca se recuperan del todo, y por eso suelo tener muchos problemas con ese pie. **_

_**Afortunadamente no necesité volver a usar muletas, sólo fue una torcedura y ya puedo caminar ^^**_

_**Muchas gracias a mi linda Di-chan que estuvo tan al pendiente de mi :) ...Incluso más que mi familia o que mi novio... =.= Suerte en tu primer día de clases, Di-chan! Esfuérzate mucho para que el próximo año vayamos juntas a la misma Universidad y vivamos juntas y hablemos de yaoi todo el día *w***_

_**Bueno, en estos momentos tengo 617 reviews en el fanfic, (de los cuáles no he contestado unos 50 o 60 de ellos... y 15 mensajes privados (PM) Pero es muy tarde ahorita, no tenía planeado subir este capítulo hasta la tarde, como a la que regreso del trabajo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 12, así que, bueno, ya es Lunes, ya subo capítulo XD Regresando del trabajo contestaré!)**___

_**Y esa fue mi semana, ahora, al capítulo!**_

-.-

-...Ngh... Ahh...- Eren cubría su boca, pero aún así, eso no era suficiente para callar sus gemidos.

Lo bueno de estar en el subterráneo, era que estaba solo, nadie podía escucharlo mientras se tocaba, lo malo era que el más mínimo ruido que hacía, chocaba contras las paredes y hacía eco que llegaba hasta sus oídos. Se escuchaba tan lascivo...

Continuó moviendo su mano en su miembro. Estaba rojo y respiraba entrecortadamente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía correrse? Maldición... Se sentía tan cerca del clímax, pero no podía soltarlo y no sabía porqué.

...Algo le faltaba...

Cerró los ojos y la mano de su boca bajó y acarició su cuello, se imaginó que eran los labios de Rivaille. Pellizcó sus tetillas e imaginó que habían sido los dientes de Rivaille.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que le faltaba. De lo que necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo.

Su mano regresó a su boca, esta vez para que su lengua lamiera los dedos. Después volvió a bajarla por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su trasero. Separó las piernas y guardó la respiración mientras metía uno.

-Mhm... Nnn...- Eren echó la cabeza hacia atrás y al meter el segundo dedo comenzó a lagrimear -Riv... Rivaille...- gimió con deseo.

Movió sus dedos dentro de él y empezó un ritmo similar a embestidas. No era igual que con Rivaille. Sus dedos no eran iguales que el miembro de Rivaille y no podían llegar al punto que le gustaba dentro de él. Pero funcionaba. Sentía cómo estaba a punto de venirse. Aceleró el ritmo, tanto de sus dedos como el de su mano que le masturbaba.

-Ah, Ah... Nhh... ¡Ahh!-

El grito de cuando llegó al clímax resonó por todo el subterráneo, pero continuaba demasiado embobado como para preocuparse de si alguien le había escuchado.

Sacó los dedos de su interior y tomó unos pañuelos que estaban en su mesa de noche (que en realidad no era más que una caja de madera) y se limpió la semilla que había caído entre su pecho y vientre.

Cuando terminó, cubrió su boca y comenzó a llorar. Sentía aquél arrepentimiento que aparece después de hacer algo en el calor del momento. Era el sabor empalagoso que te quedaba después de un dulce, y que no podías quitarte de la boca por mucho que intentaras.

¿Porqué había rechazado a Rivaille hace un par de horas?

Rivaille se había puesto sobre él, tenía aquella llama en sus ojos de pasión y lujuria que mostraba siempre en la cabaña cuando iban a tener sexo.

Pero lo había tomado de las muñecas y aventado a la cama. Y sabía en ese momento que Rivaille iba a violarlo. Incluso si él no oponía resistencia... No tenía porqué resistirse, cuando su propio cuerpo lo necesitaba a gritos...

"Suéltame... Me lastimas..." Le había dicho, y Rivaille le había soltado inesperadamente.

A pesar de que su cuerpo quería a Rivaille. A pesar de que había gemido su nombre cuando se masturbaba. A pesar de que sólo podía correrse pensando en él...

No quería ser un juguete.

Incluso si serlo significaba que Rivaille le tocaría. No significaba que le correspondería.

Amaba a Rivaille.

Lo amaba tanto...

No quería ser usado por él y después desechado.

...Si Rivaille no correspondía sus sentimientos... Entonces que al menos no le lastimara más...

Que no le diera ilusiones y falsas esperanzas, si no era capaz de tomar responsabilidad. Que no le tocara o le hiciera sentir amado, si no era verdad.

No quería sufrir.

Y sabía que Rivaille terminaría lastimándolo.

.

-...ren. Eren. Eeereeeen-

Eren abrió los ojos con pesadez, aún se moría de sueño...

-¿Mikasa...?- preguntó al verla y soltó un bostezo y se estiró

-Son las 12 del día, Eren. Rivaille dijo que te dejáramos dormir, pero al final todos están quejándose porque eres el único que sigue descansando y les toca a ellos hacer tus deberes-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Las doce?! Ahh, dormí demasiado...-

Mikasa se levantó de la cama donde había estado sentada al lado de su hermano adoptivo. Después miró a Eren y mostró un rostro preocupado.

-Eren... ¿Lloraste?-

-¿Eh?-

El castaño recordó la noche anterior y se talló los ojos.

-¡P-por supuesto que no!- respondió, intentando ocultar la verdad, pero Mikasa ya lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que Eren lloraba con facilidad, pero siempre lo negaba, si lastimabas su orgullo, también lloraría, así que se quedó callada y no preguntó nada.

Eren se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Mikasa y se quitó la camisa de la pijama. Mikasa miró su espalda y notó algo que nunca había visto.

...¿Desde hace cuánto que Eren tenía moretones y marcas rojas en la espalda?

¿Cómo se las había hecho? ¿Cuándo?

Apretó los dientes, furiosa. ¿Había sido Rivaille? Si había sido ese enano, entonces ella no tendría piedad.

-Eren...- iba a preguntarle acerca de las marcas, pero Eren la interrumpió

-¡¿S-sigues aquí?! ¡Enseguida subo!- Eren empujó a Mikasa fuera de su celda-habitación -Eres unas mujer, Mikasa, no está bien que veas a un hombre cambiarse-

Mikasa salió sonrojada y sin quejarse. Bueno, es cierto que ya no eran unos niños. Por alguna razón, más que sentirse ofendida porque Eren no le tuviera esa confianza; se sentía feliz de que el oji-verde la viera como a una "mujer"

-Está bien, esperaré aquí- respondió ella recargándose contra la pared, ya fuera de la celda.

Después de unos segundos, vio a Eren salir de la celda y no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. Pero después su rostro cambió a uno preocupado al ver a Eren dirigiéndose a toda prisa al piso de arriba, sin detenerse a siquiera mirarla.

-¡¿Eren?! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

Mikasa corrió atrás de él, siguiéndole el paso.

En el primer piso del castillo, se encontraban Hanji y Armin. Ambos llevaban escobas, al parecer Rivaille había convencido incluso a Hanji de limpiar, pero la mujer parecía no muy interesada en hacer eso y prefería intercambiar hipótesis con Armin y debatir con él. Era ya algo que ambos hacían muy seguido y que varios soldados alucinaban y preferían, incluso, hacer tareas más pesadas con tal de no estar con ellos dos.

Ambos vieron llegar a Eren, corriendo por los pasillos y miraron a Mikasa cuando ella se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Mikasa, ¿qué le sucede a Eren?- preguntó Hanji

-No lo sé, estábamos en el subterráneo y de pronto salió corriendo-

Hanji se levantó, preocupada de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido, mientras Mikasa volvía a su persecución para alcanzar a Eren.

-Armin, ¿no vienes?- le preguntó la Sargento al chico, que se veía algo nervioso.

-Ah, n-no, acabo de recordar que Connie me pidió que le ayudara con algo. Nos vemos luego...- dijo y se levantó y se dirigió a otro lugar.

Hanji lo vio mientras se retiraba, llena de curiosidad. ¿Había pasado algo? Se supone que Armin es el amigo de Eren, ¿cierto?

Decidió dejarlo para después y se apresuró a recorrer el mismo camino que Mikasa.

Al dar vuelta a la esquina, vio a Mikasa parada frente a la puerta del baño de hombres. Continuaba con ese semblante de preocupación en el rostro.

Hanji se acercó a la puerta del baño y tocó.

-Eren, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó

Ambas podían escuchar desde afuera como Eren estaba vomitando y se miraron. ¿Había comido algo en mal estado? ¿Estaba enfermo?

-¿Entraste a verlo?- le preguntó Hanji a la joven y ella negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó

-E-es el baño de chicos...- se excusó

Hanji rió y después entró al baño sin importarle ése hecho.

-Eren, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó afuera del baño donde estaba Eren, mientras Mikasa asomaba la cabeza para ve r que todo estuviera en orden.

-Ah... S-sí, Hanji...- respondió con voz ronca y apagada y después volvió a vomitar.

-Vamos, vamos. Sácalo todo. Cuando hayas terminado deja que te eche un vistazo-

Eren se puso de pie, aún algo mareado.

-Estoy bien...- murmuró -Gracias...-

Eren salió del baño y fue hasta el lavabo para enjuagarse.

-Eren, ¿estás seguro?- preguntó su hermana en la entrada del baño.

-Sí, ya les dije que estoy bien- contestó de nuevo, algo fastidiado

-En ese caso, ¿querrás desayunar?- preguntó la Sargento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esperaba que el chico regresara a vomitar al baño como la gente enferma del estómago haría al pensar en comida, pero en lugar de eso, Eren la miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Sí, por favor- respondió el quinceañero.

.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo, Eren?- le preguntó Hanji

-Sí, después de comer me siento mucho mejor- respondió éste cargando una caja de madera y comenzando a moverla

Rivaille había salido con un pequeño grupo a Trost por municiones. Vivir tan alejados de la sociedad no era fácil. Y mientras tanto, les había dejado a los demás las tareas de limpiar y arreglar la despensa para meter lo que iban a traer.

Ya todos habían terminado de limpiar el castillo, así que ahora arreglaban la despensa, moviendo cajas, desempolvando, limpiando. Hanji le había recomendado a Eren regresar a su habitación y descansar, pero el castaño no podía darse el lujo de hacer eso cuando sus compañeros tenían tareas tan pesadas.

Sin embargo, esa caja que traía sí que era pesada.

-Ah, déjame ayudarte con eso, Eren- le dijo Reiner, tomando la caja del otro sin mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de que ya llevaba otras dos en el otro brazo.

-E-estoy bien, Reiner, puedo hacerlo-

-Un poco de ayuda no está de más. Estas cajas están muy pesadas, si quieres, mejor ayuda a las chicas a ordenar las provisiones.

Un tic apareció en el rostro de Eren. El era un HOMBRE. ¿Por qué tenía que ayudar a limpiar y ordenar junto con las chicas?

Incluso Mikasa cargaba las cajas y nadie le decía nada... Bueno, Mikasa era muy fuerte... Para ser una chica... Y todos parecían aceptarla, pero no a él.

Bueno, sin saber porqué, hizo caso a Reiner y entró a la bodega, donde se encontraban Sasha y Crista.

-Vengo a ayudarlas- les dijo -...¿Q-qué se supone que hacen?-

Sasha sostenía en sus manos una lata de sardinas abiertas y Crista la miraba preocupada y nerviosa, como una cómplice que realmente no quería ser cómplice...

-¡N-no es mi culpa!- gritó Sasha, defendiéndose -Nos dan una miseria de comida y después nos obligan a hacer trabajos muy pesados... E-es obvio que nos va a dar hambre...-

Bueno, era algo de esperar que Sasha hiciera... Robar comida...

Crista se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a Eren.

-Ah, nosotras ya terminamos aquí, ¿porqué no vas a ayudar a Connie y Armin a los establos?-

-...Okay...-

Eren llegó a los establos, donde Connie y Armin alimentaban a los caballos en cubetas de metal, mientras platicaban de algo.

-¡Chicos!- los llamó Eren y se acercó a ellos.

Connie y Armin lo miraron mientras el otro se acercaba. Armin en ese momento miró a Connie, le dijo algo y después se marchó corriendo sin siquiera mirar a Eren.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a Armin?- preguntó el castaño

-Dijo que había olvidado que tenía algo que hacer...- respondió Connie, mirando a Armin alejarse. Después miró a Eren y bajó la mirada enseguida, sonrojado -¿T-tú que haces aquí, Eren? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Ah, venía a ayudarles, ya que al parecer todos terminaron ya sus tareas...-

-A-ahh, ya veo... Pero, lo siento, éste es el último caballo-

-¿Ehh?- Eren se veía decepcionado

-Si que eres un duro trabajador, ¿huh? Cualquiera mataría por un día libre. Poder dormir todo lo que quieras y no tener que hacer tareas... Pero tu lo tienes y te ves molesto-

-...Supongo que me siento culpable de quedarme dormido...-

Eren suspiró. ¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera algo útil si nadie le dejaba hacer nada?

Connie le sonrió.

-El Sargento Rivaille dijo que no te despertáramos. Al parecer tu entrenamiento privado fue muy duro, ¿cierto?-

-...Sí... No tienes idea...- murmuró Eren

-B-bueno, creo que ya no falta mucho para que lleguen las provisiones, s-si tu quieres, bueno, nosotros podríamos esperar aquí...-

-Hmm... Está... bien- respondió Eren, un poco confundido por lo nervioso que se veía Connie.

El chico al escuchar la respuesta de Eren se sonrojó más y sonrió tanto como sus músculos se lo permitían, tenía un brillo en los ojos que hizo sentir incomodado a Eren y dio dos pasos atrás.

En ese mismo momento, se escucharon ruidos de caballos galopando y cuando Eren volteó a ver, se encontró con el Sargento Rivaille montando su caballo gris obscuro, atrás de él.

-Ah, el Bello Durmiente ya se despertó- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo el Sargento.

Eren frunció el seño, intentando verse molesto, pero un rubor en sus mejillas lo traicionó.

-Eren, que bueno que estás mejor- dijo Jean, acercándose a él en su caballo.

-¿Dormiste bien, Eren?- preguntó esta vez Bertholdt.

Los dos habían ido por provisiones con Rivaille. Ymir también los había acompañado, pero ella se fue por otro lado a buscar a Crista.

-Sí, gracias- respondió Eren y tanto Jean como Bertholdt se sonrojaron un poco.

-Pueden platicar todo lo que quieran después de que acomoden las cosas en la bodega- los interrumpió Rivaille, bajando de su caballo y llevándolo a su lugar en el establo. Los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo.

.

Eren se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada a la cocina del castillo, soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el suelo, recargando sus brazos en sus piernas.

-Buen trabajo, Eren. Toma-

Jean apareció de la nada con dos botellas de agua, y le dio una a Eren. Después se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias- Eren tomó la botella, la abrió y casi se la termina de un sólo trago. Después suspiró un -Tengo sueño...-

-¿Todavía tienes sueño? Dormiste toda la mañan- -

Jean no pudo terminar su frase, sintió que algo tocaba su hombro, cuando vio de reojo, todo su ser se congeló al ver que Eren se recargaba en él, parecía comenzar a quedarse dormido.

El corazón de Jean se aceleró a tal punto que incluso dolía su pecho con cada palpitar, y su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío.

Su brazo se movió de manera casi inconsciente hacia Eren. Esta era una escena que había visto en películas e imaginado cientos de veces, claro que nunca había sido con Eren. Ese momento donde "ella" se recarga en el hombro de "él" y "él" la rodea con su brazo de forma protectora y romántica. Tragó saliva cuando su brazo estuvo a punto de rodear a Eren...

-¡Eren!-

El grito del Sargento Rivaille llegando montado en su caballo hizo brincar a Jean y lo forzó a ponerse de pie de inmediato, en posición de firmes, despertando a un Eren que ahora se tallaba los ojos. Ahora el corazón de Jean palpitaba más rápido, pero por el miedo.

-¿Rivaille?- le llamó Eren

-No es hora de dormir, ve por tu caballo, tenemos que ir al laboratorio- después se dirigió a Jean -Tú...- en realidad no recordaba muy bien su nombre... Tal vez sería bueno aprendérselo, sospechaba que le daría problemas en el futuro... -Debe haber otras cosas que hacer, deja de holgazanear-

-¡S-sí, señor!- dijo Jean, con el puño derecho en el corazón y el brazo izquierdo en la espalda, saludando.

Eren se puso de pie, con algo de flojera y se dirigió a los establos, sin regresarle la mirada ni intercambiar palabras con Rivaille.

Rivaille hizo una mueca, pero después le siguió en silencio.

.

-Ah, llegaron justo a tiempo-

Rebecca los recibió en la puerta con una sonrisa algo forzada. Se veía pálida y tenía enormes ojeras en los ojos. Se notaba a leguas que no había dormido nada. Mientras, Eren estaba a punto de quedarse dormido parado.

Ambos soldados entraron y tomaron el mismo camino hacia la oficina del Dr. Heinz que habían recorrido ayer.

-Doctor, el Sargento Rivaille y Eren Jaeger están aquí- dijo la rubia mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante- se escuchó desde adentro.

Los dos entraron y se sentaron en el sillón de la oficina. Eren sentado muy derechito y Rivaille con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, Jaeger, tenemos los resultados de tus pruebas de sangre- dijo el Dr. Heinz, tomando una hoja en sus manos -Efectivamente, hoy cumpliste los 3 días de embarazo. Rebecca, sin embargo, me comentó que tienes síntomas avanzados para llevar tan poco tiempo. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Qué clase de síntomas?-

-Duerme mucho. Vomita mucho. Llora mucho. No, olvide ese último, él siempre es así- dijo Rivaille y Eren le miró con ligera molestia.

-Eren, ¿tienes dolores de alguna clase?- le preguntó Rebecca, leyendo las hojas que traía y apuntando las respuestas ahí mismo.

-No, no realmente-

-¿Antojos?-

-...Mmm... Tengo algunos, pero nada incontrolable, es más bien normal...-

-¿Cada cuánto ocurren las náuseas?-

-Normalmente sucede cuando recién me levanto. Pero también me mareo un poco en el transcurso del día-

-Ya veo. Perfecto... ¿Has notado algo extraño en tus sentidos?-

-¿"Mis sentidos"?- preguntó el menor, sin entender muy bien la pregunta.

-Normalmente durante un embarazo, los sentidos de la mujer se agudizan, ¿has, por ejemplo, olido cosas que solías ignorar?-

-Ah, ahora que lo menciona, sí, lo he hecho. No lo había notado, tampoco creí que fuera algo muy relevante...-

-Queremos estar seguros de cuantas similaridades hay de tu embarazo en comparación a uno normal. Hasta ahora, todo va bien, excepto por una cosa...-

Eren y Rivaille la miraron.

-Es justo como creíamos. Tu embarazo se desarrolla mucho más rápido de lo normal. Esto probablemente se deba a tu capacidad de adaptarte mejor. Tu metabolismo reacciona rápido, y si todo sale como creemos, tu cuerpo también aceptará rápidamente al bebé. Es incluso posible que... Tu embarazo no dure necesariamente 9 meses...-

Eren abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo durará, entonces?- preguntó el castaño.

-B-bueno, considerando que tuviste un síntoma que normalmente ocurre después de los 20 días de embarazo, desde el primer día... Probablemente sean sólo 5 meses... Más o menos-

-...Cinco meses...-

Eren llevó su mano al vientre, pero la retiró casi de inmediato.

-¿Ha pasado algo más que sea extraño?- preguntó el Dr. Heinz

-No... Nada que recuerde...- dijo Eren

-Sus amigos- mencionó Rivaille -Desde que regresamos de la misión, todos parecen estar enamorados de Eren, ¿tiene esto algo que ver?-

-¡Rivaille, eso no es cierto! ¡Ellos sólo estaban preocupados por mí! ¡Sólo son mis amigos, son cómo familia!-

-Eren, acabas de romper los corazones de al menos 5 personas-

-¡Rivaille!- le gritó el menor, con lágrimas a punto de salir.

Maldición, ¿ahora porqué lloraba? No le gustaba que Rivaille hablara así de sus amigos. Lo odiaba...

-Bueno...- les interrumpió Rebecca, pensativa -...de hecho, es posible. Ahm, no tengo realmente pruebas o una base sólida, pero es posible que con su embarazo, Eren haya despedido alguna clase de feromonas que atraigan a los chicos. Esto se ve normalmente en los animales, en las épocas de apareamiento. Claro que hay hembras cuyo olor es más fuerte y, por tanto, atrae más machos-

-...Pero Eren no está en sus días fértiles, él YA está embarazado- señaló el Sargento

-Cierto... En ese caso, probablemente el olor y los efectos de las feromonas desaparezcan pronto. No estoy segura, esta situación sólo la había visto antes en animales, nunca con humanos...-

Eren bajó la cabeza. Está bien, tenía que admitirlo, sus compañeros sí se comportaban extraños con él... Y quería que eso terminara ahora mismo...

-Bueno, ahora les diremos acerca de los cuidados, de la comida, de los peligros y demás cosas que deben saber para que todo resulte bien, tanto para el bebé cómo para la madre-

Eren y Rivaille la miraron atentamente, y ambos comenzaron a hacer notas mentales.

.

-¿Dónde está Eren?- preguntó Mikasa, entrando al comedor y mirando a todos lados, buscándolo.

-Ah, se fue con el Sargento Rivaille hace casi dos horas. Dijo que iban al laboratorio por los resultados- le respondió Jean.

A Mikasa le apareció un tic en el ojo al escuchar el nombre de ese enano. Después volvió a ver con atención a los presente, sólo se encontraban Hanji, Connie, Sasha y Jean.

-¿Y han visto a Armin?- preguntó esta vez

Jean negó con la cabeza.

-La última vez que lo vi fue en la mañana que tú y Eren subieron- respondió Hanji, recordando -Pasó algo raro... Ambos teníamos una plática muy amena, cuando quise ir a ver cómo se encontraba Eren, él se negó a acompañarme y dijo que tenía que ayudar a Connie...-

-Ah, cierto, vino a ayudarme a los establos de repente, pero yo jamás se lo pedí...- recordó Connie -Después, cuando llegó Eren, dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue-

-¿Huh? ¿Qué le sucede? Pareciera que ignorara a Eren- comentó Jean con una mueca.

-Ah, yo lo vi cuando venía hacia acá, se dirigía a las habitaciones- dijo Sasha -Aunque fue hace mucho, pero quizás siga allá. Pensé que iba a ir por algo, pero probablemente haya ido a descansar-

-Entiendo. Gracias, iré a buscarlo- dijo Mikasa y se retiró.

La pelinegra recorrió el largo y vacío pasillo, ignorando las demás puertas de madera cerradas. Llegó a sala principal y continuó caminando hacia un pasillo que daba a un gran ventanal, dio una vuelta a la izquierda y ante ella se mostraron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los hombres.

No pasaba por ahí muy seguido, así que, al llegar arriba, tuvo que forzar su memoria a que recordara cuál era la habitación de Armin.

Caminó por el pasillo. Dos, cuatro, seis puertas y la séptima era la de Armin, si no mal recordaba.

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó.

-¿Armin? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó.

La puerta se abrió un poco el chico rubio sacó la cabeza.

-¿Mikasa? ¿Qué sucede?- después pareció observar los alrededores, cómo si estuviera viendo que no había nadie más ahí. Es decir, ¿porqué Mikasa iría a buscarlo?

Al ver que Mikasa se encontraba sola, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Y Eren?- le preguntó el de menor estatura, aún con la puerta entre ellos a medias.

-Salió al laboratorio con el mapache- respondió la chica.

-¿"M-mapache"? N-no te estarás refiriendo al Sargento Rivaille, ¿o sí?-

Armin le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar a la habitación. Mikasa se sentó en la cama y Armin en una silla de madera que había ahí. Armin era de los pocos soldados, si no es que el único, que se había tomado la molestia de al menos "decorar" un poco su habitación. La mayoría sólo tenía una cama y a lo mucho un mueble. Bueno, casi nadie de ellos tenía pertenencias. Jean, Sasha y Connie tenían fotos que ponían en sus muebles, de sus familias, pero nada más, y Crista había puesto una planta en su habitación. Armin, sin embargo, tenía un escritorio lleno de libros, mapas, archivos y demás (probablemente la habitación de la Sargento Hanji estaría igual). En la pared estaba colgado un viejo sombrero que había pertenecido a su abuelo y sobre la mesa de noche había una foto arrugada y vieja de sus fallecidos padres que había traído en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cuando ocurrió el incidente en Shiganshina. Mikasa y Eren sabían que siempre la llevaba consigo en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme.

...Al menos Armin había logrado salvar algo de su hogar...

Mikasa cubrió la mitad de su rostro con la bufanda. A ella también le habría gustado tener una foto de sus padres o de los de Eren. Después del secuestro, el Dr. Jaeger la había propuesto regresar por sus pertenencias a su vieja casa, pero ella estaba muy asustada de volver ahí. Así que al principio había usado ropa de Eren, hasta que Carla la llevó de compras.

Bueno, no es como si necesitara sus pertenencias o recuerdos de sus verdaderos padres. Ellos ya estaban muertos, y ella estaba viva.

Así era ella.

-Armin, ¿estás evitando a Eren?- preguntó la mitad asiática, tan directa como siempre.

Armin pareció sobresaltarse un poco con aquella inesperada pregunta. Se puso nervioso y desvió la mirada.

-¿Q-qué? ¿D-de qué estás hablando, Mikasa? P-por supuesto que no lo estoy evitando...- respondió. Maldición, había tartamudeado mucho...

-Entonces repite eso, pero mientras me miras a los ojos- le retó la chica.

Armin la miró de reojo, no creía poder hacer eso... Soltó un suspiro.

-Sí. Estoy evitándolo- confesó el rubio.

-¿Porqué? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó ella, ahora preocupada y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

-N-no, no paso nada...- respondió, desviando la mirada de nuevo.

-¡Armin!-

-No importa, Mikasa, en serio. N-no me creo capaz de decírtelo...-

La pelinegra se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Armin, poniendo su mano sobre la del otro.

-Armin. Puedes decirme lo que sea. Lo sabes-

-Y-yo...- Armin se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar -C-creo que estoy... ¡M-me estoy quedando mal de la vista!-

-...¿Hah?-

-S-sí, bueno, tú sabes, con tantos libros y eso. Hay poca luz, sólo me ilumina una vela en las noches, por eso, últimamente no veo bien. Pero me daría vergüenza que alguno de ustedes lo notara... Creo que tengo que conseguirme unos lentes, ¿no? ¿Prometes no llamarme "cuatro ojos" si llego a usar lentes?- dijo Armin, comenzando a hablar rápido.

-...Claro...- dijo la otra

-Fiu, gracias Mikasa. No le digas nada a Eren aún. No quiero que lo sepa hasta que me confirmen que tengo que usar lentes-

-...De acuerdo...-

-Muchas gracias. Creo que dormiré un rato. Bajaré para la cena- dijo el rubio, dándole una indirecta a Mikasa de que se fuera.

La chica entendió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien?-

-No estoy tan bien. Me duelen los ojos, la cabeza y a veces me mareo cuando leo. Pero no pasa nada grave-

-...Está bien...-

-Adiós, Mikasa, gracias-

Armin cerró la puerta. Después de uno segundos, escuchó como Mikasa se retiraba. Soltó un suspiro y se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Le había mentido a Mikasa.

...Pero no había forma de confesarle que estaba enamorado de Eren... Era simplemente imposible...

Sobre todo porque él estaba muy consciente de los sentimientos de Mikasa hacia su hermano adoptivo.

.

-No vayas tan rápido- le regañó Rivaille a Eren, que iba varios metros más adelante de él -Dijeron que tenías que tener cuidado al cabalgar. Podrías caerte-

-No voy a caerme... Tengo sueño, quiero regresar al cuartel-

-... No vayas a quedarte dormido sobre el caballo de nuevo-

-¡No lo haré!-

Rivaille hizo una mueca. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese chico? ¿Desde cuándo le hablaba de esa forma? Normalmente Eren era el soldado perfecto que siempre saludaba y hablaba con respeto a sus superiores, pero ahora parecía un mocoso malcriado.

Le habría gustado golpearlo por eso, él creía en la disciplina a base de golpes. Pero comprendía la situación actual y sabía que si iba a golpearlo, tendría que esperar al menos 5 meses más (si es que los doctores tenían razón). Tomaría nota de todos los actos que haría Eren en estos 5 meses, que merecían castigo...

Rivaille sabía que Eren estaba molesto por todas las limitaciones que estar embarazado conllevaba.

Para empezar, le habían PROHIBIDO ir a una misión de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Decían que el experimento era más importante, e incluso habían conseguido un permiso para exentar a Eren de todas aquellas actividades.

Eso incluía, no usar el 3DMG y limitar lo más posible el cabalgar, pues en ambas podría ocurrir algún accidente.

E igualmente, le habían prohibido usar sus poderes de Titán, pues no sabían que consecuencias podría traer.

Incluso le habían limitado mucho el ejercicio, prohibiéndole muchas rutinas que eran parte del entrenamiento militar básico. Apenas y podría hacer calentamiento cardiovascular...

El castaño había creído, mientras los doctores le decían todo eso, que Rivaille se opondría, diciendo algo como que "es un soldado, tiene que hacerlo" pero no había sido así, si no todo lo contrario, Rivaille había estado de acuerdo y se había comprometido a vigilar que Eren no hiciera ninguna de estas actividades. Lo cuál le había molestado.

-...Si hubiera sabido que no podría seguir con mis actividades militares, jamás me habría dejado ser su conejillo de indias...- murmuró, aunque sabía que nadie podía escucharlo quejándose.

Estaba consciente de que estaba demasiado lejos de Rivaille, lo cuál claramente quebraba una de las condiciones de su libertad. Pero en realidad, no podía importarle menos ahora. Estaba molesto, se sentía estresado y, para colmo, tenía sueño y hambre.

Finalmente llegaron al castillo, y no había nadie afuera para recibirlos. Era la hora de la cena, todos debían estar adentro... Comiendo... El estómago de Eren rugió al pensar en que habría de cenar. Y después se sintió culpable porque ni siquiera había ayudado a preparar la cena... Se sentía tan inútil...

Ambos dejaron los caballos en sus respectivos lugares en el establo. Eren caminó rápido, como si quisiera alejarse de Rivaille.

-Hey, Eren-

Rivaille le llamó, pero Eren lo ignoró. De verdad que no quería hablar con él. No ahora... Ni tampoco al rato ni mañana...

El Sargento hizo una mueca y soltó algo parecido a un bufido. Ese mocoso sí que lo hacía perder los estribos...

-Eren, ¿qué dijeron los doctores? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mikasa en cuanto lo vio entrar. Todos les miraron.

Rivaille rodó los ojos. "Por favor, no otra escena de pelea de machos..." pidió mentalmente. Por suerte para él, nadie más se lanzó sobre Eren y esperaron a hacer sus preguntas en orden cuando Eren se sentó en la mesa.

-Eren, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienen alguna nueva información?- preguntó Reiner

-Ahh, e-estoy bien, chicos- respondió el castaño, viéndose repentinamente rodeado por todos.

Quería comer, no responder sus dudas, pero nadie podría disfrutar su comida cuando tantas personas te observaban fijamente y no paraban de preguntar.

-Eren se lastimó en el entrenamiento- dijo Rivaille de pronto, atrayendo la atención de los chicos -Algo de su espalda. Quedará exento de algunas actividades hasta nuevo aviso-

Todos se vieron preocupados y comenzaron a bombardear a Eren de nuevas preguntas acerca de esta supuesta lesión, todos, excepto Armin y Hanji. Ellos parecieron ser los únicos que vieron a través de las mentiras de Rivaille.

¿Eren estaba lastimado de la espalda? Pero... ¿Eso no se habría curado rápidamente por sus poderes de Titán?

Sin embargo nadie más pareció notar ese importante detalle.

Hanji y Armin prefirieron callarlo. Si era alguna clase de secreto, ambos sabían que lo dirían cuando fuera tiempo.

Eren continuaba intentando convencer a sus compañeros soldados de que se encontraba bien.

Colocó su mano en su vientre, inconscientemente. Un acto tan insignificante pasó desapercibido por todos los presentes, excepto por Rivaille.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a estar tan al pendiente de cada acto de Eren? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a observarlo detenidamente? La forma en la que caminaba. En la que reía. En la que sus labios se movían al hablar. Lo miraba todo. Cada movimiento, cada expresión.

El Sargento hizo un "tch", se terminó su café de un sólo trago y salió del comedor sin dirigirle la mirada ni intercambiar palabras con nadie.

Eren le miró de reojo mientras éste salía.

Estos serían unos 5 meses muy largos...

-.-

_**BLEH. Que mal capítulo... Fue más bien un capítulo de relleno y para explicar más cosas acerca de la condición de Eren... y terminó siendo el más largo hasta ahora (sip, otra vez...)**_

_**Quería agregarle más, pero no me dio tiempo de escribir... (Cuando te sientes mal, lo único que quieres es descansar... También, pinté mi cuarto de azul pastel... No se mucho acerca de la psicología de los colores, pero desde que lo pinté de ese color he notado que duermo más... Ahora no puedo ni entrar a mi cuarto sin dormirme al menos 1 hora, cosa muy rara en mí, odio dormir...)**_

_**Bueno, pero como quiero llegar al drama rápido, les informo que el próximo capítulo SERÁ ESTE JUEVES!**_

_**Paciencia hasta entonces ;)**_

_**Ciao! **_


	15. Festival

_**La verdad, no quiero poner un comentario abajo porque siento que cortaría la emoción del capítulo, así que me emocionaré aquí arriba XD**_

_**El Lunes la lectora "valkiria1996-pd" que es también mi amiga en facebook (te amo!), me etiquetó en una imagen de un grupo Rivaille X Eren que me fascina. Creí que se trataba por la imagen, donde sale un Eren embarazado (que lindo!) Pero cuando leí su comentario: "Lee los demás comentarios" me di cuenta que estaban hablando de mi fanfic! Waaa! Me levanté de la silla y comencé a reír y dar vueltas como loca! En verdad que tengo lectores increíbles! Los adoro! (Y me han estado promocionando en la página?! Wow, creo que ya se a quien les debo el éxito que ha tenido este fanfic XD) Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**También, unas lindas lectoras de este fanfic me dieron unos regalitos! ;w; **_

_**"VERUNA . SNTN " me hizo unos preciosos dibujos de Eren y Rivaille con su bebé, como ella se lo imagina:**_

_**Escriban: fbcdn - sphotos - a - a . akamaihd (punto)net(diagonal) y después peguen:**_

_***hphotos-ak-ash3 / 993659_701794063169342_1038418473_n .jpg**_

_***hphotos-ak-prn1 / 73529_701810406501041_486661874_n . jpg**_

_***hphotos-ak-prn1 /556674_701829453165803_1327795310_n .jpg**_

_**Y "MARY-ANIMEANGE"L me hizo un hermoso video! :D**_

_**youtube (punto)com(diagonal) watch?v = IqGJNj7yazY**_

**_(Recuerden quitar los espacios)_**

_**Muchísimas gracias, chicas! (me siento famosa! OwO) Hahahahaha**_

_**Bueno, el próximo capítulo será el Lunes, hasta entonces! Mientras tanto, disfruten de este capítulo. (Les recomiendo tener pañuelos a la mano…) No me odien por favor...**_

-.-

Eren se despertó de la cama, estirando sus brazos. Pudo ver por su "intento" de ventana, que seguía obscuro, pero no parecía faltar mucho para que amaneciera.

Se puso de pie y salió del subterráneo. Afuera se encontró con las ventanas iluminando su camino. Aún no había salido el sol, pero las nubes ya estaban claras y todo el viejo castillo de piedra tenía un aroma fresco, a rocío.

Eren caminó hasta llegar a los baños. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo, no se escuchaba ni un sólo ruido además de sus pasos, así que debía ser temprano.

Desde hace unos días había comenzado a ir mucho al baño. Rebecca le había dicho que era normal durante el embarazo y que entre más creciera su panza, más veces iría, así que no podía evitarlo. Pero incluso sus demás compañeros lo habían notado, y eso le traía problemas. Bueno, agradecía que al menos las náuseas habían parado.

Salió del baño y fue directo al lavabo. Se lavó las manos y después se echó agua en la cara. Se miró en el espejo mientras las gotas corrían por su rostro y unos mechones de cabello que habían sido alcanzados por las gotas se pegaban a su frente.

Se alejó un poco del lavabo, sin despegar la vista del espejo y se miró. Se veía completamente normal aún de frente.

Después se puso de perfil, y levantó un poco su playera del pijama.

Ah. Ahí estaba. Había crecido otra vez. Un pequeño bulto se mostraba en su vientre. Aún podía pasar desapercibido, con la ropa no se notaba mucho.

...Pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo... sabía que no podría ocultarlo por siempre...

Ya iba a cumplir su segundo mes de embarazo...

.

-Bien. Descansen- ordenó Rivaille, tomando su botella de agua del suelo y comenzando a beber.

Los primero en caer sentados en el suelo fueron Armin, Connie y Crista. Jean, Sasha y Bertholdt se pusieron en cuclillas, descansando.

-No puedo... más...- jadeó Crista -me duele todo...-

-Escapémonos, entonces- ofreció Ymir, dándole un sorbo a su botella de agua.

-No voy a escapar tampoco...-

Reiner miró a Sasha

-¿Qué sucede, Sasha? Tú sueles tener buena resistencia-

-Ah, es porque no hemos desayunado- contestó Connie por ella.

Armin rió.

-Las energías de Sasha son equivalentes a su desayuno- dijo

-Entonces dejen de alimentarla, por favor- bromeó Ymir.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Ehh, que malos son, chicos- murmuró Sasha, agotada.

Hanji salió por la puerta trasera, como si hubiera estado escuchando la conversación de los chicos.

-¡Chicos, el desayuno está listo!- les gritó.

-Hey, están en el entrenamiento matutino- le dijo Rivaille a la mujer, molesto.

-Vamos, Rivaille, abusas mucho de ellos. Míralos, están cansados y hambrientos. Así no van a rendir para hacer las demás tareas-

Todos miraron a Rivaille con ojitos de perrito de 3 meses abandonado.

-Tch. Hagan lo que quieran- murmuró entre dientes el Sargento. ¿Cuándo había perdido tanta autoridad ahí?

-¡Sí! ¡Comida!- gritó Sasha, usando sus reservas de carbohidratos para correr a toda velocidad hacia el comedor.

-Bueno, esa sí es la Sasha que conozco- dijo Reiner con una sonrisa.

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a dirigirse al comedor entre risas.

-¿Jean?- Armin se detuvo al ver que su compañero continuaba sentado, veía fijamente a los escalones de la otra entrada, donde se estaba sentado Eren.

Al ver que Armin se había detenido repentinamente, Mikasa también se detuvo y los miró.

-Eren sí que tiene suerte- murmuró Jean con una mueca de celos en el rostro -Lleva casi dos meses sin tener que hacer entrenamientos ni tareas pesadas y puede descansar y comer todo lo que quiera-

-No veo a Eren muy feliz de eso...- comentó Armin -... Más bien, lo he visto algo deprimido estas últimas semanas- recordó -Pareciera que en lugar de sentirse más relajado y tranquilo, se estresara al vernos hacer todas las cosas que a él le prohibieron-

-¿Enserio aún no se cura de lo-que-sea que le haya pasado en la espalda?-

Armin miró a Eren en silencio y meditó un momento.

-...Realmente dudo que le haya pasado algo a su espalda, para empezar...- murmuró en un volumen casi inaudible.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Mikasa, que había estado callada hasta entonces.

-Ah, Q-que "espero que se recupere pronto de su espalda"- respondió nervioso el rubio.

-Sí… No es tan divertido haces ejercicio sin alguien contra quién competir...- comentó Jean.

-¿Hm? ¿En ese caso porqué no compites contra Reiner o Mikasa?-

-¿E-estás bromeando?... Quiero poder ganar algunas veces... Tener probabilidades de 50/50-

-Está bien. Puedo dejarte ganar de vez en cuándo- dijo Mikasa.

-¡Quiero ganar porque lo merezco, no porque me tengas lástima!-

Armin rió, más que nada, porque Mikasa no parecía haberlo dicho de broma, iba muy enserio.

-¡Eren!- le llamó Mikasa, sacando al castaño de su ensimismamiento -¡¿No vas a ir a desayunar?!-

-¿Eh el desayuno? ¿Ya está?- murmuró Eren, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste a Hanji gritando?- le preguntó Jean cuando Eren se acercó a ellos.

-¿Hanji salió?- preguntó Eren y todos le miraron pensando "¿es una broma?" Eren estaba muy distraído ese día. Y no sólo ESE día, llevaba en las nubes desde hace semanas.

Los cuatro comenzaron a dirigirse juntos al comedor.

-Mikasa, prométeme que tomarás una ducha cuando termines de desayunar- dijo Eren, cubriéndose la nariz.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan mal huelo?-

-...Apestas...-

Mikasa jaló el cuello de su blusa y la olió, para ella no estaba tan mal. Okay, sí estaba algo sudada por el ejercicio, pero Eren exageraba...

Eren miró después a Jean y Armin.

-Ustedes dos también...- dijo

-¿Acaso estar tanto tiempo de princesa te desacostumbró al olor a hombre?- le preguntó Jean con sarcasmo.

-No hueles a "hombre", hueles a mono- dijo Eren, alejándose de él unos 3 pasos.

Eren desaceleró discretamente y miró hacia atrás, viendo a Rivaille de reojo. Armin se detuvo y pudo leer los pensamientos de su mejor amigo.

-Sargento- lo llamó el rubio, atrayendo la atención del hombre y también la de Jean y Mikasa -¿No va a venir a desayunar?-

Rivaille se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Después miró a Eren. Eren se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mirada del Sargento sobre él, y se dio la vuelta.

-Coman ustedes primero. Iré en un rato- respondió el pelinegro.

-Oh, d-de acuerdo-

Los chicos retomaron el paso, hasta volver a estar junto a Mikasa y Jean.

Eren volvió a mirar discretamente a Rivaille, encontrándose con la mirada fría de éste. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y continuó su camino, mientras Rivaille le miraba alejarse.

Y así habían sido los últimos 2 meses.

Ambos trataban de evitarse, en esa última semana se habían hablado tres veces. Dos de ellas habían sido un "Buenos días", la otra era "Vamos al laboratorio" que Eren respondía con un: "Ok".

Eren se sentía nervioso estando con él, después de todo lo que había pasado. La única persona con la que podía hablar acerca de su estado y lo que pasaba, era a Rebecca, a quien iba a ver una vez a la semana para un chequeo médico. Rivaille siempre le acompañaba, aunque podía notar que no lo hacía por gusto, sino por compromiso y porque ambos serían sancionados si las autoridades se daban cuenta que Rivaille dejaba a Eren estar sin supervisión. Ni siquiera intercambiaban palabras en el camino, y Rivaille se quedaba esperando fuera del laboratorio mientras Eren era revisada.

Cuando cumplió el mes de embarazo, recordó, todos los doctores estaban muy emocionados, diciendo que era un récord, que las demás mujeres no habían pasado de las 3 semanas cuando eran sometidas al experimento.

"¡Haremos una fiesta a los 2 meses!" había dicho Rebecca. Al parecer, haber llegado al mes había animado a muchos doctores y científicos que ya habían perdido la esperanza tras tantos fracasos. Ahora, en cuanto Eren entraba al edificio, varias personas lo rodeaban y le llenaban de comida y atenciones.

Scott, Mark, Faust, Steve, Lina y Charlotte. Eran los nombres de los demás doctores a los que había conocido.

Había otra cosa que le preocupaba a Eren. Rebecca había intentado ocultárselo, aunque Eren tampoco creía que era de su incumbencia. Pero Lina se lo dijo a Eren. Antes, el edificio estaba lleno con doctores y científicos. Solían ser unos 30... Ahora sólo quedaban 8...

Todos los demás habían resultado ser de la población que se oponía a Eren. Aquellos que lo consideraban un monstruo que tenía que morir. Y se negaban rotundamente a ayudar a que el "monstruo" se "multiplicara". Así, más de la mitad de los doctores se habían ido al ver que el experimento, que tantas veces había fracasado, finalmente parecía que iba a funcionar.

-Eren, ¿quieres venir?-

Escuchar su nombre con la voz de Armin la hizo salir de su nube de pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-

-Tierra llamando a Eren- se burló Jean -¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dijimos?-

-Ah... Lo siento...-

-Hoy va a haber un Festival en la ciudad- repitió amablemente Armin -Todas las fuerzas militares van a ir, por supuesto, también nosotros, por si algo llegara a ocurrir-

-No tiene que ir- dijo Ymir, cruzada de brazos -Su Majestad, la Princesa Eren, no ha entrenado los últimos meses, tiene prohibido usar el 3DMG y usar sus poderes de Titán, si algo llegara a pasar...- Ymir miró a Eren de forma desafiante- ...sólo nos estorbará-

-¡Ymir!- Crista le gritó, reprimiéndola,

-¡Todos lo saben!- se defendió ella -Eren ni siquiera puede ser llamado un miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento por el momento- En lugar de reclamarle, todos se mantuvieron en silencio -Mejor quédate y descansa, tal y como has hecho estos meses-

Eren sintió un nudo en el estómago, hace dos meses se habría puesto de pie y peleado con Ymir, incluso a golpes de ser necesario, para demostrarle que se equivocaba. Ahora, sólo podía bajar la cabeza y tratar de contener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

Era cierto.

Ymir tenía toda la razón. Sólo les estorbaba, sólo era peso muerto... Si algo sucediera no podría hacer nada...

Y todos lo sabían, por eso callaban, por eso era el silencio sepulcral.

Maldición. No podía llorar. No debía llorar. Todos estaban presentes...

Se puso de pie, incapaz de reprimir más sus lágrimas y se retiró sin decir nada.

Todos siguieron a Eren con la mirada.

-Eren- Mikasa le llamó, preocupada, pero Eren la ignoró y salió.

Mikasa le echó una mirada asesina a Ymir, completamente furiosa, pero Ymir rodó los ojos.

-¡Eso fue muy cruel, Ymir!- le dijo Crista.

-Es cierto, creo que te pasaste esta vez- agregó Reiner.

-¿Hah? ¡Sólo dije la verdad, todos ustedes lo saben también!- se defendió la pelinegra, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

-¡No tenías que decirlo!- gritó Reiner, imitando lo que Ymir hizo.

-Eren irá al Festival-

La voz del Sargento hizo que todos le miraran.

Rivaille llevaba en el comedor un rato, apenas empezaban a desayunar, cuando ya todos habían terminado.

-Yo tengo que ir al Festival, y Eren no puede estar suelto por ahí sin mi supervisión. Eren irá al Festival. Les guste...- miró a Ymir -...o no- agregó

La chica frunció el seño y desvió la mirada de la del Sargento.

.

-¿En verdad está bien que yo venga...?- preguntó Eren en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo, observando sus dedos que agarraban las riendas de su caballo.

-Todos queremos que vengas, Eren- le dijo Armin.

-...Si algo sucediera... Yo estorbaría- repitió las palabras de Ymir de esa mañana.

-Si algo sucediera- dijo Mikasa -prefiero tenerte aquí y poder protegerte del peligro, en lugar de que algo te pasara estando solo en el castillo-

-Es cierto- le dijo Reiner dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda -Sólo diviértete-

-Mientras nosotros hacemos guardia, tu puedes divertirte en el Festival- le dijo Bertholdt

-Eren, Eren, cómprame unas brochetas rostizadas- le pidió Sasha, quien se había emocionado de que finalmente podría comer la comida de su tienda favorita, pero se había deprimido al saber que no podría abandonar su puesto durante el festival.

-Ahh, espero que me toque en las afueras o en el muro...- murmuró Jean -Mi madre me mandó una carta de que iba a estar en el Festival, no quiero verla... Aún no sabe que estoy en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Va a darle un infarto...-

Eren sonrió y recordó todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses. Era cierto lo que Rivaille había dicho, pero él no había querido creerlo. Que todos los chicos comenzaron a coquetearle de repente. No lo notó hasta que los doctores le mencionaron que sí era posible y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no actuaban normal con él.

Afortunadamente, este efecto de las feromonas había disminuido mucho, sino que desaparecido casi por completo. Los chicos ya le trataban normal, como siempre. Y agradecía eso... La atención ya no estaba completamente en él.

Rivaille, que iba guiando al grupo se detuvo de repente.

-Ustedes sigan, Hanji los guiará- les ordenó

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde va?- susurró Sasha

-Ah, hoy es día de chequeo médico- dijo Eren -Los alcanzaré en el Festival. Adiós- guió a su caballo hacia Rivaille, quien le esperaba ahí.

-...Espero que Eren se encuentre mejor- dijo Connie.

-¿No creen que ya duró mucha esta "lesión" suya?- dijo Ymir, quien había estado todo ese tiempo atrás de ese grupo junto con Crista.

Nadie le contestó a Ymir, todos parecían seguir molestos con ella.

Bueno, no era como si a ella le importara.

.

Rivaille y Eren continuaban su camino a pasos tranquilos de sus caballos. Iban casi juntos, pero como siempre, el silencio entre ellos era incómodo.

-...Gracias por abogar por mí...- dijo Eren, recordando lo que Armin le había dicho que hizo Rivaille en la mañana cuando Eren se fue.

-No "abogué" por tí. Sólo dije la verdad. Si no estamos juntos, ambos somos castigados-

-...- Eren escuchó en silencio y mirando al suelo.

-En este Festival van a estar las tres fuerzas militares. El Generalisimo también estará ahí. Así que no te me separes-

-...Sí...- respondió

Finalmente llegaron al edificio con el que Eren ya estaba tan familiarizado. Como siempre, él tocaba el timbre, Rebecca lo recibía, invitaba a Rivaille a pasar también, pero éste se negaba. Durante su camino hacia la oficina de Rebecca, los demás doctores le ofrecían café, galletas, jugo, y otras botanas que Eren había comenzado a aceptar en el último mes, cuando su hambre había incrementado.

-Ehh, ¿así que tú también irás al Festival?- preguntó Rebecca, escuchando lo que Eren le platicaba, mientras le medía el tamaño de su estómago con una cinta métrica -Diviértete mucho. Pero también ten cuidado, hay mucha gente en ese Festival-

-...Sí...- respondió el castaño, con la vista gacha.

Rebecca dejó la cinta métrica y lo miró preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? Si no te sientes bien, mejor no vayas. Yo misma te escribiré un justificante-

-No... Estoy bien. Quiero ir-

Rebecca sonrió, aliviada, pero aún no podía dejar de pensar que algo le ocurría al chico.

-¿Irás con tus amigos?- preguntó después, tomando una galleta de coco de la mesa de enfrente de Eren.

-Sí. Pero ellos estarán haciendo guardia-

-Hmm. Ser un soldado es difícil, ¿huh?- tomó un sorbo de su café -... ¿Ya les dijiste?-

-...- Eren bajó la mirada -...No... No lo he hecho...-

-...Este mes comenzará a crecer el bebé. Es el equivalente a llevar 5 meses de embarazo normal. Pronto no podrás esconderlo bajo la playera-

-...Lo sé...-

-Bueno. Pensarás luego en eso. Ahora tienes que llegar al Festival, ¿cierto?-

Rebecca escoltó a Eren hasta la puerta, donde Rivaille seguía esperando.

-Gracias, Doctora-

-Cuídate mucho, nos vemos en una semana-

-...Sí...- y se fue

Algo no estaba bien con Eren, y Rebecca lo había notado.

-Rivaille- le llamó al Sargento, y éste la miró, mientras Eren subía a su caballo -...¿Has cuidado bien de Eren?-

Rivaille la miró como si su pregunta fuera estúpida y obvia.

-Por supuesto. Está comiendo bien y descansa bastante-

-...Pero... Una persona no puede vivir de sólo comida y sueño...- dijo la mujer.

Eren necesitaba más amor. Necesitaba más atención. Y Rebecca lo sabía. Eren se sentía solo y deprimido...

Rivaille no entendió bien la metáfora, y se subió a su caballo y se retiró, ignorándola.

.

-¿Sabes, Mikasa? No tienes que escoltarme por todo el lugar...-

-Sí. Si tengo qué- dijo ella.

-A tí te asignaron a hacer guardia en el muro, ¿que no?-

-El Sargento me permitió acompañarte. Dijo que no puedes estar sin supervisión-

-...Mh...- murmuró el castaño.

El Festival estaba lleno de gente por todos lados, comprando, vendiendo, o sólo mirando. Ancianos, adultos, jóvenes, niños, incluso madres que llevaban en brazos a recién nacidos.

En las tiendas vendían todo tipo de mercancías, ropa, comida, juguetes, libros, pinturas, artículos de decoración, entre otros menos usuales.

Eren sacó una hoja que Jean le había dado, junto con una bolsita de cuero llena de dinero, cuando llegó al Festival con Rivaille.

"Haznos un favor, ¿sí?" le había dicho Jean.

En la hoja venían escritos los nombres de algunos de ellos, junto con una pequeña lista de cosas que querían del Festival.

Al lado del nombre de Sasha venían puras comidas, incluso incluía los nombres de las tiendas donde se conseguían, Sasha parecía conocerlas muy bien. La lista de Armin era tal y como se podía esperar de él, varios títulos de libros. Crista sólo pedía una cosa: Orquídeas.

¿"Orquídeas"? Ah, si no mal recordaba, las orquídeas eran unas flores, ¿cierto? A pesar de ser una soldado, Crista era muy femenina... Bueno, en comparación con las demás chicas...

Llegaron frente a un puesto donde vendían libros usados y entre los dos buscaron los que estaban en la lista de Armin. Sólo encontraron dos de los 6 de la lista, así que pagaron y se fueron.

Ahora que lo pensaba, cargar las bolsas con todas las cosas iba a ser difícil. Agradeció que su hermana tuviera una fuerza tan descomunal, así ella podría ayudarle.

En el camino a buscar lo demás, se cruzaron con una tienda que se llamaba igual que una que Sasha había escrito en su lista. Ambos fueron con la señora que atendía y le pidieron lo que había en la lista. La señora pareció alegrarse al oír que venían de parte de Sasha.

Acababan de salir y daban la vuelta a una esquina, cuando se toparon con una tienda de plantas y té.

Entraron para buscar la orquídea que pedía Crista. Convenientemente, Hanji había pedido tres tipos de té y también libros, como Armin.

Al entrar, Eren sintió toda una explosión de aromas muy diferentes, entre la mezcla de flores y té. Era un olor demasiado fuerte y apenas y podía soportarlo.

-¿Eren, estás bien?- le preguntó Mikasa al ver como el chico tenía mala cara.

-Ugh... Huele muy...- no encontraba bien una palabra que describiera lo que quería decir.

-¿Rico?-

-Fuerte y asqueroso- la corrigió él.

Recordó lo que Rebecca le había dicho del sentido del olfato cuando estás embarazado. Era probablemente lo que más le hacía sufrir. Incluso las cosas que deberían oler rico, le mareaban.

Bueno, "a mal paso, darle prisa". Fue con la mujer que atendía el puesto, conteniendo la respiración.

-Disculpe, ¿tiene orquídeas?- preguntó.

-Sí, claro, déjame ir a buscarlas-

Eren miró a Mikasa.

-Tú espera las flores, yo iré a buscar el té- le dijo y pasó a un mueble que le recordaba a un librero que estaba a unos pasos del mostrador.

Ahí, había varias cajas abiertas, para tomar los sobres que quisieras o incluso cajas cerradas. En la lista, Hanji no había especificado la cantidad, así que tomó una caja de cada uno de los sabores.

Hierbabuena, manzanilla y miel con limón. Que fortuna que había encontrado todos ahí. No soportaría volver a entrar a un lugar con un olor similar...

Después de tomar el último de miel con limón, sus ojos se dirigieron a otro tipo de té. Ya había oído el nombre de ese té antes...

Tragó saliva y tomó un sobre.

-Eren, ya están aquí las flores- le avisó Mikasa.

Eren se dirigió con el té al mostrador, donde una hermosa flor blanca lo esperaba. ¿Esa era una orquídea? Era preciosa...

...¡Y también muy MUY cara!

"¡¿Todo eso por una simple flor?!" se preguntó Eren mentalmente al ver la cuenta.

La mujer vio los tés que Eren llevaba y los agregó a la cuenta y después le dio la cuenta final.

Con un suspiro, Eren sacó el dinero de la bolsa de cuero y tachó los tés de Hanji y la flor de Crista de la lista, poniendo a un lado lo que había costado cada uno, para que hicieran cuentas al final.

Salieron de la tienda y Mikasa miró a Eren.

-¿Compraste un sobre extra?- preguntó

-...Sí-

-¿Hubo alguien más que te pidió té?-

-No. Éste es para mí-

-¿No me compraste a mí uno?-

-¿Eh? ¿Querías uno?-

-...No...-

-¿Entonces...?-

-...Eres muy desconsiderado, Eren...- murmuró Mikasa

-...- Eren decidió ignorarla y continuó observando los nombres de varias tiendas y lo que vendían, para terminar con la lista lo más rápido posible.

Cuando dieron vuelta a una esquina, Eren vio a alguien con el uniforme militar y el escudo de la Legión de Reconocimiento parado frente a un puesto de postres. Era el Comandante Irvin, Eren se ocultó para que el hombre no lo viera, aunque Irvin parecía muy distraído hablando con una mujer de largo cabello rubio, atado en una trenza.

El encargado de la pastelería les dio unas tartaletas y la mujer probó un poco con un tenedor, se vio complacida con el sabor y después le ofreció un poco a Irvin, el Comandante se vio algo avergonzado de que la rubia le diera el pedazo de tartaleta en la boca, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, y se negó, pero la mujer insistió y al final Irvin terminó probándolo.

Había pensado que se trataría de su hermana o algún familiar, pero al ver eso se dio cuenta de que la mujer debía ser su esposa... De repente, verlos se le volvió incómodo, le recordó a Rivaille. ¿Qué haría Rivaille si los viera tan melosos?

Cómo si lo hubiese invocado, Rivaille apareció de pronto al lado de ellos, diciéndoles algo que, conociéndolo, probablemente sería un "Comandante Irvin, regrese al trabajo, por favor". Irvin y la chica sonrieron y ella le ofreció a Rivaille de la tartaleta de la misma forma en la que se le había ofrecido a Irvin. Por supuesto que Rivaille jamás haría eso, se negó rotundamente.

¿Hm? Inesperadamente, a ella parecía agradarle Rivaille. Seguramente la pobre mujer no sabía lo que él e Irvin habían vivido juntos...

-...¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Mikasa, que había estado oculta igual, atrás de Eren todo ese tiempo -¿No quieres que el Comandante o el Sargento te vean?-

-...Mmm... No quiero hablar con ninguno de los dos, realmente...-

Vio como Irvin se despedía de la mujer, tomándola de la cintura y besándola. Notó cómo, en el instante en el que la besaba, Rivaille había desviado la vista, como si no quisiera ver esa escena. Después de que se separaron, Irvin se fue a otro lugar junto con Rivaille y dejaron a la mujer ahí en la pastelería.

Le interesaba un poco esa mujer...

...Era la mujer por la que Irvin había abandonado a Rivaille...

-Eren. ¿Quieres pastel?- le preguntó Mikasa al ver como continuaba observando a la pastelería a pesar de que Irvin y Rivaille ya se habían ido.

-Sí. Vamos- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia allá con Mikasa siguiéndole.

La rubia seguía en el mostrador, viendo más postres.

-Y... Umm... Deme también una rebanada de pastel de chocolate- escuchó que le dijo al encargado.

-Ja ja ja, señorita Isabel, usted va a hacerme millonario. Todos los días compra muchos postres-

-N-no lo haga sonar como si fuera gorda, por favor. Estoy embarazada... T-tengo antojos- dijo la rubia, haciendo un puchero.

Eren sólo lo notó cuando estuvo a su lado, en el vestido que traía, se marcaba su estómago redondo, ya se notaba, pero aún no era tan grande. Debería tener unos 5 meses.

Una mujer fue hasta la mesa donde Eren y Mikasa estaban sentados y les ofreció varios tipos de postres de diferentes tamaños, colores y sabores.

-Ah, tráiganos una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria para los dos- pidió Eren.

-Traiga dos rebanadas, una para cada uno- le dijo Mikasa a la mujer y después miró a Eren -Últimamente comes mucho, Eren. Ya no puedo compartir mi postre contigo...-

-...Tch... Está bien, una rebanada a cada uno- aceptó el castaño y la mujer que les tomó la orden se retiró.

Eren volvió a mirar al mostrador, el encargado le terminó dando una bolsa con una caja llena de postres a Isabel. Ella pagó, agradeció y comenzó a retirarse. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y Eren notó que la mujer tenía ojos de un hermoso color azul cielo. Ella mujer le sonrió y después se fue.

Su postre llegó de inmediato.

-Eren, di "ahh"- le dijo Mikasa, ofreciéndole un poco de su pastel con un tenedor, como si se tratara de un bebé.

-...¿Qué estás haciendo? Yo tengo mi rebanada...- preguntó Eren con un tic en el ojo al verla.

-Vamos. No te avergüences. Hasta el Comandante Irvin lo hizo-

-Ella era su esposa... Tú eres mi HERMANA-

La palabra "hermana" siempre parecía ser un puñal en el pecho para Mikasa. Se vio deprimida y bajó el tenedor de regreso a su plato, sin comerlo.

Eren probó un pedazo de su rebanada de pastel de zanahoria.

-Mmm...- murmuró y tragó -Esto está delicioso...- dijo y comió otro pedazo más.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Le sorprendió que Rivaille actuara con tanta familiaridad al lado de la mujer que le había quitado al hombre que amaba...

Sintió un dolor en su pecho al pensar en eso...

...La persona a la que Rivaille amaba... Era Irvin...

-Mikasa- la llamó y la chica levantó la mirada -¿vas a comerte eso?- preguntó, señalando su rebanada que ella ni siquiera había probado.

-...Ah..- vio que el plato de Eren ya estaba vacío -...Tómalo- le dijo y se lo dio.

-Gracias-

.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche. A partir de esa hora, que el sol ya se había puesto y que, por lo tanto, las probabilidades de un ataque de Titanes eran casi nulas, los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento ya podían regresar a su Cuartel, mientras la Policía Militar y las Tropas Estacionarias continuaban con el cuidado de los ciudadanos.

Mikasa y Eren estaban sentados juntos en una banca en un parque de la ciudad, donde se habían quedado de ver con los demás. Estaban rodeados de varias bolsas, cada una separada en lo que le pertenecía a cada uno de ellos. Milagrosamente, habían encontrado todo.

Eren sacó otra galleta de la bolsa que había comprado para llevar en la pastelería.

Mikasa lo miró mientras se la comía.

Después de haberse comido hasta su rebanada de pastel, Eren había pedido una tercera y se la había devorado igual que las otras dos. Incluso después, cuando pagaba, se pidió una bolsa con media docena de galletas que comió en el camino. Cuando terminaron de comprar las cosas que sus compañeros le habían pedido, regresaron a la pastelería y pidió una docena más de las mismas galletas.

Ahora Eren comía la última de esas galletas. Cuando la terminó, volvió a meter la mano a la bolsa y comió las migajas. Mientras tanto, Mikasa lo miraba sorprendida de cuanto había comido. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a comer tanto?

-Eren...- le dijo, mientras el otro hacía bolita la bolsa de galletas y se levantaba a tirarla a la basura. Mikasa vio su figura -...Estás engordando...- le dijo.

Eren pareció sobresaltarse un poco.

-Estás exento de los ejercicios y estás comiendo mucho...- recordó la joven.

-...E-es tu imaginación...- le dijo Eren -Estoy creciendo, eso es todo...-

-...Estás creciendo para los lados-

-¡No me llames gordo!-

Sintió la mano de Mikasa en su estómago y se paralizó.

Mikasa se vio algo sorprendida y levantó la vista hacia Eren, sin retirar su mano del estómago del otro.

-Eren...- dijo -...en verdad estás gordo...-

-¡S-suéltame!- le dijo el otro, molesto y retirando la mano de Mikasa de su vientre.

Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido. Maldición, por un momento creyó que Mikasa se había dado cuenta...

-¡Eren, Mikasa!- los llamó Armin y ambos voltearon.

Con él, venían sus demás compañeros. Todos se acercaron, entre quejas de todo el trabajo, del sol, de la muchedumbre, y demás.

Jean tenía marcado por todo el rostro lápiz labial.

-Ah, ¿qué pasó Jean? ¿Conseguiste novia?- preguntó Eren viéndolo.

Jean hizo una mueca y desvió su mirada, tallándose el rostro para borrarse las marcas.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Ya quisiera!- rió Connie -¡Se encontró con su mamá mientras hacía guardia!-

Todos rieron burlonamente.

Sasha abrió la bolsa que le correspondía y comenzó a lagrimear. Corrió hasta Eren y lo abrazó.

-¡EREN, TE AMO!- lloró y Eren rió.

Cuando levantó la vista, Rivaille y Hanji venían llegando juntos. Rivaille se le quedó viendo como Sasha lo abrazaba.

...¿Estaba... celoso?

-¡Muy bien, chicos, buen trabajo hoy!- dijo Hanji, llamando la atención de todos -¡Volvamos al Cuartel a descansar! ¡Tenemos que regresar mañana también!-

Todos se quejaron, pero caminaron juntos hasta donde habían dejado los caballos, cada quién cargando lo que Eren les había comprado, felices. Eren miró de reojo a Rivaille y se dio cuenta de que éste le miraba intensamente, era igual que cuando lo habían puesto bajo su supervisión...

.

Cuando llegaron, cenaron todos juntos.

Mikasa se había visto sorprendida y hasta algo preocupada cuando Eren se sentó en la mesa a comer con los demás.

"¿En verdad comía tanto?" pensó Eren. Bueno, él si notaba que últimamente pedía más de lo normal, pero no se daba cuenta de que era demasiado, porque, incluso cuando lo terminaba, seguía teniendo hambre.

Terminó su cena más rápido que los demás, incluso que Sasha. Iba a pedir más, pero se dio cuenta de que Mikasa lo miraba sospechosamente y se contuvo.

Eren fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, cuando terminó, diciendo que estaba cansado y que iba a dormirse antes. Todos le dijeron "buenas noches" y continuaron sentados platicando.

Cuando Eren salió del comedor, sin embargo, se dirigió a la cocina.

No, no debía comer más. Aún no estaba lleno, pero ya había sido suficiente. Ya no tenía hambre.

Fue y tomó una taza e hirvió agua en la estufa.

-¿Asaltando la cocina?- escuchó que le decían.

Cuando miró, se encontró con la última persona a la que quería ver ese día... Y los siguientes... Rivaille...

-Sólo estoy calentando agua- dijo -...¿Qué hay de tí?-

-Café- respondió el otro, abriendo una de las puertitas en la cocina y sacando un frasco.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, cada uno concentrado en lo que hacía.

A Rivaille no le gustaba tomar café caliente en las noches, eso Eren lo sabía. No le ponía agua, sólo leche y, por muy extraño que pareciera viniendo de alguien como él, le gustaba con azúcar.

Una taza de leche. Una cucharadita de café y dos de azúcar. Así era como le gustaba a Rivaille...

Al menos en las noches, en las mañanas sí lo calentaba y le agregaba agua y no le ponía azúcar y le ponía dos cucharaditas de café y sólo un chorrito de leche.

Cuando se terminó de hervir el agua, lo sirvió en su taza y comenzó a retirarse.

-¿Vas a tomar agua hirviendo?- preguntó Rivaille con sarcasmo, mientras le echaba el azúcar a su café.

-...Compré té- respondió Eren -Con permiso-

Planeaba retirarse, pero Rivaille le tomó la muñeca.

-No dejes que te toquen- le dijo, con seriedad.

-¿Hah?- Eren frunció en seño.

¿Se refería a Sasha, a Mikasa? ¿O se refería a lo que había pasado con Jean hace meses? Jean juraba que Rivaille aún le miraba feo.

Rivaille le arrebató la taza de las manos y la puso sobre la barra. Después puso a Eren de espaldas contra la pared y lo aprisionó con ambos brazos.

-Nadie puede tocarte- dijo.

Eren le miró directamente a los ojos, sonrojado. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sentía la respiración de Rivaille en su rostro y podía ver como se acercaba poco a poco a él.

Quería besarlo.

Quería que Rivaille le besara y lo abrazara y lo tocara.

Pero su mente era más fuerte que su cuerpo. Y su determinación le ganaba siempre a sus deseos, incluso a los más irresistibles.

-No soy tu juguete- le dijo el castaño, y Rivaille se separó de su rostro para mirarlo -...No te pertenezco... Si tu no me amas... Entonces no me hagas creerlo... Yo no...- levantó su rostro, lleno de lágrimas -...No soy tan estúpido para ser un juguete como lo fuiste tú-

Supo que sus palabras habían lastimado a Rivaille por la forma en la que le miraba. Se veía atónito, dolido, furioso.

Eren lo alejó de él y Rivaille no hizo nada para evitarlo. El castaño tomó su taza y se retiró de la cocina, dejando a Rivaille mirando hacia el suelo.

Mientras iba hacia su habitación, escuchó como la taza de Rivaille chocaba contra la pared con fuerza, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Eren aceleró su paso. No quería encontrarse con nadie en el camino... No quería que le vieran llorar.

Cubrió su boca con la mano, para acallar sus gemidos y continuó su camino.

Al entrar al subterráneo, cerró la puerta con llave, caminó hasta su celda y se sentó en la cama de sábanas blancas, dejando la taza con agua en la caja que era su "mesa de noche".

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Esperaba que al menos ahí nadie pudiera escucharlo.

Ocultó su rostro entre las rodillas.

Maldición... ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué de todas las personas en este mundo... Porqué tenía que haberse enamorado de ÉL?

Quería regresar a aquellos días en los que sólo estaban ellos dos juntos en la cabaña.

Ajenos al mundo entero. Solos ellos dos. Amándose por todo el lugar... O, al menos, Eren amándolo...

Extrañaba su calor. Extrañaba el sabor de sus labios. Extrañaba la forma en la que le tocaba, en la que susurraba a su oído y cuando dejaba marcados sus besos en su cuerpo. Extrañaba sentirlo dentro de él y ser abrazado cuando ambos llegaban al clímax. Extrañaba dormir a su lado, en sus brazos...

Quería regresar...

Puso su mano sobre su vientre.

...Si tan sólo...

...Si tan sólo ése bebé no existiera...

Enterró las uñas en su vientre, logrando dejar unas marcas rojas que no tardaron en hincharse.

Separó su mano, casi asustado de lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Qué había hecho? Ése era su bebé, era su hijo...

...Pero no podía evitarlo...

Ni siquiera sentía lástima por esa criatura que aún no nacía, no sentía empatía o algo por él que no fuera... Odio...

Lo odiaba.

Lo detestaba.

Por su culpa había perdido a Rivaille... Si el bebé jamás se hubiera formado, el habría podido seguir viviendo esos días que había pasado en la cabaña con Rivaille...

En ese momento, una idea loca y psicópata cruzó por su mente...

...Si el bebé moría... Él volvería a pasar treinta días con Rivaille, ¿cierto? Había una gran posibilidad... Los doctores querrían que lo intentaran de nuevo y Rivaille no podría negarse...

Sonrió de una forma sínica y cruel, mientras colocaba su mano en su vientre, acariciando a aquél ser cuyo único pecado había sido intentar vivir... Cuya única acción había sido formarse e ir creciendo... Cuyo único deseo había sido ver la luz del sol y respirar aire fresco...

Ajeno al cruel destino que su madre le daría egoístamente...

Metió su mano al bolsillo de su chamarra y sacó el sobre de té que había comprado. En el sobre, se leían las palabras: "Té de Ruda"

-...Lo siento...- susurró y metió el sobre dentro de su taza.

.

Armin y Mikasa caminaban junto a Rivaille, hacia la habitación de Eren. Rivaille iba a verificar que la puerta a los calabozos estuviera cerrada (no quería que alguno de los chicos se escabullera a su cama en la noche... O Mikasa). Armin había olvidado agradecerle por los libros y quería hacerlo. Mikasa había notado que Eren había estado algo deprimido ese día y quería cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Así, los tres se habían encontrado caminando juntos con el mismo destino.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Rivaille intentó abrirla, pero Eren ya la había cerrado.

Armin y Mikasa suspiraron, derrotados. Si Eren ya se había ido a dormir, tendrían que esperar hasta mañana.

Los tres estaban a punto de retirarse cuando escucharon el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

-¡¿Eren?!- Mikasa corrió a la puerta, golpeándola y gritó su nombre, preocupada.

-¡¿Estás bien, Eren?!- esta vez Armin se le juntó.

Esperaron unos momentos, pero Eren no contestaba.

-Muévanse- les ordenó Rivaille, apartándolos de la puerta.

Había olvidado las llaves de la puerta del subterráneo en su habitación, si algo le había pasado a Eren, no tenía tiempo de ir a buscarlas. Se paró a unos pasos frente a la puerta y la pateó, con tanta fuerza, que la rompió, forzándola a abrirse.

Los tres bajaron corriendo las escaleras hasta que se encontraron frente a la celda de Eren.

Eren se encontraba dormido sobre la cama y al parecer había estado sosteniendo su taza de té en las manos y ésta se había caído y rompido.

Mikasa y Armin se relajaron al ver que todo estaba en orden. Pero Rivaille seguía preocupado. ¿Acaso Eren estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera el sonido de la taza o de la puerta rompiéndose lo había despertado?

Además, notó otra cosa... Un fuerte aroma por todo el lugar. Era obvio que provenía del té, y eso no era raro... Pero Rivaille estaba seguro de conocer ese aroma y algo le preocupaba...

Mikasa se acercó a la cama.

-Eren, ¿te dormiste con el uniforme?- dijo, a pesar de que sabía que Eren estaba dormido.

Cuando estuvo frente a la cama, el rostro de Mikasa palideció y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-¡¿E-Eren?!- soltó un grito.

Rivaille se apresuró a ir a su lado hasta que vio la razón por la cual la chica estaba así.

Debajo de Eren, por sus piernas, había un enorme charco de sangre.

Rivaille movió a Eren y vio mejor la "herida". Era justo lo que temió al ver la sangre en aquél lugar.

-¡Ackerman, saca dos caballos! ¡Arlert, una carreta!- les ordenó.

-¡Pero-!- gritó Mikasa

-¡AHORA!-

Los dos chicos corrieron hacia arriba, a hacer con toda prisa lo que el Sargento les había dicho.

Rivaille sostuvo a Eren y pegó su oído al pecho del otro. Su corazón latía, pero su cuerpo estaba helado.

-Eren- lo llamó, sin poder evitar su tono preocupado -Abre los ojos- le pidió -Te lo suplico...-

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

...Estaba asustado...

...No quería perderlo... No quería perder a Eren...

-Eren... No me dejes...-


	16. Asesino

**_Chicos, actualizo en horas de México (-06 GT) Ando reciviendo sus mensajes de "Ya es Lunes!" los Domingos a las 11 pm XD Normalmente actualizo a las 12 de la noche en punto, pero ahora se me hizo un poco tarde, lo siento!_**

**_Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, FESTEJEMOS LOS +800 REVIEWS! (WOOOO!)_**

**_La hermosa "VERUNA. SNTN" volvió a hacerme unos preciosos dibujos ;w;_**

**_Links!_**

**_fbcdn -sphotos -h - a . akamaihd (punto)net/ hphotos-ak-ash4 / 999879_706060572742691_681411043_n .jpg_**

**_fbcdn -sphotos -f - a . akamaihd (punto)net/ hphotos-ak-ash3 / 537168_706909182657830_2014985309_n .jpg_**

**_fbcdn -sphotos -c - a . akamaihd (punto)net/ hphotos-ak-prn1 / r270 / 996564_706060722742676_1725858256_n .jpg_**

**_(RECUERDEN QUITAR ESPACIOS)_**

**_Por cierto, ya jugaron el juego flash de Shingeki no kyojin? ESTE INCREÍBLE! ES TAN REALISTA! INCLUSO SE TE TERMINA EL GAS Y SE TE DESGASTAN LAS NAVAJAS!_**

**_Aquí el link!: fenglee (punto)com/ game/ aog/_**

**_Ahora sí, al cap._**

**_Lloré mientras lo escribía, espero que ustedes sufran también :')_**

.

-¡Corran, muévanse!- gritaba Rebecca, acelerando su paso, mientras empujaba a Eren que se encontraba acostado en una camilla.

Los demás doctores a su lado intentaban seguirle el paso, tan rápido como podían.

-¡Eren!- Mikasa y Armin intentaron ir con Eren, pero los doctores se los impidieron.

-Eren Jaeger va a entrar a quirófano, no pueden acompañarle- les dijeron

-¡¿Q-quirófano?!- preguntó Armin, preocupado -¡¿Porqué al quirófano?! ¡¿Qué le está pasando?!-

Los doctores estaban al tanto de que Eren aún no le había revelado su condición a sus compañeros, así que ellos tampoco lo dijeron. Se mantuvieron callados y simplemente los detenían.

Rebecca entró a toda velocidad al quirófano casi improvisado que tenían en el edificio del laboratorio. Sólo había visto a Rivaille cargando a Eren en la entrada, había visto sangre en sus piernas y se había apresurado a atenderle. Apenas que le destapaba de la sábana en la que Rivaille le había llevado envuelto podía ver la gravedad de la situación.

Era demasiada sangre.

Tenían que apresurarse, o de lo contrario...

No, no quería pensar en eso...

Eren no era como las demás mujeres, víctimas del experimento, Eren era diferente a ellas. Eren era fuerte... Tenía que vivir...

Demonios... Lo había visto hace tan sólo unas horas y se encontraba bien... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué...?

-Pónganle anestesia. Denme el bisturí- ordenó.

Los otros 3 doctores que estaban en la sala la miraron.

-D-doctora Weiss, ¿no cree que deberíamos esperar primero a que llegue el Dr. Heinz y decida él qué hacer?- preguntó Steve

-¡Eren ya va a estar muerto para cuando eso suceda! ¡Denme el maldito bisturí! ¡AHORA!- les gritó y miró el cuerpo de Eren de nuevo -...Voy a sacar al bebé...- murmuró con pesar.

.

Armin y Mikasa estaban sentados en unas sillas en algo parecido a una "sala de espera". Rivaille estaba al lado de ellos, parado y cruzado de brazos. Hacía casi una hora que Eren había entrado al quirófano y aún nadie les decía nada.

-No entiendo que sucede...- dijo de pronto Armin, después de analizar todo lo que había pasado en todos esos minutos de silencio -¿Por qué Eren sangraba? ¿De dónde? ¿Por qué lo metieron al quirófano? ...No tiene sentido...-

Después, miró a Rivaille.

-...Usted...- dijo -...Usted sabe algo, ¿no es cierto, Sargento?-

Pero Rivaille no le contestó.

Mikasa se puso de pie, histérica y tomó a Rivaille del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Mikasa!- Armin intentó detenerla, pero sabía que nadie podía hacerle frente cuando se ponía de ese modo.

-¡¿Qué le está pasando a Eren?!- le gritó a Rivaille, pero él continuaba en silencio -¡Estoy segura de que tú lo sabes!-

Los ojos de Mikasa estaban húmedos, con lágrimas a punto de salir. No podía soportarlo. No sabía qué hacer cuando quién sabe quiénes le hacían quién sabe qué a Eren en ese mismo momento y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

A pesar de que se había vuelto fuerte por Eren, para ser capaz de protegerlo, igual que él la había protegido, ahora se sentía tan inútil, tan impotente. Sólo podía sentarse y esperar mientras Eren estaba al borde de la muerte...

-¡HABLA!- insistió, agitando el cuello de su camisa.

-Si Eren no ha querido decírselos... Yo no estoy en posición de hacerlo tampoco- respondió.

Mikasa estuvo a punto de golpear a Rivaille, pero Armin le detuvo el brazo y logró, con todas sus fuerzas, hacer que ella lo soltara.

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!- gritó Mikasa, dejando escapar las lágrimas -¡DESDE QUE EREN LLEGÓ DE SU "ENTRENAMIENTO", ACTÚA RARO! ¡NO SE QUE LE HAYAS DICHO O HECHO, PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES CULPA TUYA!-

Mikasa comenzó a respirar agitadamente, intentando controlarse antes de matar a su jefe.

Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Rivaille, la imagen que vio jamás podría borrarla de su memoria.

Podía notar sus labios temblando y parecía estar también al borde de las lágrimas.

El Sargento ni siquiera podía pensar en una respuesta. No podía pensar en nada que decir a su defensa...

...Y era porque no había nada... Absolutamente nada...

Mikasa tenía razón...

...Era su culpa...

Si él le hubiese puesto más atención a Eren... Si lo hubiera vigilado, como se suponía que debía hacerlo... Nada de esto habría ocurrido... Eren no estaría en estos mismos instantes en el quirófano, al borde de la muerte... Y el bebé tampoco...

Rivaille se dio media vuelta, incapaz de seguir ahí, y salió del edificio.

Afuera, Rivaille se recargó contra la pared, frente a los caballos aún atados a la carreta que los había llevado. Se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta que llegó al suelo.

El pasto estaba húmedo, por el rocío, pero ese era el menor de sus preocupaciones en esos momentos.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza, y jaló su cabello, desesperado.

Cubrió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Hacía años que no sentía un miedo como ése, un sentimiento tan agobiante como ése. Desde que su hermana murió, para ser más exactos.

Era un soldado. Había visto a cientos (si no es que miles) de personas morir. Había visto miembros regados por todas partes, cuerpos descuartizados, desfigurados... Ya conocía ese sentimiento bastante bien, de perder a alguien...

Y sin embargo... Aún después de ya estar acostumbrado a perder camaradas... El sólo pensar en perder a Eren le dejaba sin aliento y con un vacío en el pecho...

-Sargento Rivaille- le llamó un doctor al que había visto antes recibiendo a Eren en la puerta del laboratorio -El Dr. Heinz y la Dra. Rebecca quieren hablar con usted-

Rivaille soltó un quejido y se puso de pie. Siguió al chico hasta la oficina del fondo, que reconocía como la del Dr. Heinz.

Cuando entró. El Doctor estaba sentado, escribiendo unos papeles, y Rebecca estaba parada a su lado. Parecía que acababa de salir de la sala de operaciones. Su bata estaba llena de sangre y miraba al suelo con la mirada ensombrecida. Parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

Rivaille se preocupó un poco... Esa no es la cara que tiene alguien que acaba de completar una operación exitosa...

-Sargento Rivaille. Seré directo con usted- le dijo el Dr. Heinz -El feto no sobrevivió-

Rivaille tragó saliva. Lo sabía...

Rebecca apretó las manos en puños, con dolor.

-...¿Y Eren?- finalmente preguntó, preparado para lo peor.

-...Eren Jaeger está bien- respondió el otro -Gracias a que la Dra. Weiss actuó rápido, pudo salvarle la vida-

Inconscientemente, el Sargento soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban de nuevo al escuchar aquello. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan tenso...

El Doctor le dio a Rivaille la hoja que había estado usando.

-Necesito que firmes esto- le dijo -...El experimento se cancela-

Rivaille se vio algo sorprendido.

-Ya fracasó. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a Eren de nuevo. Necesitamos tu firma de que cooperaste con nosotros y fuiste testigo de lo ocurrido-

Rivaille tomó la pluma y firmó. Era cierto. Ahora Eren estaba a salvo de ese experimento...

...Era... Tal y como él había querido...

Después de eso, Rivaille salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. En el pasillo, Rebecca lo alcanzó.

-Sargento- lo llamó y Rivaille la miró -...Lo siento... No pude... Salvar al bebé...- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Salvaste a Eren- le dijo el otro.

-...Sargento... Por favor... Cuando se lo diga a Eren... Sea sutil... Perder a un hijo es lo más doloroso que una madre podría sentir... Esto fue un accidente...-

Rivaille cerró los ojos.

...¿Un "accidente"?

...¿En verdad lo era?...

-...¿Quieres verlo?- preguntó de pronto la mujer y Rivaille frunció el seño.

.

-¡¿Alguien ha visto a Rivaille?!- gritó Hanji desde arriba de su caballo, mirando hacia todos lados.

Era extraño, Rivaille jamás se quedaba dormido, mucho menos cuando había algo tan importante como ir a hacer guardia al segundo día del Festival.

Crista llegó corriendo, toda agitada con la Sargento.

-Mikasa tampoco está- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Hanji se quedó sorprendida. ¡¿A-acaso Rivaille había huido con Mikasa?! ¡No podía ser una coincidencia, ¿o sí?! ¡¿Un amor prohibido entre el Sargento de 34 años y la joven cadete de 15?! ¡¿Para que nadie lo notara ocultaban su amor detrás de una máscara de odio e indiferencia?!

No, no. Tenía que dejar de leer novelas románticas.

Viéndolo lógicamente, era mucho más probable que Mikasa hubiera matado al Sargento y huido...

-Armin tampoco está- dijo Jean, llegando con ellos -Y fui a buscar a Eren, la puerta del subterráneo está rota y no él tampoco está-

¡¿Habían conspirado para matar a Rivaille y huido todos?!

¡Incluso si era Rivaille de quién hablaba, ni siquiera él habría podido contra un ataque sorpresa planeado por Armin y con los tres atacándole al mismo tiempo!

-¡¿Armin?! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!-

La voz de Sasha a lo lejos llamó la atención de Hanji, Jean y Crista; los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada, donde Armin venía sobre un caballo. El chico no le respondió a Sasha, miró a todos lados hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de la mujer Sargento y se apresuró a ir hacia ella.

-¡Sargento Hanji!- le llamó, desesperado.

-¡Armin! ¡Sabía que te entregarías! ¡Eres tan buen chico! ¡No te preocupes, si cooperas con la policía y con mi ayuda, tu condena será mucho más leve!-

-¡EREN ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL!- gritó el joven, ignorando los desvaríos de la mujer.

-¡¿Q-qué?!-

De acuerdo, quizás había dejado volar mucho su imaginación.

Hanji bajó de su caballo y ayudó a Armin a bajar del suyo, se veía algo mareado y cansado.

-Armin, ¿t-te encuentras bien? Te ves terrible...- murmuró, sentando al chico en el suelo.

-S-sí... No dormí en toda la noche...- Armin se rascó la cabeza y después prosiguió a contar lo que había ocurrido, ahora que todos los demás soldados se habían reunido a su alrededor para escuchar -El Sargento Rivaille, Mikasa y yo fuimos aproximadamente a las 10 de la noche a la habitación de Eren... Cuando llegamos... Eren estaba sobre un charco de sangre...- dijo, recordando, mientras sus compañeros cambiaban su expresión de curiosa a pánico -Fuimos enseguida al... Uhmm...¿Creo que es un hospital? Al parecer es a donde Eren ha ido estos días... Por alguna razón, lo metieron al quirófano de inmediato... Eren salió hace unas horas, pero ha estado dormido hasta ahora... Los doctores no nos dicen nada tampoco acerca de qué sucedió...- Armin miró a Hanji -El Sargento me envió para entregarle esto-

El rubio le extendió algo parecido a una carta improvisada a la mujer, quien la tomó y comenzó a leer:

_"Excúsame con Irvin. Hoy estás a cargo. Te debo una"_

Hanji suspiró al leerlo. Sí, sonaba a algo que Rivaille escribiría. Corto y frío.

Bueno, que El Hombre Más Fuerte Del Mundo te "debiera una", era bastante tentador. Prácticamente, aseguraba su supervivencia en la próxima misión. Así que decidió obedecer su mandado y estar a cargo ese día, por mucho que deseara ir a ver si su adorado Eren se encontraba bien.

-...¿Sargento Hanji?- murmuró Sasha, atrayendo su atención y desviando la mirada de la carta, a la cuál se le había quedando viendo por mucho más tiempo de lo que había notado.

-Vayan a sus caballos, chicos- les ordenó -Tenemos trabajo que hacer en el Festival-

Todos continuaban viéndose preocupados, pero siguieron las órdenes de la Sargento sin reclamar nada. Desconocían lo que venía escrito en la carta, pero si hubiera sido algo malo, Hanji habría enloquecido.

Cuando todos regresaron a sus posiciones, la nueva "Jefe por un día", se dirigió a Armin y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Vas a regresar al Hospital?- le preguntó al rubio.

-Sí... Mikasa y Rivaille se quedaron... Pero sigo preocupado...-

-Hoy soy la Jefa, así que te permito decidir si venir con nosotros o regresar al Hospital. Pero te ordeno descansar un poco antes de cualquiera de las dos-

-P-pero, Eren...-

-Es mucho peor tener a dos enfermos. Duérmete un rato-

Armin le sonrió.

-Está bien, lo haré... Gracias, Hanji...-

.

Mikasa y Rivaille estaban sentados en el único sillón de la habitación donde Eren dormía, cada uno en una esquina, lo más separados posible.

Rivaille les había ordenado a Mikasa y Armin regresar al Cuartel, para decirle a Hanji lo que había ocurrido antes de que comenzara a hacer estúpidas suposiciones sin argumento, como solía hacerlo. Pero Mikasa se había negado y Armin había ido solo.

Rivaille comenzaba a pensar que sería difícil deshacerse de esa chica, incluso para él, de quién la gente solía huir.

Llevaban ya varias horas sentados sin dirigirse la palabra ni mucho menos la mirada. A pesar de que no habían dormido para nada, ninguno de los dos parecía cansado, ambos estaban muy concentrados observando a Eren dormir, atado a una bolsa de sangre y a otra de suero. Había estado así desde que salió del quirófano.

Mikasa y Armin insistían mucho acerca de qué le había pasado exactamente a Eren, pero ningún doctor pudo decirles. Unos mintieron diciendo que "no lo sabían", otro dijeron que "era algo clasificado", pero la mayoría simplemente ignoraban la pregunta. Al final, ambos se habían hartado y se rindieron. Jamás les dirían nada, lo sabían.

-Ngh...-

Tanto Mikasa como Rivaille reaccionaron y salieron del mundo de sus mentes al escuchar a Eren quejándose levemente y removiéndose entre las sábanas.

-¡Eren!- Mikasa corrió a su lado y el joven castaño usó todas sus energías para entreabrir sus ojos.

-¿M-Mikasa...?- murmuró. Sonaba cansado, incluso enfermo.

La chica, sin embargo, ignoró todo esto y sonrió al ver que Eren se encontraba bien. Tomó su mano, y la apretó entre las suyas sin mucha fuerza. Temía poder lastimarlo...

-¿Porqué...?- comenzó a murmurar Eren -...¿Porqué no estás en el Festival, Mikasa?-

Tanto Mikasa como Rivaille se quedaron perplejos.

Eren acababa de estar en una emergencia, habían perdido mucha sangre, tuvieron que correr al Hospital, había entrado al quirófano y llevaba dormido varias horas. ¿Y lo primero que pregunta al despertar era el porqué su hermana no estaba trabajando? ¿Si quiera estaba consiente el joven de que estuvo a punto de morir?

-Porque... Tú estás... Aquí... Estás enfermo...- respondió Mikasa.

-Estoy bien. Tienes que ir al Festival- le dijo el otro -Si algo pasara...-

-¡Eren es más importante para mí que nada!-

-...Y ahí vas de nuevo con tus absurdas prioridades...- murmuró Eren. Ni siquiera se veía con ganas de llevarle la contraria a Mikasa -Para mí... El pueblo es importante. Me gustaría estar ahí para protegerlos... Pero no puedo...- miró a Mikasa -Por eso quiero que estés ahí en mi lugar, Mikasa-

Mikasa bajó la mirada.

-...No vayas a irte... Regresaré cuando termine la guardia...- dijo ella.

-No iré a ninguna parte. Tampoco es como si pudiera... No siento mi cuerpo...- se quejó.

Mikasa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, miró de reojo a Rivaille, ambos intercambiaron miradas amenazadoras por unos milisegundos y después salió de la habitación.

Ackerman era muy rebelde, pero si había alguien a quien le obedeciera, ése era Eren. No era muy buena idea meterte con Eren si ella estaba presente...

Ahora que Mikasa se había ido, ambos estaban solos en un silencio incómodo.

Eren se reincorporó en la camilla. Ignorando que Rivaille se encontraba ahí a su derecha, Eren llevó sus manos temblantes lentamente a su estómago. Primero puso las yemas de los dedos, como si tuviera miedo, después puso su palma completa.

No sentía nada.

No sentía al bebé.

Y él lo sabía. No era que no lo sintiera...

...Era que ya no estaba...

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de pesar.

-El experimento se canceló- dijo Rivaille de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

Eren se sobresaltó un poco y miró a Rivaille. Al moverse, sintió un terrible dolor punzante en el vientre, que lo forzó a volver a recostarse con cuidado.

-No te muevas tan abruptamente. Te hicieron una cesárea, idiota-

-¿S-se canceló?- preguntó Eren, dejando de lado el último comentario del Sargento.

-Sí. ¿Estás feliz?-

Eren no se veía realmente aliviado, pero tampoco se veía triste o decepcionado. Simplemente bajó la mirada.

-Té de Ruda- dijo Rivaille de repente.

Eren se vio muy sorprendido y preocupado al escuchar esas palabras.

Finalmente, Rivaille había recordado donde había olido antes ese aroma tan peculiar que había en la celda de Eren cuando lo encontraron.

-Es difícil encontrar eso aquí- continuó - En mis primeras misiones, tras ver Titanes y a mis compañeros morir frente a mis ojos, tuve problemas para dormir. El té de ruda me ayudaba. Cura la ansiedad y el estrés también... Por supuesto, todo tiene efectos secundarios...-

Rivaille se puso de pie y caminó hasta Eren, quien continuaba mirando hacia abajo con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin saber que decir.

-Había muchas plantas de ruda en Wall Maria, pero desde su caída, la fabricación de este té disminuyó mucho. Debió haber sido caro... Dime... - Rivaille tomó a Eren de la barbilla, forzándole a verle -...¿Cuánto cuesta matar a un bebé?-

-...- Eren lo miraba aún mudo. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar.

-...Lo sabía... No fue un accidente... Que "aborto natural" ni qué nada...- Rivaille lo soltó con agresividad -¡Tú lo hiciste con toda la intención! ¡¿Al menos sentiste algo?! ¡¿Sentiste algo cuando lo mataste?!-

Eren continuó con su mirada al suelo. Después de varios segundos en silencio, finalmente habló, con voz temblorosa.

-...¿Que si "sentí algo"?- murmuró. Después levantó la vista, enfrentándose a la de Rivaille -¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡No tenía otra opción!- gritó.

-¡Matarlo no era una opción!-

-¡Tu no lo entenderías! ¡No lo viviste! ¡A tí no te forzaron a tener un hijo!- Eren volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez, para ocultar sus lágrimas -¡No es justo! ¡Tengo 15 años! ¡No es justo que me fuercen a hacer esto! ¡No estoy listo aún! ¡Tengo sueños, trabajé duro para entrar al ejército, me esfuerzo a diario para lograr mi cometido! ¡No puedo simplemente aceptar dejar todo eso y ya!-

Rivaille apretó los dientes, lleno de cólera.

-...Que "no es justo", dices...- murmuró entre dientes.

Rivaille tomó a Eren del cabello, jalándolo y forzándole a ponerse de pie por más que su estómago punzara de dolor.

Una vez que se encontró de pie, Rivaille lo desconectó de los tubos que tenía que le brindaban sangre y suero sin nada de delicadeza, lastimando sus brazos. Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con agresividad fuera de la habitación, dirigiéndolo por los pasillos a un ritmo que a Eren le costaba seguir.

-S-Sargento- le llamó en un quejido de dolor, pero éste lo ignoró y continuó caminando hasta que llegaron a otra habitación.

En la habitación había sólo una mesa en el centro y varios estantes en las paredes. Era un cuarto realmente blanco y con la brillante luz de los focos, resplandecía.

...Pero no sería un lugar bueno...

Rivaille lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza, enfrente de uno de los estantes. Estaba lleno de frascos con diferentes cosas flotando dentro. Animales pequeños y otros órganos que no reconocía si eran de humanos o animales.

Entre ellos... Un frasco de tamaño mediano llamó su atención. Dentro de éste, se encontraba algo parecido a un ser humano. Era pequeño y rosado, medía poco más de 10 cm. Por alguna razón, no pudo apartar su vista de él.

-Dices que no es justo que decidan tu futuro si tienes apenas 15 años...- dijo Rivaille -...Pero, ¿quién eres tú para hablar de injusticias? Si acabas de decidir por tu cuenta el destino de un ser que aún no ha nacido... Que no HABÍA nacido... Y lo mataste... por tu propio egoísmo...-

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor en todo su cuerpo y se acercó al estante y observó mejor el frasco.

...Era su hijo...

Aquél ser tan pequeño. Tan frágil... Su cabeza era enorme y sus manitas muy pequeñas. Era rosado y tenía los ojos cerrados e hinchados.

Cualquiera habría dicho que era asqueroso... Pero para él... Era hermoso...

Había estado dentro suyo hace apenas unas horas... Vivo...

Ahora no era más que otro espécimen dentro de un frasco...

-...Lo siento...- susurró Eren, con la voz quebrada.

Sabía que no era algo que se solucionara con una disculpa... Sabía que no era que se solucionaría jamás...

Esto tenía que ser un sueño... Tenía que ser una pesadilla...

...Pero no lo era...

Eren cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. No quería creer lo que veía. Quería desviar la vista, pero no podía. Era el castigo que su propio cuerpo le imponía por sus acciones... Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero no despegaba la vista del frasco.

Era un asesino...

Lo había matado...

...Había matado a su propio hijo...

-...Lo siento tanto...- susurró en medio de un gemido que se escapó de sus labios antes de soltar un grito desesperado...

.

_**FIN.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ES BROMA! ES BROMA! NO ME MATEN!**_

_**Próximo capítulo el Jueves!**_


	17. Locura

_**Se suponía que éste capítulo fuera más largo… pero no me dio tiempo… ._. **_

_**Bien, antes que nada! Quiero disculparme por no poder responder reviews en los últimos dos capítulos ;_; Ya me quedé 200 reviews atrasada… lo lamento, intentaré ponerme al corriente… Me siento muy mal por eso… PERO SI LOS LEO! ME LLEGAN AL CELULAR Y LEO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS! (Sólo que en el cel no puedo responder…)**_

_**Y luego quiero también agradecerles (sí, de nuevo) todo su apoyo, hasta ahora, 15 de Agosto del 2013 a las 12:18 am, tenemos: 925 reviews, 185 followers, 192 favorites y 37,031 views! El otro día incluso me presumieron en facebook y me escribieron unas palabras realmente hermosas y conmovedoras TTwTT (Mi mamá lo leyó y está orgullosa de mí… no sabe que es por un fanfic yaoi MPREG ;D) Hahahahahahaha!**_

_**VAMOS POR LOS 1,000 REVIEWS CHICOS! WOOOO!**_

_**(A FunnyBonny que me dejó un review y no tenía forma de contestarle: lo siento! No puedo abrir el link que me mandaste! No se mandó bien el link, intenta poniendo espacios entre los puntos, o si puedo verlo de alguna otra forma…?)**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora! HASTA EL LUNES!**_

.

-¡Bien, chicos, buen trabajo hoy! ¡Regresemos al Cuartel General a descansar y comer algo!- gritó Hanji animadamente. ¿De dónde rayos sacaba esa mujer tantas energías? Estaría cerca de los treinta, pero era más activa que los soldados de entre 15 y 17 años...

-Ah... Tengo hambre...- murmuró Sasha.

-Quiero llegar y darme un baño...- dijo Reiner.

-Yo puedo dejar todo eso para mañana. Quiero dormir. Ahora mismo- dijo Jean, soltando un bostezo.

-Si...- dijo Connie, y bajó la mirada -...Pero antes que eso...-

Sabiendo lo que Connie quería decir, todos dirigieron su mirada a la Sargento quien había comenzado a hablar con su caballo.

Los chicos fueron con ella, hasta rodearla todos juntos.

-Sargento Hanji- dijo Jean, en nombre de todos -Antes de regresar al castillo, queremos ver a Eren-

Hanji miró a todos, a pesar de que se veían cansados y hambrientos, estaban decididos a asegurarse de que su compañero se encontraba bien antes de satisfacer sus necesidades personales.

Hanji y Mikasa y Armin que estaban juntos y escucharon cuando Jean dijo eso, los tres sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, yo también quiero ir a ver como se encuentra Eren- dijo la mujer, después volteó a ver a Mikasa y a Armin -¿Pueden mostrarnos el camino?-

-Por supuesto- respondió Armin.

.

-Eren...- Rebecca se sentó en la camilla, a un lado del castaño. Le hablaba con la ternura y delicadeza de una madre intentando consolar a su hijo -...debes comer un poco- le pidió, viendo como la sopa que se los doctores le habían hecho, era desperdiciada en la mesita al lado de la camilla.

El joven no respondió. Continuaba con la mirada perdida en la pared. En sus ojos, ya no se podía ver el fuego y la energía que durante tanto tiempo lo caracterizó, ahora se veían fríos y sin alma.

Eren intentaba escapar de la realidad, ignorando todo el mundo a su alrededor.

-Vamos, tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas. No puedes vivir de sólo suero- dijo la rubia, tomando el plato en sus manos y sirviendo una cucharada para dársela al joven -Ah, está fría. ¿Quieres que te la caliente?-

Bueno, obviamente iba a haberse enfriado ya, después de que se la sirvieran hace 2 horas.

-¿O tal vez quieres otra cosa? Pide lo que quieras, te lo conseguiremos. No importa que tan caro sea, me encargaré de que tu seguro lo pague- insistía la otra, intentando verse animada en un intento de animar también a Eren, aunque ella también se sentía algo triste y deprimida -¿Quieres algo dulce? ¿Prefieres algo salado? Puedo traerte un pastel o incluso carne de la que tú quieras-

-No tengo hambre- respondió de pronto Eren a secas, como si intentara callar de una vez a la Doctora.

La sonrisa falsa que Rebecca había mantenido en su rostro todo ese tiempo se desvaneció de repente.

Quiso decir algo, pero enseguida calló. Quería darle sus condolencias o algo por el estilo, pero ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de qué decir. ¿A quién le importaba si no era algo profesional relacionarte demasiado con el paciente? Ella no podía ser tan fría y cruel, como otros.

Su mirada fue instantáneamente al Sargento Rivaille, el tan alabado "Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo", que se había quedado dormido sentado en el sillón de la habitación, incluso con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido como siempre. Ni siquiera él soportaba la mezcla del aburrimiento de cuidar a un paciente, combinado con el hecho de no haber dormido nada desde anoche.

Le había dicho que fuera SUTIL, y en lugar de eso, había ido y no sólo se lo dijo de la manera más fría e insensible del mundo, sino que incluso se lo había echado en cara y ahora, Eren estaba así.

-...Será mejor que duermas tú también un poco, Eren- le dijo -Ya está oscureciendo-

-...- Eren no respondió.

Rebecca se puso de pie, vencida.

Sabía que era demasiado pedir que Eren se recuperara del todo tan rápidamente. A decir verdad, el lugar donde le había abierto para la cesárea ya estaba cicatrizando. Lo que a una persona normal le tomaría uno meses cerrar la herida, a Eren le estimaba 3 días. Era realmente sorprendente ver lo rápida que se curaban sus heridas... Al menos las físicas...

El problema ahora no era su cuerpo. Ya se había estabilizado, no se encontraba en ningún riesgo de recaer ni necesitaba una silla de ruedas como normalmente se necesita tras una operación de ese tipo. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba a Rebecca, era el corazón de Eren.

Ni siquiera sus super poderes de Titán eran capaces de curar una herida tan grande. Una depresión tan intensa.

Inclusive temía dejarlo solo por un segundo que podría cometer alguna de las tonterías que hacían los adolescentes cuando se sentían de esa forma.

Pero le tranquilizaba saber que Rivaille había pedido unas vacaciones para cuidarlo. Por más que siguiera molesta con él por cómo actuó, le agradecía el cuidado que le estaba dando a Eren.

Ahora, las medicinas ya no podían hacer más por él. Sólo le tenía que dejar solo y darle tiempo hasta que su corazón sanara por su cuenta...

-Doctora Reiss- dos de los doctores, Faust y Charlotte, tenían sus cabezas asomadas por la puerta. Charlotte le hizo señas con las manos para que saliera, temerosa de despertar a Rivaille.

Rebecca se puso de pie y acarició la cabeza de Eren antes de salir de la habitación.

Afuera, se encontró con un grupo de personas, todos vistiendo el uniforme militar con las insignias de las Alas de la Libertad. Una mujer alta de lente se le acercó.

-Buenas noches, soy la Sargento Hanji Zoe- se presentó, ofreciéndole un mano que Rebecca amablemente estrechó.

-Soy la Doctora Rebecca Weiss, es un placer-

-Estamos aquí para saber como se encuentro nuestro compañero, Eren Jaeger-

Rebecca miró a los demás soldados, estaban agotados y hambrientos de estar todo el día trabajando en el Festival. Aún así, habían decidido ir a visitar a su compañero.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Tal vez una visita de sus queridos amigos era justo lo que Eren necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Pasen, chicos- les dijo y les abrió la puerta.

Eren estaba acostado de espaldas a la puerta.

-Eren, tus amigos vinieron a visitarte- le dijo Rebecca, pero el chico no contestó ni se movió.

-Ya está dormido- les informó Rivaille desde el sillón. Seguía en la misma posición en la que se había dormido, así que Rebecca no notó que ya había despertado.

-¿Hee? ¡Entonces despiértenlo! Nos tomamos la molestia de venir hasta aquí sólo para verlo...- dijo Jean, acercándose a la camilla con la intención de despertar a Eren.

-¿Qué parte de "está dormido" es la que su pequeño cerebro no entiende?- dijo Rivaille, interponiéndose en su camino, y enfrentándolo. Su simple mirada hizo que Jean diera un paso atrás.

Como un perro pastor acarreando ovejas, con sólo avanzar, hizo a los demás retroceder hasta que se vieron fuera de la habitación. Rivaille fue el último en salir y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Eren perdió mucha sangre, está muy cansado- explicó Rebecca -Sería mejor dejarle dormir, si lo desean, pueden regresar mañana.

-Tch. ¿Así que al final vinimos en vano?- se quejó Ymir, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Ella no quería ir desde el principio, sólo había ido por Crista.

-Oye, Rebecca, ¿tienen café aquí?- le preguntó el Sargento a la Doctora.

-Claro, la cocina está a tres puertas- le indicó y le señalo la puerta correcta.

-¿Huh? Rivaille, ¿vvas a quedarte?- preguntó Hanji, algo sorprendida.

-La ley no me permite dejar a Eren solo. No te preocupes, ya le mandé una carta a Irvin-

-Ahh...- murmuró su compañera. ¿Así que estaría ella a cargo de todos durante su ausencia? No es que eso fuera un problema, ella también era un Sargento y sabía dar a respetar su autoridad. Pero eso significaba tener que supervisarlos y entonces no tendría mucho tiempo libre para sus amados experimentos.

Rivaille continuó su camino hasta la cocina sin voltear a ver a nadie más.

De entre el grupo de chicos, Mikasa salió y comenzó a seguir a Rivaille, completamente tensa y a pasos rápidos.

-Ay no, M-Mikasa...- Armin fue tras de ella, previniendo lo que Mikasa planeaba.

Antes de que Armin pudiera entrar a la cocina, escuchó algo rompiéndose, al entrar, Mikasa había agarrado a Rivaille por el cuello de la camisa, Armin estaba tan preocupado por la escena, que incluso ignoró la taza rota a un lado de la barra, y el hecho de que los pies de Rivaille no alcanzaban el suelo.

-Ahora sí me dirás todo, enano- lo amenazó la temible chica.

-¡Mikasa!- Armin intentó detenerla oralmente, no se atrevió a meterse en medio de todo eso. Pero ya sabía de antemano que sería inútil. Sólo se quedó viendo de lejos mientras le salían canas del estrés.

El escándalo llamó la atención de los demás soldados y doctores, en unos segundos todos se encontraban en la entrada, ninguno con el valor suficiente para detener una pelea entre soldados de élite como ellos.

Si Eren hubiese estado ahí, tal vez hubiera sido distinto. Mejor dicho, si Eren estuviera ahí, ni siquiera habría una pelea.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Eren?!- gritó Mikasa.

-¿Alguna vez ha pasado por tu mente que, tal vez, la vida de Eren no ronda a tu alrededor, Ackerman?-

Mikasa apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Espero que estés consciente de las consecuencias de enfrentarte a un superior- le amenazó Rivaille.

-Heh- Mikasa hizo una media sonrisa -No te tengo miedo, ENANO-

Rivaille logró atacar a Mikasa por sorpresa pateándole el estómago hábilmente. La joven de rasgos asiáticos soltó al Sargento por reflejo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose el lugar donde acababa de ser golpeada. Rivaille no desperdició su oportunidad y con una fuerte patada en la cara, la tiró al suelo. Puso su pie sobre ella, como un cazador orgulloso de la presa a la que acababa de vencer.

-Yo tampoco te tengo miedo, Ackerman- le dijo con frialdad -No me importa que tan "fuerte" o "prometedora" seas o cuántos soldados digan que vales, un soldado indisciplinado NO SIRVE- y después de decirle esto, volvió a patearle el estómago, haciendo que Mikasa se pusiera en posición fetal.

-Rivaille, ya es suficiente- se interpuso Hanji entre ambos, protegiendo a Mikasa -Estamos en un Hospital- usó de excusa.

Con una última mirada amenazadora, Rivaille se dio la vuelta y tomó una nueva taza donde se sirvió café. Después se encaminó a la puerta, donde los demás soldados permanecían inmóviles después de presenciar como el Sargento prácticamente había barrido el suelo con la más fuerte de su generación. Todos le abrieron paso, dejándole pasar. Rivaille se veía realmente molesto, como si fuera a partirte el cuello si te atrevías a estornudar o hasta respirar.

Hanji ayudó a Mikasa a ponerse de pie. Un hilo de sangre corría por su boca y su rostro el de una fiera llena de odio y sedienta de venganza.

Rivaille se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, dándole la espalda a todos.

-Si Eren no se los ha dicho, ¿no creen que tiene sus razones?- dijo -Si son tan "buenos amigos" como se hacen llamar, respeten entonces su privacidad y sus decisiones- dicho ésto, tomó un sorbo de su café y comenzó a retirarse -Ah, por cierto, esa taza saldrá de tu sueldo, Ackerman- agregó antes de regresar a la habitación -¡Cuando regrese, más les vale que el Cuartel no esté hecho un chiquero!- advirtió a todos antes de

entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Rivaille permaneció parado frente a la puerta. Miró por unos instantes la espalda de Eren y bebió un sorbo de su café.

-Soy yo- dijo -Tus "amigos" ya se fueron, llora todo lo que quieras-

Vio como, de inmediato, el cuerpo de Eren comenzaba a temblar y pudo escuchar sus jadeos, Eren cubrió su boca con ambas manos, intentando no hacer tanto ruido.

Rivaille miró su café por unos segundos y después se sentó en la cama, a un lado de Eren.

Por alguna razón desconocida, Eren comenzó a llorar más fuerte al sentirlo a su lado.

Sabía que Rivaille le resentía por lo que había hecho... Pero aún así, saber que el hombre al que amaba continuaba a su lado, aunque sea sólo sentirlo un poco, le hacía increíblemente feliz...

...pero también insoportablemente triste...

.

Después de varios minutos llorando, Eren finalmente cayó dormido. Rivaille regresó al sillón y durmió ahí.

El Sargento despertó de pronto, por lo incómodo que era su "cama". Se sentó, aún sin poder abrir los ojos por completo, estaba realmente cansado. Se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a parpadear para despertarse.

Por la ventana entraba un poco de luz de la luna llena. El cielo se veía despejado, pero, curiosamente, no podía ver ninguna estrella.

Soltó un bostezo y dirigió su mirada a la cama.

... ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba Jaeger?!

-Agh, maldición- murmuró Rivaille levantándose de inmediato.

No podía creer que él, que tenía un sueño tan ligero, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera había escuchado cuando Eren se levantó y se fue.

Salió del cuarto y vio a ambos lados. Todos los pasillos estaban en penumbra, no había una sola persona y no se escuchaba ni el aleteo de una mosca. Era como una escena salida de alguna película de terror cliché.

¿A dónde habría ido? ¿Al baño, tal vez? No había escapado, ¿o sí?

Con todas esas preguntas, Rivaille comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, en un momento, escuchó una melodía y se detuvo en seco.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación de donde provenía la voz. No podía entender la letra, sólo escuchaba el tono. Era una canción de cuna.

_"...regresar..."_

Rivaille llegó a la habitación. Sabía cuál era, era donde estaba el feto. Abrió la puerta y vio a Eren sentado en el suelo, recargado contra el mueble. Ni siquiera miraba hacia el frasco. Sólo cantaba, mirando hacia el suelo.

_"Pero si miras hacia arriba,_

_veremos el mismo cielo..."_

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le interrumpió Rivaille.

Eren calló y parpadeó un par de veces. Levantó la mirada lentamente y se vio algo confundido de ver a Rivaille en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rivaille?- murmuró Eren. Su mirada se veía cansada, confundida.

-¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"? Soy yo el que debería de preguntarte-

-¿No estabas trabajando?- le interrumpió Eren.

Rivaille le miró sin entender la pregunta.

Los ojos de Eren parecían muertos. Si dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, entonces en esos momentos, Eren no tenía alma, o ésta se había ensombrecido por completo.

-...¿De qué estás hablando...?- preguntó Rivaille.

-Ah, ¿te dejaron salir temprano? El Comandante Irvin no es tan estricto como dicen, ¿eh?-

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos.

De acuerdo, ahora si que Rivaille estaba confundido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo Eren? No había ido a trabajar por estarle cuidando en el hospital todo el día. E Irvin SI era muy estricto y casi se podría decir que abusaba de sus soldados...

-...¿Qué haces aquí?- cambió Rivaille su pregunta.

Eren sonrió desganadamente y miró hacia el mueble lleno de especímenes.

-El bebé estaba llorando...- respondió -Creí que no podía dormir, así que le canté una canción de cuna que mi mamá me cantaba a mí-

Rivaille se quedó paralizado en el marco de la puerta.

¿Qué había dicho?

-...Eren...- lo llamó, aún en shock. Sentía escalofríos en la espalda -...Regresemos a la habitación- dijo, intentando cambiar el tema.

-No quiero- respondió el menor -Hoy quiero dormir aquí. Con nuestro bebé-

-...Eren, basta...-

-¿Y qué si vuelve a llorar y yo no lo escucho?-

-¡Eren, ya fue suficiente!- Rivaille forzó a Eren a ponerse de pie y le encaró con la triste verdad -¡Está muerto! ¡No hay bebé, Eren! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO!-

Los labios de Rivaille temblaron mientras intentaba hacer a Eren regresar a la realidad con sus duras palabras.

Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de lágrimas.

-...No digas eso, Rivaille...- suplicó -Él está aquí... Él... está...-

Antes de poder completar su frase, Eren rompió en llanto. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, aferrándose a las ropas de Rivaille.

El Sargento se hincó y lo abrazó, permitiéndole llorar en su hombro.

-No quiero estar aquí- dijo Eren entre lágrimas -No puedo seguir aquí...-

Rivaille se puso de pie y cargó a Eren en sus brazos, mientras éste se colgaba de su cuello. Su llanto había bajado de nivel, ahora intentaba volver a llorar en silencio.

Rivaille suspiró en el camino de regreso a la habitación. Ése niño estaba manchando su ropa de lágrimas y mocos. Pero no le importó. Sólo se preocupó de llevarlo hasta el cuarto.

Depositó a Eren en la cama, pero éste se negó a separarse de Rivaille, así que terminaron ambos acostados juntos.

Rivaille acarició su cabello todo ese tiempo, hasta que Eren dejó de llorar y supuso que se había dormido.

El mayor intentó bajarse de la cama para regresar a dormir al sillón, cuando Eren le detuvo de la manga de la camisa.

-...Duerme conmigo...- susurró con la voz ronca y desafinada de tanto llorar.

Rivaille le observó unos segundos, pero Eren jamás le regresó la mirada.

Soltó un suspiro, derrotado y se acomodó en la cama. Eren enseguida, como si se trataran de dos imanes, se pegó a su pecho, apretando su camisa como si temiera que se alejara cuando durmiera.

Tal vez el Sargento no era bueno expresando lo que sentía... Pero él también estaba dolido. Cuando vio a Eren en ese estado hacía sólo unos minutos, había sentido una opresión en el pecho indescriptible. Ver al que habría sido su hijo, ahora sin vida y dentro de un frasco, le había hecho temblar y no sabía que hacer o como actuar. Había querido gritar y romper todo lo que estuviera en su camino, pero se había tranquilizado.

Así como Eren expresaba su necesidad por estar cerca de Rivaille en esos momentos, aferrándose a él; Rivaille también necesitaba de Eren.

Lo abrazó instintivamente y besó su frente con una ternura y cariño que Eren no olvidaría nunca...


	18. El fin de nuestra misión

**ALTO.**

**DEJEN TODO LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO! No lean este capítulo aún!**

**Antes de hacerlo, lean esto: **

_**fanfiction (punto) net / s / 9602576 / 1 / Locura**_

**Éste es un fanfic de mi fanfic (?) escrito por la asombrosa Victoria Indigo! Basado en el anterior capítulo 17 del mismo título, ésta vez, mostrando toda la situación desde el punto de vista de Eren. Está muy MUY bien escrito, plasma a la perfección los sentimientos de Eren y es realmente emotivo (lloré, y mucho) Yo no habría podido escribirlo mejor! Muchas gracias Viko!**

**También me dieron otro lindo regalito, un hermoso dibujo basado en el capítulo 17 hecho por Takane-theory-of-happiness: **

_**fav . me / 393589170 **_

**(Les recuerdo que quiten los espacios)**

**Y, ahora, A CELEBRAR LOS +1,000 REVIEWS! YAAAAY! Mi sueño es llegar a los 1,200, lo lograremos para el Jueves? ;w; Creo que pido mucho, pero ojalá...**

**Bueno, ahora sí, al capítulo, lamento que sea tan corto, ando algo seca de ideas.**

**Hasta el Jueves!**

-.-

Rivaille se terminó de un sólo bocado el último pedazo de su pan tostado con mantequilla. Le dio un último trago a su café y se levantó. Llevó sus platos sucios al fregadero y los lavó.

Realmente odiaba seguir en ese lugar. El café era muy malo... Siempre le daba no más de 5 sorbos y dejaba lo demás.

Regresó a la habitación sólo para encontrarse con una cama vacía.

Suspiró.

Había dejado las mangueras intravenosas sobre la cama, tanto la de sangre, como la de suero, así que pudo suponer dónde se encontraba.

Continuó su camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de especímenes.

Fuera de la habitación, los doctores Scott, Mark y Lina sólo se limitaban a observar de lejos lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rivaille, colocándose detrás de ellos. Ninguno de los tres había notado su presencia, así que se sobresaltaron al escucharlo.

-¡Ah! ¡S-Sargento!- gritó Lina al verlo y se llevó la mano al pecho intentando controlar sus palpitaciones.

Se habían tomado un descanso sin permiso para estar ahí, así que el simple hecho de pensar que habría podido ser el Doctor Heinz o la Doctora Weiss les ponía casi paranoicos.

-¿D-de dónde salió?- dijo Mark -Discúlpenos, no lo vimos, como es tan...-

-¿Fuerte, malhumorado y con muy poca paciencia?-

-...S-sí... Eso mismo iba a decir...- respondió el joven doctor algo temeroso de señalar su estatura. Claro, como él medía cerca del 1.90.

Rivaille decidió ignorarlos y dirigió su vista al cuarto.

Eren estaba sentado en el suelo, en la misma posición que la primera vez que lo encontró ahí.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde entonces. Cada vez que Rivaille iba al baño o a comer, cuando regresaba, Eren se había ido a la otra habitación. Incluso a veces, cuando Rivaille estaba ahí, Eren se levantaba de pronto y decía que iba a ver al bebé. Rivaille siempre terminaba regresándolo a la cama.

Algunas veces había tenido que seguirle la corriente para calmarlo, diciendo "voy yo" o "el bebé está durmiendo" y Eren regresaba a la cama tranquilamente.

Pero siempre que estaba en el otro cuarto, los doctores que pasaban simplemente se le quedaban viendo sin atreverse a llevarlo de regreso a su habitación.

-Lleva un rato ahí- mencionó Scott -La Doctora Weiss está en una junta con el Doctor Heinz en estos momentos, así que no puede venir...-

-Por más que le pedimos que regrese a su habitación, él insiste en que quiere estar con "su bebé"- dijo Lina, con una mirada de tristeza y lástima.

Rivaille entró al cuarto, con una mueca en el rostro.

-Eren- le llamó, atrayendo su atención -Vamos a la habitación-

Sin esperarse a que Eren dijera algo (porque ya sabía que se negaría), Rivaille le puso de pie jalándole de los brazos y lo dirigió al otro cuarto.

Le miró las manos. Las dos tenían marcas moradas parecidas a moretones en las muñecas, de tanto quitarse y ponerse las intravenosas.

Dentro de la habitación, Rivaille le ayudó a Eren a sentarse con cuidado en la cama.

El Sargento se sentó en el sillón, no quería ponerle él las intravenosas. Esperaría al primer doctor que llegara.

Eren continuaba en la misma posición en la que Rivaille lo había dejado. Sentado en la camilla y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

-Eren- le llamó Rivaille -duérmete-

Como una mascota bien entrenada que da la pata y rueda ante la órden de su amo, Eren se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Rivaille en silencio.

.

-¡Doctor Heinz, no puede hacer eso!-

Rebecca entró detrás de Richard a la habitación de especímenes.

Los doctores que pasaban miraban curiosos lo que sucedía. ¿Estaban discutiendo, acaso?

-Oh, así que éste es- dijo el Doctor, mirando el feto dentro del frasco y después le habló con voz aguda, como quien le habla a su mascota -Hey, pequeño. Tardé dos días en papeleos para poder obtenerte. Espero mucho de tí-

-Doctor...- Rebecca apretó los puños, acumulando el valor para enfrentarse a su jefe -Queremos darle un entierro formal-

Richard la miró como si lo que acababa de decir fuera la barbaridad más grande del mundo.

-¿"enterrarlo", dices?- repitió sus palabras.

-No lo entiende, Doctor, Eren... Eren no está bien... Será mejor permitirle tan siquiera que le ponga fin a todo él mismo... Que lo entierre-

El hombre castaño tomó el frasco con cuidado, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. Miró a Rebecca con un rostro frío y serio y sus lentes brillaron con la luz que se reflejó en ellos.

-Eren Jaeger es un soldado. Un soldado que fue encomendado a dar a luz por un experimento. Tu eres una científica, encomendada a supervisar que dicho experimento se llevara a cabo. Sólo eso. Formar lazos, aunque sea por lástima o empatía, es inaceptable- Richard avanzó a la puerta, Rebecca no lo miró -Me decepcionas, Rebecca. Esperaba más de tí. Creo que, después de todo, no estás calificada para ser mi asistente-

Rebecca cerró los ojos y apretó los puños mientras Richard salía de la habitación, llevándose al feto con él.

Ah, así que estaba despedida...

-...Doctora...- los demás doctores se encontraban todos afuera de la habitación. Habían presenciado la escena y querían consolarla, todos ellos sabían lo mucho que Rebecca Weiss había trabajado y todos sus años de esfuerzo hasta llegar a ser la mano derecha del Científico más reconocido del mundo.

Y todos sus esfuerzos y trabajos duros. Las noches de desvela y los días de ayuno para terminar el trabajo, ahora se habían ido a la basura en unos minutos y por un paciente.

Rebecca se quitó los lentes con un suspiro, los limpió con su bata blanco y volvió a ponérselos.

-¿Dónde está Eren Jaeger?- preguntó a los demás.

-...Está en su habitación, doctora- contestó Charlotte.

Rebecca salió de la habitación y fue a la de su paciente.

Cuando llegó, Eren estaba dormido y Rivaille leía un libro con flojera, acostado en el sillón. El Sargento bajó su libro al ver que la doctora había entrado.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó la rubia, acercándose a la cama y tomando las manos de Eren, colocándole de nuevo las intravenosas y amarrando sus muñecas a la manguera con una venda -¿Volvió a escaparse?-

-Mientras desayunaba-

-¿Volvió a presentar un ataque de locura?-

-Estuvo más tranquilo-

Rebecca revisó los signos vitales de su paciente. Y viendo su trabajo terminado se dirigió a Rivaille.

-Muy bien. Creo que Eren podrá regresar mañana al Cuartel y continuar con sus días normales como antes de que empezara la misión-

-...¿Qué hay con sus problemas mentales?-

Rebecca suspiró.

-Te seré sincera, Rivaille- miró a la cama, donde Eren descansaba ajeno al mundo entero -...No lo sé... Sólo espero que pase por su cuenta... Darle tiempo al tiempo-

Y dicho esto, la Doctora salió.

.

Armin tocó la puerta tres veces.

-¿Mikasa?- la llamó.

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en el Hospital. En esos últimos días, la chica sólo salía para hacer sus quehaceres y regresaba a su habitación. Incluso bajaba sólo por su comida y se la llevaba a su cuarto.

Si de por sí, Mikasa era una chica callada, ahora lo estaba mucho más.

Armin entró a la habitación de su amiga, arriesgándose a que alguien pudiera verlo o que Mikasa estuviera vistiéndose o algo así. Aunque, si lo estuviera, lo más probable es que habría cerrado con llave.

Afortunadamente, la pelinegra se encontraba recostada en su cama, mirando al techo.

Tenía en su mejilla derecha una enorme gasa que le cubría casi la mitad del rostro, por la patada que su superior le había dado en el Hospital.

Armin se quedó parado en la puerta, mientras que Mikasa lo miró de reojo, esperando que dijera porqué fue a verla.

-...Umm...- el rubio realmente no había planeado que decirle en caso de verla. Sólo había querido cersiorarse de que se encontrara bien -...¿P-porqué no vamos a ver a Eren?- propuso.

Mikasa se mantuvo callada y regresó la mirada al techo.

-...Mikasa...-

-Armin- esta vez ella habló, interrumpiéndole -¿Y si el Sargento Rivaille tiene razón?-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-...¿Y si Eren... No nos tiene la confianza para decirnos lo que le sucede...?-

Armin bajó la mirada y se sentó al lado de Mikasa.

-...A pesar de que somos sus amigos...- continuó la chica -...Eren siempre ha parecido recorrer un camino él solo... Nunca nos pide ayuda cuando tiene problemas... ¿Crees qué... esté bien sólo ver como sufre y no saber nada? ¿No poder hacer nada por él?-

Armin miró al techo, al igual que ella.

-Eren siempre ha sido así...- recordó -Tal vez... Sea algo en lo que Eren no quiere que nos involucremos...-

Ambos se mantuvieron callados y pensativos.

-Mikasa...- la llamó el rubio -Nosotros... Somos sus amigos, ¿cierto?-

La chica lo miró.

-...Los amigos deben de estar juntos, ¿cierto?-

Mikasa se sentó en la cama y Armin la miró.

-Incluso si no sabemos lo que le sucede a Eren... Es nuestro deber estar a su lado y apoyarlo... ¿Cierto?- sonrió el rubio.

Mikasa lo miró sorprendida unos momentos y después sonrió un poco.

-Ahh... Tienes razón...- dijo la chica.

.

Rebecca fue a la cocina por algo de comer.

El doctor Heinz se había ido a Sina, después de lo que ocurrió en la mañana, el hombre empacó absolutamente todas sus cosas y se marchó despidiéndose secamente.

Así que no regresaría...

La chica se masajeó las sienes. Dentro de la cocina se encontraba Rivaille preparándose un té.

Parecía que ese hombre vivía de café, té y pan con mantequilla.

Bueno, no es como si los doctores tuvieran tiempo para alimentarse sanamente tampoco...

Al verlo le pareció olvidar el hambre que tenía y sintió ganas de poder hablar con Eren en privado...

Salió de la cocina, sin intercambiar siquiera la mirada con el Sargento y se dirigió a la habitación de Eren.

Vacía.

Eren no se encontraba dentro. ¿Acaso sólo esperaba el momento en el que Rivaille se iba para escaparse?

Fue hasta el cuarto de los especímenes. Ahí, Eren se encontraba parado frente al mueble tipo librero lleno de frascos. Pero miraba a un espacio vacío y con la mirada muerta.

-Eren- lo llamó, para regresarlo a su habitación.

-...¿Dónde está?- susurró el chico en voz muy baja.

-...- Rebecca tragó saliva. Ignoró su pregunta e insistió -Vamos de regreso a tu cuarto, Eren-

-...¿Dónde está?-

-Vamos, antes de que Rivaille se de cuenta que volviste a escapar-

-...Mi hijo... ¿Dónde lo metieron?... ¿Quién se lo llevó...?-

-Eren...- Rebecca se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo.

Iba a explicarle la situación e intentar consolarlo, pero de repente se vio tirada en el suelo, con Eren arriba de ella, ahorcándola.

Su rostro ya no era el del chico inocente y gentil que conocía. Ahora era un monstruo, una bestia lista para matar sin dudarlo.

Y la Doctora tuvo miedo...

Llevó sus manos a las de Eren, intentando forzarlo a que la soltara.

No podía respirar...

-E-Eren...- dijo con trabajo y voz ronca. Tomó una bocanada de aire con dificultad y continuó -D-detente... E-Eren...-

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- gritó, apretando su cuello con más fuerza -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO?!-

-Ere... Agh...- comenzaba a ver borroso.

Rebecca intentó empujarlo, pero su fuerza era equivalente a la de un mosquito contra un soldado bien entrenado y furioso.

En su forcejeó logró sacar su pierna y golpeó el mueble. Unos frascos cayeron al suelo y se rompieron, derramando un líquido amarillento.

Rivaille le había dado un sorbo a su té cuando escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose. ¿Alguien había tirado algo? Vio hacia la puerta abierta de la cocina que daba al pasillo. Varios doctores pasaron corriendo y preguntando que había pasado.

"¡Vino del cuarto de especímenes!" escuchó que gritó uno.

Rivaille dejó su taza de té sobre la barra de la cocina y salió a pasos rápidos detrás de los demás doctores. Pasó frente a la habitación de Eren. La puerta estaba abierta y la cama vacía.

Maldita sea.

Apresuró su paso y rebasó a los doctores, llegando al cuarto antes que ellos.

Vio a Eren sobre la doctora, en el suelo. El rostro de Eren le recordaba a la primera vez que lo vio en el calabozo. Una mirada asesina.

-¡Eren!- corrió hacia él y lo separó de la mujer.

Al sentir su cuello liberado, Rebecca dio una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a toser.

Otros doctores entraron corriendo a la habitación a asistirla.

-¡Doctora Weiss, ¿se encuentra bien?!- preguntó Steve ayudándola a sentarse.

-¡DEVUÉLVAMELO!- gritó Eren, con Rivaille impidiéndole escapar de su agarre -¡DEVUÉLVAME A MI HIJO!-

Sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar mientras seguía gritando.

-¡VOY A MATARLA! ¡VOY A MATARLA! ¡DEME A MI HIJO!- insistía.

-Eren, tranquilízate- le dijo Rivaille.

Eren zafó un brazo y araño a Rivaille en la cara.

-¡SUÉLTAME!- gritó

-¡No! ¡Tienes que calmarte!- le respondió Rivaille, furioso.

-¡ELLA LO TIENE! ¡ELLA TIENE A NUESTRO HIJO!-

Rivaille apretó los dientes. Eren había enloquecido por completo. Seguía forcejeando con una fuerza descomunal que ni siquiera él soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Soltó una de sus manos y ahora que su mano no estaba ocupada deteniéndolo, golpeó su nuca con fuerza, noqueándolo.

Eren sintió un ligero mareo. De pronto, su cuerpo no le respondía. Vio todo borroso y cayó, siendo detenido por los brazos de Rivaille antes de caer al suelo.

Rivaille cargó a Eren en sus brazos y se lo llevó a su habitación, intercambiando una única mirada con Rebecca, quien seguía en el suelo, con la mano en el cuello rojo y rodeada de los doctores.

El Sargento llegó al cuarto y dejó a Eren en la cama.

.

-Doctora, ¿segura que se encuentra bien?- preguntó Mark, viendo como la mujer se levantaba de la silla de su oficina.

-Sí. Tengo que ir a verlo- respondió ella a secas, y salió de su oficina.

Aún le raspaba la garganta y hablar le dolía un poco.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Eren y abrió la puerta. Rivaille estaba sentado, mirando hacia la pared y Eren continuaba inconsciente aún después de 2 horas desde el incidente.

-¿No ha despertado?- preguntó la rubia.

-No-

Rebecca se acercó a la cama y comprobó sus signos vitales. Se encontraba perfectamente.

-Lo siento...- escucharon ambos que Eren murmuraba, abriendo los ojos lentamente y mirando a Rebecca -...No era... Mi intención lastimarla...-

Rebecca lo miró unos segundos en silencio. Suspiró y después acarició su cabeza.

-No pude hacer nada- dijo Rebecca de pronto -Cuando Richard se llevó al feto... No pude detenerlo... Perdóname...-

Eren miró al techo y cerró los ojos con dolor.

-No importa... Ya está muerto, de todas formas...-

-...Eren...-

Rebecca se sentó a su lado y le habló con ternura.

-Yo también perdí un hijo...- dijo la mujer y Eren la miró sorprendido -Estuve embarazada, y lo perdí. Al bebé y a mi marido. Por eso, sé cuando te digo que saldrás adelante. Es doloroso al principio... Pero estarás bien...-

La rubia, a pesar de estar diciendo algo tan doloroso para ella y que se mostraba la tristeza en sus ojos, le sonrió.

-Saldrás mañana. Regresarás al Cuartel y a vivir tu vida normal, como un soldado. La misión ha terminado-

Eren suspiró.

Aquí terminaba su misión...


	19. Cayendo de nuevo

_**Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de "Está en los Genes"! :D**_

_**Para los que no alcanzaron a leer el anuncio que puse en lo que se suponía que era el capítulo 19 la semana anterior: No pude actualizar porque doné sangre y me encontraba muy débil. Aún sigo debilitada, por suerte no me he enfermado, por más que parece que voy a hacerlo XD Anoche fui a la tienda de la esquina por un jugo y cuando llegué a la casa me sentía como si regresara de un maratón! Eso es exagerado! **_

_**Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que contar hasta ahora XD (ah, si, se descompuso la compu de la casa y ahora tengo que usar la laptop de mi hermana... Sólo me la presta porque le ayudo en su tarea de Química... Pero, bueno, al menos me la presta... Pero ella no tiene Word (quien no tiene Word?!) así que no pude corregir este cap, discúlpenme si tiene faltas de ortografía ._.)**_

_**Ahora sí, nos vemos abajo! Disfruten el capítulo y lamento actualizar tan tarde!**_

-.-

-¡Eren!-

Mikasa fue la primera en correr al verlo llegar sobre su caballo, con Rivaille a su lado.

Eren bajó de su caballo y fue recibido con un cálido abrazo de su hermana.

-¿Estás bien, Eren? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Fueron buenos contigo? ¿Te dieron que comer?- tal y como se esperaría de ella, lo primero que hizo fue atiborrarlo de preguntas y no dejarle tiempo de responder.

-Estoy bien, Mikasa- le dijo Eren y la miró -...¿Que hay de tí? ¿Que te pasó en el rostro?- preguntó consternado por el parche en la mitad del rostro de la chica.

Mikasa miró de reojo y con el seño fruncido a Rivaille, quien se alejaba con su caballo de regreso a los establos.

-...Una... Pequeña disputa...- dijo, dejando a Eren aún más curioso.

Mikasa regresó su mirada a Eren, quería preguntarle "qué había pasado", pero recordó las palabras del Sargento y calló.

-...Que bueno que te encuentres mejor- fue lo único que le dijo, con una sonrisa de alivio.

Eren le regresó la sonrisa, ésta un poco menos alegre que la de su hermana.

-...Gracias...- respondió con un susurro.

-¡Eren!- esta vez fue Armin a recibirlo, formal como era por naturaleza, el chico no corrió a abrazarlo como Mikasa había hecho -Que bueno que ya estés de regreso, ¿te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, gracias-

Detrás de Armin, llegaron sus demás amigos, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, Sasha, Crista, e incluso la antipática Ymir que iba como si estuviera siendo forzada a hacerlo.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida, pero ninguno preguntó lo que le había ocurrido, Eren llegó a preguntarse si era porque sabían la verdad y no se atrevían a preguntar de eso, pero después descartó esa idea, pues nadie parecía actuar raro (como se supondría que actuarían si lo supieran).

.

Rivaille se encontró con Hanji en el segundo piso. Ugh, de todas las personas en ese Cuartel... De todas las personas en ese MUNDO...

-¡Ohh, Rivaille! ¡Ya regresaste!- saludó la chica alegremente -¿Eren también está aquí? ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Si ya salió del Hospital, ¿no es obvio que ya está bien?-

Hanji lo miró algo curiosa.

-Rivaille, te ves más molesto de lo común. Mira, te están saliendo arrugas en la frente de tanto fruncir el seño- Hanji le tocó el centro de la frente de forma juguetona con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Rivaille contaba hasta diez -Aww, el eternamente joven Rivaille finalmente muestra rasgos de su verdadera edad- bromeó con una voz como la de una madre intentando darle de comer a su bebé.

-¿Haa? ¿De qué estás hablando? No me toques, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste las manos?- dijo el Sargento, quitando la mano de su compañera agarrándole la muñeca.

-¡No me he bañado en tres días!- gritó Hanji con orgullo.

Rivaille soltó su mano enseguida, como si hubiera tocado algo ardiendo, y, efectivamente, sentía como si su mano quemara.

-Eso es asqueroso...- murmuró y después vio a su alrededor -Y mira como tienen el Cuartel. Me voy dos días y deshacen el castillo...- dijo, comenzando a retirarse a su habitación. Quería ir a tomarse otro baño (ya se había bañado en la mañana, antes de partir). Pero Hanji lo siguió de cerca.

-Lo dices como si no hubieras tenido otra opción- rió Hanji y Rivaille la miró -Dijiste que "tenías prohibido alejarte de Eren por la Ley", pero Irvin soltó la sopa- Hanji sacó de su chamarra naranja una carta. Era la que Rivaille le había mandando a Irvin. El pelinegro rodó los ojos -Usaste tus vacaciones para cuidar de Eren- afirmó la mujer, moviendo la carta de un lado a otro triunfalmente.

El Sargento la miró molesto, pero no lo negó. No dijo nada y continuó su camino.

-Ohh, ¿así que es cierto? ¿es cierto? No se lo creí a Irvin cuando me lo dijo, pero ¿era cierto?- repetía la de lentes de una manera irritante, siguiéndole el paso.

.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que lo dieron de alta. Eren no había tenido ningún otro "ataque de locura" desde entonces.

Alejarlo del Hospital había sido, irónicamente, lo mejor para su salud mental. Regresarlo a su vida cotidiana, lleno de tareas y trabajos duros que no le dieran tiempo ni de pensar, había sido la mejor medicina. Recordarle su propósito original, ser un soldado, parecía haberle devuelto las fuerzas y las ganas de vivir.

Poco a poco, los recuerdos de aquella tragedia iban siendo superados. Eso sí, nunca sería olvidado. A veces cuando Eren y Rivaille se quedaban a solas, se volvía algo incómodo y Eren parecía deprimirse.

A veces cuando iba en las mañanas a abrir la puerta de los calabozos o cuando era tarde y el otro aún no aparecía, llegaba a su celda para darse cuenta de que había estado llorando. Odiaba verlo en formación con ojeras y los ojos hinchados.

Como ahora.

-Ve a lavarte la cara- le ordenó al joven, una vez que la formación había terminado.

-¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué hay del ejercicio matutino, señor?-

-Hoy no habrá ejercicios matutinos. Me da flojera. Y ver tu rostro me pone de mal humor. Ve a lavarte la cara-

El castaño hizo una pequeña mueca que pasó desapercibida por su superior. No le respondió a Rivaille, sólo se puso de pie y se retiró hacia los baños.

"_Ver tu rostro me pone de mal humor_" había dicho... ¿Cuándo estaba ese hombre de "buen humor". Dudaba tan siquiera que alguien como él hubiera sentido alguna vez ese cosquilleo en las mejillas cuando sonríes por mucho tiempo.

Llegó al baño y se echó agua en la cara.

...¿Su hijo habría sido igual? ¿Habría tenido la mirada asesina y fría de Rivaille? ¿O su cabello negro, o sus ojos obscuros?

Se llevó una mano al rostro, golpeándose la mejilla derecha levemente.

No. No debía pensar en eso.

Tenía que superarlo...

Salió del baño. Lo mejor sería ir a hacer algo para mantenerse distraído...

...Igual que lo había hecho las últimas 2 semanas...

.

-¡Eren, ya está la comida!- le gritó Jean desde la entrada del castillo.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Voy en un rato, empiecen sin mí!- respondió el chico y volvió a continuar con su trabajo de ponerle heno a los caballos, el cuál, por cierto, nadie se lo había pedido.

Jean hizo una mueca y después de murmurar un "okay...", se dio media vuelta y regresó al comedor donde los demás le esperaban.

-¿Y Eren?- preguntó Sasha, con la boca llena de pan.

-Dijo que empezaramos sin él...- respondió Jean, aún extrañado del comportamiento de su compañero.

-Antes comía el triple que todos y ahora casi ni viene al comedor- recordó Reiner.

-Eren se ha comportado algo extraño desde que salió del Hospital, ¿no lo creen?- comentó Hanji, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Rivaille que la congeló.

-Tch- Rivaille chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de su asiento.

Salió del comedor sin excusarse con nadie, y realmente nadie preguntó a dónde se dirigía su líder, parecía estar muy de malas hoy... Igual que lo estuvo ayer... Y el día anterior... Y probablemente menos de lo que estará mañana...

El Sargento se dirigió a los establos, encontrándose con la próxima víctima de sus insultos.

-Si sigues alimentándolos, van a engordar, mocoso- le dijo el pelinegro, apareciendo de pronto y sacándole un susto a Eren, quien rápidamente se puso en posición de firmes y saludó respetuosamente.

-¡B-buenas tardes, Sargento Rivaille!-

-¿Porqué no estás comiendo? ¿Quién te ordenó continuar alimentando a los caballos?- preguntó directamente el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿E-eh?-

-Antes no dejabas de tragar todo a tu paso, ¿y ahora comes "de vez en cuando"?-

-¿"T-tragar"? ¡E-eso fue por...!- Eren bajó la mirada, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. El fugaz recuerdo de la tragedia de hace tan sólo un par de semanas cruzó por su mente en menos de un segundo, haciéndole un nudo en la garganta. Eren desvió la vista de Rivaille -...No tengo hambre...-

El mayor le miró fríamente.

-¿Vas a desobedecer la órden de un Sargento?- le amenazó Rivaille.

Eren se congeló repentinamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

-...Enseguida voy...- respondió derrotado.

Rivaille le vio alejarse y dirigirse al castillo. No era de las personas que amenazaran por su "posición" (claro que le gustaba amenazar, pero le gustaba ser obedecido por miedo a su fuerza, no porque era un superior...) Pero la ocasión le había obligado a hacerlo.

No podía negarlo, estaba preocupado por Eren, aunque tampoco iba a expresarlo.

.

Después de la comida, Hanji les dio el día libre a los chicos, mientras Rivaille sólo soltaba un gruñido bajo. El pelinegro no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, el castillo ya estaba lo que se decía "reluciente" (aunque para Rivaille nunca sería suficiente, pero bueno) e Irvin iría a verles ese día. Normalmente el Comandante les ordenaba a ambos Sargentos ir a verle a Trost, pero si él había querido ir al castillo, entonces de seguro quería hacer una inspección o algo por el estilo.

Los nuevos miembros de la Legión se vieron contentos y aliviados de tener el resto del día para gastarlo en lo que quisieran.

Todos, excepto Eren.

¿Ya no tenía nada que hacer? Maldición, tenía que entretenerse con algo, cualquier cosa.

-Mikasa, ¿tu qué harás?- le preguntó Eren a la chica que estaba sentado en el asiento de al lado.

-Hmm... Quién sabe... No he podido ejercitarme mucho últimamente, así que...-

-... ¿V-vas a entrenar en tu tiempo libre?-

-Eren, deberías de ejercitarte tu también- le dijo su hermana mirándolo -Bueno, definitivamente bajaste de peso, pero debes estar muy flácido, ¿cierto?-

Ah. Mierda. Se lo tenía que recordar.

Eren se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que los demás en la habitación callaran y dirigieran su vista a él con atención.

-¡¿A-a-a tí qué te importa?! ¡¿Porqué siempre tienes que meterte en mi vida?!- le gritó Eren con los ojos humedecidos.

El comedor quedó en un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

No se había dado cuenta de la forma tan dura en la que le había hablado a Mikasa hasta que recuperó la cordura y vio el rostro que la chica hacía, dolida, pero incapaz de responder nada.

-L-lo siento...- se disculpó Mikasa, desviando la mirada.

-N-no...- Eren bajó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza -Perdóname a mí, Mikasa...- dijo

-...Ere...-

-¡Chicos, el Comandante está aquí!- gritó de repente Hanji, irrumpiendo en la habitación y cortando el momento incómodo.

Todos se pusieron de pie y la siguieron por los pasillos hasta salir del castillo, se formaron en la entrada y saludaron al hombre rubio que venía entrando en su caballo blanco y a sus escoltas, entre ellos, el Sargento Mike.

-¡Bienvenido Comandante!- saludaron todos a coro.

Irvin bajó de su caballo con una relajada sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Buenas tardes- saludó formalmente.

-Irvin, llegaste rápido- saludó la Sargento Hanji a su propia manera, alegre y relajada, como si hablara con un viejo amigo de la infancia -¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? Tenemos té, galletas, sopa...-

-¿Porqué no mejor le das leche tibia y una mantita? Ah, y después un baño de esponja- la interrumpió Rivaille con sarcasmo -Éste no es un hotel. Terminemos rápido-

-Alguien necesita vacaciones- comentó Hanji es voz baja para luego contener una carcajada por la ironía. Casualmente Rivaille estaba de un humor mucho peor desde que regresó de sus "vacaciones".

-O el triple de trabajo- bromeó Irvin, obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte del Sargento.

Sasha no pudo evitar un pequeño bufido, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para aguantar la risa, pero aquél sonido llegó a los oídos de Rivaille, quién volteó a ver rápidamente a los soldados formados.

-¿Qué? ¿Van a quedarse ahí todo el maldito día? ¡Muévanse!- ordenó y los soldados rompieron filas para atender a los recién llegados.

Algunos tenían tareas sencillas como llevar botanas y té (desgraciadamente, Sasha había sido la encargada de las galletas, y ahora sólo quedaban la mitad) Mikasa y Reiner habían sido los que harían guardia junto con otros dos soldados de la escolta del Comandante, pertenecientes a Las Tropas Estacionarias.

Eren estaba libre de todo eso así que sólo se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a sus superiores.

Los vio desde lejos como avanzaban hacia el castillo, pero su corazón se detuvo al ver como Irvin llevaba su mano a la cintura de Rivaille mientras reía. Su mente le gritó con todas sus fuerzas al Sargento de que alejara a Irvin de él. Que quitara su mano o le gritara o le golpeara. Cualquier cosa. Pero Rivaille no hizo nada para alejarlo...

Y con esa imagen acechando en la mente de Eren, las puertas del castillo se cerraron.

.

Estúpido Rivaille.

Idiota Rivaille.

¡Sargento sus polainas!

Eran las cosas que pensaba Eren una y otra vez mientras cepillaba con cada vez más fuerza el pelo de su caballo.

Jaló muy fuerte y el caballo soltó un relinche, quejándose.

-Ah, lo siento- dijo Eren y comenzó a cepillar con más delicadeza.

Estaba molesto. Furioso.

Tal vez para todos los demás que presenciaron esa escena se trataba solamente de una muestra de afecto entre amigos, o jefe y subordinado... Pero para Eren, quién conocía la verdad y el pasado que ambos compartían, no era así...

Dejó de mover el cepillo y bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando...

...Estaba celoso.

-Eren- Jean entró de repente a los establos, buscándole -¿Estás aq...?- se detuvo al verlo frente a su caballo -...¿Estás bañando a tu caballo? ¿En tu tiempo libre?-

-Mhm... Se veía sucio- contestó Eren, mintiendo. Su caballo estaba muy limpio, incluso antes de bañarlo, simplemente quería usarlo para distraerse y calmarse.

-...A-ah...- murmuró el otro.

Eren se alejó de su caballo con un suspiro e intentó levantar la cubeta de madera llena de agua, pero le estaba costando un poco de trabajo.

-Espera, te ayudo- propuso Jean, acercándose a él.

-Estoy bie...- antes de poder terminar su frase, su pie tropezó con el cepillo que había dejado en el piso, y con el peso de la cubeta perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer al suelo. Jean le agarró de la muñeca, pero no pudo sostenerlo y ambos cayeron.

Cuando Jean se dio cuenta, estaba sobre Eren, en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Eren se quejaba del dolor, al parecer se había lastimado el hombro al caer, pero Jean no mostró preocupación por él.

Lo único que había en la mente del más alto era el cuerpo de Eren. Había quedado empapado por el agua, su camiseta se pegaba a su cuerpo y se transparentaba. Jean era capaz de ver sus pequeños pezones rosados a través de su camiseta.

-Jean...- le llamó Eren y el chico alejó la vista de su pecho para mirarle a los ojos.

-¡¿S-si?!- dijo nervioso.

Eren tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor en su hombro y los labios entreabiertos. Jean no pudo evitar mirar sus labios rosados como si se trataran de un delicioso manjar.

Quería probarlos...

Quería acariciar su cuerpo...

-Quítate de encima. Pesas- le dijo el más joven.

Pero Jean no se movió y continuó mirándola de una manera que le parecía a Eren algo incómoda...

-¿Jean? ¿Me estás escuchando?- le dijo de nuevo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí!- respondió, saliendo de su mundo imaginario y poniéndose de pie.

Le ayudó a Eren a levantarse y volvió a actuar normal, pero en ningún momento desapareció su sonrojo en las mejillas.

Observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de Eren como si se trataran de los gestos más finos y delicados de una princesa.

Tragó saliva.

-Agh, estoy empapado- se quejó Eren, viendo sus ropas -Voy a cambiarme-

Y dicho esto, se alejó sin siquiera volver a mirar a Jean.

Cuando se vio él solo en los establos, Jean se tiró de rodillas al suelo y se rascó la cabeza con fuerza.

Maldición... Estaba excitado...

¡Él no era un maldito homosexual! ¡No lo ES!

¿Entonces porqué había mirado de esa forma a Eren? ¡¿Porqué su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera al verlo?! ¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?!

No era la forma en la que un chico ve a un amigo, ¡lo había visto como un hombre veía a una mujer!

¡No, no no! ¡Pero Eren no era una mujer!

¡A él le gustaba Mikasa! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Mikasa Ackerman! Esa chica hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y de rasgos exóticos. ¡Ella le gustaba!

¡Quería besarla y casarse con ella y tener hijos! Y sus hijos tendrían los hermosos ojos verde-azulados de su madre-

¡¿"VERDE-AZULADOS"?!

¡Mikasa no tenían ojos verde-azulados! ¡Eren los tenía! ¡¿Porqué incluso en su mente podrida e irrealista imaginaba que estaba con Eren?!

Golpeó varias veces su cabeza contra el piso de madera.

-¡ARGH!- gritó -¡A MI ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS!-

.

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse- anunció Irvin, regresando sus hojas a la carpeta.

-Waa, finalmente terminó- se estiró Hanji perezosamente y miró hacia la ventana -Si que se alargó. Miren, ya hasta obscureció-

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto, para salir, cuando Irvin intervino de nuevo.

-Todos, excepto Rivaille-

El susodicho miró a su Comandante con el seño fruncido y una mueca. Hanji rió al lado del más bajo y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Ha ha ha, alguien está en problemas-

Rivaille alejó la mano de la mujer de un manotazo y se quedó parado en su lugar mientras sus compañeros se retiraban.

Finalmente, Irvin y Rivaille se vieron solos.

-Supe lo que pasó con el experimento- dijo directamente el rubio.

-Fue un fracaso. Eso es todo. El experimento fue cancelado- afirmó el menor.

Irvin bajó la mirada y dijo:

-... Mis más sinceros pésames...-

Rivaille le miró en silencio por unos segundos, apretando con fuerza los dientes.

-Debe ser duro- continuó el rubio -perder a un hijo de esa manera...-

-Dile esa mierda a Eren- Rivaille le dio la espalda -...Esa cosa no era mi hijo. Sólo era un experimento. Uno que falló- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero otra vez la voz de Irvin lo detuvo.

-Rivaille- el pelinegro le miró de reojo -...Se que puede sonar no muy convincente viniendo de mí, pero...- Irvin levantó la mirada y sus ojos azul cielo se encontraron con los obscuros del Sargento -...Yo quiero que seas feliz-

La habitación quedó en silencio, mientras ambos mantenían las miradas.

-Eres... Un hipócrita...- murmuró Rivaille, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Irvin lo escuchara.

Rivaille volvió a dirigirse a la puerta y puso su mano en la perilla.

-¿Sabes?- susurró el pelinegro, antes de abrir la puerta -Yo era feliz-

Cerró la puerta tras suyo con fuerza.

.

Rivaille caminaba hacia su habitación. Pasaba delante de los soldados, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar que había pasado. Cada paso que daba hacía una nueva grieta en el piso de madera. Mantenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y apretaba con tanta fuerza los dientes que sentía que se rompería su mandíbula.

De por sí tenía un día horrible, e Irvin tuvo que aparecer con su lástima para rematarle.

Y justamente cuando pensó que no podría ser peor, se encontró con Eren esperándole frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con la voz más tétrica e intimidante que Eren haya escuchado jamás.

-¿T-tiene un minuto?- preguntó, bajando la mirada.

-Depende, ¿vas a hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo con alguna estupidez?-

Eren continuó con la cabeza gacha. Tragó saliva.

-...Sí, probablemente- respondió con sinceridad el joven castaño.

Rivaille soltó un bufido y pasó al lado de Eren, abriendo la puerta.

-Entra- le dijo el mayor y Eren le siguió dentro de la habitación.

Rivaille entró, se quitó la chamarra y comenzó a despojarse del montón de cinturones en sus piernas y pecho. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó las botas.

Eren simplemente lo miraba parado aún frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Viniste a ver sólo como me desnudaba? ¿No prefieres que te haga un striptease? Habla ya, mocoso-

-...Tengo que aclararme algo a mí mismo- dijo Eren -Rivaille... Durante esos días que pasamos solos en la cabaña... ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí? ¿Aunque fuera sólo un poco?- preguntó sin atreverse a encararlo.

Rivaille se mantuvo callado, como si meditara la pregunta o como si no quisiera responderla...

Eren necesitaba saberlo... Mientras en su mente aún existiera la más ligera posibilidad de que Rivaille le hubiese querido, nunca podría quitarlo de su mente.

Le molestaba estar celoso. Le molestaba que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que lo miraba. Le molestaba gemir su nombre durante las noches solitarias.

Por eso tenía que hacerlo. Meter la verdad a su mente aunque fuera a la fuerza, escucharlo de los mismos labios de Rivaille. Si escuchaba un directo y seguro "No", entonces eso sería suficiente para poder olvidarlo...

Pero no contaba con que Rivaille no diría aquello...

-¿Y qué si así fuera?- dijo el Sargento, poniéndose de pie y con los brazos cruzados y un rostro completamente serio.

El corazón de Eren se detuvo sólo para volver a palpitar a un ritmo acelerado, golpeando contra su pecho con fuerza.

El menor levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada fría de Rivaille, en algún momento, éste había terminado justo enfrente de él.

Se sonrojó y volvió a desviar el rostro.

-...Y-yo...-

-Si eso era todo lo que querías saber, entonces ya lárgate. Estoy cansado- ordenó el pelinegro, dándose media vuelta. Pero Eren le detuvo de la manga de su camiseta.

-... Te amo- susurró el castaño, con el rostro completamente enrojecido y sus manos temblando.

Rivaille sólo se limitó a mirarlo, mientras el otro continuaba con la vista gacha y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo.

-...¿Me "amas", dices?-

El mayor no se había dado cuenta, hasta que estuvo tan cerca a Eren, del peculiar aroma que provenía de él. No es cómo si él fuera por ahí olfateando gente como lo hacía Mike, pero definitivamente había algo raro... Que por alguna razón le prendía el deseo y aumentaba sus ganas de tirarse a Eren.

El Sargento tragó saliva y llevó su mano a la cabeza de Eren, para jalarle del cabello.

-Te reto a que vuelvas a decir que "me amas" después de lo que voy a hacerte-

Con agresividad, Rivaille arrojó a Eren a la cama.

-¡Esp...!- no tuvo tiempo de levantarse, el Sargento ya se encontraba sobre él, sosteniéndole las muñecas con fuerza a ambos lados de su rostro.

-Dices que me amas, ¿cierto? Entonces no importa que haga lo que yo quiera, ¿cierto?-

No. Eso no era lo que deseaba. Sí, amaba a Rivaille, y sí, anhelaba los días en los que éste le tocaba libremente... Pero él ya había decidido algo... Que no sería su juguete... Que no se degradaría al nivel de una vil prostituta...

...Pero... Rivaille prácticamente había dicho que sí sintió algo por él... ¿Y si pudiera hacer que volviera a sentirlo?

¿Podría lograr que aquél hombre, serio, frío y cruel volviera a sentir lo que es "amar"?

Eren lo miró a los ojos. Tenía la misma mirada que en los días de la cabaña... Deseo, lujuría... No era capaz de mirarse a sí mismo, pero sabía que tendría los mismos ojos.

Lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba.

El castaño cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el otro lamía su cuello y marcaba con sus dientes su piel.

Un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios.

Sintió la rodilla de Rivaille entre sus piernas, apretando contra su miembro a través de las ropas.

Alejó la mano derecha de una de sus muñecas y después sostuvo ambas con la mano izquierda. La mano libre fue hasta la camiseta del menor, comenzando a desabrocharla con maestría, mientras su boca comenzaba a recorrer el camino de piel recién abierto.

Su lengua jugó con las tetillas del menor y sus dientes le mordieron de forma algo agresiva, logrando hacer que Eren soltara el segundo gemido de la noche a la vez que echaba la cabeza para atrás.

Las manos más expertas llegaron hasta el pantalón del otro, acariciando el bulto que comenzaba a crecer.

Se deshizo con algo de dificultad de los cinturones negros en sus piernas y después le quitó las botas y los blancos pantalones junto con sus bóxers.

Eren cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus mejillas ardían por el rubor que provocaba la vergüenza.

-N-no...- susurró Eren e intentó forcejear, pero Rivaille volvió a tomarle de las muñecas con tanta fuerza que las manos del menor comenzaron a entumirse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó Rivaille acercando su rostro al del otro -No es como si fuera tu primera vez-

Estaba tan cerca que Eren podía sentir su respiración. Rivaille también estaba excitado. Había comenzado a sudar y su respiración se había vuelto agitada. Incluso el que comenzara a apretarle con fuerza era una señal de que se sentía desesperado.

...Y él sentía exactamente lo mismo...

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ser tocado, sin sentir a ese hombre. Llegó a creer que jamás volvería a hacerlo... Pero ahí estaban... Una vez más...

Eren estiró el cuello hasta que sus labios tocaron los del mayor. Un simple roce que duró un segundo, donde intentaba transmitirle a Rivaille mil y un sentimientos y palabras.

Se separó de sus labios con un suave sonido húmedo.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos en silencio.

Rivaille aflojó el agarre de sus muñecas y sus manos viajaron hasta las de Eren, entrelazándo los dedos, mientras su rostro volvía a acercarse al del menor, añorando más de ese dulce sabor de sus labios.

Ambos se besaron con delicadeza, igual que adolescentes inocentes con su primer miedo, temerosos de hacer algo que arruinara aquél mágico momento.

Eren abrió los labios dejando pasar la lengua de su Sargento a su boca. Jugueteó con ella enredándola con la suya.

Rivaille soltó las manos de Eren para llevarlas a su rostro, acercándole más a él y profundizando el beso que cada segundo se tornaba más salvaje. Eren también puso de su parte y enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Rivaille.

Estuvieron de esa forma por varios minutos, saboreando sus bocas, separándose por sólo unos milisegundos para recuperar el aire y volver a perderlo en la boca del otro.

Rivaille, sin dejar los labios de Eren ni por un segundo, se quitó la camiseta y se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Ahora ambos se besaban a flor de piel. Eren enredaba sus piernas en las de Rivaille. Ambos podían sentir el miembro del otro, ya completamente erecto.

-R-Riv...vaille...- gimió Eren entre los besos.

El susodicho le separó las piernas y Eren se dejó hacer. Se aferró con mas fuerza al cuerpo del mayor mientras sentía aquél pedazo de carne rozando su entrada, torturándole de una forma exquisita.

Eren mordió el labio inferior de Rivaille cuando lo sintió entrar de una embestida. Saboreó la sangre con sabor metálico en su boca y después lamió la herida para detener el sangrado.

Lo sintió dentro de él, después de tanto tiempo, había incluso olvidado el dolor de la primera intromisión. Los dedos de sus pies se enredaban en las sábanas y su boca jadeaba por el dolor y trabajo.

Dejó los labios de Rivaille y dejó a su merced su cuello que fue rápidamente llenado de besos y mordidas. Rasguñó la espalda del mayor al sentir como éste continuaba forzando su entrada abriéndose paso en su interior con mínima sutileza.

Un movimiento de caderas bastó para que todo el miembro de Rivaille entrara hasta lo más profundo de Eren.

-¡Gaah-!- gimió el castaño.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos, respirando agitadamente, esperando a que el interior de Eren volviera a acostumbrarse a aquél sentimiento.

Eran uno de nuevo.

Estaba fusionado con Rivaille. Sus respiraciones, sus latidos, todo estaba en perfecta sincronía.

Era hermoso.

Era increíble.

El menor tomó las manos de Rivaille de nuevo, entrelazando sus dedos una vez más. Le había gustado como se sentía. Se sentía incluso más unido a él.

-Te amo...- le susurró Eren, mirándole directamente a los ojos. No tenía miedo, no tenía arrepentiþmientos ni inseguridad.

Ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios en una largo beso, mientras Rivaille comenzaba a moverse en su interior.

Lo sentía rozando su interior y golpeándo su próstata, forzándole a curvear la espalda con cada estocada.

El ritmo continuó acelerando al mismo tiempo que sus besos, pero sus manos continuaron entrelazadas todo el tiempo.

-Eren... Eren...- gimió Rivaille, separándose de sus labios y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Escuchar su nombre provenir de la boca de Rivaille, con ese tono tan erótico, no hizo más que aumentar su calentura.

Con unas últimas veloces embestidas, Rivaille se corrió én el interior de Eren, sintiendo los espamos post-orgásmicos. Eren hizo lo mismo en cuanto lo sintió terminar en su interior.

No habían separado sus manos en todo el acto y ambos estaban conscientes de ello, pero Rivaille no le soltó. Se acercó al rostro de Eren de nuevo y le depositó un último dulce beso en los labios y después se separó, saliendo de su interior con delicadeza y dejando un rastro de semen uniéndoles.

Rivaille se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de Eren.

Se sentía mucho más tranquilo y relajado ahora. Tal vez una buena sesión de sexo era justamente lo que necesitaba para evitar el estrés.

-Hey, Eren, regresa a tu habitación- le ordenó, pensando en lo incómodo que sería explicar al día siguiente porqué Eren había salido de su cuarto.

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, Rivaille lo miró. El castaño ya había caído rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

El Sargento suspiró y le cubrió con las sábanas blancas, sin importarle que éstas se mancharían del semen de Eren que yacía en el pecho del mismo.

Está bien. Ya pensaría mañana en qué excusa inventar... Tampoco quería que Eren se fuera.

Usó de excusa para sí mismo que la cama era muy pequeña, así que abrazó a Eren y besó su frente antes de rendirse ante el sueño él también.

.

Eren abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse entre los brazos de Rivaille. Su mente tardó en recordar lo que había sucedido.

Sonrió una vez que las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron a su cabeza.

Estaba feliz. Había hecho el amor con Rivaille. Porque eso había sido, no habían tenido simplemente sexo... Habían hecho el amor... Probablemente era la primera vez que lo hacían y eso llenaba todo su ser de alegría.

Miró por la ventana que había permanecido abierta la noche entera. Parecía que estaba a menos de una hora de amanecer.

Con todo el pesar del mundo, se separó de Rivaille y se sentó en la cama, aún desnudo, intentando identificar entre la bola de ropas en el suelo cuál le pertenecía. Tenía que vestirse y regresar a su celda lo más rápido posible, antes de que alguien le viera ahí y chismes comenzaran a surgir (que en realidad serían ciertos...)

Aún sentado en la cama se puso los bóxers y los pantalones, intentó ponerse su camiseta blanca, pero no le entró, forcejeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que no era la suya, era de Rivaille. Buscó la que le pertenecía con la mirada y la visualizó a unos metros más adelante. Dejó la prenda de su amante sobre la cama y se levantó para ir por la suya.

Su visión se volvió borrosa de pronto y sintió como si el suelo estuviera temblando. No, no era el suelo, era él. Estaba mareado. Cayó al suelo con algo de fuerza, golpeándose contra el piso de madera que crujió ante su peso.

-¿Eren?- escuchó que Rivaille murmuraba y se asomaba por la cama -¿Qué haces ahí?-

-¿Eh? A-ah... Y-yo...- quería responderle algo, pero ni siquiera era capaz de hablar bien.

Sintió náuseas rápidamente y se puso de pie y corrió al baño privado que sólo Rivaille y Hanji tenían, para dejar toda su cena en el escusado.

Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se quedó congelado por varios segundos, mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar atando cabos hasta llegar a una respuesta.

-...Rivaille...- susurró Eren con voz aguda, mirando al Sargento que se encontraba en estado de shock en el marco de la puerta del baño, y no era precisamente porque ahora tendría que volver a limpiar el escusado.

Oh, maldición...

-.-

_**Ya me perdonaron por no subir capítulo el Jueves? :D**_

_**Que bueno, porque ahora les tengo una buena y una mala noticia!**_

_**La buena es que sí, Eren está embarazado de nuevo!**_

_**La mala es que no sabrán que va a pasar hasta el próximo Lunes D: Lo siento, sé cuánto les gusta que actualice dos veces a la semana, pero se ha vuelto DEMASIADO pesado para mí... Les pido comprensión D': Pero saben que yo cumplo las fechas! (Excepto la semana pasada, ya saben porqué fue)**_

_**Lo siento!**_

_**Hasta el Lunes!**_


	20. Un nuevo principio

LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA!

Se que muchas personas de desvelan para leer mi fanfic, por eso estoy muy apenada de haber tardado tanto!

Culparía a mi estúpido celular que ha estado fallando tanto, o a mi abuelita y a mi mamá por sonsacarme para acompañarlas al Casino hace unas horas, pero sé que tuve toda una semana para escribir y no lo terminé a tiempo TT_TT

Bueno, ahora que me disculpé públicamente, quería aclarar dos cosas:

1. No, Jean no está enamorado de Eren. Son las hormonas XD

2. Muchas personas me estuvieron preguntando "dónde está el escuadrón Rivaille?" Y yo les inventaba varias excusas como "se fueron de vacaciones" o "ups, olvidé ponerlos" o simplemente ignoraba la pregunta XD Esto porque yo ya leí el manga y sabía lo que pasaba (*llorar*) Ahora que ya salió en el anime, finalmente puedo decirlo: Ésta historia toma parte en un tiempo perdido después del Arc de la Titán Femenina (dónde ya todos ellos murieron, pero sin que Rivaille termine lesionado y en muletas… ups, eso fue spoiler?) Quién sabe, lean el manga o esperen el siguiente capítulo! XD

Bueno, me voy a ver el nuevo capítulo de Makai Ouji y luego a dormir! (…se notan mis prioridades…?)

Por cierto, las actualizaciones continuarán siendo semanales D: Perdon!

AHORA SI! Ciao!

*Editado: llevo media hora intentando subir el capítulo! Ya está guardado en Doc Manager, pero no lo identifica en Post New Chapter! Para colmo de los colmos, ahora fanfiction me hace esto!

**Editado 2: Okay, pueden lincharme por estúpida. El capítulo SI aparecía en las opciones de subir, pero yo soy tan mensa que nunca vi que tenía que bajar la barra porque ya tenía demasiados capítulos y no cabían en el cuadro... *se abofetea y abuchea a sí misma* Lamento haberte ofendido, fanfiction, tu eres una buena página... excepto para poner links... te odiamos por eso...

-.-

Rivaille entró al baño con un vaso de agua que dejó sobre el lavabo.

-Gracias...- murmuró Eren mirando el vaso, pero sin abandonar su posición sentado en el suelo y recargando la cabeza en la esquina del escusado.

Llevaba 3 horas vomitando y parecía que iban para más.

Ninguno de los dos habían hablado en esas horas de las altas probabilidades (si no es que 100% seguras), de que Eren estuviera embarazado de nuevo.

-Te están buscando para desayunar- le comentó Rivaille, con el propósito de que Eren se levantara y continuara con sus actividades diarias, pero en realidad funcionó de la forma contraria y el sólo pensar en "comida" hizo que el castaño volviera a sacar lo poco que aún le quedaba en el estómago.

-Oh- murmuró el pelinegro como una disculpa, dándose cuenta de su error.

-¿Eren, te encuentras bien?- Hanji apareció de la nada detrás de Rivaille, observando a Eren. Su repentina aparición les sacó a ambos un pre-infarto.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Hanji?!- le gritó Rivaille, preocupado de que su compañera se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Pues como ninguno de los dos bajaba, decidí subir a ver qué ocurría-

Rivaille cerró la puerta del baño y se cruzó de brazos frente a la tabla de madera, como un guardaespaldas, y se enfrentó a la castaña.

-Eren está bien. Bajará en unos minutos- dijo el pelinegro, y comenzó a escoltarla fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Porqué vomita?- preguntó curiosa la castaña, en el marco de la puerta.

-Comió algo echado a perder, es bulímico, ¿qué se yo?- Rivaille intentó librarse fingiendo ignorancia, pero Hanji sonrió, dándole a entender que no sería tan fácil quitársela de encima.

-¿No será que fuiste muy rudo con él anoche?- preguntó de repente.

El corazón de Rivaille se detuvo por unos milisegundos, pero guardó la calma, intentando no mostrarse nervioso.

-¿Haa? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-

-Nee, nee, Rivaille, ¿porqué Eren está en tu habitación a éstas horas de la mañana?- preguntaba divertida de acorralar a Rivaille y curiosa de las excusas que el hombre daría.

-Vino a hablar conmigo y casualmente mientras estaba aquí se sintió mal y se fue a vomitar-

-¿Y "hablaban" del calor que hace el día de hoy o porqué Eren sólo lleva puestos sus pantalones?-

-Yo que sé. Lárgate- Rivaille comenzó a empujar la puerta para sacar a Hanji, pero ésta lograba mantenerse.

-Ohh, yo creo que tú sabes. Sus ropas están regadas en el suelo, según veo-

-Te equivocas. Son las mías-

-¿Y supongo que las manchas rojas que parecen marcas de besos en el cuerpo de Eren son de mosquitos? ¿Pulgas? ¿Arañas? ¿Alguna alergia?-

Rivaille tragó saliva y recargó la cabeza contra la puerta, admitiendo su derrota.

-¿Cómo compro tu silencio?- preguntó.

Hanji comenzó a reír, celebrando su victoria.

-Oh, vamos- la chica le palmeó el hombro -Nos conocemos desde hace años, ¿en verdad crees que iría por ahí gritándolo a los cuatro vientos?-

El Sargento lo pensó sólo dos segundos.

-Sí. Lo harías-

-¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Definitivamente lo haría! ¡Hahahahaha!-

-Tch- Rivaille apretó los dientes, usando todas sus fuerzas para no asesinar a Hanji ahí mismo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó Hanji, dándose cuenta de algo -¡Conozco tu secreto! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que podría hacer con él?! ¡Puedo obligarte a ser mi esclavo de por vida!-

Okay, más le valía a Zoe correr, porque Rivaille definitivamente la mataría ahí mismo.

-Así que no diré una palabra- aseguró la castaña, posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Vaya, que considerada- dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

-¡Bueno, me voy, por ahora!- anunció Hanji alejándose con saltitos -¡Necesito que me ayudes en la biblioteca a las 1,500 horas!-

Rivaille azotó con fuerza la puerta. El estruendo se hizo eco por todo el pasillo, probablemente incluso haya llegado al piso de abajo.

-¿Ya se fue Hanji?- preguntó Eren, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

-Sí. Vístete y baja al comedor- le ordenó el Sargento, rascándose la cabeza.

-P-perdona, pero... ¿Podrías pasarme mi camiseta?- pidió sonrojado.

Rivaille tomó la prenda blanca y se la arrojó a la cabeza.

-¡Deja de actuar como una adolescente!- le gritó.

-¡Tengo 15 años, SOY adolescente!-

-¡Actúa como HOMBRE!-

-¡No te desahogues conmigo!-

-¡No llores!-

-¡Estoy embarazado, puedo llorar todo lo que quiera!-

-¡No estás embarazado! ¡Vamos a ir hoy mismo al Hospital y ellos van a decírtelo!-

-Rivaaaaaille- comenzó a lagrimear más -¿Y si sale positivo?-

-¡No va a salir positivo, maldita sea!-

Eren bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener sus lágrimas. Rivaille se dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta. Puso la mano en la perilla y se detuvo soltando un suspiro. Giró sobre sí mismo y regresó a la puerta del baño.

Al ver que se acercaba hacia él, Eren levantó la mirada. Mierda, ¿no iba a golpearle, cierto? (Probablemente) estaba embarazado, ¡no debía golpearlo! ¡Ya no era disciplina militar, era violencia doméstica (?)!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, si huía, sólo lograría que el enojo de Rivaille se intensificara, pero se sorprendió al sentir la mano del Sargento en su barbilla, forzándolo a mirarlo y después le depositó un beso en los labios.

Lo soltó y volvió a dirigirse a la salida, completamente sereno, mientras Eren, por su parte, había olvidado cómo respirar, pero al parecer su corazón había aprendido a correr.

-Si no estás abajo en 5 minutos, voy a subir y bajarte a la fuerza como estés-

Una vez declarada su amenaza, salió del cuarto y dejó a Eren solo.

Eren se había quedado en shock total en la misma posición en la que Rivaille le había puesto.

Una vez que su cerebro volvió a funcionar, tomó la prenda del suelo y cerró la puerta lentamente. Se recargó contra la gran tabla de madera agrietada y se resbaló hasta el suelo.

Estaba como un zombie, completamente idiotizado, sólo que en lugar de verde o gris, estaba rojo, completamente rojo hasta las orejas, incluso sus manos habían comenzado a sudar y sus pies a temblar.

Rivaille lo había besado... Era un beso sin sentido, sin razón, simplemente había querido besarlo y lo había hecho de forma casual, igual que una pareja de amantes.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, le dolía, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que el pecho le dolía, pero era un sentimiento placentero.

Ahh... Estaba enamorado...

.

-¡Auch! ¡E-espera, R-Rivaille! ¡Me duele! ¡No tan fuerte!- gimoteaba Eren.

-Cállate y no te pares o te dolerá más-

-¡No! ¡Por favor, enserio me lastimas!-

-Te lo advertí, bajo aviso no hay engaño-

Armin se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Eren y a Rivaille. Llevaba consigo unos libros que Hanji le había prestado. Se asomó por un muro, con cuidado de no ser visto y los observó a ambos.

Rivaille y Eren iban bajando las escaleras juntos, sólo que el Sargento estaba jalando a Eren del cabello y éste se quejaba del dolor.

Así que al final había sido el Sargento quién había ido por Eren.

Armin sonrió. Contrario a lo que parecía en un principio, ambos parecían llevarse relativamente bien.

-Ah, ¡Armin!- Eren lo saludó, logrando zafarse, finalmente, del agarre del Sargento.

El rubio iba a devolverle el saludo... En verdad que iba a hacerlo... Pero en cuanto miró a Eren a los ojos, su cuerpo entero se congeló.

Ojos grandes y de una perfecta mezcla de los colores verde y azul. Cabello castaño, lacio y corto. Un cutis libre de las comunes imperfecciones de los adolescentes.

No lo entendía... Conocía a Eren desde hace muchos años, lo veía todo el tiempo... Pero hoy había algo raro en él... Ese día Eren se veía... "radiante"... Incluso su sonrisa al saludarlo, la forma en la que juntaba las cejas al sonreír... Era simplemente imposible no ver el marco de flores y en fondo color rosa a su alrededor.

-¡L-lo siento!- Armin salió corriendo sin siquiera devolver el saludo.

Maldición. Ahora de seguro que Eren iba a verle raro. Era cierto, llevaba muchos, muchos años enamorado de Eren, pero sabía que no tendría oportunidad alguna y que Eren sólo lo veía como un amigo, no podía arruinar eso... No se atrevería nunca a arriesgar algo tan fuerte como la amistad, por algo tan frágil como el amor.

Eren, por su parte, sólo se quedó parado viendo cómo su mejor amigo se marchaba. Bajó lentamente su mano e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué le pasa?- murmuró

-Tal vez tiene diarrea- dijo Rivaille como sin importancia, pero en el fondo él sabía lo que sucedía... Pero no quería creerlo...

El Sargento abrió las puertas del comedor. Todos seguían ahí, la mayoría ya había terminado de comer y ahora perdían el tiempo platicando de cosas sin importancia, como el clima o la inconveniencia de usar pantalones blancos, pues se ensuciaban mucho.

Pero en el instante en el que Eren dio un paso dentro del comedor, todos los chicos dejaron de hablar y lo miraron con las bocas abiertas.

"Mierda. No esto de nuevo" pensó Rivaille.

-Buenos días- saludó Eren e intentó rebasar a Rivaille, que se había quedado parado frente a él, pero el pelinegro le impidió avanzar, cerrándole el paso con el brazo.

Eren lo miró interrogante, pero Rivaille continuó inmóvil y con el seño fruncido, viendo a los demás soldados. Levantó el labio superior, mostrando los dientes como una bestia que intenta alejar a los demás depredadores de su presa recién cazada.

Eren juraría que incluso le escuchó gruñir un poco...

Regresó su vista a sus amigos, aún sin comprender la situación y éstos bajaron un poco la cabeza y desviaron la mirada.

Hanji cortó el pesado silencio con un bufido, intentando contener su risa.

-¡Eren, ¿te sientes mejor?!- gritó efusivamente, intentando atraer la atención de los demás y distraerlos antes de que empezara una guerra por el control del territorio en el comedor.

-¿Eh? Ah, s-sí- respondió el castaño, bajando la mirada.

Hanji palmeó alegremente el asiento vacío de su derecha, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Por alguna razón, la sonrisa llena de locura de la mujer le provocó escalofríos al quinceañero.

-¿Hm? Eren, ¿porqué no traes puestas tus botas?- preguntó Hanji cuando lo vio más detenidamente.

Eren rió nerviosamente, llevaba el par de botas en sus manos, y no en sus pies donde deberían estar.

El chico había estado tan embobado con el repentino beso de Rivaille que había olvidado por completo la amenaza de éste y lo había sacado de los cabellos incluso sin las botas y poniéndose con dificultad la chamarra anaranjada.

Dejó de pensar en eso y se sentó en el asiento que la Sargento le había indicado. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado, y algo lento, pues aún le dolía el trasero (aunque no tanto como su primera vez). Hanji le guiñó el ojo a Rivaille con una sonrisa picarona, a lo que éste respondió con una mueca.

Eren comenzó a colocarse las botas, mientras Hanji intentaba arreglarle el cabello.

Jean estaba a su derecha, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, Rivaille llegó y lo miró de forma amenazadora, reclamando el asiento (aunque no era el que habituaba).

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó Jean, enfrentándose al Sargento.

La imagen era similar a la de un tembloroso y nervioso perrito chihuahua contra un firme y poderoso doberman... Aunque, claro, metafóricamente hablando, ya que el de tamaño de bolsillo no era precisamente Jean...

-Muévete. Estás en mi lugar- le ordenó fría y prepotentemente Rivaille.

-N-no es cierto, su lugar de siempre es aqué...-

-¿Estás sordo? Dije que te movieras- le interrumpió el mayor, con una mirada capaz de ahuyentar a cualquier ser con instinto de supervivencia. Incluso Hanji, que llevaba conociéndolo más tiempo que nadie ahí, se quedó paralizada como los demás soldados al sentir tal aura que emanaba de él...

Jean se puso de pie, tomando sus platos y se cambió a una silla al lado de Connie, aún temblando.

Rivaille se dejó caer en el asiento contiguo al de Eren relajadamente.

Hanji soltó el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones por varios segundos y sonrió.

El macho alfa sabía como mantener el control y la posesión de la "hembra" alfa.

"Ah, esto será tan divertido" pensó Hanji.

.

-¿Eh? Eren, ¿vas a ir al Hospital?- preguntó Mikasa, para comprobar que había escuchado bien lo que Eren le había dicho.

-S-sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie más, Mikasa- pidió el chico.

-¡¿Estás bien, Eren?! ¡¿Te pasó algo?!- gritó la de rasgos asiáticos, ignorando el previo favor de su hermano.

-E-estoy bien- respondió Eren, en un susurro.

-¡¿Entonces porqué al Hospital?!-

Al escuchar ésto, muchos de sus compañeros que estaban ahí en el patio haciendo sus propios deberes, dirigieron su mirada hacia ambos.

Eren se palmeó el rostro.

-Eren, ¿estás enfermo?- preguntó Reiner, acercándose.

-¿Te sientes bien, Eren? No desayunaste nada...- preguntó Sasha algo preocupada.

-Estoy bien, chicos- dijo Eren, intentando calmarlos, comenzando a sentir náuseas de nuevo al recordar la comida...

Al ver que la multitud aumentaba a su alrededor, él iba alejándose instintivamente, sentía algo de claustrofobia. No quería responder todas sus preguntas, así que simplemente las ignoraba cuando las escuchaba.

-A-ah, umm...- murmuró, intentando crear una excusa rápidamente para irse -¡T-tengo que buscar a Rivaille!- gritó y salió corriendo, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

Mikasa vio como Eren se alejaba y frunció el seño.

...¿Desde cuándo Eren se dirigía a ese enano sin el honorífico de "Sargento"?

.

Eren llegó corriendo a la Biblioteca, esperando que nadie pasara por ahí. Se recargó en la puerta y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Pero no contaba con que, justo frente a él, Hanji y Rivaille lo observaban.

Hanji estaba metiendo unos libros en los estantes y Rivaille cargaba la montaña de libros tan alta que tuvo que sacar la cabeza por un lado para mirar a Eren.

-¿Estás bien, Eren?- preguntó Hanji, sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-S-sí... ¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Rivaille me ayuda a acomodar los libros, ¿cierto, Rivaille? ¡Somos tan buenos amigos que se ofreció a ayudarme, pero él no alcanza los estantes de hasta arriba! ¡Hahahahahaha!- respondió la castaña, soltando una carcajada.

-Me está extorsionando- le dijo Rivaille a Eren -Descubrió lo nuestro y me amenaza con decírselo a los altos mandos-

Eren se sonrojó. ¿Así que Hanji lo sabía? ¿Cómo se había enterado? ... ¿Sabía también lo de su embarazo?

...Pero entonces... Si Hanji tenía amenazado a Rivaille... ¿Eso significaba que ella no estaba de acuerdo? Eso le deprimió un poco. Esperaba que ella, en especial ELLA, les apoyaría...

-No te preocupes, no diré absolutamente nada- dijo la mujer, como leyendo sus pensamientos -Pero de todas formas, necesito a un PEQUEÑO sirviente-

-No te refieres a mí, ¿cierto?- preguntó Rivaille molesto

-¿A quién si no?-

Aún con los libros en sus manos, fue capaz de proporcionarle una fuerte patada en la pierna a su compañera. Eren sonrió por lo bien que se llevaban ambos mientras Hanji sufría y se quejaba del dolor, sobando su pierna.

-¿Ves a tu jefe cargando algo y no ofreces ayuda?- le soltó de pronto Rivaille al castaño.

-Querrás decir: a tu AMANTE- dijo Hanji, recibiendo una segunda patada en el mismo lugar.

Eren se disculpó tímidamente y se acercó a Rivaille, tomando la mitad de los libros que éste cargaba.

-¿Hm?- de repente la nariz de Eren percibió un aroma extraño y que no encajaba, proveniente de Rivaille -¿Qué es ese olor?-

-Debe ser el olor de los baños públicos- dijo Hanji -Ya que Rivaille se bañó ahí hoy en la mañana porque tu te sentías mal. En verdad que eres amado, Eren, para que Rivaille se bañara en un baño que no es el suyo...-

Eren se sonrojó un poco ante sus palabras, pero Rivaille pareció negarlo.

-No iba a ducharme al lado de un chico vomitando. Además, ¿porqué sabes tu eso? Debes estar más loca de lo que aparentas-

-Lo escuché por ahí- se excusó la mujer -Oh, miren la hora... ¡Olvide mandar mi reporte a Irvin!- gritó la castaña jalándose los cabellos -¡Maldición! ¡Va a crucificarme!-

-Tal vez así finalmente te callarías...- comentó Rivaille en un susurro y Eren reprimió una carcajada.

-¡Me voy! ¡Seguimos mañana!- dijo Hanji mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Eren y Rivaille se quedaron un rato parados en silencio frente a la puerta por la que la excéntrica mujer acababa de pasar.

Rivaille dejó los libros en la mesa más cercana y Eren hizo lo mismo.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-Umm... El Hospital...- Eren fue el primero en hablar, pensando en la posibilidad de que el Sargento hubiese olvidado lo de "ese asunto".

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-No... Me siento mejor que en la mañana-

-¿Tienes mucha prisa por saber?-

-... Quizás...-

Eren llevó sus manos a su vientre instintivamente, acariciándolo, mientras Rivaille le miraba de reojo.

-... ¿Y si es verdad?- murmuró el menor -¿Y si estoy embarazado...?-

-...- Rivaille se recargó en uno de los libreros y miró el techo -... ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?-

Eren bajó la mirada y pasó saliva, al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

-... ¿"Que pienso hacer"?- repitió Eren, Rivaille notó cierto dolor y enojo en su voz y lo miró -Lo dices como si fuera sólo mi problema...-

Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-¿Así que "yo me embarace, así que es mi problema"? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?-

-Eren...-

-Ahh, ya veo, por supuesto que es así...- se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano -Fui un tonto al pensar que... Tal vez tu... Estarías a mi lado...-

-¡Eren!-

Rivaille no le permitió continuar con su discurso de mártir y le tomó de las muñecas y lo aprisionó contra uno de los libreros.

-¡Deja de victimizarte y escucha lo que te digo!- le riñó y Eren se quedó muy sorprendido y algo asustado. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba al Sargento gritarle de esa manera. Se congeló por completo.

Rivaille soltó un suspiro igual al de un maestro cansado de repetirle el mismo tema a sus estudiantes una y otra vez.

Eren esperó, pero Rivaille no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente lo besó.

El suave toque de labios fue suficiente para hacer que todas sus dudas y temores se esfumaran, para perderse en el calor del momento.

Rivaille se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-No puedo forzarte a tener un hijo- le dijo el mayor -Es tu cuerpo. Tu decisión... Ya no hay ninguna estúpida misión de por medio y se ha vuelto en algo que tienes que decidir POR TÍ... Pero... Dime, ¿en verdad crees que soy la clase de bastardo que no se responsabiliza de sus actos?-

-... Entonces... ¿Vas a estar conmigo?- preguntó Eren sonrojado.

Sintió los labios de su amante besando su cuello.

-Bebé o no... Voy a estar contigo- respondió el otro y volvió a besar sus labios.

Soltó sus muñecas y lo tomó de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, hasta ser capaz de sentir su calor y sus palpitaciones. Eren se abrazó a su cuello, profundizando el beso.

Sintió la lengua de Rivaille pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca y se lo concedió de inmediato. Ambas lenguas se encontraron y jugaron un rato.

Las manos de Rivaille bajaron y le tocaron las nalgas. Las apretó con fuerza y Eren pegó su cuerpo más al del mayor.

Finalmente, fue el pelinegro el que se separó del menor. Hizo una mueca.

-Tch... Maldición... Y si no estabas embarazado, ahora lo estarás- dijo el mayor y comenzó a desnudar al menor, jalando la chamarra anaranjada.

-R-Rivaille, espera, por favor... Estamos en la entrada- suplicó el menor, sintiendo los besos del otro en aquél pedazo de piel desnuda que había entre su cuello y su oreja, donde era tan sensible.

Rivaille gruñó igual que un depredador cuando intentan arrebatarle su presa.

Jaló a Eren del brazo y lo llevó a rastras hasta el fondo de la biblioteca. Un lugar apenas transitado y con muy pocos libros. Eren miró el lugar, estaba sucio, empolvado y hasta telarañas había.

Su mente aún inocente no logró comprender tan velozmente lo que hacían ahí y se congeló cuando sintió las manos de Rivaille colándose bajo su camiseta y comenzando a acariciar su cintura.

-¡Es-espera, no me refería a esto!- dijo el castaño, intentando vanamente de detenerlo -Estamos en un lugar público, vamos a una habitación-

Rivaille lo forzó a pegar más sus cuerpos y pudo sentir la entrepierna del otro, completamente dura, incluso a través de los pantalones. Se sonrojó notablemente.

-No puedo ir a ningún lugar en este estado- susurró el otro en su cuello.

Eren dejó de forcejear y se aferró a la espalda del otro.

Al tener su "aprobación", Rivaille continuó acariciando el cuerpo del otro, subiendo la camiseta poco a poco a su paso. Llegó a los pezones y los tocó.

-¡Ahh!- Eren soltó un inesperado gemido y se cubrió la boca para no soltar más. Estaba tan sensible y ninguno de los dos entendía la razón. Pero claro que Rivaille no era de los que desaprovechaban oportunidades...

Subió más su camiseta y comenzó a lamerle una tetilla mientras sus dedos jugaban con la otra.

-Ngh... N-no... Rivaille, detente... Ahh...-

Eren enterró los dedos en el cabello del mayor, jalando unos cuantos cabellos e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no gritar.

Él también comenzaba a ponerse duro...

El mayor le bajó los pantalones y ropa interior después de haber forcejeado con los cinturones un rato.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo. Rivaille lo colocó sobre su regazo. Eren se sorprendió de que a Rivaille no le parecía importar toda la suciedad en lo absoluto... Pero ni siquiera pudo comenzar a formular teorías sobre el porqué, pues sintió los dedos del Sargento comenzando a jugar con su entrada.

Los dedos masajearon un poco antes de entrar y obligar al castaño a arquear la espalda. Su cuerpo entero se tensó por completo. Ya debería de estar acostumbrado a sentir aquello... Pero simplemente no podía. Continuaba sintiendo la vergüenza y pudor de cuando era vírgen y no se creía capaz de poder actuar normal con Rivaille nunca durante el acto sexual...

..."Nunca"...

Eso era mucho tiempo...

Sí... Todo ese tiempo... Por todo el tiempo que el "nunca" exista... Él estará con Rivaille...

**Lo amo**

Rivaille bajó el cierre de su pantalón y sacó su miembro, haciendo movimientos circulares en la entrada, torturando al menor.

**Lo amo**

Entró lentamente, dándole tiempo a Eren para acostumbrarse, aunque no el suficiente. Apenas y podía mantener su respiración.

**Lo amo...**

-Te amo- susurró Eren en un gemido.

Rivaille le miró a los ojos y Eren pudo ver dolor en ellos.

-...Yo...- comenzó el pelinegro, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca abriéndose.

Tanto Rivaille como Eren brincaron del susto. Habían olvidado que estaban en un lugar público. Eren intentó levantarse para arreglarse, pero Rivaille le detuvo y le cubrió la boca para que no hiciera ruido.

-Te digo que nunca he visto ese libro que dices- era Ymir con voz cansada.

-Estoy segura de haberlo visto en algún lugar- insistió Christa.

...Mierda...

Eren estaba completamente congelado, incapaz de reaccionar, pero Rivaille parecía muy atento a lo que las demás decían.

El castaño intentó liberarse de nuevo, pero sintió como respuesta por parte del mayor una embestida. Por pura suerte, logró callar ese gemido en su garganta.

-Estoy segura de que es un libro delgado, de pasta dura y color musgo- dijo la rubia, comenzando a checar los estantes -Ayúdame a buscarlo, ¿quieres?-

-Realmente no quiero... Pero por tí, lo haré- accedió la mujer alta de pecas.

-...Hmm... Creo que lo vi en uno de los últimos libreros la última vez...- recordó Christa, mientras su voz comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte y clara para ambos amantes ocultos.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Eren comenzó a lagrimear.

Si Christa o Ymir lo veían en aquella situación... Si alguien se enteraba de eso... Oh cielos, no quería ni siquiera pensar en eso...

Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido conforme los pasos de la chica se hacían más cercanos.

Estaba tan preocupado por la situación actual que no le prestaba atención a los movimientos de Rivaille.

¡¿Porqué se veía tan tranquilo?! ¡¿Acaso él no estaba preocupado del todo?! El miedo que sentía Eren había sido suficiente para cortarle el lívido, pero Rivaille continuaba con sus embestidas de lo más normal. Incluso se veía... Excitado...

Apretó los ojos con fuerza al escuchar a la rubia a punto de llegar a donde ambos se encontraban. Pensando en mil y un excusas que decir. Excusas que obviamente no funcionarían...

-Oh, ¿no es este, Christa?-

Los pasos de la chica se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Ymir y regresó a donde su amiga se encontraba.

Eren finalmente soltó el aire que llevaba guardando en sus pulmones por mucho tiempo. Fue en el momento exacto en el que Rivaille llegó a su próstata y tuvo que volver a ahogar un alarido de placer en su boca.

Rivaille lo tomó de las caderas, ayudándole a subir y bajar por su extremidad. Eren cubría su boca con ambas manos.

-No es éste, Ymir- dijo de pronto Christa, y el terror volvió a Eren rápidamente -El que yo busco es de botánica-

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo la otra, regresando el libro al estante.

Otro golpe en su punto sensible y la mente de Eren se puso en blanco, presa del placer.

"Ah... Que importaba si los veían..." Pensaba el menor volviendo a escuchar los pasos acercándose de nuevo.

Incluso se sentía... Muy bien... La adrenalina le volvía loco. La presión de ser encontrado en pleno acto sexual en aquél lugar... Se sentía... Tan mal, y a la vez, tan bien...

Rivaille mordió las tetillas desnudas de Eren, y el menor sintió algo parecido a descargas eléctricas corriendo por su cuerpo y sus pies temblaron un poco, haciendo un ruido como un rechinar en el suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- chilló la rubia, dando un brinco hacia atrás, y corriendo hacia Ymir.

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó la morena.

-Escuché un ruido. En los estantes del fondo- señaló la menor.

-Tal vez sea un animal... O... una pareja teniendo sexo aquí-

-...¿Eh?-

Ymir rió ante la mirada confusa e inocente de la rubia. La menor se sonrojó por completo.

-¡¿Q-qué dices?! ¡¿Q-quién haría algo así?!-

-Hahahahahaha, no te preocupes, Christa, sólo bromeaba- dijo la otra -Aunque si hubiera alguien, yo apostaría por Reiner y Bertholdt... Son tan unidos... Definitivamente son novios-

-¡Y-Ymir, no me asustes!-

-¿No te gustaría intentarlo algún día, Christa?- propuso la mayor.

Antes de escuchar una respuesta de la rubia, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez, fue Armin quien entró.

"Lo que faltaba" pensó Eren, continuando moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas.

Ya no podía más... Quería correrse... Quería terminar...

-¿Chicas, que hacen aquí?- preguntó Armin, algo sorprendido de verlas ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Las mujeres no podemos leer?- dijo Ymir agresivamente.

-Buscamos un libro de botánica- respondió Christa -Pero no lo encontramos por ningún lado-

-¿No será uno delgado y de color verde?- preguntó Armin

-¡¿Lo has visto?!- preguntó la más pequeña alegremente.

-Creo que yo lo tengo. Olvidé regresarlo. Si deseas, puedo dártelo-

Los tres salieron, continuando con su plática fuera de la biblioteca. Ninguno de los tres sabía que en el lugar que acababan de abandonar, Rivaille y Eren continuaban con su acto indecoroso sin pudor, y ahora sin miedo alguno.

-Ya se fueron- le susurró Rivaille a Eren.

Eren se vio aliviado y soltó un suspiro.

En el mismo instante, Rivaille dio una fuerte estocada que hizo que Eren, ahora sí, soltara un gemido.

-Aún no terminamos- le recordó el pelinegro

Aceleró la velocidad de las embestidas, hasta un punto en el que Eren tuvo que recargar sus manos en el librero para sostenerse.

Rivaille se encontró con la tetilla de Eren de nuevo a merced e hizo una media sonrisa a la vez que la mordía. Eso fue suficiente para Eren. Sintió las convulsiones en su interior y se corrió entre ambos, al mismo tiempo que Rivaille lo hacía dentro.

Eren se dejó caer en el cuerpo de Rivaille, respirando agitadamente. Eran muchas, demasiadas emociones por un día. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente.

Rivaille sacó un pañuelo de su chamarra y limpió los pechos de ambos.

-Levántate- le ordenó el mayor y Eren elevó las caderas, hasta que el miembro de Rivaille salió de su interior, y como si se tratara de un tapón, el semen le siguió, escurriendo por sus piernas. Rivaille le limpió también aquella parte de su cuerpo mientras el menor se abrazaba avergonzado a su cuello.

De repente, Rivaille sonrió.

-Eso fue... Interesante- comentó

-¡¿"I-interesante"?!- repitió Eren, horrorizado de lo que Rivaille había dicho.

-Hay que hacerlo más seguido-

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca más!-

Eren fue callado con un beso en los labios de parte de Rivaille.

-Arréglate. Vamos al Hospital-

.

Rebecca escuchó el timbre en la puerta del edificio y salió a ver quien era. Abrió la puerta y casi tira su taza de té al ver a Eren y a Rivaille ahí parados.

-¿Qué hacen... Ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó Rebecca, sorprendida.

Rivaille miró a Eren, como exigiéndole hablar y el castaño bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-...D-Doctora Rebecca... ¿Tiene más pruebas de embarazo?- preguntó el menor.

Rebecca no respondió. No parecía entender el significado de sus palabras. Miró a Rivaille, después a Eren, después de nuevo a Rivaille y así consecutivamente durante un buen rato antes de que su mente hiciera "click".

-...No puede ser...- murmuró.

.

Eren y Rivaille estaban sentados en el sillón de la oficina, en silencio. Eren tenía un té de manzanilla que la doctora le había dado, mientras Rivaille miraba aburrido a algún punto de la pared.

La puerta se abrió y Rebecca entró con una hoja de papel, donde se mostraban los resultados de la prueba de embarazo sanguíneas (para estar 100% seguros).

La mujer se sentó en su escritorio, mirando a ambos soldados y finalmente soltó el resultado que ambos habían estado esperando.

-Positivo-

Rivaille cerró los ojos y suspiró. Eren miró el líquido en su taza, con la mirada perdida en las ondas del agua.

-...¿Puedo preguntar?- dijo de pronto Rebecca, dejando la hoja sobre su escritorio.

-¿Acaso no sabes como nacen los bebés?- preguntó sarcásticamente el Sargento.

Rebecca ignoró el insulto y miró a Eren, preocupada.

-...Eren... Si tu lo deseas... Puedes abortar- dijo, y Eren se sobresaltó.

-¡No!- gritó, poniéndose de pie. Rivaille y Rebecca lo miraron atónitos y Eren regresó a su lugar cautelosamente al darse cuenta de la forma en la que había hablado -...E-es decir... Quiero tenerlo...- dijo

Rebecca se levantó de su mesa y se hincó en el suelo, sosteniendo la mano de Eren.

-Eren. C-créeme que estoy muy feliz de que quieras continuar con el experimento… p-pero... Para mí, tu salud es lo más importante… Sobreviviste por mero milagro… no quiero volver a pasar por ello. El experimento no funcionó, Eren, se canceló todo, no tienes que forzarte a hacer esto… Si ya falló una vez… las probabilidades de que resulte ahora son casi nulas…-

-No falló…- susurró el castaño, con la cabeza gacha -…el experimento no "falló"-

-… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¡Eren!- Rivaille le gritó, como diciéndole "guarda silencio".

-Ella tiene que saberlo- dijo Eren, mirando al pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos –¡La doctora merece saber la verdad sobre lo que en realidad pasó!-

-¡Basta, Eren!- insistió el Sargento

-¿A qué te refieres con "lo que en realidad pasó"?- preguntó Rebecca

Eren tomó aire y confesó la verdad.

-…Yo lo maté- dijo con la voz cortada por las lágrimas -…Yo… yo lo hice…-

-No es verdad- murmuró Rivaille, apretando los dientes.

-Sí, sí lo es- alegó el menor. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, moviendo la taza y creando más ondas de té en donde perderse –No fue algo "natural"…- continuó –Yo lo hice con toda la intención…-

Rebecca continuó escuchando, procesando las palabras de Eren, su confesión. Rivaille tenía un semblante de dolor, a él también le afectaba recordar lo que había pasado.

-Maté a mi hijo…- lloró Eren y Rebecca lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo. Tranquilo- le consoló igual que una madre, frotando su espalda, mientras Eren lloraba en su hombro.

-Se que no tengo perdón- sollozó -…pero… quiero intentarlo de nuevo…-

Rebecca se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó.

-… Sí…-

-Eren… ¿porqué me lo dices a mí?- preguntó la chica -…Sabes que yo… sabes que cuando…- Rebecca se trababa en sus palabras, no sabía muy bien como explicarse -…Sabes que cuando el bebé nazca, yo…-

-Me dejará verlo, ¿cierto?- preguntó de pronto Eren. Eso parecía ser todo lo que le importaba -…Al menos… unas veces…-

Rebecca sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí, Eren- respondió, acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos castaños –Tu siempre serás su madre-

Eren también sonrió. Eso era suficiente para darle fuerzas. Eso era suficiente para luchar por aquél ser…

…Por su hijo…

.

Rivaille entró al comedor, acompañado de Mikasa y Armin, ya era de noche y ambos estaban a punto de irse a dormir, cuando el Sargento les llamó para reunirse con Eren en aquél lugar.

Al entrar, Eren estaba sentado en la silla "principal" de la mesa, a la cabeza de todas las demás.

-¿Qué sucede, Eren?- preguntó Armin, sin comprender el porqué la situación se veía tan seria…

-Armin… Mikasa… quiero hablar con ustedes de algo importante…- dijo el castaño, notablemente nervioso.

Rivaille se sentó a su lado, y Mikasa al otro, seguida de Armin.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, donde Eren parecía acumular fuerzas para decir lo que tenía que decir, finalmente habló.

-Hace unos meses... Me engañaron durante un exámen médico, y tomaron una muestra de mi esperma... Con él, los mejores doctores y científicos intentaron crear descendencia mía embarazando artificialmente a mujeres...-

Mikasa se puso de pie violentamente, apretando sus manos en puños contra la mesa. Eren y Armin se sobresaltaron ante su reacción, sólo Rivaille se mantuvo completamente sereno, como si ya hubiera previsto lo que Mikasa haría.

-Eren aun no termina de hablar, Ackerman, toma asiento- le ordenó Rivaille, Mikasa frunció el seño, pero hizo caso y regresó a su silla.

-...No te preocupes Mikasa... Ninguna de esas mujeres sobrevivió...- comentó Eren.

Armin y Mikasa abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Espera un segundo, ¿q-qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Armin, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar

-...Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro...- confesó el castaño

-El ADN de Eren es mutante- dijo Rivaille, respondiendo en el lugar de Eren -no es igual al de cualquier humano normal. Una mujer no puede embarazarse de Eren, su cuerpo no lo soporta, y muere-

Mikasa tembló un poco y bajó la vista con tristeza.

...Eso significaba que... ¿Ella jamás podría formar una familia con Eren como tanto anhelaba?

-...Así que...- susurró Armin -...jamás vas a poder tener hijos...-

-N-no exactamente...- dijo Eren, llamando la atencion de sus amigos -V-veran, los doctores encontraron otra cosa durante mis exámenes médicos... Bueno... Si bien no podré embarazar a ninguna mujer...-

Eren calló y tragó saliva, se notaba nervioso, pero Mikasa y Armin estaban igual ansiosos por saber como continuaba lo que decía Eren.

Finalmente, Eren tomó aire y soltó la verdad.

-Tengo una matriz- dijo

El comedor se quedó en completo silencio.

-¿Eh?- dijo Armin -E-Eren, ¿eres una mujer?-

-¡No soy una mujer! Al parecer mi cuerpo evolucionó por lo mismo de que no puedo embarazar a una mujer para que yo mismo pudiese albergar al bebé...-

-¡¿Eso es posible?!-

-...Al parecer, lo es...- Eren levantó la vista y se enfrentó a sus amigos con la otra noticia -...de hecho... En estos momentos, yo... Estoy embarazado...-

Otro silencio sepulcral.

-¡Un momento, Sargento, ¿usted lo sabía?!- preguntó Armin al notar que Rivaille mantenía la compostura como si nada

-Sí. Los doctores reunieron a los 10 mejores hombres de la milicia como candidatos-

-¿"Candidatos"? ¿Se refiere a que den su esperma? ¿Eren tuvo una inseminación artificial?-

Eren bajó la cabeza, sonrojado.

-No fue artificial...- murmuró con vergüenza -...Me embaracé de forma "natural"...- Armin se sonrojó al escuchar eso, casi imaginándolo, pero lo que siguió después le dejó la mente en blanco -Rivaille es el padre...-

El ruido de la silla de Mikasa golpeando contra el suelo hizo eco en la habitación. La chica se subió a la mesa de rodillas, estirándose hasta llegar al otro lado e intentó tomar a Rivaille por el cuello, pero éste logró detener su muñeca antes de alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Eren?- preguntó la asiática, con el rostro lleno de rabia y escupiendo las palabras como si se tratara de veneno.

-¡M-Mikasa! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Es el Sargento!- gritó Armin, desesperado por no saber cómo detenerla

-¿Acaso no sabes cómo nacen los bebés, Ackerman? ¿Necesitas que te lo explique?-

Mikasa intentó agarrarlo con la otra mano, pero de nuevo, Rivaille reaccionó con rapidez.

-¡Lo lastimaste!- gritó Mikasa, recordando los moretones y las marcas rojas que había visto en el cuerpo de Eren. Ahora sabía de que se trataban -¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarlo?! ¡Voy a matarte!-

-¡Mikasa, basta!- le gritó Eren, poniéndose de pie detrás de Mikasa y jalándola hacia él. Le tomó de la muñeca y la forzó a colocar su mano sobre su vientre, aprisionándola ahí con sus dos manos.

Mikasa se quedó petrificada por lo que Eren hacía.

-...tengo miedo, chicos...- confesó el menor, derramando lágrimas -...Pero Rivaille va a ayudarme, él va a ayudarme a criar a éste bebé, porque también es su hijo... Los necesito a ustedes también...-

Mikasa levantó la vista del estómago de Eren al rostro de éste. Armin también le miraba con atención.

-Son las personas más importantes para mí... Por eso... Necesito su apoyo ahora más que nunca... Mikasa... Eres mi hermana... ¿Podrías aceptar a otro miembro en nuestra familia?-

La mano de Mikasa tembló al igual que sus pensamientos se revolvieron. La muchacha alejó la mano del vientre de Eren y mordió su labio. Se dio media vuelta y dejó el lugar sin decir nada más, dejando atrás sólo el estruendo de la puerta siendo azotada y su eco.

Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio en la habitación. Eren no quería presionar a Armin ni nada por el estilo, sabía que le había puesto mucho peso a Mikasa en los hombros, pero era la única forma en la que ella reaccionaba.

-... ¿Puedo tocar?- preguntó repentinamente el rubio

Eren le miró ligeramente confundido, pero después entendió a lo que se refería.

-Ah, s-sí, claro- respondió.

Armin se acercó, se hincó y posó una mano sobre el vientre de Eren, aún plano.

-... ¿Un bebé?- murmuró -... ¿Aquí dentro?- se veía fascinado mientras tocaba, imaginando cuánto crecería aquella panza, ¿cuánto espacio necesitaría un bebé titán?

Armin retiró la mano y levantó la mirada, mirando a Eren. Le sonrió.

-Felicidades, Eren- le dijo

Era la primera persona que le felicitaba. La primera que no sentía "lástima" o "remordimiento" al saber su situación.

Eren no pudo evitar llorar.

-Gracias, Armin...- respondió y le regresó la sonrisa.

.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Rivaille de pronto, mientras Eren se acostaba en la dura cama en aquél sótano.

-¿De qué?-

-De haberles dicho a ellos-

Eren se cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello, pensativo.

-Sí… Bueno, ya no hay marcha atrás… Tarde o temprano iban a saberlo… y… siento que tengo un peso menos de encima…-

Rivaille le miró, Eren estaba recostado dándole la espalda.

-…Mañana se lo diré a los demás… Me gustaría tener el apoyo de todos…- dijo el menor.

-…-

Eren de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ah, l-lo siento, nunca te pregunté… ¿t-tú tienes problemas con esto? ¿Querías que se mantuviera en secreto?-

Rivaille suspiró y se puso de pie, tomando su lámpara de gas.

-No- respondió –Para mí es mejor si esos adolescentes de hormonas alborotadas saben a quién le perteneces.

-¿"P-pertenecer…"?-

-Además, es tal y como tú lo dices, tarde o temprano tenían que saberlo… Y así Hanji ya no puede amenazarme-

Eren rió.

Se sentía tan en paz.

Apenas había pasado un día. Apenas tenía un día de embarazo y ya se sentía tan feliz y realizado… Todo iba a la perfección.

-¿Cuándo se los dirás? Quiero ver las caras de todos esos vírgenes mientras les rompes el corazón-

Pero Eren no contestó. Rivaille le miró, y se dio cuenta de que ya había caído dormido.

Bueno, los doctores habían dicho que era normal sentirse agotado al principio del embarazo, ¿no?

Sonrió y después salió del sótano, subiendo las escaleras y apagando las luces a su paso, excepto la que estaba en la mesa de noche de Eren.

Arriba, cerró la puerta con llave, para evitar visitas indeseadas en la noche.

Estaba a punto de emprender su camino a su habitación, cuando notó la presencia de alguien caminando hacia donde él estaba. Miró al pasillo.

Mikasa salió de entre las sombras, completamente seria.

-...Si quieres pelear, adelante, pero hagámoslo afuera- le dijo el Sargento- No quiero tener que limpiar luego tu sangre de todas partes-

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo la otra

Rivaille le miró con la misma seriedad y le siguió al comedor, en silencio, donde ambos se sentaron con el mismo silencio.

Eran como dos gatos al acecho, ambos estaban tensos. Probablemente era porque sus personalidades eran igual de violentas que ambos chocaban todo el tiempo. Ninguno era capaz de bajar la guardia ni por un segundo.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-... ¿Lo amas?-

-¿Huh?-

-¿Amas a Eren?- repitió Mikasa

Rivaille la miraba con sorpresa. Volvió a recuperar su compostura normal y desvió la mirada para soltar un suspiro.

-Sí- respondió a secas, imperturbable.

El rostro de Mikasa se iluminó por unos instantes, pero regresó a su habitual serenidad y rostro inexpresivo casi de inmediato.

-...No me importa quién seas, ni siquiera si eres el padre del bebé que lleva Eren en su vientre... Si lastimas de nuevo a mi hermano, voy a matarte- lo amenazó y se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ya lo sabía. No necesitaba que Mikasa se lo recordara. Él no deseaba lastimar a Eren...

-Deberías aprender a hablarle a tus superiores, Ackerman- le dijo Rivaille, con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras veía a la mitad japonesa retirándose.

Esa había sido su "bendición", ¿cierto?


	21. La verdad

**Otro Lunes! No se porque esta semana estoy de tan buen humor (a pesar de que hay problemas en mi casa y mis papás van a separarse, pero bueno, espero que sean más felices separados, lo he aceptado bastante bien, en realidad, de hecho ya busqué unos diplomados en la ciudad a la que voy a mudarme con mi mamá y hermana en el transcurso de esta semana y estoy emocionada por entrar!) **

**El nuevo cap del manga de Shingeki me dejo "NOOOOOOOO! OMFG! PORQUÉ IRVIN?! PORQUÉ?!" (No spoilearé). El nuevo episodio del anime me hizo llorar y mucho, sobretodo porque me gusta la pareja de Rivaille X Petra (LISTO! LO CONFESÉ! TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA EL RIVAILLE X HANJI Y RIVAILLE X EL MUNDO!). Y el nuevo episodio de los extras de Shingeki "Tondeke Kunren Heidan" me hizo reír muchísimo! XD Amé a Keith! _Eren: "¡espere, ¿porqué me ignoró?!" Keith: "Lo siento, esque me quedé sin insultos"_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MORÍ! XD**

**Bueno, les quiero informar que, ya que muchos parecían tener problemas abriendo los links (y yo quiero compartir mis regalos con todos los demás lectores) los links de los videos, fanfics y dibujos para este fanfic ya se encuentran en mi perfil :) (Por cierto, estoy teniendo unos problemas con los reviews y a veces no aparecen algunos, pero sé que me los enviaron por me llegan al cel, cuando no me lo han cortado, claro, así que si me enviaron un link para un dibujo o video hecho por ustedes para este fic y que no aparece en mi perfil, favor de avisarme, gracias!)**

**(Oh, y saludos a Dioximar, gracias por tu comentario! Tu y los demás que me dejan review comienzan a animarme a escribir un libro! XD Hahahahahaha! Me gustaría poder contestarte, pero no puedo contestarle a los que no tienen cuenta y sólo están como "Guest", sorry!)**

**Por cierto, ¿vieron que cambié mi imagen de perfil? Es mi OC sin nombre que salió de un momento de aburrimiento donde tenía un lápiz y papel XD**

**Hay otra cosa antes de dejarlos leer en paz! Ha habido muchos que ofrecen traducir mi fanfic a diferentes idiomas (WAA! QUE GENIAL!) Pero realmente ya no sé a quien elegir, porque en verdad son varios... así que hagamos esto, me gustaría ver su entusiasmo, no me gustaría que al final lo dejaran... así que el primero que traduzca los 3 primeros capítulos se obtiene el premio de TRADUCTOR! Puede ser al idioma que quieran y en el que tengan un amplio conocimiento! Cuando lo terminen, envíenme un PM y yo les responderé (para los que no saben como enviar un PM: primero necesitan tener una cuenta de fanfiction, después entrar al fanfic y hasta arriba, en el recuadro donde sale mi foto de perfil y la sinopsis del fanfic y eso, hay al lado de mi nombre una carta y al lado de la carta, un botón llamado "PM", le pican y me escriben algo como "Hola, ya traducí los 3 caps! ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?" o algo así XD**

**Bueno ya, dejo de hacer relleno XD (Disculpen que sea tan platicadora!)**

-.-

Rivaille se despertó en la obscuridad de la noche, sentándose en su cama y mirando a la ventana. Apenas cerraba los ojos, las imágenes de lo que había pasado hace tan sólo unas horas aparecían como fantasmas en su mente.

_"¿Amas a Eren?"_

Rivaille se rascó la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello y después volvió a dejarse caer en la almohada.

Él había respondido un "sí" a esa pregunta tan profunda, de la manera más casual.

Miró su mano derecha.

La misma que había sostenido la mano de su hermana en su lecho de muerte. La misma que golpeaba contra su pecho como un saludo militar, expresando sin palabras que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el bien de la humanidad. La misma mano con la que había prometido a sus compañeros caídos en batalla que él seguiría, cargando el peso de sus almas... La mano con la que había amado a Irvin y que había golpeado contra la pared un sin fin de veces cuando le había perdido...

Era ahora la mano con la que tocaba a Eren...

...Y las mismas manos con las que cargaría a su hijo en 5 meses...

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Se estaba volviendo débil...

.

Armin esperaba de pie dentro de los baños públicos, fuera del baño donde Eren llevaba aproximadamente una hora vomitando.

-¿Estás bien, Eren? ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó el rubio a su amigo.

-E-estoy bie...- no pudo terminar su oración, fue interrumpido por más náuseas.

Armin lo escuchó maldecir en voz baja y sonrió forzadamente.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Rivaille estaba ahí, con un vaso de agua en la mano derecha.

-Dale esto, Hanji no deja de fastidiarme, tengo que ir con ella- le dijo, extendiéndole el vaso y después elevó la voz para que Eren le escuchara -Hoy hay de desayunar huevo con papas-

Como respuesta, escucharon como Eren volvía a soltar todo con más intensidad.

Rivaille sonrió cruelmente y después se acercó a Armin y le susurró al oído:

-Le preparé un poco de sopa de verduras en secreto- después volvió a subir de tono -Y si no quiere comer, oblígalo- y dicho esto, salió del lugar.

Armin se quedó con la mirada perdida en la puerta por donde el Sargento acababa de salir.

...Rivaille era... ¿Una buena persona?

Jamás creería que Rivaille se tomaría tantas molestias por alguno de los soldados a su mando... Claro que Eren no era "cualquiera" para Rivaille. Llevaba a su hijo en el vientre... Eso los convertía a ambos en... ¿Amantes?

Eren había dicho que la concepción se había hecho de forma natural... Eso significaba que ambos habían tenido se-... Tragó saliva de sólo pensar en aquellas palabras tan sucias, inapropiadas y tabú...

Eso los hacía amantes, ¿no?

...¿Qué eran exactamente?

Bueno, obviamente no era la pareja melosa y pegajosa que se escribe cartas y poemas de amor y que cada que se separan suspiran de dolor, pero...

-A-Armin...- le llamó Eren desde el baño, con voz ronca y lastimada -perdón, ¿puedes traerme el vaso de agua?-

-Ah, claro-

Armin fue hasta la puerta y esperó a que Eren le abriera la puerta. Escuchó como corría el agua cuando Eren tiró de la cadena y después abrió la puerta. Eren estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tomó el vaso de agua y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-...No quiero comer...- murmuró, haciendo un puchero -Tengo náuseas, lo último que quiero es huevo...-

Armin sonrió.

-No te preocupes. El Sargento Rivaille te cocinó algo especialmente a tí-

Vio como el rostro de Eren se coloraba y desviaba la mirada, como si pensara que si no veía a Armin, éste tampoco le vería.

Eren era simplemente adorable. Ver como se sonrojaba por detalles tan pequeños era realmente lindo. Ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban al pensar en el Sargento era hermoso...

Por un momento, Armin pensó "Ah... Ése podría ser yo..." El hombre por el que Eren se ruborizaba. El hombre en quien Eren pensaba. El padre del hijo que aún se formaba dentro de Eren...

De repente, cierto sentimiento parecido a la tristeza y la duda invadió a Armin por completo. Bajó la mirada ensombrecida.

-...Eren- dijo -...Tu y yo... Somos amigos, ¿cierto?- preguntó en voz muy baja, casi inaudible.

Eren le miró, confundido ante tal pregunta.

-... ¿Qué cosas dices, Armin? ¡Por supuesto que lo somos!- Eren le tomó de la mano, inconsciente de los sentimientos que, aquella simple e inocente muestra de afecto, despertaban en Armin.

Armin sonrió con tristeza.

-Me habría gustado…- susurró -…que me hubieras contado todo esto antes…-

Eren simplemente mantuvo su mirada fija en él en silencio por unos momentos, indeciso sobre qué decir o hacer.

-Todos siempre me evitaban, y tú siempre evitabas a todos…- recordó Armin –Fuiste mi primer amigo… por eso yo… quería que confiaras en mí… un poco más…-

Eren bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, Armin- dijo –Eres mi mejor y quien mejor me conoce en todo el mundo… por eso temí decírtelo… Tenía miedo de que pensaras que era asqueroso o me trataras diferente…-

-¡Jamás haría eso!- gritó Armin.

Se dio cuenta de que había elevado mucho la voz, así que volvió a bajar a un tono delicado y sutil.

-Jamás te haría eso, Eren…- repitió y después le sonrió –Y quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en todo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo. Los apoyaré a ti y al Sargento en todo lo que esté a mi alcance-

Eren se conmovió al borde de las lágrimas.

-Gracias- sollozó, limpiándose una lágrima. Ah, se sentía tan afortunado de tener a Armin como su amigo.

Ambos se miraron en silencio y con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, cuando Armin rompió el silencio con una inesperada pregunta:

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo es la boda?-

Eren parpadeó un par de veces, procesando aquella pregunta y otras cien veces para cerciorarse de haber escuchado bien.

Su rostro se puso totalmente rojo hasta el punto de sentirse ardiendo en temperatura y marearse un poco.

-¡¿B-B-B-BODA?!- gritó, olvidando por completo el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-¿Huh? ¿No piensan casarse?-

Eren comenzó a balbucear, su mente de pronto había dejado de funcionar. ¡¿Cómo se respiraba?!

-¿No han hablado de eso?- preguntó Armin, algo sorprendido.

-N-n-no realmente…-

-Que extraño. Digo, si ya van a tener un hijo y todo… Siempre creí que el Sargento sería de esa clase de hombre tradicional y conservador… ¿O tú quieres tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio?-

Eren se congeló…

…Nunca había pensado en eso…

Claro que no le importaba tener un hijo sin estar casado con Rivaille, no a él… pero la sociedad siempre es un problema…

¿Porqué no podían simplemente estar juntos sin que los demás les juzgaran?

Es decir, por supuesto que había mujeres que criaban ellas solas a sus hijos, madres solteras y trabajadoras, sin un marido que hacer de pilar económico… Pero eso no era bien visto en la sociedad… lo ideal era ser una perfecta madre ama de casa que espera a su esposo con la comida hecha y la ropa y la casa limpia.

Eren definitivamente no quería ser eso… esperar en casa, cocinar, limpiar, lavar y cuidar de los niños mientras Rivaille iba a trabajar… no deseaba la tranquila vida perfecta y armoniosa… Simplemente no servía para esa vida… ¡apenas y podía cocinar!

¿Pero qué hay de Rivaille?

…Tal vez él… ¿no quería que nadie supiera que aquél bebé era suyo?

¿ O sería él el tipo de persona que cuida su posición y honor? En eso caso debería querer casarse, ¿cierto?

Bajó su mirada, pensativo…

¿Contraer matrimonio con el Sargento Rivaille?... eso sonaba… muy bien… Era como un sueño. De sólo imaginarlo, sentía mariposas en el estómago…

¿Querría Rivaille eso?

… No…

…Por supuesto que Rivaille no querría nunca casarse…

Rivaille era un hombre libre, que había sido capaz de romper sus cadenas y volar… Lo último que alguien como él querría sería… ser atado a alguien de por vida…

Eren negó con la cabeza.

"_En realidad, eso no me importa"_ se repitió una y otra vez… intentando forzarse a sí mismo a creerlo…

Lo cierto era que tenía miedo de pensar mucho en eso, tenía miedo de emocionarse… pues sabía de antemano que, al final, su corazón terminaría lastimado por la cruda verdad…

-…Supongo que el bebé será lo que llaman "un bastardo"…- murmuró el castaño, llevando una mano a su vientre.

-…Eren…- El rubio se sorprendió de ver tanta tristeza e inseguridad en Eren, esperaba que al escucharlo decir eso, Eren reiría y se burlaría de él por decir cursilerías como esas, pero al parecer, en verdad se lo tomó enserio… Armin tragó saliva y apretó los puños con fuerza, animándose a preguntar lo que tanto quería saber… y que al mismo tiempo, no quería saber…- … ¿Amas a Rivaille?-

Como si acabaran de revelarle el secreto de la vida, Eren se quedó en shock, con la mirada perdida.

Cerró los ojos color verde-azulado lentamente y respiró profundo, para después soltar la verdad:

-Sí-

Armin sintió como, sólo esas dos letras, esa palabra monosilábica, había sido suficiente para romperle algo frágil y de cristal en su pecho.

El rubio le abrazó, para evitar que Eren se diera cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía para retener las lágrimas.

Miró hacia la ventana y pudo ver su suave reflejo abrazando a Eren…

Al final, lo único que a Armin le importaba… era la felicidad de Eren…

…No importaba con quien fuera…

.

Eren y Armin entraron juntos al comedor, donde Reiner, Connie e Ymir se encontraban frente a sus platos vacíos, mientras Christa, Mikasa y Jean continuaban comiendo lo suyo y Sasha repetía por tercera vez.

Los asientos de Hanji y Rivaille se encontraban vacíos, al igual que los dos a la derecha de la chica de rasgos asiáticos, los cuáles se suponía que le pertenecían a él y a Armin.

Eren respiró profundo. No había hablado con su hermana desde lo ocurrido anoche y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Aún así, no quería que nadie comenzara a sospechar o imaginar cosas, así que decidió actuar normal y se sentó al lado de Mikasa con su plato de sopa.

Mikasa ni siquiera lo miró, ni a él ni a Armin. Comía en silencio y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

¿Así que seguía enojada?

-¿Huh? ¿Porqué Eren tiene sopa?- preguntó Connie viendo su plato.

-Tal vez ya no alcanzó desayuno, ¿eh, Sasha?- supuso Reiner, mirando a la chica que lamía su plato igual que un animal.

Sasha se detuvo, como analizando su error y miró a Eren con arrepentimiento.

-No es eso, es sólo que… no me encuentro muy bien del estómago, así que decidí comer algo más ligero- respondió Eren, calmando la situación. Sasha sonrió aliviada y continuó comiendo hasta las migajas de pan que habían caído a la mesa.

-Lo que ya no alcanzaron fue el pan- mencionó Reiner, viendo el cesto de pan vacío en el centro de la mesa.

Eren miró a Armin con una mueca.

-Lo siento- dijo el castaño, por su culpa Armin había llegado tarde.

-Está bien, a decir verdad, ni siquiera como esto con pan. Suelo dejarlo para el final- dijo Armin con una sonrisa y comenzó a comer.

Eren sonrió más tranquilo y miró su plato.

La verdad es que no le apetecía mucho. Y no era porque fuera sopa, si no por el olor tan fuerte en el comedor. Apestaba a huevo…

"_Ah, cierto, el sentido del olfato se vuelve muy bueno durante el embarazo" _recordó.

Revolvió la sopa con su cuchara un rato, jugando con los trocitos de papa, zanahoria y calabaza, intentando no volver a salir corriendo al baño.

-Toma- escuchó que le dijo Mikasa y la miró. La pelinegra le extendía un gran pedazo de su propio pan.

-Ah, gracias, pero yo no…-

-Tómalo- insistió la quinceañera.

Eren suspiró derrotado y lo tomó. Más porque no quería que Mikasa le avergonzara forzándole a comer que porque en realidad quisiera el pedazo de pan.

-Debes comer bien- dijo la chica en voz baja a Eren -…Por los dos…-

Quizás los que llegaron a escuchar las palabras de Mikasa por sobre los sonidos de bestia de Sasha o los gritos de Connie, entendieron una cosa totalmente distinta a la que Mikasa se refería. Pero Eren y Armin lo sabían. Mikasa se refería al bebé.

Eren le sonrió, con ganas de decirle algo, de agradecerle y abrazarla por aceptarle, pero se contuvo por el lugar donde estaban.

Mordió un pedazo del pan y dio un sorbo a la sopa.

Ya estaba algo fría, pero seguía sabiendo muy buena. Y Eren lo notó, no sabía igual que la que normalmente comía ahí. Era como si hubiese sido preparada por el mejor chef de todos los muros. Sí, tenía aquél toque de Rivaille. Poco condimentado y muy salado, pero era delicioso. Simplemente perfecto.

Al probar otra cucharada, pudo verse a sí mismo de nuevo en aquella vieja cabaña de madera con olor a humedad, con las ventanas que daban hacia el bosque y a Rivaille comiendo frente a él.

Una vez que tragó la comida, la perfecta imagen desapareció y regresó al viejo castillo con paredes de piedras grises.

Miró la sopa unos momentos.

En verdad… Rivaille había preparado eso especialmente para él…

Que felicidad.

Probó otra cucharada y otra más, y tanto Armin como Mikasa se sintieron aliviados de verlo comer tan bien.

.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado su desayuno, se mantuvieron en el comedor platicando. No habían recibido ninguna órden o trabajo, ya que ni Rivaille ni Hanji habían pasado por el comedor, así que perdían el tiempo mientras los esperaban.

Tardaron unos minutos más en aparecer ambos en la puerta. Hanji se veía alegre como siempre, de hecho, parecía estar de mucho mejor humor de lo habitual, mientras que Rivaille se veía mucho más molesto de lo habitual.

-Terminamos de limpiar y acomodar la Biblioteca- informó feliz la mujer alta.

-Quien desacomode un sólo libro cocinará y limpiará él solo por un año- amenazó el pelinegro de brazos cruzados y todos sintieron un escalofrío de sólo pensar en aquél castigo.

Finalmente la Biblioteca estaba terminada, siempre había sido un completo desastre, sobre todo porque las personas que iban allí eran muy limitadas. Hanji había ido a buscar a Rivaille temprano en la mañana, antes de que saliera el sol, habían desayunado algo ligero y finalmente habían terminado y podían darse un respiro.

Hanji se sentó en su lugar y Rivaille murmuró un "voy por un café".

-¡Ah! ¡Tráeme un vaso de agua a mí!- pidió la de lentes.

-¿Hah?- Rivaille la miró con el seño fruncido y una venita a punto de explotarle -¡Ve tu por él! ¡No soy tu escla-!- calló al ver que Hanji le sonreía de una manera terrorífica, como cuando estaba a punto de hacerle pruebas a un Titán Anormal.

Rivaille apretó los dientes y fue a la cocina sin terminar su frase.

El único que entendió lo que había pasado fue Eren. Al parecer Hanji continuaba aprovechándose de Rivaille... Mientras tanto, los demás realmente no querían preguntar que pasaba...

Rivaille regresó de la cocina con un vaso de agua en una mano y una taza de café en la otra, fue hasta Hanji y le extendió el vaso.

-Ah, gra...-

Repentinamente, Rivaille vació el contenido del vaso de cristal en la cabeza de Hanji.

Todos se quedaron pasmados en silencio.

-Me pediste un vaso de agua, ¿cierto?- dijo Rivaille con una ceja levantada, y dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa.

Inesperadamente, Hanji rió.

-Ahahahahahahaha, me conoces tan bien que incluso sabías para que quería el agua- dijo la chica, obviamente mentía…

-Claro, te conozco desde hace años- respondió el Sargento haciendo una mueca, como si realmente sintiera lástima de sí mismo por conocer a esa mujer.

¿Porqué no podían comérsela de una vez por todas? Maldita sea.

-Rivaille, me traerías ahora…-

-¡Eren! ¡¿No tenías algo que decir?!- gritó Rivaille ignorándola, desesperado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Eren y éste bajó la cabeza.

-Umm…- murmuró el chico -…Sí… este… hay algo importante que debo decirles chicos…-

Todos esperaban en silencio por lo que Eren tenía que decirles, pero la mente del castaño estaba en blanco. Rivaille le había agarrado desprevenido antes de poder pensar en cómo empezaría su "discurso".

-Eren- Mikasa le sostuvo una mano, dándole a entender que ella le apoyaba, que estaba ahí y que lo defendería (y eso no lo dudaba en lo absoluto).

Eren respiró hondo y dijo la verdad que le había ocultado a sus compañeros por tanto tiempo.

-Estoy embarazado-

Silencio.

No se podía escuchar ni siquiera el sonido de una mosca en el lugar.

De repente, Ymir rompió en risa.

-¡Hahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo dijiste tan serio que casi me lo creo! ¡Hahahahahahahahaha!-

Connie igual rió, pero un poco más bajo, como si en realidad estuviera dudoso acerca de qué hacer.

Reiner sonrió y bajó la mirada.

-Muy bien, ya nos hiciste reír un rato, ahora enserio, ¿qué quieres decirnos?- dijo

-No estoy mintiendo- respondió Eren con seriedad.

Jean abrió la boca por primera vez en toda la mañana, había estado extrañamente callado todo ése tiempo.

-¿Acaso intentas confesarnos que en realidad eres una mujer?-

-¿Haah? ¿De qué estás hablando, Jean? Sabes perfectamente que soy un hombre, todos lo saben, nos hemos bañado juntos cuando estábamos en la Academia-

Mikasa desvió la mirada. Maldijo mentalmente a todos los que habían visto el cuerpo desnudo de Eren y maldijo mucho más a Rivaille, que lo había tocado.

-Creo que deberías explicarte mejor, Eren- propuso Armin

Eren suspiró y comenzó a contarles la misma historia que les había dicho a Armin y Mikasa anoche. La sonrisa en los rostros de sus compañeros se borraba conforme la historia avanzaba y más detalles eran revelados. Explicó que esa había sido la razón por la que no había podido cumplir con sus tareas normales por 2 meses. Dijo todo, excepto una cosa. Que el padre era Rivaille.

Incluso dijo algo que no les dijo a Mikasa y Armin ayer…

-… Hace 3 semanas…- susurró y bajó la mirada -…perdí al bebé…-

Armin y Mikasa le miraron con sorpresa. Habían estado tan sorprendidos por la confesión de Eren, que habían olvidado por completo el incidente de hace 3 semanas, el mismo día del festival, cuando encontraron a Eren inconsciente en su cama en un charco de sangre…

-Y ayer… fui al Hospital porque…- levantó la vista y encaró a sus amigos –Estoy embarazado de nuevo-

Nuevamente hubo silencio en el lugar.

-¿E… esperas que creamos eso…?- susurró Jean, cambiando su rostro de sorpresa por uno de disgusto. Definitivamente si Jean odiaba algo era a la gente que trataba de tomarle el pelo.

-Espero que me crean y que me apoyen- respondió Eren.

-Lo siento, pero no lo haré hasta ver las pruebas-

Rivaille sacó una hoja de papel de su chamarra y la deslizó por la mesa hasta que llegó frente a Jean.

-Son los resultados de las pruebas de sangre de ayer- dijo el Sargento.

Jean miró la hoja de papel frente a él. Tragó saliva y la abrió. Había un montón de palabras y oraciones extrañas. Hasta arriba reconoció el nombre de Eren Jaeger junto con el nombre del Laboratorio, entonces vio algo que decía:

_**Prueba de Embarazo: (Positivo)**_

Leyó esa oración una y otra vez, incapaz de aceptar que era verdad. Sus compañeros y Hanji se reunieron a su alrededor y vieron la misma hoja que Jean sostenía con sus manos temblando.

-E… Umm… si esto es verdad…- murmuró Sasha, mirando a Eren -… ¿Entonces quién es el padre?-

Todos dejaron de leer y dirigieron su total atención a Eren. Hanji enseguida miró a Rivaille.

Eren bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Tomó aire y dijo algo que no se esperaba ninguno de los presentes:

-…No puedo decirlo-

-Soy yo- respondió Rivaille con pereza, como si fuera lo más normal y obvio del mundo.

Todos le miraron al mismo tiempo. Y tardaron un poco en comprender lo que acababa de confesar. En cuanto reaccionaron, pegaron un grito al unísono que se escuchó en todo el castillo.

Rivaille cubrió una de sus orejas mientras continuaba sosteniendo su taza de café con la otra.

-No sean tan ruidosos- les pidió con el seño fruncido.

Los siete soldados regresaron su mirada a Eren, después de nuevo a Rivaille, después a Eren y así sucesivamente un centenar de veces, esperando que alguno dijera "¡Es una broma! ¡Están en cámara escondida!" o algo por el estilo. Pero esas palabras nunca llegaron.

Jean se dejó caer en su asiento.

-Vaya, quién lo diría, Eren es un muerde-almohadas- comentó para romper la tensión y rió, pero nadie más lo hizo.

-No es gracioso- sentenció Eren molesto.

-Te diré que no es gracioso, que llegues de pronto y nos digas que todo lo que conocemos como anatomía humana es mentira-

-¿Tú que tanto sabes de anatomía humana? Apuesto a que sólo conoces tu propia anatomía-

-Yo estoy seguro que tú eres un experto en anatomía masculina…-

Eren se puso de pie, tirando su silla al suelo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!- le gritó con furia.

-Lo siento, no golpeo a embarazadas-

-¡Pues este embarazado va a barrer el suelo contigo, Kirschenstein!-

-¡A sus asientos!- ordenó Rivaille de brazos cruzados y ambos le obedecieron de mala gana y sin despegar la mirada fija del otro.

De pronto, fue Hanji quien se puso de pie y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Eren, tomándole las manos.

-¡Eren! ¡Dime que es cierto!-

-…S-sí, e-es cierto…- tartamudeó el castaño preocupado de ver aquél extraño y mortal brillo en los ojos de la mujer que ya tanto conocía.

-¡Un bebé titán!- gritó de pronto la mujer, dando un salto de alegría -¡Oh por Dios! ¡Un bebé titán! ¡Titán! ¡Cuando nazca voy a…!-

-Vas a mantenerte alejada de él al menos 10 metros a la redonda por una orden de restricción que comenzaré a preparar desde hoy- la interrumpió Rivaille –Ni creas que voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hijo, lunática. Te cortaré las manos-

Bertholdt fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Así que… es verdad… vas a tener un bebé…-

Todos bajaron la vista y sonrieron.

-Eso es… genial…- dijo Connie y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

La vista de Eren viajó por cada uno de los rostros de sus amigos. Sus semblantes de sorpresa y confusión se habían convertido en uno de felicidad y sintió algo extraño en el pecho que hizo que le dieran ganas de llorar. Se sentía tan aliviado y feliz de ver que todos parecían estarlo aceptando mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

-¡Que emocionante! ¡Eso significa que tendremos un bebé en el Cuartel, ¿cierto?!- gritó Sasha, emocionada.

-¡Será muy divertido! ¡Podemos ayudarte a cuidarlo entre todos!- gritó Christa con una gran sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Eren se tensó por completo.

…Ah… Había olvidado mencionar lo de que el bebé no viviría con ellos…

Llevó una mano a su vientre, de forma protectora y Armin notó su rostro de preocupación.

-¿Eren?- murmuró el rubio y al parecer más de los que esperaba escucharon su llamado, pues el ajetreo en el comedor que todos estaban armando diciendo varias cosas como "¿Será niño o niña? ¿Seguiría el camino de sus padres? ¿Tendrá la misma cara de gato estreñido que Rivaille?", cesaron de pronto.

-…El bebé no…- comenzó Eren. No sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo. Como decirles que el bebé no viviría con ellos… ¿Cómo explicarles que el bebé se convertiría en un conejillo de indias desde el día en el que nazca? -…El bebé no… ¡El bebé no tendrá nada de qué preocuparse si todos ustedes están aquí para él! ¡Será tan afortunado de tener tíos y tías como ustedes!- dijo, intentando sonar convincente, y pareció en verdad convencer a los demás, pues sus conversaciones continuaron. Rivaille se mantuvo en silencio y cruzado de brazos, mirando a Eren. Sabía lo que había querido decir, pero no entendía porqué había callado de repente. ¿Acaso no sería mejor si todos lo sabían antes?

El Sargento intentó darle un trago a su café, pero una fuerte palmada en la espalda le hizo derramar un poco en el suelo.

-¡Quita esa cara de estreñido! ¡Vas a ser papá! ¡¿No estás feliz?!- gritó Hanji.

-Parece ser que te quedaste sin esclavo, Zoe- murmuró el otro, limpiando con su pañuelo una mancha de café que cayó a su pantalón. Maldita sea, no se quitaba, y acababa de lavarlo… Esas manchas eran difíciles de quitar… Tendría que quemar esos pantalones, prefería eso a usarlos manchados…

-¡Sólo necesitaba una ayuda en la Biblioteca! ¡No pensaba conservarte! Aunque habría sido divertido, debo admitirlo- rió la de cabello marrón.

-Tch-

Frente a ellos, los demás soldados rodearon a Eren con extrañas preguntas, claro que todos querían saber acerca de su relación con Rivaille, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar…

-¿Qué sientes, Eren? ¿Te sientes diferente? ¿Se siente raro?- preguntaba Christa emocionada.

-Eh… Umm… R-realmente no se siente mucho aún…-

-¿Tienes antojos o algo por el estilo?- preguntó Sasha

-Aún no…-

-¿P-puedo tocar?- pidió Christa sonrojada y Eren le sonrió.

-Adelante- respondió y Christa se hincó hasta quedar a la altura de su vientre y puso sus manos sobre éste –Aunque aún no se siente nada…- agregó el castaño.

Los ojos de Christa se iluminaron. Era increíble. No se sentía nada, pero era seguro… una vida se estaba creando dentro de aquél cuerpo. Era el maravilloso milagro de la vida.

La chica rubia miró a Eren a los ojos y dijo exactamente lo mismo que Armin había dicho el día anterior.

-¡Felicidades, Eren!-

Eren le sonrió.

-Gra…-

-¿En verdad es un "felicidades"?- interrumpió de pronto Ymir.

La chica de pecas había estado todo el tiempo sentada en su lugar, no se había movido para nada y continuaba con esa mueca en el rostro. Recargaba la cabeza en su mano, aburrida y desinteresada. Siempre tan lejana y apática.

Christa la miró, sin comprender las palabras de su amiga.

Ymir de pronto se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a Eren.

-¿Porqué debemos felicitarte? Yo no felicito a una estúpida adolescente de 15 años que tiene relaciones por el calor del momento y resulta embarazada. Menos felicitaré a alguien que está teniendo un bebé sólo por un experimento- dijo la chica con frialdad.

-¡Ymir!- la regañó Christa, pero la otra no paró.

-Hay algo que nos estás ocultando todavía, Eren. Hay algo aquí que no tiene lógica. ¿Los doctores te obligan a tener un hijo y te permiten que te lo quedes? Dinos la verdad, Eren, ¿qué pasará cuando esa _cosa_ nazca?-

Eren se sintió acorralado y pasó saliva. No había notado que sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

-Dime, Eren, ¿cómo puedes asegurarnos que esa cosa se convertirá en un "salvador" cómo tú… y no en nuestra perdición?-

-Ymir, ya basta- le dijo Reiner, molesto.

La pelinegra hizo una media sonrisa parecida a una mueca y después le susurró a Eren al oído.

-¿Y si yo intentara deshacerme de él?- Eren se congeló -¿Qué harías, Eren?-

Después la chica se irguió, rascó su cabeza y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿En verdad quieres esto?- preguntó antes de salir –Sólo piénsalo. Si te forzaron a tener UN hijo… ¿qué les impide forzarte a tener más y más? Los humanos son… realmente egoístas…-

Ymir cerró la puerta y los dejó a todos los demás dentro, en un silencio sepulcral y con un ambiente pesado.

Eren bajó la mirada.

Lo que solía hacer era ignorar a Ymir, ya que ella siempre sería la pesimista "oveja negra" que intentaría poner a todos contra todos… incluso contra sí mismos…

Pero… ella tenía razón…

Miró a Rivaille con el rostro lleno de angustia y preocupación.

¿Acaso los doctores lo convertirían en una "Fábrica de Super Bebés"?

Y lo que Ymir le había susurrado al oído… ¿era una amenaza?

.

En otro lugar, muy lejos del Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento, y a varias horas a caballo de ahí, Rebecca estaba sentada en su oficina, con la barbilla recargada en sus manos entrelazadas, con sólo una carta frente a ella, sobre su amplio escritorio de madera.

Suspiró por enésima vez y leyó por el mismo número de veces el nombre del remitente.

_Dr. Richard Heinz_

No quería leerla. No quería abrirla…

Sabía que si lo hacía no habría marcha atrás…

Tomó la carta, armándose de valor y se decidió a abrirla.

"_**Querida Rebecca.**_

_**Reconozco que la forma en la que terminó nuestra relación de trabajo no fue la mejor, ni tampoco la más profesional. Admito que eres una doctora muy capaz y que fuiste una asistente muy eficiente. Por eso, he decidido darte una segunda oportunidad. Claro que no será tan fácil. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de ser tan inteligente, me temo que aún dudo de tu voluntad y entusiasmo por continuar con el experimento que ambos comenzamos.**_

_**Solicito que reanudes el experimento durante mi ausencia, y en secreto de la ley. Y que me mantengas informado sobre cualquier cosa concerniente a Eren Jaeger. Si cumples con eficacia estas peticiones, te devolveré tu puesto y te dejaré venir a trabajar conmigo a la Capital.**_

_**Espero mucho de ti. No me decepciones, Rebecca.**_

_**Atte. Dr. Richard Heinz."**_

La chica cerró los ojos con dolor.

Ah… lo sabía… sabía que se arrepentiría si la leía…

…Pero ya era demasiado tarde…


	22. Un Salvador y un Traidor

**WAAA! LO SIENTO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO! **

**Les diré que pasó! Me mude (como les avisé la semana pasada) a Puerto Vallarta (yaay! Si hay alguien aquí de ahí, díganme, necesito amigos TTwTT) así que no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir.**

…**Después… se me descompuso la memoria del celular y perdí todo lo que llevaba de este capítulo… TT_TT Me regañaron en Facebook, pero gracias a eso melo envié de pronto a mi mail cuando volví a escribir y después de 5 minutos de eso… QUE SE VUELVE A BORRAR LA MEMORIA DE MI CELULAR! (WTF?! VOY A IR A QUEJARME CON LA COMPAÑÍA DE CELULARES!)**

**Bueno, como algunos sabrán, hoy es el día de la Independencia de mi país, México… y la verdad es que me perdí de toda la fiesta y me la pasé en mi cuarto escribiendo XD Hahahahahaha (pero no importa, odio las fiestas, y más las borracheras que se pone mi familia… Ugh, odio el alcohol…)**

**Pero ya, finalmente estoy aquí, con el capítulo recién salido del horno XD**

**Disfrútenlo!**

-.-

Eren suspiró por enésima vez en esa hora. Abrazó más sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en los brazos, aburrido.

Era exactamente ésta la razón por la cual no había querido contarle a sus amigos su "situación" actual. Porque sabía que ellos le prohibirían hacer cualquier cosa.

...Claro que Rivaille ayudó...

_"Eren, hoy te tocó cargar las nuevas provisiones a la bodega conmigo" recordó que dijo Reiner esa mañana._

_"Ah, sí, enseguida vo-"_

_"Eren no puede hacer esas tareas" le excusó de pronto el Sargento, apareciendo de la nada "Es peligroso para el bebé"_

_"¡¿E-eh?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Ah, lo siento mucho, Eren, no tenía idea! ¡No te preocupes, Bertholdt me ayudará!"_

_"Entonces, ¿podrías ayudarme a mí y a Sasha a alimentar a los caballos?" Preguntó Connie._

_"Ah, cla-"_

_"Es peligroso. Esos caballos patean. ¿Qué pasaría si uno golpeara a Eren en el vientre?" Volvió a interrumpirle Rivaille._

_"Entonces limpiar-" comenzó Mikasa._

_"No puede usar el 3DMG para limpiar lugares altos ¿Y si algo se le cae encima mientras barre o trapea o sacude?" Volvió a argumentar el pelinegro._

_Eren le miró con una mueca. Rivaille exageraba demasiado, era muy fatalista..._

_"Entonces..." Comenzó Armin, pero Rivaille le interrumpió antes de que pudiera siquiera opinar._

_"No" dijo y después se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño "Escuchen, ¿si han entendido que el bebé que Eren trae en su vientre es mío? Creo que no. Así que se los diré sólo una vez..." Y puso la cara más amenazadora y temible que alguien había visto en su vida. Unos ojos que decían que no dudaría en matar a quien no cumpliera su orden "Si por culpa de ustedes, algo le pasa a Eren o a mi hijo... Será su último día en el castillo. En la ciudad. Y en este mundo. ¿Me entendieron?"_

_Todos los soldados se pusieron en posición de firmes, completamente paralizados del miedo._

_"¡S-sí, señor!" Gritaron al unísono, con el puño en el corazón._

_"Muy bien. Ah, y por cierto..." Dijo antes de irse "CUALQUIER cosa que le pase a Eren o a mi hijo... Va a ser culpa de TODOS ustedes"_

_"...S-sí, señor..." Murmuraron todos._

Todos habían quedado muy sorprendidos de lo sobreprotector que Rivaille había resultado ser... Incluso Eren se había sorprendido.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado al pie de las escaleras como una princesita a la que se le rompió una uña, mientras veía a sus amigos trabajando arduamente bajo el sol y cubiertos de una capa de sudor... Ah, qué celos...

-¿No estás cansado?- escuchó que le decía Christa, parada atrás de él.

-¿Cansado? ¿De qué lo estaría?-

-¿No es cansado crear una vida?- preguntó la chica, sentándose a su lado con delicadeza.

-Ah... Sí, bueno, da mucho sueño, pero no es como para dormir 20 horas al día- respondió.

Christa sonrió y dirigió su vista al mismo lugar que Eren, hacia el patio trasero desde donde podían ver los corrales y el inicio del bosque.

-...¿Estás molesto con Ymir por lo de anoche?- preguntó de pronto la rubia después de unos segundos en silencio.

Eso tomó a Eren por sorpresa y no pudo responder inmediatamente. Meditó un poco su pregunta, recordando con exactitud las palabras de aquella intimidante mujer.

_**"Dime, Eren, ¿cómo puedes asegurarnos que esa cosa se convertirá en un "salvador" cómo tú… y no en nuestra perdición?"**_

Cierto.

No lo sabía...

_**"¿En verdad quieres esto?"**_

Cierto.

...¿Lo quería...?

-...Bueno...- murmuró con la cabeza gacha -...Ymir tiene razón en algunas cosas...- admitió.

-¡Aún si lo que dijo es cierto, ella no tenía el derecho de hablarte de esa forma!- gritó Christa, con los puños cerrados y los cachetes inflados, haciendo un puchero infantil.

Incluso así, Christa se veía realmente adorable. No cabía duda del porqué esa chica flechaba a tantos. Era tan linda, amable, femenina... Claro que sabía que la mayoría de sus amigos morían y mataban por esa rubia, pero él no, realmente, nunca le había interesado Christa, claro que la consideraba una hermosa chica, pero nunca llegó a pensar en ella como algo lejos de su amiga o compañera…

-C-Christa, ¿estás enojada con Ymir?- preguntó Eren, cayendo en la cuenta de que Christa no solía hablar así de las personas, mucho menos Ymir, que era su mejor amiga.

-Lo estoy. Estoy muy molesta con ella- admitió la chica -…Pero…- susurró –No creo que Ymir quisiera decir eso, ¿sabes? Ella a veces puede ser cruel, pero lo que dice, no lo dice con malas intenciones… Me costó algo de tiempo aprender, eso, y llegué a aceptarlo, aunque aún sigo sin comprenderlo… ¡Pero aún así, estoy peleada con ella! ¡Ymir no es nadie para interferir en tu vida personal, nadie más que tú puede decidir eso!-

Eren le sonrió.

-Gracias, Christa- le dijo –Pero no deberías de pelear con tu mejor amiga por mí…-

-…- Christa se sonrojó y desvió la mirada -… Hey… Eren… ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?- cambió de tema repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Eren.

-¿E-enamorado…?-

-Porque tu… estás enamorado del Sargento, ¿cierto?-

Eren se puso rojo hasta las orejas, con los ojos bien abiertos y desvió el rostro de la mirada de Christa, avergonzado de que ésta la viera en aquél estado.

-¿P-p-p-por qué dices eso?- esperaba que eso pudiera cambiar el tema o perder el actual…

Christa tragó saliva y guardó silencio unos momentos. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y miró el suelo, contando cada grano de tierra y viendo a las hormigas cargando distintas cosas hacia sus hogares.

-…Porque…- comenzó con una voz muy baja, casi inaudible -…Hay una persona… que… cada vez que le veo… no lo sé, mi corazón se acelera… y cada vez que me toca, aunque sea un poco, siento que mi piel arde donde me tocó… y se siente… extraño, pero… se siente muy bien al mismo tiempo…- confesó, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Eren la miró por unos segundos y después tocó su cabeza, palmeándola, casi como si se tratara de una mascota.

-No te preocupes, Christa- dijo –Estoy seguro de que Ymir siente lo mismo por ti-

Christa le miró completamente sonrojada. Fingiendo ignorancia, pero tras ver la sonrisa de comprensión de Eren, se calmó un poco. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro y cerró los ojos con calma.

-… ¿Tú crees?- susurró, algo feliz.

-Estoy seguro- repitió.

Ambos se mantuvieron risueños y callados mirando hacia diferentes lados. Christa al suelo, aún viendo las filas de hormigas que marchaban de forma sincronizada y en un orden perfecto, imperturbables. Mientras que Eren miraba hacia el cielo, admirando lo despejado que estaba y las blancas nubes moverse sobre aquél vasto lienzo azul.

Christa se puso de pie de un brinco y con un suspiro.

-Bueno- dijo mientras sacudía la tierra de su uniforme -¿Qué te parece si me ayudas en la cocina?- preguntó

-¿Eh?-

-Te veo muy aburrido y conociéndote debes estar muriéndote de ganas de hacer algo. El Sargento te prohibió hacer muchos trabajos forzados, ¿cierto? No creo que pelar unas papas o picar unas cuantas zanahorias vaya a lastimar, ¿o sí?-

Eren sonrió. Se puso de pie y siguió a la chica a la cocina.

.

Rivaille entró a la cocina, con su taza de té ya vacía en sus manos. Se quedó un tiempo parado en el marco de la puerta, admirando la escena con un tic en el ojo.

Frente a él, ocurría un acto imperdonable. Un acto que tendría como consecuencia a más de un muerto…

Ahí, en la cocina, Christa le daba a probar un poco de sopa a Eren, con la cuchara en la mano de la jovencita y Eren tomando un sorbo mientras sostenía un cuchillo y una papa en sus manos.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Está bueno?- preguntó la rubia.

-¡Christa, eres una excelente cocinera! ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan perfecta, por favor?- bromeó el castaño.

La rubia rió femeninamente (no como Hanji) y se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Oh, enserio? ¿Tan bueno está?- preguntó Rivaille entrando a la cocina, asustando a ambos chicos.

-¡¿S-s-sargento?!- gritó Eren, temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras Christa fingía no saber nada y regresaba a cocinar.

Rivaille se fue al lado de Eren y tomó una pequeña olla con agua y la puso en la estufa para calentarla.

-Ah, no se preocupen por mí- dijo el pelinegro –Ustedes sigan con sus conversaciones de tórtolos recién casados-

Eren se sonrojó.

-¡N-no es lo que usted piensa!- gritaron al unísono la rubia y el castaño.

-¡Eren está enamorado de usted, Sargento Rivaille!- gritó Christa.

-¡Christa!- le gritó Eren sonrojado. Claro que no era un secreto. Rivaille ya sabía que Eren lo amaba. Incluso todo el Cuartel sabía ya que esperaba un hijo de él.

Rivaille no les tomó importancia a ninguno de los dos y sirvió el agua caliente en su taza, y después sacó de la alacena un sobre de té y lo metió a la taza.

-Creí haberles dicho que Eren no podía hacer ningún trabajo- mencionó el pelinegro al ver como Eren tenía en sus manos una papa y un cuchillo.

-¿Qué podría pasarme estando aquí?- preguntó Eren con el seño fruncido.

-Podría incendiarse la cocina. Resbalarte y golpearte. Cortarte con algún cuchillo. O podría caerse el techo de repente-

-¡No seas ridículo! Lo del techo podría pasar en todo el Cuartel...-

-¡Eren!- le llamó Rivaille, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho. Eren se tensó y lo miró al escucharle decir su nombre de esa manera tan autoritaria.

-¿S-sí?-

-A partir de hoy dormirás en mi habitación- dijo el mayor tranquilamente, y después le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿E-eh?- murmuró el castaño -Pero... Yo...-

-No es una pregunta. Toma todas tus cosas y súbelas a mi habitación- le dijo y se retiró de la habitación.

-…-

-¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡¿Quieres que te cargue, acaso?!- le reprimió el Sargento, molesto.

-¡N-no, señor!- respondió Eren y dejó la papa y el cuchillo sobre la tabla de madera y salió corriendo de la cocina, sin siquiera despedirse.

Christa le vio alejándose, parando su trabajo. De pronto, su mirada se encontró con la de Rivaille. Era fría e intimidante, incluso ella que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con Ymir, no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos ante la mirada del hombre y regresó a su tarea de cocinar de inmediato.

Después de unos segundos en silencio sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Rivaille sobre ella, el Sargento finalmente dio media vuelta y se retiró, permitiendo a la pobre chica respirar normal de nuevo y relajar su cuerpo que se había tensado sin darse cuenta…

.

Eren tomó sus cosas con calma. Realmente no tenía mucho que agarrar, sus pertenencias eran muy escasas. Había perdido todo tras el incidente en su hogar, Shinganshina. Su trabajo, su pasión, su pasatiempo y todo su ser actual era completamente dedicado a la milicia las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana, así que realmente todo lo que poseía era su uniforme militar, tres pares de cada cosa, unos cuántos cuadernos de apuntes que había tenido en sus años en la Academia y una foto de cuando todos se graduaron… Cuando seguían completos… Admiró la fotografía a blanco y negro por unos segundos, recordando el rostro y los nombres de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de clases, de entrenamiento, de formación, de castigo.

Aquella vez cuando Jean y él pelearon en medio del comedor y Marco se interpuso entre los dos y terminó accidentalmente golpeado.

O cuando Sasha robó la comida designada al General y terminó involucrándolo a él, a Thomas, a Connie y a Mina, y habían tenido que hacer el doble del entrenamiento matutino, además de tener que escuchar en firmes y bajo el ardiente sol el largo discurso de disciplina de Keith.

Eren se entristeció al ver la foto. A Marco y a Jean siempre juntos, incluso en la fotografía, inseparables como uña y mugre. A Mina riendo abrazándolo a él y a Thomas mientras Mikasa la miraba furiosa. A Franz y a Hannah juntos, sonrojados, Franz tomándola de la cintura protectoramente.

Ni Marco. Ni Thomas. Ni Mina. Ni Franz. Ni Hannah. Y muchos otros de los que estaban ahí en la fotografía… continuaba con ellos ahora…

Pero así era la guerra.

Y así había sido el estilo de vida que todos ellos habían decidido tomar…

Algún día, él también, moriría, probablemente a manos de un titán… o de un humano…

Acarició su vientre por unos segundos, cerrando los ojos.

-No quiero que tú tengas ésta vida…- susurró al bebé que se formaba en su interior, aunque sabía que éste no le escuchaba –No quiero que crezcas en éste mundo…-

-Eren-

El chico castaño limpió una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano rápidamente y después miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con Rivaille en la puerta de su celda.

-R-Rivaille, no te escuché entrar…- dijo, desviando la mirada y continuando su trabajo –Ah, ya casi termino, enseguida llevaré mis cosas arriba-

-Te ayudaré- dijo el pelinegro, yendo a su lado y ayudándole a tomar sus cosas. Vio como Eren cubría una fotografía con una blusa, como si intentara ocultarla del Sargento.

Una vez que tuvieron todo, ambos comenzaron a subir juntos, Eren detrás de Rivaille, siguiéndole el paso.

-¿Sabes?- murmuró de pronto Rivaille –Yo también perdí a casi todos mis compañeros- dijo. Era extraño escuchar a Rivaille hablando de sí mismo o sobre su misterioso pasado, todos sabían que era un hombre de muy pocas palabras y su vida privada sólo la conocían unos cuántos que podían ser contados con los dedos de una mano. –Irvin y Hanji son los únicos de la primera misión a la que fui que siguen con vida… Mike llegó un poco después-

Eren bajó la mirada. Se sentía con suerte, en realidad, todavía tenía a muchos de sus compañeros a su lado, y peleando con él… Pero quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más…

-Así es esta vida- dijo Rivaille –Es la vida de un soldado. El triste. Ver a tantos jóvenes llenos de sueños e ideales morir en su primera misión... Pero mientras tu recuerdes sus caras, sus nombres y sus palabras, mientras tu recuerdes su valor y cómo murieron… ellos siempre vivirán y se volverán en un pilar de tu propia fortaleza…- El Sargento miró hacia el techo -…Aunque al final, todos nos convirtamos en uno de los "miles de soldados que murieron en batalla, luchando por la libertad de la raza humana"…-

-¡Eso no es verdad!- negó Eren –Usted es "El Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo". Estoy seguro de que, cuando mueras, los libros de historia le recordaran como tal-

Rivaille rió sarcásticamente.

-Te equivocas- dijo con seguridad –Si hay alguien que conozco cuyo nombre va a quedar marcado en la historia con toda certeza, ese eres tú-

Eren bajó la mirada. Ciertamente, la idea de ser plasmado en la historia de la humanidad y que su nombre y acciones sean reconocidas por todos por siempre en el futuro era genial… pero pensar en que todos sus compañeros y amigos que murieron o morirían serían sólo "uno de los miles", le hacía sentir mal…

-Éste es…- murmuró Rivaille –El mundo en el que vivimos…-

Eren le miró. ¿Así que Rivaille había escuchado lo que había dicho? Ah, eso era vergonzoso…

El Sargento abrió la puerta de su habitación privada y entró, seguido de Eren, quién cerró la puerta como pudo con una mano.

Rivaille dejó todas las pertenencias de Eren sobre la cama. El castaño hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, acomódalas- ordenó el pelinegro, con intenciones de retirarse de inmediato.

-Uhmm, Rivaille- le detuvo Eren, recibiendo la atención del mayor -… ¿Por qué… tu habitación? Creí que las condiciones de mi libertad eran dormir en el calabozo…-

-Ya he confirmado que es innecesario retenerte en ese lugar, ni siquiera puedes transformarte a voluntad o accidentalmente, y tienes prohibido transformarte durante tu embarazo. Vamos a tener un hijo, y ya vi que no TODOS tus compañeros están de acuerdo con eso, así que quiero que permanezcas en mi cuarto donde puedo mantenerte vigilado y protegido incluso mientras duermes- respondió el mayor. De repente acorraló a Eren contra la pared y acercó su rostro al del menor –Además…- y se acercó a susurrarle a su oído seductoramente –Aquí puedo hacer cualquier cosa contigo…-

Eren se sonrojó y comenzó a sentirse acalorado, sintiendo el aliento de Rivaille sobre su cuello y su cuerpo pegado al suyo a través de las ropas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió las piernas aflojarse cuando Rivaille le besó el cuello y succionó ahí mismo, dejando una marca rojiza que tardaría días en desaparecer.

-Riv…Rivaille, no…- susurró, empujándolo sin muchas ganas realmente, como si se tratara de un juego entre amantes.

Las manos de Rivaille fueron a su camiseta y acarició sus pezones a través de la tela, haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido. Maldición, estaba tan sensible ahí por el embarazo.

Cuando sintió la mano del mayor acariciando su hombría, se estremeció un poco y se puso serio, separándolo de él.

-Espera, es enserio, Rivaille- pidió el castaño, enfrentándolo, mientras el Sargento hacía una mueca –Y-yo… no estoy seguro de esto…-

-¿Hah? No es como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho. Si no quieres hacerlo, sólo dilo-

-N-no es eso… en realidad yo…si quiero hacerlo, pero…- su mirada de pronto se tornó roja e inocente -¿El bebé estará bien?- preguntó, mirando al mayor.

A decir verdad, Rivaille ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello él mismo… ¿Y si el sexo dañaría al bebé? Bueno, lo hicieron hace poco, pero tal vez en realidad si es peligroso… Quizás incluso lastimó al bebé esa última vez… Las dudas comenzaron a invadirle, igual que a cualquier padre primerizo, temeroso de la seguridad de su hijo…

-Tch…- chistó Rivaille, con notable molestia. Pegó más su cuerpo al de Eren y éste pudo sentir el miembro del mayor rozando con su entrepierna.

Dios… ya era tarde...

Eren se sonrojó de sobremanera por algo que se le acababa de ocurrir… Pero realmente quería intentarlo… por más vergonzoso que fuera…

Mientras Rivaille recargaba la cabeza en su hombro, Eren llevó su mano al pantalón del hombre, y acarició la tela inexpertamente, pero con curiosidad y determinación.

Rivaille le miró sin comprender que estaba haciendo Eren. Iba a preguntarle, pero vio como Eren se arrodillaba en el suelo y quedaba a la altura de su entrepierna.

Acarició el bulto con ambas manos. Su respiración se tornaba agitada, intentando controlar los nervios y el pánico que toda persona sentía en su primera vez haciendo lo que él haría.

Bajó el cierre del pantalón blanco con cierta dificultad, pues sus manos temblaban, liberando el miembro ya erecto de su amante.

Eren admiró su miembro por unos segundos en silencio, tragando saliva. Lo sostuvo con ambas manos… Eso siempre estaba dentro suyo… ahora lo estaría también… pero en otro lugar.

Relamió sus labios.

Rivaille echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un quejido de placer al sentir los labios de Eren besando la punta de su hombría.

El menor sacó la lengua nerviosamente y lamió la punta, después la pasó por la longitud, llenando de saliva todo el miembro. Regresó a la punta y abrió la boca para dejar pasar aquél pedazo de carne a su cavidad bucal.

Rivaille apretó los dientes y los ojos y llevó sus manos al cabello de Eren, sosteniéndolo y forzándolo a meter más de su hombría a su boca poco a poco. Abrió los ojos un poco, y se excitó aún más con la erótica imagen que vio de Eren con las mejillas rojas como tomate y los ojos llorosos. Un hilo de semen escurría de sus labios y un sonido morboso y húmedo hacía eco en la habitación cada vez que movía la boca, asemejando un vaivén.

Eren sentía el miembro de Rivaille creciendo cada vez más dentro de su boca. Era capaz de sentir cada espasmo y movimiento por reflejo de su hombría en su interior. Movía la lengua, saboreando cada centímetro de carne y deleitándose con el sabor a Rivaille, combinado con el sabor agrio y salado del líquido blanco que comenzaba a salir de la punta.

De sólo hacer eso, Eren ya comenzaba a sentirle caliente él mismo. Llevó su mano a su propio pantalón y liberó su pene, comenzando a masturbarse, sin dejar de servir a Rivaille con la boca.

Rivaille le forzó a separarse de él con un jalón de cabello, Eren aprovechó la situación para llenar sus pulmones de aire con más facilidad. Era difícil coordinar tu respiración con los movimientos de tu boca cuando dabas sexo oral.

El Sargento tomó su miembro con una mano, sosteniendo el cabello de Eren con la otra, y pegó su hombría contra la mejilla de Eren, como cortas y rápidas cachetadas, embarrándole de líquido pre-seminal.

Eren cerró los ojos, sintiendo el miembro del mayor recorriendo su rostro, delineando sus labios y regresando al interior su boca, hasta la garganta.

Ahora era Rivaille quien llevaba todo el ritmo del acto. Él le sostenía con fuerza del cabello y movía las caderas, embistiendo contra su garganta repetidamente.

Ambos se sentían ya al límite del placer, Eren se dio cuenta de que Rivaille sentía lo mismo por el aumento de velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas.

Después de unos minutos así, Rivaille finalmente sostuvo con fuerza su cabeza y metió su miembro por completo dentro de la boca de Eren, casi ahogándolo. Su espalda se curveó, presa del clímax y soltó su semilla en la boca de Eren.

Al sentirlo, Eren abrió los ojos de golpe, y se corrió al mismo tiempo. Se sentía atragantado, intentando escupir todo aquél espeso líquido blanco, pero el miembro de Rivaille aún dentro se lo impedía.

-Trágalo- le ordenó el mayor y Eren le miró con ojos llorosos y suplicantes.

Rivaille sacó el miembro de la boca del otro y Eren cerró los ojos, su boca estaba llena del semen del otro y se sentía incómodo y hasta asqueroso. Pero cumplió con la orden de su superior y tragó, sintiendo como bajaba con dificultad por su espesor por su garganta.

Respiró profundo y agitado. Soltando lágrimas y mirando al suelo. No había logrado tragarlo completo y había escapado un poco por sus labios.

Rivaille le tomó de la barbilla, forzándole a elevar el rostro y mirarle. Era una imagen digna de ser guardada en su mente por siempre. Limpió con sus dedos el semen que había dejado escurrir y después llevó ambos dedos de nuevo a la boca de Eren, indicándole que los lamiera, cosa que el chico hizo con dificultad, pero perfectamente bien.

Una vez que sacó los dedos, éstos continuaron unidos por un tiempo a los labios de Eren por un hilillo de saliva.

Rivaille sonrió satisfactoriamente y se hincó a la altura de Eren, acariciando su cabello como si se tratara de una mascota a la cuál elogiaba.

-Creí que estabas molesto conmigo o algo- comentó el pelinegro.

-¿Eh? ¿Molesto?- preguntó Eren, sorprendido.

-Ayer cuando te preguntaron quién era el padre de tu hijo… no quisiste decirles la verdad…- recordó

Eren le miró con la mirada vidriosa y desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento… Creí que usted se molestaría si lo hacía-

-¿Qué?-

-…Bueno… tener "esa clase de relación" con un soldado a su mando… Usted en su posición de Sargento y tan reconocido… supuse que ésta era la clase de cosas que los que están en su lugar no dirían…-

Rivaille suspiró fastidiado.

-Esa es una estupidez- afirmó –Te lo dijo, ¿cierto? Que yo tomaría la responsabilidad. Es mi hijo, después de todo-

Eren le miró sonrojado y afirmó con la cabeza, algo tímido.

-…Por "responsabilidad"…- susurró el menor -…Sargento… ¿usted se casaría conmigo…?-

Rivaille se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Eren. Un ligero temblor se apoderó del cuerpo del mayor y tragó saliva.

-Arregla tus cosas- dijo y se puso de pie, se subió el cierre del pantalón y salió del cuarto, ignorando por completo lo que Eren le había dicho.

Eren se quedó viendo hacia la puerta cerrada, con la mirada perdida y triste…

Ah… ¿qué había pensado? ¿Qué Rivaille le abrazaría o le besaría o le tomaría en brazos y le diría que "sí"? ¿O todas aquellas opciones a la vez?

…Sí… lo había pensado… lo había deseado desde el fondo de su corazón a pesar de que sabía que no tenía oportunidad… Tal vez por eso… en ese mismo momento… se sintió tan vacío…

Llevó su mano al pecho. Su corazón le dolía…

Y sin poder detenerse, comenzó a llorar en la soledad de esa habitación…

.

Eren se permanecía sentado en las escaleras, mirando hacia el ventanal que daba una vista al bosque que les rodeaba, abrazando sus piernas.

Como un déja vú de esa misma mañana, Christa se sentó a su lado de pronto.

-No fuiste a comer- dijo la rubia.

-…No tengo hambre…- se excusó el castaño secamente

-… ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó la chica, mirándole con preocupación.

-…- Eren hundió su rostro entre las rodillas –Ocurren muchas cosas…- confesó, pero no explicó detalladamente –No puedo dejar de pensar en qué pasará de ahora en adelante… Creo que Ymir está en lo correcto…-

-¿Sabes?- dijo de pronto la chica –Creo que Ymir en realidad está preocupada por ti…-

-¿Eh?-

-Se que tal vez no pareció eso ayer, pero…bueno... Ymir es una persona complicada…-

Eren la miró por unos instantes, recordando…

"_**¿Y si yo intentara deshacerme de él?"**_

"_**¿Qué harías, Eren?"**_

Eso definitivamente había sido una amenaza… ¿o no?

...Tal vez Ymir…

En cuanto el cerebro de Eren comenzó a trabajar y a unir todos los cabos sueltos, se puso de pie de un golpe y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿Eren? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Christa, levantándose.

-Lo siento… Yo… tengo que hablar con Ymir- dijo, decidido a cumplir su objetivo.

-¿Ah? E-espera, ¡iré contigo!- y le siguió los pasos.

.

-¿Eren?- Rivaille vio a Eren dirigiéndose a algún lugar, en realidad parecía no tener un rumbo fijado, como si buscara a alguien. La pequeña chica rubia le seguía de lejos.

¿A dónde rayos se dirigía?

-¡Ymir!-

Rivaille se quedó en su lugar, a un lado de una columna, viendo como ambos chicos se encontraban con aquella mujer grosera y de pecas que tanto había querido golpear anoche.

La morena volteó al escuchar su nombre provenir de una voz conocida. Giró sobre su hombro y vio delante de ella a Eren, Christa.

Eren tenía esa mirada decidida que tanto había llegado a reconocer en la Academia Militar en todos esos años. La mujer alta soltó un suspiro se volteó a mirarlos.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, colocando sus manos en la cintura, en una posición relajada y despreocupada.

-¡Sí!- gritó Eren y tanto Christa como Rivaille le miraron interrogantes.

-¿Huh? ¿"Sí"?- repitió la de pecas.

-¡Mi respuesta es "Sí"!- volvió a decir Eren -¡Anoche me preguntaste si "Yo quería esto"! Si me hubieras preguntado eso hace dos semanas o más atrás, mi respuesta habría sido un "No"... Pero hoy por hoy, puedo decirte con toda confianza que "Sí"!-

Ymir hizo una media sonrisa y sus manos cambiaron de su cintura a un cruce de brazos.

-¡Y sobre la otra pregunta… Cuando me preguntaste "Qué haría yo si tu intentaras matarlo", la respuesta es fácil!- dijo decididamente Eren -…Te mataría a ti primero- respondió sin duda alguna, con completa seriedad –Si le intentas poner una mano encima a mi hijo, te mataré- y colocó su mano sobre su vientre aún plano.

-¿Aún si eso te llevara a prisión?-

-No me importa pasar el resto de mis días pudriéndome en la cárcel o incluso morir… si mi hijo está con vida-

Ymir suspiró y camino hacia Eren, hasta quedar frente a frente. La morena era bastante más alta y le miraba como si Eren fuera un bicho insignificante, pero ese bicho no retrocedió ni un paso y la encaró con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a decirte algo, Eren- dijo la pelinegra –No creas que todo el mundo aceptará a tu bastardo con los brazos abiertos. No creas que todos lo verán como una bendición o te felicitarán…Los humanos son cobardes. Temerosos a aquello que no conocen. Los humanos son una raza estúpida que destruye todo aquello que no es capaz de comprender. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, has estado más veces al borde de la muerte por los humanos que por los titanes mismos. Por eso te lo digo, debes tener cuidado. Porque ellos intentarán matar a ese hijo tuyo…Y no les importará tomar tu vida en el proceso…-

Eren tragó saliva, nervioso de las palabras de Ymir, nervioso porque entendía a la perfección a lo que Ymir se refería, pero no retrocedió. Su cuerpo entero se tensó al sentir la mano de la chica en su hombro.

-Pero tú tienes coraje y determinación- dijo –Tal vez seas un idiota suicida, pero todos admitimos tus agallas y así como has sobrevivido a todos esos encuentros anteriores… sé que sobrevivirás a éste problema también-

Ymir se alejó de Eren y caminó hasta Christa. La rodeó con un brazo y la jaló a ella, la rubia no dijo nada, se quedó inmóvil mientras era discretamente abrazada por Ymir y guiada por ella a alejarse.

-No estás solo, Eren- le dijo la morena –Nos tienes a nosotros. Tus amigos. Tu familia-

Eren la miró, alejándose por los pasillos.

-Un "Salvador" o un "Traidor" no nace… se hace- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo…


	23. Todo lo que amas, desaparecerá

_**Hallo! Curlies reportandose aquí como cada Lunes! (Tarde como cada Lunes, igual ;u; )**_

_**Esta semana fue lo máximo :D Tuve mi primera clase de alemán (aprendí a decir "Guten tag. Ich heiße Brenda. Ich komme aus Mexiko" ;u; Y aún practico el "Auf Wiedersehen" XD)**_

_**Y conocí también a una lectora, Kariy! :D Fue tan divertido salir juntas a la plaza y platicar! Hace años que no me divertía tanto! :'D Aunque hagas chistes crueles de "Ya escribiste el capítulo 23 o está a la mitad como Marco? No te preocupes, pronto estará Erwin, sólo le faltará un pedazo" **_

_**...Eres cruel... Muy, muy cruel... Y así te adoro! TTwTT**_

_**Me han pedido mucho Jean X Armin, pero sinceramente no entendía esa pareja XD A Kariy le encantan, y ya me obsesionó con ellos y me puso a leer fics de ellos, así que, bueno, me encantaría incluirlos un poco en el fic :3 (Para los fans de Jean X Armin, agradézcanselo a Kariy XD)**_

_**Y YA REBASAMOS LOS 1,500 REVIEWS! FIESTA! WUUU! \(; u ;)/**_

_**Muchísisisisisimas gracias a todos los que leen y más a los que comentan, son mi gasolina TTuTT Por cierto, habían notado que el fic ya es reconocido por Google?! Si empiezas a escribir: "Esta en los..." Google te lo autocompleta con "genes shingeki" y "genes fanfic" WOOOOOW! O si pones "Esta en los genes" mi fic es lo primero que aparece ;u; Incluso si pongo "Curlies" lo primero que me sale de opcion de autocompletado es "fanfiction" TTuTT**_

_**ME SIENTO FAMOSA! WUHUUU!**_

_**Es genial que cada vez haya más fanfics MPREG de esta pareja! :'D Pero yo soy la pionera, ehhh? DX**_

_**Hahahahahha, bueno, platicadora como siempre, ya saben. Les dejo este capítulo, disfruten ;D**_

**-.-**

Jean se encontraba parado y cruzado de brazos afuera de la puerta de los baños comunes. Portaba un rostro de disgusto y esbozaba una mueca de asco cada vez que escuchaba a la persona dentro de los baños vomitar.

-… ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó finalmente el joven en voz alta, después de haber estado sólo parado ahí unos veinte minutos.

-Vete al diablo- escuchó que le respondía Eren desde adentro.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me gustaría. Pero, desgraciadamente para los dos, el Sargento nos pidió a los cadetes cuidarte-

Escuchó como Eren murmuraba algo desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otra oleada de mareo. Jean no había escuchado realmente lo que había dicho, pero conociéndolo de seguro alguna grosería, sobre todo en esos momentos.

Eren tenía una personalidad fuerte y agresiva (al menos con él…), pero en los últimos 3 días, había estado simplemente intolerable. Parecía haber tenido alguna clase de pelea con el Sargento Rivaille, pues ahora no se hablaban para nada. Uno pensaría que ahora que habían declarado ante todos su "amor" serían más abiertos en cuanto a demostrar sus sentimientos y se pondrían "cariñosos" todo el tiempo… Pero había sido completamente lo contrario… Ahora, en lugar de estar más unidos e incomodar a todos los solteros de la Legión, Eren se alejaba de Rivaille lo más que podía y le ignoraba hasta para pasarle la sal durante la comida.

Y hoy justamente Jean intentó saber que había sucedido, no realmente porque le interesara, si no que, casualmente se encontraron en la mañana y había querido tener un tema de conversación, pero Eren había terminado gritándole. Claro que él no iba a dejarse, no le importaba su embarazo ni nada, no dejaría que EREN JAEGER le callara. Pero en medio de la riña, Eren repentinamente había corrido a los baños…

¿Cuánto tiempo se suponía que duraban las náuseas exactamente…?

Finalmente escuchó como corría el agua del inodoro y Eren salió, se lavó las manos y el rostro con el ceño fruncido y sin dirigirle la mirada.

Genial, ahora también se había enojado con él…

-Hey, Eren- bueno, insistiría, ahora realmente le daba curiosidad saber porque Eren se había puesto tan a la defensiva al preguntarle si "se peleó con Rivaille" –No le diré a nadie-

Eren se secaba el rostro mojado con la toalla, y se detuvo de pronto, con la cara hundida en aquella tela suave.

-¿Eren?-

Cuando Jean lo miró, su cuerpo temblaba un poco… ¡¿Acaso se estaba riendo?! ¡¿Se estaba burlando de él, ese hijo de…?!

-¡Lo odio!- gritó de pronto Eren, separando su rostro de la toalla y mostrando abiertamente sus lágrimas -¡Eso es todo, el Sargento Ravioli es un idiota!-

¡¿"_R-Ravioli_"?!

-Ah, así que en verdad se pelearon, ¿eh?-

-¡Es su culpa! ¡Él es un idiota! ¡Un verdadero idiota! ¡Yo no quiero casarme con él! ¡Hmpf!-

¿"_C-casarse_", dijo? ¿Qué había pasado exactamente…?

-Ah… así que por eso lloras… ¡ARGH!- apenas había terminado su frase, Eren le sentó un fuerte pisotón en el pie -¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!-

-¡No estoy llorando!-

-¡Claro que lo estás, sólo mírate al espejo! ¡AUCH!- un segundo pisotón.

Se hincó a sobarse el pie, o lo que quedaría de él, porque no podía ni siquiera sentirlo del dolor. Ah, tenía tantas ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero Eren estaba esperando un hijo, no podía hacerlo (más por órdenes que porque realmente le importara su embarazo).

"_Juro que cuando nazca tu bastardo vas a pagármelas, Jaeger" _pensó, pero lo olvidó al levantar la mirada y ver el rostro de Eren cubierto de lágrimas.

Sus ojos vidriosos que resplandecían con la tenue luz del baño, las lágrimas daban la ilusión de que sus ojos eran más grandes y brillosos. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y se mordía el labio superior lo suficientemente fuerte como para calmar su tensión, pero sin llegar a sangrar…

Se veía tan… Adorable…

Jean no pudo evitar un sonrojo que salió desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas.

Ah, quería darle un enorme abrazo, y un beso y luego acariciar su cabeza con delicadeza…

ALTO.

-¡YO AMO A MIKASA!- gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Sí, sí, él amaba a Mikasa Ackerman. A esa preciosa mujer exótica, madura, inteligente e independiente. Mikasa era perfecta. Era la mismísima reencarnación de una diosa.

No como Eren… No, no, Eren era una cucaracha en comparación… Sí, eso mismo, una enorme, asquerosa y fea cucaracha… con… grandes ojos verde-azulado… rostro fino y femenino… piel ligeramente bronceada… y cabello corto, suave, sedoso y castaño…

MIERDA.

NO.

-¡AMO A MIKA…!-

-¡Te escuché la primera vez, imbécil!-

Finalmente, Jean regresó a la realidad, fuera de sus fantasías y se encontró con Eren apretando los dientes y mirándole de forma asesina.

Maldición, no había dicho nada de eso en voz alta… ¿o sí?

Su pregunta fue confirmada cuando Eren lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta.

-¡¿Fue esa una amenaza?! ¡¿Huh?!-

-¿Eh? ¿Ehh?-

-¡Pues te diré algo, Jean, si tocas a mi hermana…! Bueno, en realidad es probable que ella te asesine antes de que yo llegue, ¡pero de todas formas! ¡Si le pones un dedo encima a Mikasa, vas a sufrir un terrible y trágico accidente en la próxima misión, ¿entiendes?!-

-¡¿A-a ti que te importa si salgo o no con Mikasa?!- se defendió Jean, ahora él también había tomado a Eren de la camiseta.

-¡No permitiré que mi hermana salga con un tipo con cara de caballo como tú!-

-¡N-no tengo cara de caballo! ¡Y ella ni siquiera es tu hermana de sangre!-

-¡Mikasa ni siquiera saldría contigo nunca, en primer lugar!-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Claro que no- sorpresivamente, no fue la voz de Eren la que respondió, ambos miraron a la puerta y vieron a la antes mencionada chica de rasgos asiáticos parada ahí con la mirada completamente seria y en su mano derecha llevaba un vaso de agua.

Jean se quedó completamente en estado de shock. ¿Había escuchado ella todo? Soltó a Eren lentamente y con las manos aún temblándole cayó de rodillas al suelo, vencido.

-¿Agua?- preguntó Eren al ver lo que su hermana sostenía, ignorando por completa la existencia de Jean y yendo hacia la chica pelinegra.

-Supuse que estarías aquí a esta hora, así que te traje- respondió Mikasa, dándole el vaso.

-…Guau… Gracias, Mikasa- agradeció el castaño y le dio unos pequeños tragos.

-Eren, ¿lloraste?- preguntó la chica mirándolo con preocupación. El castaño se atragantó con el agua.

-¡No lloré!- gritó, molesto.

-No te preocupes, son las hormonas-

-¡No me sermonees de las hormonas!-

-Es normal durante el embarazo-

-¡¿Desde cuándo sabes tú de eso?! Cuando nos conocimos ni siquiera sabías como se hacían los bebés y se lo preguntabas a papá todo el tiempo…- argumentó el castaño y Mikasa se sonrojó, avergonzada de esas inocentes memorias.

Ambos salieron de ahí ignorando por completo la existencia de Jean. Ah, ya ni siquiera se sorprendía…

-Maldito seas, Eren- sollozó en silencio, golpeando su puño contra el suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿S-sucedió algo? ¿Pelearon de nuevo, acaso?-escuchó una voz amable y tímida en la entrada.

Jean levantó la mirada y se encontró con Armin, quien probablemente había venido atrás de Mikasa y había sido igualmente ignorado por esos dos…

El mayor sólo se limitó a verlo con la mirada perdida y vencida.

-Ah… quizás tengan razón…- susurró el chico, mirando al techo infinito y con una sonrisa de dolor –Quizás debo olvidarme de Mikasa…-

Armin se mostró confuso. Él en realidad era un poco lento para esas cosas y apenas entendía a lo que Jean se refería, ¿estaba enamorado de ella? Ah, ahora que lo pensaba, muchas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido… Se puso en cuclillas para poder mirarle de frente.

-Hey, Armin, es imposible para mí salir con Mikasa, ¿cierto?- preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta realmente. Él ya conocía la respuesta, ya sufría con la respuesta, no necesitaba que alguien se la confirmara para rematarlo.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Jean!- dijo Armin inesperadamente para el otro –No te rindas aún, Jean. Si te esfuerzas mucho, probablemente puedas llegar a salir con ella… Bueno…tal vez…- dijo, tras pensarlo un poco -¡Pero incluso si nunca sucede! Algún día encontrarás a una linda chica que va a enamorarse de ti y tú de ella, estoy seguro. Eres amable, sincero, seguro de ti mismo, fuerte e inteligente- afirmó con muchos ánimos el chico. Los últimos días Armin se había visto algo decaído, pero parecía irse recuperando por su cuenta poco a poco.

Jean le miró fijamente al escuchar esas palabras tan alentadoras por parte del rubio, encontrándose con aquellos ojos de un color tan azul que dejaban al cielo en vergüenza.

-…Armin…- susurró Jean, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el chico frente a él le escuchara -… ¿Siempre has tenido ojos tan bonitos?-

-¿Eh?-

Ambos se miraron en silencio por varios segundos eternos, hasta que Jean comprendió lo que acababa de decir en un impulso, sin pensarlo, y comenzó a colorarse y sentir su rostro ardiendo.

-¡E-e-es decir…!- gritó Jean, intentando inventar una excusa lo más rápido posible. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nervioso, mientras Armin le miraba confundido -¡Nunca los había visto tan de cerca! ¡¿Siempre fueron tan azules?! ¡¿Así naciste?!-

-…Ehmm...Obviamente…- murmuró Armin, incapaz de entender porque Jean repentinamente se comportaba tan extraño y decía cosas tan (lamentaba pensarlo, pero)… tontas…

-¡Ahahahahaha! ¡Claro! ¡P-por supuesto! ¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?! ¡¿Qué te hiciste un trasplante de pupilas?! ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Pero que torpe soy!- rio sonoramente el otro, dándose una palmada en la frente –B-bueno, t-tengo que irme, nos vemos en el camaleón… ¡c-comedor, quise decir!- se corrigió con otra palmada en la cabeza -¡Adiós!-

Y tan rápido como había comenzado a hablar, así había desaparecido.

Armin, una vez que se vio solo, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que acalló con su mano, de una forma adorable e inocente. Jean era una persona interesante, alguien incapaz de predecir y que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle, incluso a alguien como él, capaz de predecir eventos a corta distancia o los actos de una persona con sólo conocerla un poco, Jean continuaba siendo el único error en sus cálculos.

Mientras Armin se divertía por el previo comportamiento de su amigo, Jean, ignorante de éste hecho, caminaba con fuerza y rapidez hacia algún lugar sin rumbo aún establecido del castillo, sólo quería caminar para pensar un poco, no encontrarse a nadie y poder calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso…

…¿Y por qué tenía que ser con otro chico?

.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, en sus respectivos asientos a la hora de comer, el único que había decidido no comer en su lugar (y que llevaba haciendo lo mismo los últimos tres días) había sido Eren, sentado en el lugar más alejado posible de Rivaille, hasta el otro extremo de la mesa.

Nadie se atrevía a preguntar la razón, pues todos ya sabían que debía de tratarse de alguna pelea entre ambos, pero desconocían los detalles.

-…Así que…- murmuró Sasha, intentando romper la tensión, pero fue en vano, todos continuaban en silencio –A-ayer vi unos cuántos conejos en el bosque… ¿A alguien se le antoja comer conejo?-

Silencio absoluto.

-…B-bueno, quizás necesite un poco de ayu…- Connie le golpeó ligeramente el costado con el codo, indicándole que guardara silencio, nadie estaba de humor para hablar.

-A mí me gustaría ayudarte, Sasha- mencionó Eren de pronto, sin dejar de mirar fija y amenazadoramente a Rivaille, quién hacía lo mismo –Lamentablemente, un enano gruñón me mantiene prisionero en el castillo y no me deja hacer ABSOLUTAMENTE nada-

-Tal vez ese tal "enano gruñón" está preocupado por ti- dijo Rivaille, frunciendo el ceño.

Eren se puso de pie, y golpeó la mesa con sus manos repentinamente, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¡Tal vez el enano gruñón exagera demasiado y debería de tomar clases de yoga o algo para la relajación!-

Rivaille imitó lo mismo que Eren acababa de hacer, poniéndose de pie. Ésta vez todos le miraron a él.

-¡Tal vez la princesita debería de tomar más enserio su condición actual y apreciar lo que los demás hacen por él!-

-¡¿Ahora yo soy la "princesita"?! ¡El que parece princesita es otro que se la pasa limpiando y desinfectando con ácido muriático cada cosa en la que ve una mancha!-

-¡El que grita como princesita en las noches eres tú!-

Todos los espectadores escuchaban en silencio y dirigían sus miradas a quién estuviese hablando en ese momento, Sasha comía mucho más rápido que de costumbre, sosteniéndo el plato de cereal en una mano y comiendo con la otra.

Todos brincaron un poco cuando, tras las palabras de Rivaille, Eren tomó un pedazo de pan y se lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, siendo éste esquivado por el Sargento y estrellado con un estrepitoso ruido contra la pared... ¿Cómo un pedazo de pan había podido sonar como una piedra?

-¡No es culpa mía!- gritó Eren con la voz rota y al borde de las lágrimas, pero su orgullo no le permitiría llorar frente a todos, así que se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor, bajo la mirada de todos.

Los demás que habían quedado atrás se quedaron viendo a la dirección por la que Eren acababa de salir en completo silencio. Hanji miró a Rivaille, quien permanecía de pie y con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Rivaille...- le llamó la chica de lentes, con ganas de reprimirle, pero el Sargento aventó a la mesa la servilleta que llevaba en la mano y se fue de ahí, en dirección contraria a la de Eren, con pasos fuertes y rápidos.

Los cadetes y la Sargento soltaron el aire que habían estado manteniendo en sus pulmones durante todo el transcurso de la riña, liberándose un poco, después de tanta tensión.

-¿Me pregunto que pasó?- dijo Armin

-Son las hormonas- afirmó Mikasa, dándole un trago a su jugo de manzana.

-¿Problemas en la cama?- bromeó Hanji y todos la miraron con expresión de "No hables de eso en la comida, por favor".

-Eren dijo algo en la mañana de "casarse"- comentó de pronto Jean, recordando las palabras de Eren, de forma algo distorsionada en su mente.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a Jean con la boca abierta.

-¡¿C-casarse?!- gritó Connie.

-¡¿Te refieres a una boda?!- chilló Christa con un rubor en las mejillas, tras imaginar, en medio segundo, toda una ceremonia romántica y femenina.

-¡Yo diseñaré el vestido!- gritó Hanji emocionada -¡Oh, Eren se verá tan tierno de blanco!-

-…Aunque dudo que Eren vaya a usar un vestido…- comentó Armin. Definitivamente Eren se rehusaría rotundamente a usar algo femenino así…

-¡Con un hermoso velo transparente sostenido de una diadema de rosas!- dijo Christa con un brillo en los ojos al lado de Hanji, ambas ignorando a Armin, completamente sumergidas en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah! Pero Eren ya no es virgen, así que no puede usar el velo para cubrirle el rostro…- mencionó Hanji, como si eso fuera un grave problema con el que no contaba y que le arruinaría todos sus planes. Christa también se mostró decepcionada.

-No…- dijo de repente Jean, recordando y atrayendo la atención de todos, que ya habían comenzado a hacer planes mentales para la boda –Estoy seguro de que Eren dijo algo de "No quiero casarme", o algo así…-

Todos guardaron silencio, observándolo.

-¡¿Ehh?!- gritaron al unísono

-¡E-espera un segundo!- gritó Hanji -¡¿Estás diciendo que Eren rechazó a Rivaille?!-

-¡P-pero el bebé…!- gritó Christa con cierta preocupación

-No necesitan estar casados para tener un hijo- comentó Ymir

-Cierto, eso es algo anticuado, ¿no?- dijo Connie pensativo

-¡¿Qué dicen?! ¡Una pareja que se ha entregado al amor y lo han demostrado a través de la promesa de un "para siempre" ante Dios y que han sido bendecidos con la personificación de ese amor que es un bebé, es lo más hermoso del mundo!- argumentó Christa, ante todos que la miraban sin entender una sola palabra.

-…Eres una soldado, ¿cierto?- murmuró Jean

-¡Los hombres no comprenden los sueños de una mujer!- chilló Hanji, tomando a Christa de las manos.

-No, las mujeres tampoco lo entendemos- murmuró Ymir sonriendo, divertida de ver un lado tan romántico y femenino de Christa que nunca antes había visto.

-…Pues mi sueño es comer y nunca engordar- comentó Sasha, dándole otro bocado a su pan.

-Ah, el único amor de Sasha es la comida…- dijo melodramáticamente Connie

Armin reía viendo como sus compañeros comenzaban a cambiar de tema poco a poco. Desde que la "linda parejita" se fue, el ambiente se había relajado mucho más. Habían olvidado casi por completo lo que los había hecho empezar a discutir y cada quien protegía sus ideas con argumentos.

De repente, el rubio volteó a ver a Mikasa, quién no había hablado en absoluto desde que la riña sobre la boda había empezado.

-… ¿Mikasa?-

-…Eren…- susurró la pelinegra con cierto tono rabioso. De repente, la cuchara que sostenía en su mano derecha fue doblada a la mitad con increíble facilidad y todos callaron para mirarla, con su instinto de supervivencia completamente alerta y temblando ante el aura asesina de la chica que mantenía su rostro ensombrecido -… ¿Casarse…?-

.

Rivaille cerró la llave de la regadera. Las gotas de agua aún escurrían por su cuerpo, refrescándolo en un día tan caluroso como aquél. El flequillo le estorbaba, así que lo peinó hacia atrás con una mano y miró al techo de madera podrida.

Después de salir del comedor se había ejercitado por una hora y media sin parar y a una intensidad más fuerte de lo normal, sin embargo no temía que sus músculos fueran a punzarle más tarde, confiaba en que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro y que no le haría daño esforzarse un poco más.

Toda una hora y media pensando en que quería dejar de pensar y fallando.

No podía negarlo, Eren estaba en su mente todo el tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado y se preguntaba dónde estaría en esos momentos.

Salió de la ducha y se secó su cuerpo perezosamente con una toalla que después amarró a su cadera y con otra toalla más pequeña secó su cabello.

Abrió la puerta del baño para ir a buscar un nuevo cambio de ropa que olvidó meter con él, pero al salir hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño.

Eren estaba acostado en la cama, dándole la espalda tras el muro de almohadas que el mismo chico había construido a mitad de la cama tres días atrás, dividiendo la enorme cama en dos partes. Una sólo de Rivaille, y otra completamente anti-Rivaille. Y si el Sargento intentaba cruzar el muro como hacía dos días, Eren le golpearía con la almohada, para impedirle acercarse a él.

Rivaille se sentó en su lado de la cama, aún secándose el cabello e ignorando a Eren. Por su parte, Eren abrazaba una almohada que serviría como escudo y espada en caso de que el Sargento quisiera echársele encima. A su nariz llegó el afrodisíaco aroma de Rivaille, mezclado con el champú y jabón.

-¿Estás dormido?-

Eren no respondió, pero se hizo ovillo en su esquina y Rivaille pudo sentir el movimiento de la cama.

-Duermes mucho, ¿no crees?- bufó el pelinegro.

-Estoy embarazado, dormiré lo que yo quiera… Y no es como si tuviera más que hacer…- se quejó Eren con voz de fastidio.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-

-No te importa- bufó Eren

Rivaille soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, comenzando a hurgar en los cajones en busca de un cambio de ropa. Tomó unos de los muchos pantalones blancos del uniforme que tenía y una camisa blanca de mangas larga y comenzó a vestirse, sin notar que el quinceañero lo veía en el acto de reojo y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué durante el embarazo se ponía tan caliente? Había ocurrido lo mismo la última vez, así que definitivamente había una conexión que no podía explicar… Pero su orgullo no le permitiría caer ante la tentación y pedirle a Rivaille que lo consolara… Aunque en realidad, si el Sargento le saltaba ahora mismo, no se lo negaría…

Rivaille terminó de vestirse y prosiguió a colocarse el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional.

-¿Eh? Rivaille, ¿vas a alguna parte?- preguntó Eren, extrañado de que el Sargento usara el equipo dentro del castillo… Aunque conociéndolo, tal vez se pondría a limpiar los techos o algo por el estilo, porque, aunque nadie pudiera verlos, el simple hecho de saber que éstos estaban sucios era tan insoportable que le impediría conciliar el sueño en las noches.

-Oh, ¿estás espiándome?-

Eren se sonrojó y abrazó con más fuerza su almohada.

-N-no me cambies el tema…- dijo el castaño y Rivaille lo volteó a ver. Se dirigió a la cama y Eren se sonrojó más, imaginándose que iría hacia él y lo tocaría, pero se vio algo decepcionado al ver como el Sargento se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a ponerse las botas de cuero marrón.

-Iré a la ciudad por unas horas-

-… ¿A la ciudad? ¿A qué vas?-

-Quiero ver unas cosas-

-… ¿Qué clase de "cosas"?-

-No te importa- bufó Rivaille, imitando a Eren hacía unos minutos atrás.

El castaño hizo una mueca tras probar una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Tienes razón- dijo el chico y volvió a darle la espalda –Realmente no me importa-

Sintió a Rivaille poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada más y los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron nuevamente, aflojando su agarre de la pobre e inocente almohada que había quedado completamente distorsionada ante tanta fuerza con la que había sido apretada.

Eren estaba cansado, pero tenía tantas cosas en la mente en esos momentos que realmente no podía dormir por más que se rogase. Se quedó observando fijamente hacía la pared, contando las piedras una y otra vez en un intento por distraerse y quedarse dormido, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo…

Llevaba tres días peleado con Rivaille después de que éste le dijera que no quería casarse con él. Probablemente el Sargento ni siquiera sabía porqué el chico lo ignoraba, o se le hacía una tontería, un simple capricho infantil… pero para Eren era algo serio…

No podía evitar sentirse inseguro de su relación con Rivaille. Es decir, todo empezó con una misión. Rivaille le había tocado y despojado de su virginidad a la fuerza por una estúpida misión que había salido mal. Pero esos días en los que estuvieron juntos les hizo conocerse mejor, acercarse más el uno al otro y para Eren, significó el comienzo de su primer amor.

Porque eso era exactamente. Rivaille era su primer amor. La primera persona que hacía su corazón latir intensamente y le había hecho sentir por primera vez lo que llamaban "mariposas en el estómago".

Y al igual que todo principiante en esas cosas, se sentía inseguro. Inseguro de la razón por la que Rivaille le tocaba y le besaba, ¿era amor? ¿o era simple lujuria? Inseguro de sus palabras y acciones, ¿era por preocupación? ¿o era por responsabilidad?

Así, cientos de cosas acechaban la mente de Eren todos los días y a todas horas.

Por eso, el saber que Rivaille no quería casarse con él había sido el equivalente de un puñal al corazón, entrando lenta y tortuosamente en el pecho, y dejado abandonado ahí por días, haciéndole sufrir.

Porque el matrimonio era la muestra máxima de amor.

Era un juramento donde prometías serle fiel a una sola persona y hacer todo por esa persona y para esa persona, nada más.

El matrimonio era decirle al mundo entero "Amo a esta persona, no sólo su cuerpo, sino todo su ser" y entregarte a ella por completo.

Saber que Rivaille no sentía nada de eso por él… Era simplemente devastador…

El sonido de alguien golpeando a su puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Menos mal alguien le había interrumpido o se habría puesto a llorar en ese mismo instante.

-¡Adelante!- gritó y Hanji abrió la puerta, entrando al cuarto y cerrando de nuevo la tabla de madera tras de sí -¿Sargento Hanji? ¿Sucede algo?-

-Rivaille acaba de irse a la ciudad, así que decidí aprovechar para venir a verte- sonrió la chica y se sentó a su lado en la cama -¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó de forma maternal, dejando de lado su usual comportamiento extrovertido y acelerado, era una mujer adulta y sabía como comportarse dependiendo de la situación, y éste era un momento en el que debía de prestarle su total atención al chico.

-…- Eren se mordió el labio inferior y Hanji peinó sus cabellos castaños con dulzura.

-… ¿Rivaille te lastimó? ¿Te hizo algo?-

-¡No!- gritó de pronto Eren, asustado de que la mujer pensara eso de Rivaille. Se dio cuenta de su tono de voz y volvió a tranquilizarse -…No… Rivaille ha sido muy gentil conmigo…-

-… ¿Entonces?-

-… Hanji… ¿Por qué Rivaille es tan difícil de entender?- se lamentó el quinceañero, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

La mujer llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo y soltando un suspiro.

-Rivaille ha sufrido mucho toda su vida…-afirmó –Perdió a toda su familia cuando era muy pequeño… Tuvo que aprender a arreglárselas solo. No confiar en nadie. Y demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar la caridad de alguien. Pero siempre con el instinto de vivir por sobre todo y sobre todos. Sin importar qué… sin importar quién… Rivaille robó y asesinó a varias personas para poder sobrevivir… Desde que lo ves así, te das cuenta que, para alguien como él, no le es "natural" acercarse a las personas, mucho menos confiar en ellas…

Yo apenas era una cadete, recién egresada de la Academia Militar cuando Irvin llegó con él. Un chico completamente extraño, que jamás había estudiado. Rivaille no sabía leer ni escribir y tenía esa cara de pocos amigos que alejaba a la gente de él. No solía comer con nosotros, era un lobo solitario que tomaba su comida y se iba a algún otro lado, lejos de todos.

…Te diré algo, Eren…- dijo la de cabello marrón, bajando la vista al suelo con tristeza –Rivaille cambió. Lo creas o no, después de unos meses de estar con nosotros, después de un tiempo de compartir comida, techo e historias entre todos, Rivaille cambió de ser un lobo solitario a un poco más humano. Comenzó a comer con todos nosotros, incluso peleaba conmigo por quién se comía la última rebanada de pan. Y, aunque muy pocas veces, fui capaz de verlo sonreír… Pero eso, para Irvin, era debilidad…

Irvin es un hombre respetable, ciertamente, es mi jefe y mi compañero y confío plenamente en él, soy capaz de poner mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo dos veces en el campo de batalla. Irvin es una persona cálida y comprensiva, pero es capaz de abandonar todo signo de humanidad por el bien de las misiones. No lo dudará dos veces antes de sacrificar a alguien, incluso a sí mismo, si con eso obtiene la victoria. Esa es la clase de persona que es Irvin, por eso es un gran líder…

Irvin buscaba, y encontró, a alguien capaz de cargar con el peso del mundo en sus hombros, a alguien igual a él, que algún día le sobrepasara y se volviera en la esperanza de la humanidad. Ése alguien, fue Rivaille… Pero cuando Irvin vio que Rivaille había cambiado… Cuando comenzó a ver que Rivaille dejaba de ser un candidato suyo… decidió hacer algo drástico, que lo cambiaría por siempre…- Hanji tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-…Lo sedujo, ¿cierto?- dijo Eren y la mujer lo miró.

-… ¿Lo sabes?-

-… Rivaille me lo contó…- afirmó el castaño.

-…Sí. Irvin sedujo a Rivaille. Lo enamoró…y después lo dejó de la forma más cruel posible para enseñarle una lección de vida- dijo Hanji y soltó un suspiro pesado -…Cuando me enteré… Corrí al despacho de Irvin y lo abofeteé con todas mis fuerzas. No me importaba que fuera mi jefe, estaba furiosa por lo que le había hecho a mi mejor amigo… Pero fue tarde… Rivaille cambió de nuevo… Dejó de llorar y lamentarse por la muerte de sus compañeros y regresó a ser un simple asesino inhumano, sin sentimientos…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando como comenzaba a llover y las gotas de agua golpeando contra la ventana como pequeñas piedras.

-…Usted dijo "para enseñarle una lección de vida"…- mencionó Eren.

Hanji lo miró, con tristeza.

-"Que todo lo que amas desaparecerá algún día…"-

.

Rivaille regresó al castillo con un libro bajo la chamarra del uniforme militar. Se había dado una ducha antes de salir, y ahora tendría que darse otra, pues había quedado empapado por la lluvia.

Cerró la puerta del edificio con cierta dificultad, peleando contra el fuerte viento que insistía en abrir la puerta y meter el agua.

Finalmente logró cerrarla con un azote que fue callado con el ruido estruendoso de un trueno y el rayo iluminó el castillo entero por las ventanas.

Ya era tarde, seguramente todos ya habían cenado e ido a dormir. Realmente no tenía hambre, estaba cansado de estar fuera todo el día y quería dormir, pero el simple pensamiento de llegar a su habitación para encontrarse con el patético intento de Wall Rose en medio de su cama que lo intentaba mantener fuera de Eren como si fuera un titán (el titán era otro), le hacía sentirse aún más pesado.

Sólo esperaba que Eren estuviese dormido ya, para sólo llegar y acostarse.

Tomó una antorcha de la entrada que milagrosamente había quedado prendida después de aquél viento de fuera y lo llevó consigo durante el camino hacia arriba, aunque era algo innecesaria la antorcha, pues los rayos de afuera iluminaban perfectamente el camino.

Durante todo su corto viaje del piso de abajo a su habitación no pudo dejar de pensar en cuánto lodo y agua sus botas estaban metiendo al lugar y hacía una mueca de disgusto de solo pensar en tener que limpiarlo mañana porque de seguro nadie lo haría bien.

Entró a su habitación y se sorprendió de ver que el muro de almohadas había desaparecido y Eren se encontraba acostado casi en medio, tapado con las sábanas ligeras, probablemente dormido desde hace horas.

Rivaille apagó la antorcha, la luz que provenía de las ventanas le era suficiente, además de que no necesitaba ver para moverse en su habitación, la conocía mejor que lo que conocía la palma de su mano, porque nadie tiene realmente tiempo de contar todas las líneas y memorizarlas, a eso, él debería de sumarle las cicatrices.

Fue hasta su mesa de noche y abrió el primer cajón, metiendo el libro que había traído desde la ciudad, ocultándolo bajo unos papeles olvidados que probablemente habían sido importantes y los había puesto ahí para no olvidarlos.

Se dirigió a su baño y tomó una toalla seca, pequeña. Estaba demasiado cansado como para bañarse en esos momentos, así que sólo se desnudó y se secó con ella, para después ponerse su pijama y regresar a la habitación y meterse entre las sábanas.

-…Bienvenido…- susurró Eren y Rivaille suspiró, decepcionado de que no estuviera dormido aún.

-Mhm…- murmuró el mayor.

-… ¿Puedo abrazarte?- preguntó el chico con ojos suplicantes.

Rivaille se volteó, quedando frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el pelinegro, extrañado del cambio de actitud de Eren. Antes de irse le había hecho un drama y ahora se comportaba más dulce que un malvavisco bañado de chocolate.

-…Lo siento…- murmuró el menor, avergonzado de haber tenido que pedir disculpas. Su orgullo no se recuperaría en días -…Me molesté contigo por una tontería, lo siento- explicó

Rivaille cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Ni siquiera entiendo que pasó realmente, pero está bien- admitió el pelinegro.

-…No tienes que casarte conmigo si no quieres- dijo Eren y Rivaille comprendió su molestia por todos esos días.

"_¿Así que es por eso?"_ pensó Rivaille. Ciertamente era tonto, pero podía comprender el porqué Eren se había sentido mal esos tres días.

-¿Quieres que nos casemos? Entonces hagámoslo, como tú quieras- dijo el Sargento, con voz desinteresada.

Eren se incorporó en la cama con rapidez y lo miró con ojos de dolor.

-¡No!- gritó, sorprendiendo a Rivaille –No se trata de "si tú quieres, hagámoslo", ¡no funciona así! Un matrimonio es de dos personas, no de una. No voy a obligarte a que te cases conmigo, así como tampoco quiero que te veas obligado a hacerlo porque llevo a tu bebé en mi vientre. No quiero que lo hagas por responsabilidad o por mantener tu imagen ante la sociedad, quiero que te cases conmigo porque me amas… Si tú… Si no me amas, entonces no tienes que hacerlo…-

A pesar de que la habitación se encontraba en penumbra, Rivaille pudo notar por su tono de voz y la forma en la que sentía a través de la cama que su cuerpo temblaba, que Eren estaba llorando.

¿Cuándo había empezado a saber todo de él? ¿Cuándo había aprendido a identificar el tono de voz que bajaba y se hacía agudo cuando lloraba? ¿O las distintas formas en las que su cuerpo temblaba?

Rivaille se incorporó en la cama y limpió sus lágrimas en la obscuridad, después se acercó a él y lo besó.

No dijo nada más del tema que los había mantenido tan alejados los anteriores tres días, ni habló de sus sentimientos hacia Eren o de lo que pensaba de toda la situación.

Simplemente lo besó en la obscuridad, deleitándose con el sabor de esos labios que no había probado en días que habían parecido años. Y delineando con la lengua la forma de éstos, grabándose en la mente la temperatura y textura de ellos.

Eren se dejó llevar por el beso, sintiendo las manos de Rivaille posándose en su cabello para acercarlo más a sí mismo, y él se abrazó a su cuello con el mismo propósito.

Poco a poco, el peso de Rivaille comenzó a caer sobre él, depositándolo suavemente en la cama y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, acariciándolo sobre la tela del pijama.

-Ah… Rivaille…- gimió Eren al sentir sus besos sobre su cuello.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba, agradecido de volver a sentir las caricias de ése hombre después de tres días suplicando por ellas. Y podía sentirlo, como su cuerpo se encendía rápidamente, pidiendo atención en cada milímetro de piel; atención que Rivaille no dudaría en dar.

El mayor se sentó sobre Eren, comenzando a despojarse de su propia camisa, y Eren le ayudó, después prosiguió a desabotonar la de Eren y besó su pecho, acariciando con las puntas de los dedos sus pezones erectos, torturándolos exquisitamente.

Eren cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El no poder ver nada y sólo sentir era como un juego tortuoso. No sabía dónde Rivaille tocaría o besaría a continuación y por su cuerpo corrían pequeños espasmos después de sentir el siguiente lugar que Rivaille marcaría.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en la obscuridad y sus lenguas jugaron, fuera y dentro de la boca de cada uno. Eren se abrazó a Rivaille, mientras éste comenzaba a quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa, dejando al quinceañero completamente desnudo. En esos momentos Rivaille lamentó no poder verlo, pero admitía que era excitante llevar las manos a algún lugar desconocido y tocar, como un explorador poniendo a prueba su memoria para encontrar el camino en la obscuridad.

-Mhh… Ngh…- Eren soltó pequeños gemidos al sentir la mano de Rivaille tocándole la entrepierna. Separó su rostro del de Rivaille, cortando el beso y cubrió su boca con las manos, para evitar gemir muy fuerte, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata, pues Rivaille aprovechó para lamer su oreja y morder su lóbulo, lugares demasiado sensibles para Eren y sus gemidos no hicieron más que intensificarse.

-No te preocupes, nadie va a oírte en medio de esta tormenta- aseguró el Sargento a su oído –Gime. Gime todo lo que quieras-

-Nnn… R-Rivaille… ¡Ah!- Eren se sostuvo del cuerpo de Rivaille, comenzando a sentir escalofríos. Su espalda se arqueaba y sus caderas se movían por sí mismas al ritmo de la mano de Rivaille, deseando sentir más –N-no puedo… Ahh…-

-Está bien- susurró Rivaille y besó su mejilla –Puedes correrte-

-…P-pero… t-tú… Ngh…-todo su rostro ardía y sus labios temblaban, incapaces de completar una oración. Sentía aquella oleada de placer cerca, y el espasmo recorriendo desde su espalda hasta sus pies, recorriendo su cuerpo una y otra vez, intensificando sus gemidos –Ah… ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhhh!- Finalmente liberó toda su semilla en la mano del mayor y su cuerpo se relajó de nuevo.

La luna salió de entre las nubes en ese mismo instante, iluminando la habitación de ambos amantes después de la intimidad. Eren miró a Rivaille, con las mejillas encendidas y tratando de controlar su respiración, mientras el Sargento sonreía satisfecho.

-T-tú… ¿estás bien…?- preguntó el menor, preocupado de haberse venido antes que él.

-Estoy bien, estoy cansado- afirmó el otro –Pero… me da flojera levantarme a lavarme las manos- dijo.

Eren no comprendió hasta que vio la mano manchada de blanco de su compañero se sonrojó aún más avergonzado.

-L-lo siento, yo iré por unos pañuelos- dijo, con intenciones de ponerse de pie, pero Rivaille volvió a recostarlo en la cama.

-Límpialos tú- dijo, con sonrisa lujuriosa.

Eren no entendió el significado de sus palabras en ese instante, pero al ver la mano acercándose a su rostro, la verdad le cayó de golpe.

-… ¿Y-yo?-

Rivaille no le contestó, simplemente lo miró insistente y Eren cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, dejando pasar los dedos manchados de su semilla del otro.

El sabor era diferente del que había probado previamente de Rivaille, pero la textura era muy parecida. Movió la lengua, lamiendo los dedos en su totalidad, mientras Rivaille los movía dentro suyo.

Sintió como comenzaba a pasar por su garganta, era el mismo sentimiento que la otra vez, costaba trabajo tragarlo, pero lo hacía.

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, no entendía la razón, ¿vergüenza?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras Rivaille delineaba con sus dedos húmedos los labios del chico y se encontró con la mirada penetrante del otro.

Ah, eran esos ojos obscuros y fríos los que le habían enamorado. Era esa actitud indiferente pero apasionante la que le habían hecho probar el fruto prohibido y decidido abandonar todo con tal de seguir probándolo.

Eren alejó la mano de Rivaille y se sentó en la cama, mirándolo fijamente.

-Te amo- susurró el castaño con ojos vidriosos y lo besó, amarrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del otro, compartiendo el sabor de su semilla.

Rivaille dejó que Eren guiara el beso, satisfecho de como el chico aprendía rápido.

Sus bocas se separaron, pero ambos permanecieron unidos por un hilillo de algo que ambos desconocían si era saliva o semen.

Rivaille se dejó caer en la cama, atrayendo a Eren a su pecho y Eren comenzó a quedarse dormido escuchando la melodía de cuna más hermosa de todas, el latir del corazón del otro.

Eran estos pequeños detalles, cuando el mayor lo abrazaba tras una sesión de sexo, cuando se quedaba dormido sintiendo las caricias del otro en su espalda y cabellos, que lo hacían enamorarse cada vez más de él y que convencían a su corazón y a su cerebro de que él igual lo amaba.

"Todo lo que amas desaparecerá algún día"

Era cierto.

No existe verdad más absoluta que la muerte.

¿Entonces porque vivían? ¿Por qué existía aquella droga llamada "amor" que le daba sentido a las vidas de las personas y que después la vida misma se las arrebataba sin piedad?

¿Por qué vivió su madre si iba a morir? ¿Por qué vivió la hermana de Rivaille si iba a morir? ¿Cuál fue el propósito de la vida de todos sus compañeros, muertos en batalla?

Era doloroso. Y nadie mejor que un soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento lo sabía.

Todos morirían y te abandonarían.

Incluso él. Incluso Rivaille.

-Pero estoy feliz…- susurró Eren y Rivaille lo miró interrogante. Eren le sonrió, con una mirada triste –Incluso si la muerte es dolorosa… Jamás desearía no haberte conocido, o haber conocido a mis compañeros. Incluso si muero mañana… o si tú mueres mañana… Saber que pude estar de esta forma contigo… Le da suficiente sentido a mi vida… Me hace feliz…-

Rivaille le miró con dolor. Y después lo abrazó más fuerte a tu pecho.

-Todos moriremos algún día, Rivaille- afirmó Eren, somnoliento –Pero durante el tiempo que viví a tu lado…fui feliz, así que sé que cuando llegué mi hora, podré irme en paz…-

Y tras decir eso, Eren cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, sin saber que Rivaille no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche por sus palabras…

**-.-**

_**Dejemos a nuestra pareja dormir tiernamente mientras yo uso este espacio que normalmente desperdicio para decir: "VIKO! ME DEBES UN RIVAILLE CON LÁTIGO TORTURANDO SEXUALMENTE A UN POBRECITO EREN!" ;D**_

_**Hasta el próximo Lunes! ;3;**_


	24. La calma antes de la tormenta

_**El único día en el que termino el capítulo temprano (lo tengo terminado desde el Sábado) y a mi familia se le ocurre llevarme a cenar y dejarme de compañía en maratón en el Casino! Y ACABO DE LLEGAR A CASA (son las 12:45) **_

_**Parece que el destino no quiere que actualice temprano… Ni que me gane el BINGO… Malditos cartones y la señora al lado de mí que ganó 3 Bingos…**_

_**Bueno, ahora si, a lo importante.**_

_**SE TERMINÓ SHINGEKI! D:**_

_**Y SE TERMINÓ FREE! D:**_

_**Y SE TERMINÓ DANGANRONPA! D:**_

_**Y SE TERMINÓ MAKAI OUJI! D:**_

_**Y YA MAÑANA TERMINA HAKKENDEN! D:**_

_**Esta es una semana triste ;_;**_

_**Y POR OTRO LADO! SALIÓ EL SPIN-OFF DE SHINGEKI CON RIVAILLE DE PROTAGONISTA (ASDFGHJKL! *fangirlea*) Búsquenlo! Se llama "A choice with no Regrets"**_

_**Y Kariynee-chan es ahora mi compañera de alemán ;u; Te quero Kariy! A ti a tus feos chistes de Marco y Erwin ;u; Y los doujinshis trágicos que me mandas que me hacen llorar ;u;**_

_**En el capítulo anterior dije algo de "Rivaille con látigo y Eren amarrado y siendo torturado sexualmente" Y muchas personas comenzaron a preguntarme por eso (peeervs! XD) Así que les dejo el link del fic que Viko hizo para mí por haberle puesto lemon al capítulo anterior (lástima que éste no tendrá…)**_

_**fanfiction(punto)net /s/9718523/ 1/ Insubordinación**_

_**Vayan y léanlo antes de que sea censurado por ser el fanfic más erótico y hardcore en la historia de fanfics! ;D (Nota: Es un Eren X Rivaille, oséase, uke(?) Rivaille, seme Eren)**_

_**Me gustaría agradecerle a una Guest de nombre "Eve" por dejar tantos reviews tan lindos (y sí, puedes llamarme Unni XD (Aunque no sepa porqué…)) Me gustaría responderle o platicar con los que están de "Guest" pero lamentablemente no puedo responderles a menos que tengan una cuenta :/**_

_**MUCHAS NOTICIAS ESTA SEMANA! Bueno, creo que eso fue todo, lean y disfruten de este capítulo inocente (oséase, no lemon…)! :D?**_

-.-

Rebecca miró a Eren. Después su vista fue a Rivaille. La regresó a Eren y de nuevo pasó a Rivaille. Intentaba encontrar algún vestigio de "sólo bromeábamos" en sus rostros, pero no. Estaban completamente serios. Lo decían enserio.

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

Eren bajó la cabeza, sonrojado y Rivaille soltó un bufido de fastidio.

-Deja de reírte y responde de una maldita vez- gruñó el mayor.

-Ohh, lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que… pfff… lo dicen tan enserio… No pude evitar reír…- Rebecca se quitó los lentes y limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos de tanto reír –Así que… ¿llevan dos semanas sin tener sexo porque no saben si tener relaciones pueda lastimar al bebé?- repitió lo que le habían dicho.

Eren comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso, avergonzado de tener que hablar sobre su vida sexual con alguien.

Rebecca les sonrió.

-No hay problema- dijo –El bebé no saldrá lastimado siempre y cuando no hagan cosas muy… extremas... Hay que cuidar la posición también, Eren no puede ir boca abajo- señaló la mujer.

-Que lástima- bufó Rivaille.

-De hecho- recordó la doctora –Hay un "mito", nada confirmado científicamente aún, pero dicen que el bebé puede sentir los orgasmos de su madre-

-¡¿Q-que puede qué?!- gritó Eren con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Significa que el bebé se siente bien cuando los papás tienen relaciones. Además de que es una forma para ustedes de reforzar su vínculo, el bebé se relaja después del acto-

-Quien diría que los bebés serían tan pervertidos…- murmuró Rivaille.

-No es perversión. Cualquiera es feliz de saber que sus papis se aman y que lo esperan con ansias. Él puede escucharlos y sentirlos, así que comiencen a hablarle, comiencen a tocarlo a través del vientre-

Eren miró hacia su vientre y posó su mano en él.

-…Él… ¿Puede escucharnos?- preguntó, incapaz de creerlo.

Rebecca le dedicó una sonrisa maternal.

-Claro que puede- respondió.

En ese momento, pudo ver como los ojos de Eren se iluminaban y sonreía.

-H-hola, bebé…- susurró y Rivaille le miró. Eren se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su amante –¿Q-qué se supone que le diga…?-

Rebecca rió.

-Lo que tu quieras. No te fuerces mucho. Las palabras fluirán con el tiempo- después miró a Rivaille –Tu también puedes hacerlo, Sargento-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, sólo veía absorto en sus propios pensamientos el vientre de Eren, de apenas 2 semanas. Suspiró, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te veo afuera, Eren- le dijo, y salió.

Tanto Eren como Rebecca mantuvieron la mirada en la puerta cerrada. De repente, Eren comenzó a sollozar.

-Ah, Eren, no…- iba a detenerlo, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba realmente llorando. Estaba riendo.

-Discúlpalo. Está tan avergonzado que no sabe ni cómo reaccionar- lo excusó Eren, sonriendo.

Rebecca lo miró, sorprendida. Nunca había visto esa faceta de Eren. Normalmente iba ahí, se sentaba en el sillón de su oficina, preguntaba sus dudas hasta que éstas fueran satisfechas, guardaba silencio, a veces lloraba, y cosas así. Pero ahora, ver aquél brillo en sus ojos y la comisura de sus labios de oreja a oreja.

-Ahh… es amor…- susurró la doctora.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo, Doctora Weiss?-

-No. Nada. Sólo pensé que te veías muy feliz…-

Eren la miró en silencio y después bajó la mirada, viendo hacia su vientre y acariciándolo.

-Somos felices- respondió con una sonrisa.

.

-Eren, la señora de la panadería me regaló galletas, ¿quieres unas?- preguntó Sasha de pronto, en cuanto habían terminado de comer.

-¿Aún tienes hambre, Sasha? Comiste el doble que todos nosotros… como siempre…- preguntó Connie, a su lado.

-N-no tengo hambre. Yo comeré las mías al rato… sólo pensé que como Eren ahora come por dos y todo eso…-

Eren se conmovió y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Sasha, la verdad es que comí suficiente. Puedes comértelas tú-

Sasha se vio algo aliviada.

Todos sabían que la chica no era la persona más dadivosa de todas, pero en esos días hacía un esfuerzo por no comer tanto y dejar más para Eren, y el castaño, aunque siempre lo rechazaba, se sentía agradecido por que ella lo tomara tanto en cuenta.

-Christa y yo hornearemos un pastel hoy, ¿de qué sabor te gustaría, Eren?- preguntó Hanji.

-Uhm… no lo sé… ¿chocolate?-

Hanji soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Qué bueno- dijo –Porque es el único sabor que tenemos…-

-¿Entonces porqué demonios preguntaste?- murmuraron todos en voz baja.

Ahora fue Jean el que se puso de pie y habló.

-Mi mamá también me envió hoy algo de su panadería, si quieres…-

-¡Oigan!- Rivaille le interrumpió, alzando la voz y atrayendo la atención de todos -¡Dejen de engordar a Eren! Aún no está en la etapa de comer como cerdo, así que no le hagan ganar más peso del que debería-

-"C-comer como cerdo" dijo…- murmuró Eren.

-No te preocupes, Eren, sigues siendo el cerdo más bonito de todos- dijo Mikasa.

-¡No soy un cerdo!-

-Bueno- Hanji se puso de pie –Regresen a sus actividades diarias, cadetes. Excepto Eren- se acercó hasta el susodicho y lo abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en el estómago del otro –Mami Eren necesita descansar para que bebé pueda ser un fuerte y grandote titán… No como su papi…-

-Escuché eso, cuatro ojos. Suelta a Eren- le ordenó Rivaille, poniéndose de pie y después comenzó a salir del comedor. Realmente le molestaba que Hanji abrazara a Eren cada maldita vez que lo veía y comenzara a hacer voz de retrasada para el bebé. Pero sabía que, a pesar de su comportamiento infantil, Hanji jamás haría algo que lastimaría a Eren y mucho menos ahora que estaba esperando un hijo.

-P-puedo aunque sea lavar los trastes…- insistió Eren como todos los días, que le trataban como si fuera una Reina y no le dejaban lastimarse ni una uña…

-Entonces ven a la cocina. Esta vez me tocó sola- dijo Ymir, pero Christa la miró preocupada.

-Pero Ymir, Eren está…-

-Oh, por favor, no se le van a caer las manos por lavar unos cuántos trastes. Dejen de tratarlo como si fuera una princesa, es un hombre-

Eren le sonrió, agradecido de que alguien en ese lugar lo tratara normal. Sabía que para eso, Ymir era la mejor. Se puso de pie y ayudó a la pelinegra a recoger los platos sucios, mientras los demás se retiraban a continuar con sus quehaceres.

-Gracias- le dijo Eren a Ymir una vez que se encontraron solos.

-Creí que te gustaba ser tratado como princesa y quise molestarte-

-Para nada- rió el castaño –Estoy realmente agradecido de que al menos alguien no haya cambiado su actitud hacia mí-

-¿Porqué tendría que cambiar mi actitud? Sigues siendo Eren, ¿no?-

Eren le sonrió. Jamás habría pensado en tener una plática tan amena y tranquila con esa chica seria y fría. Desde un principio, Ymir había sido de las que ignoraba a todos, era un lobo solitario, a la espera de cazar una presa. Después, milagrosamente, se le comenzó a ver cerca de Christa, pero jamás se le volvió a separar.

-¿O prefieres que ahora te llame "Mami Eren"?- bromeó la chica de pecas y Eren se sonrojó.

-¡P-por favor no hagas eso!-

-¿Hacer qué, Mami Eren?-

-¡No me llames así!-

-Vete acostumbrando, porque tu bebé así te llamará-

-¡¿Ehh?! N-no, yo le diré que me diga "Eren" y ya-

-Lo siento. Todos ya planeamos enseñarle a que te diga "Mami"-

-¡¿"Todos"?!-

-Armin, Jean, Christa, Bertholdt, Reiner, Sasha, Connie, la Sargento Hanji, e incluso Mikasa aceptó-

-¡¿Mikasa también?!-

-Y el Sargento Rivaille será "Papi enano"-

-…Él va a matarlos… Su broma les costará la vida…-

Ambos comenzaron a reír juntos, mientras lavaban los platos.

-Sabes, creo que estoy un poco celosa de ustedes dos- dijo de pronto Ymir, después de un rato de silencio. Eren la miró.

-¿"Celosa"?-

-Soy más grande que tú. Hay chicas de mi edad que ya están casadas y tienen una familia… A veces siento celos de ellas. De sus vidas normales. Cuya única preocupación es que comerán o vestirán mañana… Y aquí estamos nosotros, los soldados, sabiendo que la persona con la que hables hoy y hagas planes para la próxima semana… probablemente muera mañana…- Ymir dejó lo que hacía y miró al techo -…Somos los condenados…-

-Te equivocas- le dijo Eren y le sonrió –Somos los luchadores-

Ymir, lo miró, sorprendida. Y después sonrió con tristeza.

-Olvidaba que hablaba con el chico suicida-

-No soy suicida…- murmuró Eren. Realmente le molestaba ese apodo que sus compañeros le habían puesto. Un "suicida" era alguien que deseaba morir. El no lo deseaba, él no quería morir, y ahora tenía incluso más motivos para vivir… Ya no era sólo por su persona, sino por Rivaille y por su bebé también.

-Por cierto, ¿qué harás cuando nazca?- preguntó Ymir, enjabonando un plato hondo.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, no puedes llevarte a tu hijo a las misiones, ¿cierto? La mayoría de las mujeres de la milicia renuncian cuando se embarazan. Pero, bueno, dudo que tú vayas a hacerlo…-

-Por supuesto que no renunciaré. Ahora tengo más razones para luchar… La verdad es que… jamás pensé en eso- confesó, con cierta preocupación ahora que aquella duda le llegaba a la mente.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay opción- soltó Ymir en un suspiro fingido –Nosotros lo haremos-

Eren la miró, sin entender muy bien el significado de sus palabras.

-¿"Nosotros"?-

-Todos nosotros, tus amigos. Lo haremos al azar, para ver quién se queda en el Cuartel y cuida del bebé mientras los demás vamos a la misión-

El castaño quedó tan sorprendido por sus palabras que casi tira la taza que tenía en sus manos. Mierda, eso estuvo cerca, era la taza de Rivaille. La miró sin ser capaz de decir o pensar nada coherente.

-¿H-harían eso…?- tartamudeó.

La mayor le sonrió.

-Por supuesto. También va a ser nuestro, ¿no? Somos una familia…-

La imagen de Ymir de pronto se volvió borrosa ante los ojos de Eren, creyó que sería la luz, o el cansancio, pero tardó un poco en captar que estaba llorando.

Ah, era cierto. Ellos eran sus amigos, sus compañeros. Eran su familia. La sangre era sólo una excusa, incluso si no compartían la misma… Ellos eran una familia.

Recordó que Rebecca le había dicho exactamente lo mismo en el consultorio esa mañana.

_-¿Así que les dijiste a tus amigos?- había preguntado la rubia, al escuchar la historia de Eren, minutos después de que Rivaille se fuera._

_-…Sí…- respondió el castaño._

_-…¿Y qué pasó? ¿Cómo lo tomaron?- no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, pues ese sería el ambiente en el que Eren y su bebé se desarrollarían, y era mucho mejor si no era entre gente hostil y desconfiada._

_Para su sorpresa, el chico le sonrió, feliz._

_-No sé porque tenía tanto miedo de decírselos, doctora…- confesó Eren –Temía lo que dirían de mí o que me juzgarían… pero no lo hicieron… Fueron comprensivos, me apoyaron. Me consienten demasiado-_

_La doctora sonrió con mucho alivio, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó._

_-Por supuesto que iban a hacerlo, Eren- le dijo con voz cálida, que le recordó a su madre -…Son tu familia-_

-Hey, no llores- le dijo Ymir, sacándole de sus recuerdos y regresándolo a la actualidad.

-L-lo siento…-

Ymir tomó una servilleta limpia que había sobrado de la mesa y se la dio. Eren la tomó, agradeciéndole, y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Las hormonas sí que son un problema para un "principiante",¿huh? No te preocupes, aprenderás a controlarlas- rió la muchacha.

Eren sonrió con ella.

-Sí… Gracias, Ymir-

.

Rebecca acomodó varias hojas, alineándolas dándole unos pequeños golpes a su escritorio. Se puso de pie y se estiró, estar tanto tiempo sentada en esa oficina no era bueno para su espalda, pero se preocuparía de eso luego, aún era muy joven.

Salió de su oficina y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Ese día era particularmente frío para ser verano.

El sonido de sus tacones al golpear el frío piso de mármol hacía eco por todo el hospital. Los demás doctores ya reconocían sus pisadas, sabían perfectamente identificar que se trataba de ella. Quizás por aquél sentido de supervivencia humana que se prendía en ellos cuando hacían algo mal o estaban holgazaneando y de pronto escuchaban eso…

-Oh, iba camino a tu oficina, pero al parecer te encontré en el camino- Rebecca se quedó congelada al ver frente a ella a su ex-jefe, Richard Heinz.

Venía con su típica bata blanca, mirada cansada donde se notaban las noches en vela que un doctor como él pasaba por sus experimentos. Su frente arrugada y las canas, que aunque escasas, visibles en su cabello castaño.

Detrás de él, como escolta, venían otros dos doctores que Rebecca nunca antes había vist soldados de la Policía Militar, así que supuso que acababa de llegar de Sina…

-Doctor Heinz- saludó, escupiendo las palabras -¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- intentó sonar lo más casual posible, pero todos podían notar aquél tono molesto y sarcástico en su voz.

-Vengo a recoger unas cosas que dejé. Para ya irme definitivamente- respondió el otro, completamente imperturbable.

Rebecca frunció el ceño.

-Buena suerte entonces- dijo y continuó su camino, pasando a su lado sin mirarlo.

-Por cierto, Rebecca- la detuvo el doctor y Rebecca lo vio de reojo.

Richard se alejó de sus acompañantes y se acercó a la rubia, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una hoja y una hoja de su bata y comenzó a escribir algo en él. Rebecca le esperó a terminar, paciente, pero sin separar las cejas.

Una vez que terminó lo que hacía, el castaño le dio el papel a Rebecca y la mujer miró aquello que estaba en su mano.

Un cheque.

Y con muchos, muchos ceros en él…

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó y Richard le sonrió.

-Verás, no estuve muy satisfecho con la respuesta que enviaste de mi carta la semana pasada- dijo el doctor –Pero después pensé que quizás faltaba algo más para convencerte, así que lo intentaré de nuevo. Acepta mi oferta, continúa con la misión y, además de éste cheque, te volverás una doctora muy reconocida. En cuanto el experimento de Eren Jaeger termine, te irás a Sina, conmigo-

Rebecca lo miró, consternada y después volvió a mirar aquél cheque en sus manos.

-Claro que esto es sólo el primer pago. Algo así como un bono extra- dijo el hombre, impaciente por el evidente "sí" que la chica diría. Así era como se trataba con los humanos. Con dinero. Sólo eso podía comprar la felicidad.

Rebecca le sonrió a Richard de pronto.

-Aquí está mi respuesta- dijo y partió el papel en dos, cuatro, ocho, en varios pedazos y los dispersó en el suelo –Tome su maldito dinero, métaselo por el trasero y embarácese usted mismo- respondió con voz rabiosa y se dio media vuelta, alejándose con notoria molestia sin volver la mirada.

Richard la observó alejarse.

-Supongo que tendré que conformarme- susurró Richard en voz apenas audible para él mismo, con una sonrisa cínica.

.

.

.

Eren se sentó en la cama, estiró los brazos y bostezó. Se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba al hombre dormido a su lado. Como amaba ver a Rivaille dormido. Era gracioso, incluso dormido, mantenía el ceño fruncido. El Sargento no lo sabía, pero eso había sido motivo de burla por semanas, cuando se quedó dormido en la sala, e incluso Hanji no pudo evitarlo y lo retrató en su cuaderno con lápices de carboncillo, para "guardarlo para la posterioridad".

-Buenos días, Rivaille- susurró Eren suavemente y le dio un corto e inocente beso en los labios, para no despertarlo.

Se puso de pie y tomó sus ropas desparramadas por el suelo, tras una noche de pasión con Rivaille, y después se dirigió al baño privado de aquella habitación.

Se dio una ducha rápida, y cuando salió tomó una toalla con la que secó primero el rostro y el pelo rebelde, prosiguió a secarse los brazos, cuando su mirada dio con el espejo y se observó su cuerpo en él.

Dio unos pasos hacia el espejo y limpió con su mano el empaño que tenía por el vapor del baño y se miró. El rostro rojo por el agua caliente y el cabello despeinado. Se alejó poco a poco y se miró todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Se veía perfectamente normal, como siempre. Después se miró de perfil. Un pequeño bulto ya resaltaba de su vientre. Lo acarició con ternura y sonrió.

-Hoy, hace 2 meses- le susurró a la criatura que se formaba en su interior –Tu papi y yo te hicimos con mucho amor- soltó una pequeña risa tonta. Era extraño hablarle a su vientre, pero se sentía realmente bien, sentía como si su bebé en verdad pudiera escucharle –Ah, pero aún eres muy pequeño para preguntar cómo se hacen los bebés, así que cuando nazcas no nos hagas muchas preguntas de eso, ¿quieres? ¿Sabes? Tu tía Mikasa solía molestar mucho a tu abuelo con eso- recordó. Cada día era más fácil hablarle de cosas triviales como esas. Recuerdos de su infancia u otras cosas inútiles.

Escuchó que se abría la puerta de pronto e instintivamente se cubrió el cuerpo con la toalla.

Rivaille entró, con rostro aún adormilado y cabello peinado por la almohada al más puro estilo punk.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Rivaille y soltó un bostezo.

-Ah, hablaba con el bebé- respondió Eren sonriendo y tomó su ropa interior y pantalones, comenzó a vestirse ahí mismo. Había terminado perdiendo el pudor, como decía Rivaille, después de tanto tiempo durmiendo juntos, era ridículo seguir ocultando su cuerpo.

-Hmm…- Rivaille se desnudó, para entrar a la regadera, y al pasar al lado de Eren, acarició su vientre disimuladamente, aunque había sido imposible para Eren no notarlo, era su cuerpo después de todo, pero sabía que para Rivaille, hacer eso era algo vergonzoso, así que simplemente sonrió y continuó vistiéndose mientras Rivaille se metía a bañar.

.

-¿Qué tal "Christina"?- preguntó Ymir de pronto.

-E-eso se parece a mi nombre…- dijo Christa

-Tu nombre es hermoso, pero Christina no está mal tampoco. ¿Por qué no? Será todo un honor para la bebé ser llamada parecido a ti- respondió con orgullo la mujer de pecas.

-¿Y quién dice que va a ser una niña?- dijo Jean -Yo creo que va a ser chico, así pongámosle "John"-

-¿Qué clase de nombre aburrido es John?- murmuró Reiner

-¿"Aburrido"? "John" es un nombre seguro, fuerte y macho-

-Y suena como Jean…- agregó Connie burlonamente.

-Dejaba lo mejor para el final, claro- dijo Jean.

-Me apiado del pobre bebé si sabe que se lo pusieron por ti…- bromeó Reiner e hizo a Jean bufar.

Eren rió por el comportamiento de sus amigos. Los últimos días habían sido así. El único comentario en la mesa era acerca del nombre de su futuro bebé. Eren simplemente había comentado de pronto "debería dejar de llamarle _bebé_ y comenzar a llamarle por un nombre" y BUM, todos llevaban discutiendo que nombre ponerle. Se había vuelto alguna clase de competencia entre ellos, ver cuál nombre les gustaría más a Rivaille y Eren, y ése sería el ganador. Además de que sería algo así como el "padrino" de la criatura.

-Dejen de parlotear y coman. No digan nombres al azar, investiguen bien antes- ordenó Rivaille, fastidiado de llevar 30 minutos escuchando sugerencias de nombre estúpidos e improvisados como "plato-piedra-candelabro" y cosas así…

Todos se quejaron en silencio acerca del porqué sus nombres no eran lo suficientemente buenos para él y continuaron comiendo más callados.

-Ah, cierto- dijo de pronto Jean, cortando la paz en el comedor –Alguien está robando comida por las noches. Anoche dejé 12 papas en la cocina y hoy en la mañana sólo había 9…- Todos miraron a Sasha

Eren vio como Sasha casi se atragantaba con la comida y comenzaba a sudar. Ah, esa Sasha…

-T-tal vez haya un fantasma en el castillo…- tartamudeó la pobre chica a la que todos inculpaban (correctamente).

-Sí, un fantasma come papas llamada Sasha- dijo Jean sarcásticamente.

-Ah, lo siento, fui yo- dijo de pronto Eren, llamando la atención de todos en el comedor –Me dio hambre y bajé a la cocina, vi las papas y no pude evitar probarlas-

Rivaille sabía perfectamente que Eren mentía. Él se habría despertado de haber sentido a Eren moverse, pero se quedó callado.

Sasha le agradeció a Eren con la mirada, sabía que los castigos a Sasha por robar comida se habían vuelto cada vez más duros y la pobre ya no podía soportarlos más (aunque aún no dejaba de robar…)

Jean soltó un suspiro, derrotado.

-Bueno, si es Eren supongo que no tenemos excusa. Tienes una "razón" después de todo…-

Todos se vieron convencidos y continuaron comiendo.

De repente, Sasha se puso de pie de un brinco, asustando a todos y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡PATATA!-

Todos la miraron con el semblante interrogativo.

-…¿Qué…?- murmuró Jean.

-¡Que se llame "Patata"! ¡Es un nombre llamativo, original, delicioso y unisex!- respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Los cadetes la miraron en silencio y con algo de lástima.

-…Sasha… eres una idiota…- susurró Connie.

Para su sorpresa, Eren comenzó a reír.

-Bueno- dijo el chico castaño, controlando su risa –Sasha tuvo razón en algo. Busquemos un nombre unisex para el bebé, esa fue muy buena idea-

Todos se miraron, pareciendo estar de acuerdo.

-Christian- dijo Ymir

-Ymir- dijo Christa y la chica de pecas rodó los ojos.

-Alex- propuso Bertholdt

-Oh, ese es buen nombre, aunque me gustaría más algo como… Misha…- comentó Reiner.

-Misha suena a nombre de gato…- comentó Connie –Una vez conocí a un hombre llamado "Ashley", es nombre unisex, al parecer-

-Parece más de chica…- murmuró Sasha –Patata suena mejor…-

-Hmm… ¿Ash?- propuso Armin, mirando al techo, pensativo.

-Eren- dijo Mikasa.

-M-mi nombre no es unisex, es masculino- se defendió el castaño.

-Podría ser de mujer…- defendió Mikasa.

-¡Titancito!- gritó Hanji emocionada.

-Alpha- todos callaron y miraron sorprendidos a quien acababa de proponer aquél nombre. Rivaille jugaba con un pedazo de zanahoria en su tenedor. Era la primera vez que el Sargento proponía un nombre o participaba en las discusiones del comedor.

-¿"Alpha"?- repitió Eren, aún atónito.

-Alpha- respondió el pelinegro sin mirar a nadie, con toda su atención en aquél pedazo de verdura anaranjada.

-Oh, Alpha es buen nombre…- dijo Hanji y todos comenzaron a murmurar aquél nombre, para ver que tal sonaba en su mente, haciéndose a la idea.

-Me gusta- dijo Eren, sonriéndole a Rivaille y le tomó de la mano debajo de la mesa –Alpha será, entonces-

Rivaille no dijo nada y sólo entrelazó sus dedos con los de Eren.

.

Rivaille caminó con pasos lentos y aburridos a su oficina, con una taza de café súper cargado en la mano derecha. Pasar tanto tiempo cuidando de Eren había hecho que su rendimiento laboral descendiera y ahora tenía una montaña de cartas y documentos que leer, firmar y escribir. De sólo pensar en todo su trabajo acumulado, se sintió ya agotado.

Abrió la puerta a su oficina y se paralizó al ver sentado en su silla, con las piernas sobre el escritorio, a su jefe, con una mirada seria.

-…Baja tus malditos pies de mi escritorio, Irvin, o tendrás que limpiarlo tú- le advirtió el pelinegro, cerrando la puerta y dándole un sorbo a su café. ¿Qué demonios hacía Irvin en su oficina? ¿Por qué no avisó que vendría?

Irvin no respondió a la amenaza de Rivaille y simplemente se limitó a sacar una carta del bolsillo de su chamarra militar. Era una carta arrugada y descuidada, y en el nombre del remitente venía escrito "Rivaille".

El pelinegro torció la boca al reconocer su carta.

-¿Qué significa esto, Rivaille?- preguntó el Comandante, golpeando la carta contra el escritorio.

-¿Qué significa? ¿Acaso no sabes leer?-

-No estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos- amenazó el mayor. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por varios segundos. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder en rendirse. Finalmente, Irvin se puso de pie -¿Lo que dice la carta es cierto? ¿O puedo pensar que estoy malinterpretando tus palabras?-

Rivaille se quedó observando la carta y soltó un respingo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pudiste haber avisad que vendrías…- murmuró el Sargento.

-Lo hice- se defendió Irvin y se acercó a la montaña de cartas sin abrir en el escritorio de Rivaille, sacó una que había enviado él y la apartó de las demás –Hace dos días. Pero al parecer ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de leerlo. ¿O es que Eren se interpone en tu trabajo?-

-…- Rivaille tragó saliva.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que me informaste en tu carta? ¿Es cierto? ¿Eren Jaeger está esperando un hijo tuyo?-

-¿Porqué bromearía sobre eso?-

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo?-

-… Hoy cumple los dos meses-

Irvin le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu carta llegó hace 4 días- dijo Irvin

-Ah, había olvidado informarte- respondió el otro de forma natural, se sentó en el sillón de su oficina, al ver el área de su escritorio invadida y planeaba darle un segundo sorbo a su café, cuando la taza le fue arrebatada de las manos repentinamente y arrojada al suelo por Irvin.

-¡ESTO NO ES UN "OLVIDÉ TENDER MI CAMA ESTA MAÑANA", RIVAILLE! ¡ESTO ES SERIO!-

-Más te vale pagarme esa taza, Irvin-

-¡EREN ESTÁ BAJO LIBERTAD CONDICIONAL, TÚ LO SABES! ¡EN ÉSTOS MOMENTOS SERÍA UN CADÁVER MUTILADO EN UN LABORATORIO DE CIENTÍFICOS LOCOS DE NO SER QUE **TÚ **JURASTE VIGILARLE!-

-Y eso estoy haciendo-

Irvin apretó los puños y se paró frente a Rivaille, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, acorralándole como un sabueso a un pequeño gato en un callejón sin salida.

-¿Recuerdas las condiciones con las que nos permitieron tomar su custodia?- preguntó el Comandante.

-…-

-Número uno: "Eren Jaeger debe dormir en una celda en el calabozo." ¿Porqué sus pertenencias están en tu habitación y el calabozo cerrado?-

-La puerta se rompió. Es inútil mantener a un prisionero en un calabozo sin puerta- excusó Rivaille, con una mueca. Irvin ignoró su argumento. Ambos sabían que era una excusa ridícula, de haberlo querido, la puerta habría sido reparada en 2 horas.

-Número dos: "Eren Jaeger sólo podrá transformarse bajo la supervisión de un superior y según dicte la misión, o en caso de vida o muerte" Y, Número tres: …"En caso de que el acuerdo número dos sea quebrantado o que Eren Jaeger se salga de control… será responsabilidad del Sargento Rivaille, darle muerte"-

-…- Rivaille se mordió el labio inferior discretamente. Ese maldito Irvin no iba a intimidarlo, no iba a ceder ante él.

-Tú juraste frente a la Corte y en nombre del Rey cumplir específicamente con el tercer acuerdo… Ahora te pregunto, Rivaille… ¿Eres aún capaz de cumplirlo?... ¿Puedes matar a Eren Jaeger sabiendo que lleva en su vientre un hijo tuyo?-

Rivaille frunció el ceño y crispó la mandíbula. Irvin lo miraba completamente serio, con esos ojos azules que penetraban hasta lo más profundo de su mente.

-...Y yo que llegué a creerme toda tu mierda de "sólo quiero que seas feliz"-

-Esto ya no es sobre "ti" y sobre "tu felicidad" estamos hablando del futuro de la humanidad- respondió Irvin con su voz grave y profunda -Si la Corte se entera de lo que está pasando... Es probable que nos quiten la custodia de Eren Jaeger-

-¿Hm? Creí que la Corte estaba al tanto del experimento-

-El punto es, Rivaille, que ESTO NO ES PARTE DEL EXPERIMENTO- dijo Irvin -La Corte aceptó por el propósito del experimento y bajo CIERTAS condiciones muy estrictas. ¡No por un maldito condón roto!-

-No seas ridículo, yo ni siquiera uso esas cosas- bufó el pelinegro.

-¡ESTO ES SERIO, RIVAILLE!-

-¡¿Entonces que propones?! ¡¿Que mate a mi propio hijo?!- Rivaille se puso de pie y encaró a Irvin.

-...Tú sabrás...-

-Manténlo en secreto, Irvin- le pidió Rivaille -Por favor. No lo divulgues-

-...No es tan fácil, Rivaille. Ocultar un bebé no es fácil. ¿Qué se supone que diga si me piden mañana ir a una misión al exterior? ¡¿Qué excusa invento para que Eren no vaya?! ¡Eren es indispensable para las misiones!-

-Y nuestro hijo también lo será-

Irvin miró la seguridad en los ojos de Rivaille. Ese hombre no se rendiría. No sacrificaría a Eren o a su hijo... Estaba dispuesto a luchar por ellos dos con garras y dientes...

-...Rivaille...- murmuró el rubio.

El Sargento se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Irvin y salió de la oficina, azotando la puerta. Irvin sólo se quedó en silencio, observando la puerta cerrada.

.

-¿Pimienta?- preguntó Sasha, en la cocina. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco (o que solía serlo).

-Rivaille me lo enseñó. Si le pones pimienta le da un sabor salado delicioso- aseguró Eren, vestido igual que Sasha y con un cuchillo en mano.

-Oh, lo probaré entonces- dijo la chica y comenzó a buscar la pimienta en las repisas.

Eren le sonrió y continuó picando la zanahoria de su mano. Les había tocado a ambos cocinar la comida esta vez. Cocinar con Sasha era de por sí un problema, uno tenía que mantenerla vigilada para cersiorarse de que no se terminara la comida antes de que ésta llegara a la mesa.

-Ah, no hay pimienta. Se terminó toda. Iré a buscar al almacén- dijo de pronto la chica y salió de la cocina.

Eren la miró mientras se retiraba y después continuó con su trabajo de picar zanahorias. A pesar de que no era un chef de restaurante de cinco estrellas, con el tiempo había aprendido a hacerlo bastante bien y picaba muy rápido.

Claro que "hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre", y eso que él no era el mejor. Se cortó un poco del dedo y de éste comenzó a brotar sangre repentinamente.

Eren soltó el cuchillo y se miró el dedo. Maldición, ardía. No se veía muy profundo, pero definitivamente sería un problema para seguir cocinando. No podía vertir sangre en la sopa...

Bueno, no era mucho problema, era él, después de todo, en medio minuto la herida cerraría por completo...

...En sólo medio minuto o menos...

...¿Eh?

...¿Qué pasaba?

¿Porqué su herida no cerraba?

Se quedó observando su dedo y veía el líquido rojo chorreando y manchando el suelo.

-...¿Q-qué sucede...?- murmuró para sí mismo.

Ya ni siquiera le importaba que doliera la herida... Estaba más preocupado por que su cortada no desaparecía... Como se suponía que tenía que ser...

-¡Ya llegué! ¡Traje más pimienta!- el grito alegre de Sasha entrando a la cocina le hizo dar un salto.

-A-ah...- tartamudeó el castaño. La chica lo miró, extrañada.

-¿Te sucede algo? Estás muy pálido...- preguntó.

-N-no, nada, estoy perfectamente- mintió, ocultando su mano detrás suyo –Ah, ehm… D-de hecho me estoy sintiendo algo mareado… debe ser cansancio, creo que me iré a tomar una siesta, ¿me disculpas?-

-¿Eh? ¿Te sientes mal? Claro, Eren, ve y descansa-

-Gracias, mandaré a alguien que esté libre para que te ayude-

-No hay problema, ya casi está listo, tú ve a dormir, nos vemos luego- dijo Sasha y Eren le agradeció y salió de la cocina.

Odiaba mentir. Odiaba mentirle a sus amigos… pero… definitivamente había algo mal…

Volvió a mirar su mano, la sangre ya había parado, pero la herida aún estaba ahí, sus manos estaban ya pálidas.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

…Algo no estaba bien…

-.-

_**HASTA EL LUNES, CHICOS!**_

_**Y para los que leen mi nuevo fic en inglés (A Forbidden Love) espero actualizar en esta semana, quizás por ahí del Miércoles o Jueves… GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO EN ESE PROYECTO TAMBIÉN! :D**_


	25. Advertencia

_**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de ELG! :D FESTEJANDO LOS +120,000 LEÍDOS Y +1700 REVIEWS! *A* (les recuerdo que sí, si leo todos sus reviews, lo crean o no! He leído todos y cada uno de esos 1,725 reviews y deseado imprimirlos y pegarlos en mi cuarto para motivarme, pero ni tengo impresora, ni dinero para mandarlos a imprimir ni cuarto donde pegarlos ;u; Así que los guardo TODOS en mi cel... Seee, ya no tengo mucha memoria en el cel...)**_

_**Noticias de la semana! Estreno de Kuroko no Basuke 2! *u* y también de Magi:The Magic Kingdom! *A* Además de manga de SNK! (Titulado: "Finalmente Eren dejó de chillar como bebé y decidió ponerse los pantalones!") Oh, Eren, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, sacaste al seme que tienes dentro ;u; Hahahaha! Ah, el personaje que murió en ese capítulo… me deprimió mucho TT_TT (no spoilearé…)**_

_**Y, bueno, el Jueves me levanté para enterarme de que alguien robó mi fanfic y lo puso en otra página sin mi permiso y llevándose todo el crédito!… para los que me tienen en facebook, ya saben ustedes como estuvo el drama y todo. Bueno, al final todo se resolvió, no se preocupen por eso. De hecho… Guau, mi fic es tan famoso que me lo roban… Hahahahahaha! XD**_

_**Noticias! Comencé a subir este fic en Wattpad! Para quiénes disfruten más de ésta aplicación, pueden encontrarme con el usuario de "_Curlies_" También quiero subirla a Amor Yaoi, pero la página está con varios cambios y me temo que no puedo subir nada por el momento…**_

_**Oh! Además, para todos los que me lo pidieron! "My Forbidden Love" ahora puede ser encontrado en español, con el título "Mi Amor Prohibido" Disfrútenlo!**_

_**Ahora sí! Al capítulo!**_

_**-.-**_

Eren entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió directamente al baño y se lavó las manos, limpiando la sangre que se había escurrido hasta llegar a la manga de su camisa.

-Maldición…- susurró al ver la mancha de sangre en sus ropas blancas.

Mientras mojaba la prenda con el agua del lavamanos, escuchó de repente como la puerta de la habitación se abría y era azotada. Ese definitivamente era Rivaille, reconocería aquél azote de puertas en cualquier lugar, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: venía de mal humor.

-¿Eren?- murmuró el Sargento al escuchar el agua corriendo.

-¿S-sí?- respondió el menor a su llamado, tallando el jabón con fuerza para limpiar sus ropas.

-…Creí que estabas en la cocina-

-Ah, y-ya terminé, pero mi ropa se manchó- mintió. Sólo esperaba que el sexto sentido limpiador de Rivaille no le obligara a ayudarlo…

-Hmm…- fue lo único que musitó, con una mueca en la cara y se tiró boca abajo en la cama.

Finalmente, el corazón de Eren volvió a la normalidad al ver que la mancha había desaparecido por completo. Que suerte, normalmente era realmente difícil de quitar… Afortunadamente estaba aún fresca.

Se secó las manos, al igual que su camisa y caminó hasta el cuarto, dejándose caer a un lado de Rivaille.

-Creí que estarías en tu oficina- dijo el castaño y pudo ver como Rivaille apretaba los dientes con disgusto.

-Tch…- murmuró el pelinegro –Me aburrí- respondió de lo más normal.

Eren levantó una ceja. Era extraño ver al "señor perfección y disciplina" rebelándose.

Rivaille se quedó viendo a Eren y parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor.

-¿Eh?-

-Estás… muy pálido… demasiado…- comentó y Eren pensó que se debería a la pérdida de sangre, así que sonrió, fingiendo que no ocurría nada.

-Estoy bien, no me siento mal ni nada por el estilo- mentía.

La verdad es que llevaba toda la semana sintiéndose extraño. Se mareaba con facilidad, a veces sentía que iba a desmayarse, aunque se suponía que era normal al inicio del embarazo, eso no debería ser así de frecuente a esas alturas… Y ahora pasaba esto de la herida…

-Así que… ¿Alpha?- preguntó Eren de pronto, cambiando de tema, sabía que Rivaille era capaz de ver a través de sus mentiras y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo notara.

-Es lindo-

Eren rió, mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Rivaille con el ceño fruncido.

-Es extraño que "El Gran y Magnífico Sargento Rivaille" diga "lindo"-

-No me hagas sonar como función de circo…-

-Lo siento, lo siento- volvió a reír el castaño –Pero, ¿porqué ese nombre? ¿Hay algún otro motivo? Digo, si vamos a ponerle así a nuestro hijo, al menos quiero saber el porqué…-

Rivaille lo meditó unos momentos en silencio, se di la vuelta y quedó boca arriba igual que Eren, contemplando al techo y deseando que fuera a un cielo estrellado.

-…Es cómo "el inicio de todo", ¿cierto?- dijo Rivaille y Eren le miró –Alpha no es un final… es un inicio… para nosotros dos…-

El cadete se sentó en la cama, con los ojos completamente abiertos e iluminados, dirigiéndose solamente al rostro de su amante.

Eso era hermoso. Algo seco, pero aún… hermoso…

Sonrió con gran felicidad.

-Además…- agregó Rivaille, sin despegar su vista del techo -…"Alpha" es también como se le llama a un líder… Así que desde el momento en el que todos le llamen, inconscientemente están reconociéndole como su superior… Es el nombre perfecto para alguien que los dominará a todos… heh- Eren juró que en esos momentos el rostro del Sargento se ensombreció malignamente y toda la cursilería que había aparecido en su cabeza por las otras palabras, despareció para sólo soltar un suspiro.

Sí. Éste era el Rivaille que conocía…

.

Rivaille había esperado hasta ver a Irvin alejándose del Cuartel a caballo para regresar a su oficina a terminar su maldito trabajo acumulado. Fue en ese momento cuando Eren, Armin, Mikasa y Jean (de colado) decidieron salir del Castillo y dar un paseo por la ciudad de Trost. La única persona a la que le informaron fue a Hanji, pues sabían que si le pidieran permiso al otro Sargento, éste se negaría a que Eren pusiera un pie fuera del Cuartel.

Armin se estiró al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad.

-Hace mucho que no salimos de paseo a la ciudad- comentó.

-Eren y yo estuvimos juntos en el Festival…- recordó Mikasa, y se cubrió la boca después de decirlo, recordando lo que había sucedido el mismo día, cuando el bebé de Eren murió. Todos se quedaron en silencio incómodo, mirando a Eren.

El castaño mantenía la vista hacia la entrada de piedra. Sabía que los demás le miraban, pero no sabía exactamente qué decir, al final, sólo decidió sonreírles.

-Hay que ir a la cafetería a la que fuimos en el Festival, Mikasa- dijo y la chica asintió, aún algo triste.

Habrían querido dejar sus uniformes militares en el Cuartel y caminar por la ciudad como civiles normales, pero el trauma del accidente en Shiganshina hace casi ya 6 años seguía latente en Mikasa y Armin y había decidido llevar el equipo de maniobras por si acaso algo sucedía. El equipo de Eren había sido "confiscado" por Rivaille y desconocía su paradero desde las primeras semanas de su embarazo, así que tendría que resignarse a ser llevado en los brazos de alguno de sus amigos si algo pasaba.

-Ah, es aquí- señaló Eren la pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, en el mismo lugar que en el Festival.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver a una mujer rubia enfrente de la caja, era la misma que había estado ahí la última vez que vino. Si no mal recordaba su nombre era Isabel…

Eren se ocultó en la esquina y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo sin saber el porqué.

-¿Qué sucede, Eren?- preguntó Jean

-Ella es Isabel…- susurró, como si estuviera temeroso de que la mujer lo escuchara, cuando estaba a varios metros lejos de ellos.

-¿Isabel?- dijo Armin, ése nombre no se le hacía conocido.

-La esposa del Comandante Irvin- respondió el castaño.

-¡¿El Comandante está casado?!- gritó Jean, sorprendido. ¡¿Alguien tan ocupado como el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento tenía tiempo para una esposa?!

-Y está embarazada…- mencionó Mikasa, observando como la barriga de la mujer estaba tan grande.

-¡¿El Comandante va a ser padre?!- volvió a gritar Jean -¡¿Cuándo tienen tiempo para esas cosas?!-

-…Los altos mandos parecen tener menos trabajo que los cadetes… Incluso tienen tiempo libre que pasar con sus parejas…- murmuró Armin y todos miraron instantáneamente a Eren.

-¡¿P-porqué me miran a mí?!-

Vieron como la muchacha tomaba una bolsa que el vendedor le daba y se iba feliz por el otro lado, probablemente de regreso a la casa que compartían ella y el Comandante.

Eren suspiró. Afortunadamente, el Comandante Irvin no había ido con ella, sería un problema si se encontrara ahí con ellos, fuera del Cuartel y a Eren sin la supervisión del Sargento Rivaille.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- la voz de Irvin detrás de ellos los hizo saltar a todos.

-¡¿C-Comandante?!- gritaron al unísono y se colocaron en posición de firmes, saludando a su superior al estilo militar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Están en una misión súper secreta? ¿Vigilar a mi esposa?- preguntó con una sonrisa relajada como siempre.

-¡N-no, señor! ¡Vinimos a la ciudad y casualmente vimos a su esposa!- aseguró Jean. Ese chico no mentía, y sobretodo jamás mentiría a un superior, así que Irvin supo que decía la verdad.

-Está bien, soldados, pueden descansar- ordenó el mayor y los cuatro cadetes volvieron a relajar los músculos.

-…Pero enserio… ¿de dónde salió…? ¿Quiere que nos de un infarto?- murmuró Eren, intentando controlar el palpitar de su corazón.

Irvin rió en voz alta.

-Claro que no- dijo, y de repente su rostro se volvió serio –No querría que le pasara algo a tu bebé-

Todos se quedaron paralizados ante las palabras del Comandante. Eren tragó saliva y una gota de sudor corrió por su rostro.

-… ¿E-el Sargento Rivaille se lo dijo…?- preguntó Eren, con la voz temblorosa.

Irvin simplemente le sonrió, dándole a entender que así había sido.

Eren sentía que de cierta forma podía confiar en el Comandante Irvin, siempre había sido así. Él le había salvado la vida durante su juicio y había confiado en él durante la captura de Annie… Pero recordó que Irvin había ido esa mañana al Cuartel y después de eso Rivaille había estado de mal humor, así que se sentía intranquilo… ¿Qué le había dicho Irvin a Rivaille para ponerlo de mal humor? ¿Había sido algo referente a su estado?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, Eren- dijo el Comandante y Mikasa frunció el ceño. Incluso si se trataba del Comandante, esa chica no confiaba en absolutamente nadie que no fuera Eren.

-…S-sí…- respondió el joven cadete tras morder su labio inferior en señal de inseguridad.

-Te invitaré algo, vamos-

-Iré yo también- dijo la hermana de Eren.

-M-Mikasa…- le susurró Eren.

-¿O es algo que no debamos saber, Comandante?- lo retó la joven.

Irvin suspiró.

-Por supuesto que no, Ackerman, puedes venir si así lo deseas- respondió tranquilo, a pesar de que no esperaba la compañía de alguien más.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería donde había estado Isabel hacía unos minutos, dejando atrás a Jean y Armin.

-…Supongo que sólo quedamos nosotros dos…- murmuró Jean y miró a Armin de reojo, sin poder evitar su sonrojo.

Armin le miró y sonrió de una forma angelical que hizo que Jean mirara flores a su alrededor.

-¿Q-q-q-quieres ir a algún lugar en e-especial?- preguntó el castaño, desviando la mirada e intentando controlar su sonrojo.

"_Es como si estuviéramos en una… c-c-c-cita…" _pensaba Jean mil veces por segundo en su cabeza.

-A la librería- respondió el rubio.

-… ¿Eh? ¿Librería?-

-Hanji me encargó un libro… Y, también hay un libro que quiero buscar que mi abuelo me leyó hace varios años… Ah, lo siento, si tu quieres ir a otro lugar podemos separarnos, no tengo problema- dijo Armin y Jean entró en pánico, pensando en separarse de Armin.

-¡N-no! ¡Para nada! ¡Vamos a la librería, es perfecto!- respondió rápidamente, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Armin.

-Gracias- respondió el rubio y las flores volvieron a enmarcar su rostro en la cabeza del mayor.

Y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Ciertamente ir a la librería no era la clase de "cita" en la que Jean pensaba, pero… vio la forma en la que Armin sonreía, feliz de ir a hacer algo que le gustaba y se dio cuenta de que, cualquier lugar estaba bien si Armin era feliz…

Instintivamente, su mano buscó la de Armin, pero al tocar sus dedos, Armin alejó la mano y le miró confundido.

Jean se sonrojó de sobremanera, avergonzado y humillado y desvió su mirada. Escuchó como Armin reía en voz baja y sintió ésta vez la mano del otro sobre la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

Ambos se miraron, sin decir absolutamente nada. Se sonrieron y continuaron su camino.

-Esto te costará un helado- bromeó el rubio y Jean respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-

.

-No sé si Rivaille te haya puesto al tanto de mis dudas- comenzó Erwin. Frente a él había una taza de café aún llena y frente a Eren y Mikasa un té verde y una rebanada de pie de limón para cada uno.

-No lo ha hecho, señor- respondió Eren.

-Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo… No estoy en contra de tu relación con Rivaille, ni nada por el estilo, pero…- Eren hizo una mueca, previniendo que lo que vendría sería algo que le desagradaría… -Todo este asunto del bebé es algo… "inoportuno"-

-¿"Inoportuno"?-

-Escucha, Eren, tenemos una misión, ¿cierto? La humanidad espera algo de nosotros, que descubramos el secreto de los titanes y los eliminemos. Pero si la única persona que puede hacer eso está en… este "estado", ¿qué se supone que hagamos?-

-...- Eren bajó la mirada.

-Tengo entendido que el primer embarazo de Eren fue aprobado por la Corte y por todos ustedes- dijo Mikasa, haciéndola de abogado defensor de Eren.

-Así es. El PRIMER embarazo. El cual, recordemos que falló- Eren apretó los puños al recordar lo sucedido -¿Qué pasaría si este falla igual?-

-No lo hará- dijo Eren.

-No puedes estar seguro de ello. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte. Eres indispensable para la Legión-

-…No voy a ir a ningún lado… Mi situación no evitará que cumpla con mi deber, señor, tiene mi palabra. En cuanto el Alpha nazca, regresaré a mis actividades normales-

-¿"Alpha"?-

-Va a ser su nombre, señor…-

Irvin sonrió y soltó un respingo.

-¿Así que Rivaille quiere ponerle el nombre de su difunta hermana?-

Eren abrió los ojos. ¿La hermana de Rivaille se llamaba Alpha? ¿Era por eso que Rivaille…?

De repente, sin entender exactamente porqué, la rabia le inundó.

¿Por qué Rivaille no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué si lo sabía Irvin? Es decir, era obvio que Irvin supiera más de Rivaille, llevaban muchos más años conociéndose, pero aun así, le molestaba que Rivaille no lo hubiera dicho. ¿Pensaba que él se negaría o algo así?

Apretó los dientes y frunció el seño.

-¿Quieres decir algo?- preguntó el rubio al verle tan molesto.

-…No, señor…- respondió Eren, intentando relajarse. Eran las hormonas, eso debía ser, era estúpido enojarse por una tontería así, pero aún así le molestaba… -Quiero que vaya al grano- dijo de pronto Eren -¿Qué me está pidiendo que haga?

Mikasa miró a Eren, con preocupación e Irvin fijó la vista al chico.

-No mataré a mi hijo, si es eso lo que me está pidiendo…-

-Tal vez no vayas a tener opción cuando la Corte se entere-

-Tal vez matarlo a usted impedirá que la Corte se entere…-

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, ninguno cedió, incluso para alguien como Irvin, los ojos de Eren le daban escalofríos. Eran fríos y pesados.

Recordó algo que un juez dijo durante su Juicio. Que Eren había matado a dos hombres a los 10 años… para proteger a su hermana… Y ahora se daba cuenta, a pesar de que siempre se veía como un perrito inocente y débil que sólo podía ser protegido… Por alguien a quien ama, Eren era capaz de volverse un lobo hambriento…

La mujer al lado de Eren era también alguien de quien preocuparse. Ya sabía lo que Mikasa era capaz de hacer por su hermano, lo había probado hace 5 años, increíble que una niña de tan sólo 10 años de edad tuviera la fuerza suficiente para atravesar el cuerpo de un hombre en sus cuarentas con sólo un cuchillo… Era además, un soldado sin disciplina, sin respeto a nadie más que no fuera Eren. Un soldado que equivalía a 100, alguien capaz de hacerle frente al Sargento Rivaille…

Incluso siendo el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ante esos dos, Irvin sabía que su vida corría riesgo…

Irvin comenzó a reír, pero la mirada seria de ambos hermanos no desapareció de su rostro.

-En verdad que tú y Rivaille son tal para cual- dijo Irvin y le dio un sorbo a su café, más relajado –Mantendré el secreto- aseguró y Mikasa y Eren destensaron un poco más los músculos, sorprendidos –Yo me encargaré de inventarte una excusa para que no vayas a las misiones. Pero tú debes prometer una cosa…-

Eren le miró fijamente y tragó saliva.

-Lo que sea, Comandante- respondió.

-Mantendrás oculto a tu hijo. Lejos de la Corte, lejos de todos. Seguirás las condiciones que se establecieron en un principio: Tú sólo lo darás a luz, los doctores se encargarán de él después-

Eren miró al suelo, con el semblante lleno de dolor.

-…Yo… no…- tartamudeó.

-Es también por su bien y por el tuyo, Eren. Si las masas se enteran de que tu hijo tiene los mismos poderes de titán que tú… no puedo asegurarte que salga con vida… Tu apenas y lo hiciste, y estás bajo libertad condicional, cada movimiento que haces, es vigilado y juzgado, un paso en falso y pierdes la cabeza. Si la Corte se entera que ahora van a ser dos "tú"…- Irvin suspiró – Tú más que nadie conoces lo que los humanos son capaces de hacer ante lo desconocido…-

Miles de imágenes comenzaron a aglomerarse dentro de la cabeza de Eren. Todas aquellas escenas futuras que había imaginado. A su hijo o hija en sus brazos, cuando aprendiera a caminar, sus primeras palabras, su primer día de clases… Todas aquellas perfectas fotografías que su mente había hecho sin permiso, se destruyeron en ese mismo segundo…

Y comenzó a llorar…

-Es lo mejor, Eren- repitió Irvin –para todos-

Eren apretó los dientes y abrazó su vientre.

No…

No iba a dejar a su hijo…

No iba a abandonarlo…

No podían pedirle que lo hiciera, cualquier cosa menos eso…

-Creo que ya fue suficiente charla por hoy- dijo Mikasa, poniéndose de pie. Tomó a Eren del brazo y lo sacó de la cafetería, ninguno de los dos le regresó la mirada a Irvin.

El rubio se quedó ahí solo, frente a los dos asientos vacíos y las tazas llenas. Tomó un tenedor y le dio una probada al pie de limón entero que ambos habían dejado. Fue lo único que probó, los dulces no eran lo suyo. Se puso de pie, dejando la propina en la mesa y se retiró del local.

.

Jean estaba sentado a sus anchas, aburrido sobre uno de los pequeños sillones que había en aquella librería. Se arrepentía de haber ido a ese lugar. No había nada interesante, estaba todo demasiado silencioso, todos miraban libros en silencio, leían la sinopsis unas 3 veces, lo meditaban 5 minutos y volvían a colocar el libro en su lugar para moverse a otro estante, ver otro libro y repetir las mismas acciones…

Leer no era realmente lo suyo, había libros con temas y títulos interesantes, pero ya sabía que sólo leería 5 párrafos y lo dejaría para empolvarse en su clóset… Armin, sin embargo, llevaba unos 3 libros ya en sus manos, era lo único en lo que el rubio creía que valía la pena gastar su dinero.

Probablemente la habitación de Armin sería una Biblioteca completa. Comenzó a preguntarse si tendría todos sus libros ordenados en un librero o los tendría desparramados por el suelo. No, Armin parecía ser alguien ordenado… Aunque dicen que las habitaciones reflejan el verdadero ser de las personas… ¿Cómo sería la de Armin? ¿La habría pintado de algún color? ¿Tendría alguna planta? ¿Ropa tirada en el suelo por todas partes como la suya? Nunca antes había entrado, jamás había tenido una necesidad de hacerlo…

-Hey, mira Jean, en la compra de este libro me dan de regalo un bolígrafo- dijo Armin, acercándose al castaño.

-…Hey, Armin… ¿Podría ir a tu habitación llegando al Cuartel?- preguntó de pronto Jean, ignorando lo que Armin acababa de decirle. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en lo que había dicho, sólo pensaba en cómo sería el cuarto de Armin, jamás intentó que hubiera alguna doble intención, pero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras sonaban con un propósito diferente al ver el rostro completamente rojo de Armin.

-V-vas muy rápido, Jean…- murmuró Armin, bajando la mirada con el rubor en sus mejillas

-¡Ah! ¡N-no! ¡No lo decía de esa forma….!-

-L-lo siento, tengo que pensarlo…-

-¡Te digo que no lo decía con esa intención!- pero Armin se había dado la vuelta y dirigido a la caja, con la cabeza gacha. Jean se dio una palmada en la cabeza. Maldición, justo lo que le faltaba, ahora Armin le vería como un pervertido calenturiento.

Se puso de pie y siguió a Armin hasta la caja, tres pasos atrás de él.

El rubio notó su presencia, pero intentó ignorarle…

-Ah, ¿son de la Legión de Reconocimiento?- preguntó la mujer joven de la caja que cobró los libros, al ver las insignias en sus chamarras.

-¿Eh? S-si…- respondió Armin, tomado desprevenido.

-Debes conocer a la Sargento Hanji, ella es una gran compradora. ¿Puedo encargarte algo?- dijo la chica sacando unas monedas de la caja y escribiendo una pequeña nota –¿Puedes darle esto?- la mujer le dio las monedas y la nota a Armin.

-A-ah… claro…- respondió el joven cadete, recibiendo lo que la mujer le había dado. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chamarra y con los libros en sus manos salió de la librería, siendo seguido de cerca por Jean.

Al salir, se encontraron con Eren y Mikasa que parecían pasar casualmente por ahí. Eren mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo y Mikasa la propia sobre el castaño.

-¡Eren, Mikasa!- los llamó Armin, captando su atención, pero borró la sonrisa de su rostro al ver que Eren tenía los ojos conforme se acercaba a ellos -¿S-sucedió algo? ¿Qué dijo el Comandante?- preguntó preocupado.

Eren se talló los ojos con fuerza, intentando en vano borrar las señales de que había llorado.

-No es nada- aseguró –Una basura en el ojo…-

-Hormonas- dijo Mikasa y su argumento pareció ser más convincente para Jean y Armin que la lamentable y clásica excusa de Eren.

-Regresemos a casa…- dijo el castaño en voz baja y sus tres amigos le siguieron.

.

Comenzó a llover en medio de su camino de regreso al Cuartel. Eren y Mikasa compartían caballo, ya ni siquiera le permitían a Eren montar su propio caballo por miedo a que algo le sucediera, así que si quería salir, tendría que resignarse a ir agarrado de su hermana como si se tratara de una princesa…

Cuando llegaron a los terrenos del Cuartel, con las capuchas puestas, impidiendo que la lluvia les mojara tanto, dejaron a los caballos en los establos y corrieron a la entrada, pero se paralizaron al ver frente a la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con mirada asesina al mismísimo Sargento Rivaille.

Todos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, comenzando a rezarle mentalmente a sus respectivos dioses que salieran vivos de lo que les esperaría…

.

Armin caminó cansado a su habitación después de media hora de regaños (aunque eran más insultos que nada) por parte del Sargento acerca de la responsabilidad y madurez y blah blah blah. Al final, Jean, Mikasa y él habían terminado castigados y tendrían que limpiar todo el castillo y las caballerizas por su cuenta. Mientras que ellos se retiraban por la orden de Rivaille, Eren se había tenido que quedar ahí y de seguro sería regañado por el Sargento unas 2 horas más…

Soltó un suspiro pesado.

Incluso con todo eso… Había algo que no podía sacarse de la mente…

…Jean… lo que había dicho…

Tragó saliva, y abrazó sus libros contra el pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

Estaba tan distraído mirando sus pies y pensando en cosas incoherentes que no se dio cuenta cuando una mujer dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que él y ambos chocaron.

-¡Ay! ¡S-Sargento Hanji!- la llamó Armin y se puso de pie.

-¡Armin! ¡Finalmente volvieron! ¡Rivaille me hizo confesar! ¡Me torturó psicológicamente!- se excusó la mujer.

-N-no hay problema…- sonrió Armin. Finalmente, otra cosa con qué distraerse, algo que le haría dejar de pensar en Jean –Ah, fui a la librería en el centro de la ciudad y la mujer de la caja me pidió que le entregara esto- recordó el rubio, sacando de su bolsillo la nota y las tres monedas.

-¿Huh? ¿Dinero?-

Hanji tomó las monedas y leyó la nota.

-…¿Eh?- murmuró la Sargento al leer la nota -¿Mi cambio? ¿D-de qué libro? Hace casi medio año que yo no voy a esa librería…- la mujer continuó leyendo y al terminar comenzó a reír. Armin ladeó al cabeza, sin comprender la gracia de todo eso.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó y Hanji se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reír.

-Oh, lo siento, tengo que ir a ver a Rivaille urgentemente. Hablamos luego, ¿quieres?- dijo la mujer y comenzó a emprender su búsqueda por Rivaille… para molestarlo mucho, mucho más con el nuevo material recién adquirido…

.

Rivaille vio como Eren se alejaba con pasos lentos y cansados a su habitación después de la reprimenda que le había puesto.

-No olvides darte un baño- le ordenó el mayor.

-Sí, mamá- bufó Eren.

Rivaille soltó un suspiro. Esos mocosos ya estaban bastante grandes como para seguir haciendo estupideces adolescentes…

-Ri-vaaa-illeeee- le llamó la Sargento Hanji, alargando su nombre como una niña infantil. Rivaille se golpeó contra la pared. Conocía ese tono de su voz. Esto no iba a ser bueno, nada, nada bueno.

Hanji se paró a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de oreja a oreja.

-¿Ahora qué rayos quieres, cuatro ojos?- preguntó con la voz ronca e irritada, rodando los ojos.

Hanji soltó una risilla que hizo que le dieran escalofríos al pelinegro y después extendió la mano, tenía algo dentro de ella y parecía querer dárselo a Rivaille. El hombre solo puso su mano, imaginándose las mil y un formas en las que torturaría letalmente a Hanji si lo que le daba resultaba ser una puta y asquerosa cucaracha…

Pero se sorprendió al ver que eran tres monedas.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te baile?- preguntó con sarcasmo el otro.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Lo siento, pero no eres el tipo de stripper por el que pagaría!- rió la mujer.

-No te preocupes, ningún stripper aceptaría estos míseros centavos por bailarte. No vale la pena…-

-Es tu cambio- dijo Hanji y Rivaille encorvó una ceja. La Sargento sacó una pequeña hoja de su bolsillo –Me dijeron que era el dinero que "mi mensajero" dejó en la librería del centro de Trost, pero, ¿sabes? Yo nunca le encargué a nadie un libro llamado "Cuidado y Salud Materno-Infantil"-

Pudo ver como Rivaille comenzaba a sudar frío, aunque su mirada seria de vegetal permanecía en su rostro.

El pelinegro sintió un tic en el ojo, mientras su compañera no dejaba de reír psicópatamente.

-No te preocupes, pequeño Rivaille, no se lo diré a nadie- aseguró la mujer –Pero, ah, quién diría que el serio y cara de estreñido Rivaille se preocuparía tanto por Eren y por su bebé, ¡eso es una ternura!-

-Te juro que si una sola alma se entera, DE CUALQUIER FORMA, no vivirás para ver la luz del día siguiente, Zoe…-

Rivaille metió las monedas en el bolsillo de su pantalón blanco y se alejó de ahí, no quería volver a Hanji en su vida de nuevo… NUNCA MÁS…

.

Eren salió del baño, secándose el cabello, y con las pijamas ya puestas. Se sentó en su cama y miró al suelo unos momentos.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a su clóset, del fondo, sacó una pequeña caja. Era vieja, con sus pertenencias de la Academia Militar. Viejos libros y cuadernos. Sólo movió un par de libros y encontró lo que buscaba, un cuaderno forrado de cuero café. Había usado sólo unas 4 páginas de aquella libreta. Guardó de nuevo la caja en su lugar y se llevó la libreta a la cama.

Tenía viejos apuntes de las clases de Manipulación del Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional. Sólo habían escrito pocas cosas, pues todo lo demás había sido práctico…

Arrancó las hojas y le echó un vistazo al resto del cuaderno. Estaba perfectamente limpio, sin un solo rayón hecho en un momento de aburrimiento ni nada por el estilo.

Tomó una pluma de la mesita de noche a su lado y comenzó a escribir.

"_**Para Alpha…"**_

_**-.-**_

_**Bueno, a petición de Kariy, pondré una parte que fue cambiada por ser trolleo XD**_

_**En la escena donde ya regresaron al Cuartel, y después de ser regañados, estamos con Armin:**_

"Soltó un suspiro pesado.

Incluso con todo eso… Había algo que no podía sacarse de la mente…

…Jean… AÚN LE DEBÍA UN MALDITO HELADO…"

_**Bueno, es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo Lunes! Que tengan bonita semana! :D**_


	26. Patadas

_**What is it, readers? *cara de Jean***_

_**Bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo de ELG! Antes que nada, quiero darles una noticia! A petición de un Guest, he abierto una página de "PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS" del fanfic! Si alguien quiere preguntarle algo a alguno de los personajes (o a mí ;u;) no duden en visitar la página: esta-en-los-genes. Tumblr. Com (pondré un link en mi perfil, no se preocupen)**_

_**Ahora, quiero enseñarles un lindo dibujo que me hizo KimCarmeL!**_

_**Pixiv (punto) net /member_ illust (punto) php?mode=medium&illust_id=39048304**_

_**Y Lore Uribizu me mandó una foto también!**_

_**imageshack (punto) com /scaled/800x600/534/05zy. jpg**_

_**(O están también en mi perfil, para quien no pueda abrirlos o algo…)**_

_**Bueno, les informo que en el transcurso de esta semana (probablemente hoy, de hecho) subiré un nuevo fic que Kariy y yo estamos haciendo :D El fic se llamará "Happy Family", pasen a verlo si pueden, por favor! Lo subiré a mi cuenta :3**_

_**Una última cosa antes de dejarles leer XD El Viernes voy a ir a la Ciudad de México a la boda de mi tía (coffcoff a ligarme británicos coffcoff) y no creo tener internet ni nada para subir el capítulo del Lunes u.u ¡PERO NO LLOREN! Kariy me hará el favor de subirlo por mí :3 (Lo advierto de una vez, antes de que ella les trollee en el próximo capítulo, no crean lo que les dice XD) **_

_**Ahora si! Byee! Diviértanse leyendo! :P**_

_**-.-**_

Ya eran 2 meses y medio desde que la prueba de embarazo dio positivo.

Eren, como todas las mañanas lo hacía, se levantaba la blusa frente al espejo, para poder ver mejor su vientre. Ya se notaba un bulto más grande, cada día que pasaba, su vientre se hacía más y más grande.

Observó su vientre en el espejo y lo acarició.

-Buenos días, Alpha- saludó a su bebé con una sonrisa. Desde que Rebecca le dijo que su bebé podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, él hacía el esfuerzo por hablarle lo más que pudiera. Estaba feliz de ver que su bebé crecía mucho y muy rápido, eso significaba que estaba bien.

Después de mirarse unos prolongados segundos en el espejo, finalmente comenzó a desnudarse, para darse una ducha. Se quitó la playera que estaba a mitad de su abdomen y después prosiguió a quitarse los pantalones de la pijama, cuando notó algo en el espejo que no había visto…

.

Rivaille bostezaba, intentando despertarse. Era un mal madrugador, le gustaba dormir, despertar era pesado. Era de esas personas que miraban al techo por varias horas hasta que sus pies decidieran moverse y finalmente arreglarse.

-¡AHHH!- Dio un salto al escuchar el grito de Eren proveniente del baño. Corrió a la puerta y la abrió abruptamente, imaginando miles de escenas en la cabeza, cada una peor que la otra.

Al entrar, Eren le daba la espalda y se cubría el cuerpo con la playera de la pijama. El castaño miró a Eren, algo sorprendido y asustado de verlo ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rivaille, un poco menos exaltado ahora que veía que Eren se encontraba bien. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Una araña, cucaracha?

-N-no es nada…- murmuró Eren, con la voz temblándole y forzando una sonrisa.

-… ¿Estás seguro?- dio un paso dentro del baño, pero en cuanto lo hizo, Eren se vio asustado y le gritó:

-¡Sí! ¡Te digo que no nada! ¡Regresa a dormir!- Rivaille se detuvo en seco, desconcertado por el repentino tono de voz en Eren.

-¿Hah? ¿Cómo quieres que regrese a dormir después de que me hiciste venir hasta aquí?-

-¡Yo no te hice venir, vete!- insistía Eren. Se veía demasiado raro, como si estuviera molesto por algo. Bueno, podía culpar a las malditas hormonas…

-Tch, ya que estoy despierto, tomaré un baño- dijo Rivaille.

-¡No! ¡Voy a bañarme yo primero! ¡Vete!-

-¡¿Cuál es el problema?! ¡Podemos bañarnos juntos! ¡No es como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo! ¡Deja de actuar como una virgen a estas alturas!-

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-

Eren se levantó del suelo, aún cubriéndose con la camiseta y empujó a Rivaille fuera del baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro, para impedir que entrara.

El Sargento ni siquiera le gritó o insistió. Sólo se quedó parado frente a la tabla de madera con un enorme signo de interrogación dibujado en todo el rostro.

Malditas, malditas hormonas…

.

Rivaille permaneció sentado en la cama, mientras escuchaba el agua de la regadera corriendo, estaba leyendo el libro que mantenía en secreto, a escondidas de Eren y del mundo (excepto de Hanji…) Había leído la sección de las hormonas durante el embarazo cientos de veces, pero aún su cerebro no parecía captarlo del todo.

Arrojó el libro a la cama y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas blancas, agradeciendo a cualquier ser omnipotente y omnipresente que le haya hecho nacer como hombre y no mujer…

Cuando escuchó que dejaba de caer agua de la regadera, se erguió y tomó el libro para esconderlo en su mesita de noche. En cuanto cerró el cajón, Eren salió del baño frente a una espesa nube de vapor, con el cabello mojado y vestido con sólo su usual camiseta amarilla y los pantalones blancos de la milicia.

Eren se detuvo frente a la cama y miró a Rivaille con pesar, disculpándose con la mirada. Se sentó en su lado de la cama y continuó secando su cabello con la toalla.

-Hey, ¿qué fue toda esa mierda de hace un rato?- preguntó Rivaille, yendo directo al grano.

Eren no lo miró ni tampoco le respondió, continuó secando su cabello, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado, aunque Rivaille sabía que eso era imposible con el silencio que llenaba la habitación.

-Eren- insistió el pelinegro, pero sus palabras fueron nuevamente pasadas por alto por Eren.

Rivaille hizo una mueca y apretó los dientes. Se abalanzó sobre Eren y lo tumbó en la cama.

-¡Te estoy hablando!- gritó el Sargento, finalmente obteniendo la atención de Eren, quién se veía bastante sorprendido por la acción de Rivaille.

-¿Eh?- murmuró el castaño, pareciera que verdaderamente no había escuchado lo que Rivaille le había dicho.

-No finjas que no me oíste-

Eren le miró con terror, algo que alertó a Rivaille, pero después su rostro se calmó.

-A-ah… lo siento… estaba distraído, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó el joven y Rivaille frunció el entrecejo.

De repente el enojo se había esfumado de la cabeza de Rivaille, incluso había olvidado qué iba a decirle. Soltó un suspiro y se inclinó para besar el cuello de Eren. Bueno, si ya estaban en esta posición, lo mejor era aprovecharla, ¿no?

El menor echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo los labios de su amante acariciando la piel de su cuello y viajando a sus hombros y de regreso.

Eren olía delicioso para Rivaille. Olía a jabón y shampoo, mezclado con el particular aroma del joven. Su piel se sentía suave, fresca y todavía estaba un poco húmeda, de la ducha.

-Ahh…- Eren soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir las manos del mayor acariciando su cintura, viajando a su vientre y colándose por debajo de la playera, comenzando a subir a su pecho.

Fue entonces que Eren reaccionó y le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna a Rivaille.

El Sargento se separó de Eren de inmediato y se hizo bolita en la cama. Eso lo había tomado desprevenido, jamás habría esperado que Eren le patearía, mucho menos AHÍ.

-¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa?!- le gritó furioso Rivaille, Eren no se veía arrepentido, tenía una mueca en el rostro y los ojos húmedos, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en llanto.

-No quiero hacerlo…- dijo el menor con la voz cortada.

-¡Pudiste haberlo dicho! ¡No tenías porque patearme en los putos huevos!-

Eren se mordió el labio inferior y se puso de pie, se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin decir nada más, ni siquiera le dedicó una última mirada a Rivaille.

El mayor se quedó mirando a la puerta con la cara deforme por el dolor y la duda. Se la habría regresado de no ser por la situación actual de Eren… El Sargento se dejó caer en la cama, aún lamentando el dolor en su entrepierna.

Lo había dicho antes y lo repetiría las veces que fuera necesario: Malditas, malditas hormonas.

.

Eren se detuvo en medio del pasillo y se recargó contra la pared.

¿Rivaille le había dicho algo que él no escuchó?

Tocó sus orejas.

…Él no había escuchado absolutamente nada…

Ni siquiera cuando Rivaille lo había tomado y empujado a la cama, incluso viendo que sus labios se movían… Eren no había podido escuchar nada… Sólo pudo observar consternado como el Sargento parecía regañarle.

No pudo escuchar nada hasta el "no finjas que no me oíste", cuando repentinamente su oído volvió a la normalidad, escuchando como la voz de desvanecía lentamente.

Acarició su vientre.

-Estoy bien… estoy bien, Alpha…- le susurró a su bebé, intentando convencerse a sí mismo…

.

El desayuno transcurrió ruidoso como siempre. Jean y Eren peleando por cosas sin importancia y apuestas nunca pagadas desde la Academia, Hanji gritando como loca mientras hablaba cobre titanes con Armin, quien sólo afirmaba y seguía comiendo, incluso él se cansaba de hablar con Hanji… Bertholdt y Reiner platicaban amenamente, ajenos a los demás, pero la risa de Reiner era ruidosa y molesta. Connie y Sasha peleaban por el último trozo de pan, pero al final Mikasa se los quitó y se lo dio a Eren, y todos tuvieron que resignarse a que Eren tuviera más preferencia en cuanto a la comida que ellos.

Todos se pusieron de pie. Ese día les tocaba a Eren y a Reiner lavar los platos, así que entre los dos tomaron los trastes sucios para llevarlos a la cocina.

Pero antes de que todos se retiraran por completo del comedor, el fuerte sonido de platos rompiéndose les llamó la atención y les hizo regresar su mirada al lugar. Corrieron al ver a Eren hincado en el suelo entre el montón de pedazos de la vajilla de porcelana, sosteniendo su vientre con fuerza, mientras en sus ojos se mostraba perfectamente el terror que sentía en ese momentos.

-¡Eren!- Mikasa fue la primera en ir a asistirle. Temía levantarlo y que algo saliera mal, incluso tocarlo y que se desmayara en sus brazos. Así que sólo pudo hincarse a su lado y mirarle.

-Muévanse- Rivaille apartó a todos de su camino, y se hincó a un lado de Eren -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero todos notaron su preocupación.

-…Sentí… algo… raro…- susurró Eren, aún sosteniendo su vientre.

Todos miraban en silencio la escena, pareciera que el mundo entero se había detenido para poder presenciar lo que ocurría.

-Ngh…- de un momento a otro, Eren apretó los ojos y volvió a sostener con fuerza su vientre, haciéndose ovillo en el suelo.

Rivaille se puso de pie con rapidez y tomó a Eren en brazos.

-¡Hanji! ¡Prepara una carreta con los dos caballos más veloces!- ordenó, mientras Eren se retorcía entre sus brazos, soltando pequeños quejidos.

-¡Sí, señor!- respondió Hanji y corrió a los establos, seguido de Jean y Armin que decidieron ayudar.

-…R-Rivaille…- murmuró Eren, y el susodicho le miró -¿Y si…?- no quería pensarlo, no quería que la idea cruzara si quiera su mente, pero… -¿Y si algo le pasa a Alpha?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, comenzando a llorar.

-No va a pasarle nada- respondió el Sargento con seguridad –No permitiré que nada le pase-

Eren sonrió, sintiéndose protegido en medio de los brazos de su amante. Sabía que a su lado nada malo podría suceder y por un momento, toda preocupación se desvaneció de su cabeza.

-Ngh… Ahí está de nuevo…- murmuró.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó alarmado el pelinegro, comenzando a avanzar hacia el patio donde ya debería de estar preparada la carreta.

-…Se siente… extraño… es incómodo…- respondió Eren, notando por primera vez que realmente no era doloroso… sólo… no se sentía bien, era molesto, pero no muy doloroso.

Llegaron afuera, siendo seguidos por la multitud de soldados detrás, preocupados por el bienestar de Eren. La carreta ya estaba lista, Y Hanji tenía en la mano las riendas de los caballos.

Rivaille depositó con cuidado a Eren en la carreta y se subió en frente, para guiar a los equinos.

-Yo iré- dijo Mikasa.

-Entre más gente, más lento iremos- le negó Rivaille y comenzó a andar sin mirar atrás. Mientras todos se quedaban con preocupación mirando la carreta alejarse.

.

-¡Hahahahahahahaha!-

La maldita risa de Rebecca era tan molesta como la de cierta mujer de lentes obsesionada con titanes…

Eren miraba completamente en blanco a la mujer, preguntándose que era tan gracioso, ¡¿por qué no se preocupaba?! ¡Algo malo pasaba con su bebé! Rivaille, por otro lado, se había calmado al oír la molesta risa nasal de la doctora, eso significaba que el asunto no era tan grave y que Eren sólo lo había exagerado.

-¿P-por qué se ríe? ¿Q-qué sucede?- preguntó Eren.

Rebecca se quitó los lentes y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos por tanto reír.

-Por supuesto que sientes eso, Eren- dijo la rubia y volvió a colocarse los lentes, con una gran sonrisa –Tu bebé está pateando-

Tanto Eren como Rivaille quedaron completamente en estado de shock.

-¿P-patear…?- preguntó Eren, su mente aún no captaba del todo sus palabras.

-Claro. Ya tiene sus extremidades formadas, aunque aún son pequeñitas. Está comenzando a moverse. Por ahora son movimientos leves. Pero se volverán cada vez más constantes y fuertes- explicaba la doctora, mientras Eren continuaba con la cabeza gacha.

-…patea…- repetía el castaño en voz baja, incapaz de creerlo. Incluso Rivaille se veía sorprendido.

Rebecca se hincó a la altura de Eren, quien estaba sentado en el sillón, y le tomó las manos.

-Por supuesto que patea, Eren- volvió a decir la mujer -…Está vivo… Te lo está diciendo. "Mami, aquí estoy"-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del menor. Llevó sus manos al vientre.

-…Aquí estás… Aquí estás, Alpha…- le susurró a su bebé… Esta vez seguro de que el bebé podía escucharle…

.

Ya que finalmente Eren había dejado de llorar, tanto él como Rivaille salieron del Hospital, para encaminarse de regreso al Cuartel. En la entrada, Rebecca les despedía.

-Ah, ehm… d-doctora…- la llamó Eren, recordando algo extraño que le pasó esa mañana, y pensó que era necesario decírselo a la doctora.

-¿Si? ¿Sucede algo, Eren?- preguntó la chica, pero justo cuando parecía que Eren iba a decirlo, miró a Rivaille y calló.

-N-no… no es nada…- dijo

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Si! ¡Seguro! ¡No es nada de nada!- afirmó el chico con una sonrisa forzada y regresó a la carreta, dejando en duda tanto a la doctora como a Rivaille.

-Rivaille- antes de que el Sargento se dirigiera a la carreta junto con Eren, Rebecca le llamó, atrayendo su atención -…Cuida de Eren y del bebé- le dijo, casi como una orden, con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro no contestó. Era tonto contestar, era tonta la pregunta.

Por supuesto que lo haría, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera.

.

-¡¿E-el bebé pateaba?!- gritaron todos los soldados al unísono, al escuchar la explicación que les dio Eren.

-Sí… L-lamento toda la conmoción-

-¿Así que sólo era eso? ¡Casi nos das un infarto a todos!- dijo Jean de brazos cruzados.

-Yo también me asusté… se siente raro…- se justificó Eren, bajando la mirada. En alguna otra circunstancia, ambos se habrían agarrado a golpes, pero ahora Eren simplemente parecía que iba a llorar. Ah, las hormonas…

Pero nadie pareció preocupado por lo que Jean había dicho. Todos parecieron olvidar siquiera el drama que había ocurrido y el incómodo silencio lleno de dudas y especulaciones cuando Eren se había marchado. Todo eso había desaparecido de sus cabezas al escuchar la nueva noticia.

¡Alpha había pateado!

Sin que Rivaille pudiese detenerlos, la avalancha de soldados rodearon a Eren por completo, hablando todos a la vez, sin que nadie pudiera terminar una sola frase antes de ser interrumpido por el otro.

-¡DÉJAME TOCAR! ¡DÉJAME TOCAR!- gritaba Hanji, con su habitual tono de voz más alto que el de los demás. Pero todos parecían decir lo mismo.

-¡Oi! ¡Dejen a Eren en paz!- les ordenaba Rivaille, pero por primera vez sufrió lo mismo que un maestro de matemáticas. Fue completamente ignorado por todos. Y tampoco era tan suicida como para meterse entre todos…

Al final, Eren terminó sentándose en un sillón de la sala principal, levantó un poco su playera, dejando entrever su vientre. Sería más fácil sentir las patadas si nada se interponía entre la mano y la panza.

Todos apreciaron por primera vez el abultado vientre de Eren que normalmente las ropas no dejaban que se notara mucho aún.

El primero en tocar fue Armin, se acercó, algo nervioso y colocó sus manos en la panza del castaño. El ambiente era pesado, como si Armin estuviera desactivando una bomba. Todos miraban, impacientes, en silencio.

-¿Qué suce…?-

-¡Shh!- callaron todos a Connie, que no había captado la tensión en el aire.

Pasaron unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente Armin sintió algo golpeando su mano derecha. Era un leve golpecito, pero se sentía, podía jurar haber sentido perfectamente el pie del bebé.

-¡S-se movió!- gritó, asombrado y todos comenzaron a pelear por ser el siguiente. Hanji movió a todos de su camino y posó las manos en Eren, no tardó mucho en sentir la siguiente patada.

-¡Ahh!- gritó con una gran sonrisa -¡Me está pateando, me está pateando!-

Rivaille sólo hizo una media sonrisa.

-Ése es mi hijo- murmuró orgulloso de que su hijo pateara a Hanji, aunque aún era un feto. Estaba en un sillón lejos de todo el escándalo, viendo sólo de lejos como todos reían y Eren no paraba de sonreír.

En un momento, cuando alguien más posó su mano en su vientre, que nadie miraba su rostro, sino su estómago, Rivaille pudo ver como la sonrisa de Eren se desvanecía y en cambio se mostraba triste.

…¿Eren siempre había sido tan pálido?

.

-Creí que iban a molestarse por lo que pasó- rió Eren

-Mhm-

-Pero todos estaban felices-

-Ahá-

-Comenzaron a tocar mi vientre y Alpha no paraba de darles pataditas-

-Sí, lo note-

Eren le miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ahora qué hice?- preguntó el castaño, sentado en la cama, una vez que terminó de quitarse las botas.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿querías qué dijera: "Sí, sí, vamos, toqueteen a Eren, yo estaré aquí viéndolos de lejos"?-

-No te pongas celoso por tonterías como esas-

-No estoy celoso- murmuró Rivaille, con una mueca –Es peligroso que te toquen tanto-

-Eso no es verdad. A Alpha le gusta que le acaricien-

-A ningún hijo mío le gustaría eso. De seguro lo odia tanto que por eso los patea a todos "muévanse, muévanse, ésta es mi matriz"- decía Rivaille, imitando lo que el bebé diría con una voz seca y monótona.

-…Pff…- Por más irracional que eso sonara, Eren no pudo evitar comenzar a reír -¡Hahahahaha! ¡Tienes toda la razón!- gritó en medio de sus carcajadas -¡Eso es exactamente lo que un hijo tuyo diría!-

Rivaille sólo le miraba de reojo, con el ceño fruncido.

Se acercó a él por detrás, y le besó la nuca. Eren dejó de reír al sentir un escalofrío en toda su espalda.

-Yo también quiero sentirlo- susurró Rivaille a su oído. Había sido una petición casual, pero para Eren, su voz había sonado lo más eróticamente posible, haciéndole estremecer.

Ah, ¿ahora su simple voz podía excitarlo? Ésta debía ser una nueva clase de fetiche.

Sin poder resistirse, Eren se dejó recostar por Rivaille en la cama, y sintió sus manos recorrer su vientre por sobre la blusa.

Le acarició con movimientos circulares por unos segundos, mientras Eren miraba. Pero nada sucedía.

-…- Rivaille le dedicaba una mirada asesina al vientre de Eren, como si el bebé fuera intimidarse y hacer lo que el otro le dijera -…Hey… ¿Pateas las manos de otros pero no las de tu padre?- le regañó Rivaille a Alpha.

Como si el bebé le hubiese entendido, enseguida dio una patada, la más fuerte del día, dejando a Rivaille helado.

Eren pudo ver, a pesar de que mantenía su usual rostro de serio, un brillo en los ojos del otro. Era la primera vez que Rivaille sentía a Alpha.

-…Pfff…- Volvió a reír Eren, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Rivaille, levantando la mirada.

-Pareciera que te entendió- rió Eren.

-¿Hah? Por supuesto que entendió. Mi hijo es muy listo-

Eren sonrió.

-Sí… lo es. Nuestro bebé es muy listo-

Observó el rostro de Rivaille acercarse al suyo, cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, sabiendo que el otro le besaría. Se dejó besar, entrelazando las lenguas en una danza, en un ritmo que sólo ellos dos conocían. Las manos de Rivaille comenzaron a subir por su vientre. Sumergido en el momento, Eren olvidó por completo lo que había estado intentando de ocultar a Rivaille… hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

-¡¿Qué demo-?!- gritó Rivaille, sintiendo algo _inusual _en el pecho del otro. Alejó las manos e intentó levantarle la blusa, pero Eren la jalaba, para impedírselo.

-¡N-no! ¡Espera!-

Rivaille le tomó de las muñecas con una mano, aprisionándolas sobre su cabeza y le levantó la blusa.

Quedó completamente impactado, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

…Eren tenía… ¿pechos?

Eran pequeños, sería copa A… ¡Un momento! ¡Su copa no era el problema aquí! ¡¿Pechos?! ¡¿Eren tenía pechos?!

Llevó su mano a uno de ellos. Eso tenía que ser falso… ¿Acaso la humanidad ya estaba tan modernizada como para ponerle pechos a hombres? Sí, eso debía ser. Lo apretó entre su mano. No, se sentía suave…

Se quedó congelado mirando directamente aquella parte nueva del cuerpo de Eren, tocándola sin ninguna doble intención, simplemente como si se tratara de un doctor. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que Eren estaba llorando hasta que escuchó sus jadeos.

-Rivaille idiota…- lloraba Eren. Ya no intentaba liberarse, ya no tenía sentido hacerlo, Rivaille le había visto. Ahora simplemente lloriqueaba como niñita de 10 años.

El Sargento soltó sus muñecas y se hizo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué…? ¿Porqué…? ¿C-cómo…?- Rivaille ni siquiera podía pensar en una pregunta congruente.

-No lo sé… esta mañana… ahí estaban…- lloró Eren.

Rivaille masajeó su entrecejo, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Okay, Eren tenía pechos. No es como si nunca las hubiera visto en su vida, o como si fuera un adolescente virgen calenturiento que babea ante la simple palabra "senos". Pero ahora, ¡¿por qué diablos lloraba Eren?!

-Eren…- quería decirle algo, pero realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué, y agradeció que Eren le ignorara y su llanto se hiciera más fuerte.

Se rindió en cuanto a levantarle los ánimos con palabras y decidió hacerlo de otra forma. Volvió a acariciar uno de los senos de Eren y lamió el otro. No era bueno en las palabras, de todas formas, pero si en esto.

-Ngh…- gimió Eren al sentir la lengua del otro en su pezón, pero volvió a llorar de inmediato.

-¡Argh! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!- gritó, desesperado -¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema?!-

-¡Que te gustan mis pechos!- gritó Eren, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

-¡¿Hah?!-

-Vas a olvidar que soy un hombre y cuando vuelvan a la normalidad vas a extrañarlos y te irás con una mujer…-

-… ¿Hah?... ¿En serio crees que soy un "hombre de pechos"?-

-¡Lo eres!-

-¡Si lo fuera ni siquiera estaría contigo!-

-¡Pero te gustan! ¡Sólo estás conmigo porque estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!-

-¡Sólo me gustan tus malditos senos porque son TUYOS, maldita sea!- gritó, olvidando por completo que estaban tenían vecinos en las habitaciones contiguas…

Eren dejó de llorar y miró a Rivaille entre los dedos de sus manos.

-… ¿E-enserio?- preguntó, sonrojado.

Rivaille soltó un suspiro y afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

No permitió que Eren dijera algo más que le haría sentirse ridículo y humillado, lo volvió a besar mientras apretaba las nuevas _adquisiciones_ de Eren entre sus manos.

Si de por sí Eren era sensible en aquella parte de su cuerpo, ahora la sensibilidad era mucho más fuerte. Soltaba pequeños gemidos que se perdían en la boca del pelinegro cada vez que sus dedos rozaban las tetillas o las apretaba.

-Ahh… Rivaille…- gimió entre sus labios y el otro entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir.

El Sargento se desprendió de su camiseta, mientras Eren hacía lo mismo con la propia, dejó que Rivaille le abrazara y le acariciara los brazos y los costados y después sintió como le quitaba los pantalones junto con la ropa interior.

Volvieron a besarse, y el pelinegro se desprendió del resto de sus ropas, quedando ambos completamente desnudos, sintiendo la calidez del otro que ya se había vuelto algo normal.

Juntaron las caderas, sintiendo la erección del otro contra la suya, y el mayor comenzó a masturbarlos juntos en movimientos rítmicos.

Después de un rato, entre gemidos y suspiros, Rivaille jaló a Eren de los brazos y le forzó a quedar sobre él, Rivaille debajo, esta vez.

-Creí que te gustaba estar arriba…- murmuró Eren, al ver a Rivaille debajo suyo.

-Te seré sincero si prometes no llorar- dijo el Sargento y después se acercó a susurrarle en el oído –Quiero ver como se mueven tus _amiguitas _mientras me montas-

Eren se sonrojó de sobremanera. Se habría negado, lo habría insultado, llorado y se habría ido de ahí, lo habría hecho si no se encontrara ya demasiado caliente como para hacerlo…

Comenzó a mover las caderas, sintiendo el miembro ya crecido de su amante rozando contra su trasero de manera erótica, embarrando en su entrada el líquido pre-seminal. Después de unos cuantos movimientos más, finalmente dejó de torturar a su amante y dejó que entrara dentro de él.

-¡Ahh…!- gimió el joven sintiéndolo entrar cada vez más profundo en su ser.

Rivaille le permitió a Eren que se encargara de las primeras embestidas, viéndolo subir y bajar lentamente. Pero después le tomó de la cintura, bajando hasta agarrarle el trasero y comenzó hacer movimientos de cadera, acelerando el ritmo de las estocadas.

-¡Ahh! ¡R-Rivaille…! ¡Ngh!- Eren gemía, dejando las marcas de sus uñas en el pecho del mayor.

Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás a medida que las embestidas se aceleraban y gemía cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo como se le iba el aliento con cada estocada.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Rivaille complacido de que sus pequeñas "amiguitas" como las había llamado, se movieran al ritmo de las embestidas. Rivaille si que era un pervertido…

-Ngh… No puedo más…- gimió el castaño y se corrió, sintiendo solo breves instantes después la semilla del otro inundando sus entrañas.

Ambos quedaron en esa posición unos segundos, recuperando el aire y después se separaron. Eren se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de Rivaille, completamente agotado después de un día tan agitado.

Rivaille le rodeó con su brazo y le abrazó a su pecho.

-… ¿Lo habías hecho con una mujer antes?- preguntó el menor, recordando la manera experta en la que Rivaille le había tocado los pechos.

-¿Qué quieres que te responda?-

-…La verdad-

-Sí. Lo había hecho-

-… ¿Cuántas?- preguntó, inflando los cachetes, celoso.

-… ¿Qué quieres que te responda?- repitió el pelinegro.

Eren cerró los ojos con fuera.

-… La verdad…-

Rivaille le hizo levantar la mirada y le besó los labios.

-Ninguna más importante para mí que tú- respondió y a Eren se le aceleró el corazón y le corrió toda la sangre al rostro.

Mientras ambos se abrazaban, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, un movimiento entre ambos les sacó de sus pensamientos y los regresó a la realidad. Era el bebé, había pateado estando entre ambos.

Esa fue una de las muy escasas veces que Eren vio a Rivaille sonreír.

-Ni que tu tampoco, Alpha- le dijo al bebé, acariciándolo.

Eren sonrió y se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su amante.

.

Abrió los ojos en medio de la noche, separándose de Rivaille, quien dormía profundamente a su lado. Abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó el cuaderno que tenía desde hace un par de semanas, donde escribía cada día, sin falta.

Abrió una nueva página, y tomó la pluma. Comenzó a escribir, con solo la luz de la luna iluminándole mientras apuntaba la fecha y continuaba con sus anotaciones diarias.

"_**Alpha: Hoy pateaste por primera vez. Nos sacaste un susto a todos, jamás pensé que patearías, y menos tan fuerte. Tu papá me llevó de inmediato al Hospital. No lo admitirá nunca, pero estaba muy preocupado.**_

_**Todos parecen contentos porque estás bien, y están entusiasmados porque llegues pronto. No dejaron de hablarte y acariciarte, turnándose para sentirte…**_

_**Yo igual, no puedo esperar para que nazcas…"**_

_**-.-**_

_**Okay, antes de que reciba cien quejas de los pechos de Eren, les diré que siempre quise que pasara eso, desde que mi novio me platicó que leyó en su libro de Anatomía y Fisiología que los hombres también tienen glándulas mamarias, pero éstas nunca se desarrollan por las hormonas masculinas, por lo que no crecen los senos (pero hasta puede darles cáncer de mama a los hombres!). Pero, bueno, si Eren está segregando las mismas hormonas que una mujer, lo lógico sería que le crecieran, **__**¿qué no?**_

_**Ahí estuvo mi excusa, y mi explicación científica tan "común" en mí XD**_

_**Hasta el Lunes! (Recuerden que tendrán de anfitriona a Kariy el próximo cap XD)**_


	27. Alguien morira esta noche

¡Hola~! Soy Kariiy

Emmm…Bueno, se supone que debía de subir el capítulo y eso pero… ¡A Curlies se la comió un titán! D: Ahora debemos esperar que su cerebro llegue a Estados Unidos para que sea re implantado en un cuerpo nuevo u.u así que sean pacientes, ya que no sabemos cuándo pasara eso.

Y bueno, esa es la parte de los hechos que ella me contó y que me pidió que les dijera *Sonrisa nerviosa*.

Ahora les diré la verdad :3

Curlies tuvo que viajar fuera del estado para asistir a una boda, donde no tendría computadora ni nada. Le dije que se pusiera a escribir el capítulo desde la semana pasada pero como buena seguidora de Usagi-san no me hizo mucho caso que digamos y dejo todo al final *suspiro de resignación* Les manda una graaaaaaaan disculpa a todos los que esperaron con ansias el capítulo. No puede garantizar que estará en la semana, ya que no sabe que pasara con su vida ya que la iluminación la golpeo en el avión y decidió que usar botas y abrigos era más su estilo así que decidió andar de pérdida por la vida durante un tiempo.

Peeeeeero, no se preocupen, he arreglado que como compensación escriba un fic Jean x Armin para todos aquellos que disfrutan la pareja (y los que no, dejen sus sugerencias, yo me encargo de que se haga responsable*risa maniática*)

También me pidió que me disculpara con los que han dejado sus preguntas en Tumblr, se demorara un poco en contestar, pero lo hará, ya me encargo de que lo haga.

En fin, eso era todo, lamento mucho lo del capítulo, Curlies se disculpa de verdad con todos. Me pidió que publicara esto porque sabe que muchos se desvelan para leer la actualización (ella siempre pensando en ustedes, sus lectores… aunque debió haberlo hecho una semana atrás)

En fin, hasta la proxima~ siéntanse libres de enviar sus cartas de odio y bombas y amenazas de muerte a la autora.

Bye bye~


End file.
